The Fail of a Mission
by SquaMata
Summary: Sakura compensates her unrequited love with excessive work at the hospital. Kakashi has a new unwanted purpose as Sensei and Sakura wants to become a Jounin. They have a special mission together, but before she needs a different kind of training. How will all this teasing affect their relationship? Will they save each other? KakaSaku & others, BDSM, hot&steamy, also on AO3
1. 1 Into the Bedroom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction based on the original characters, created by my dirty mind.

Cursive letters resemble thoughts.

It is a Kakashi x Sakura story; they are depicted in different ages, but always nothing illegal, so if you're not into that please look for another story.

It is my first try at writing a fanfiction and I am no native speaker, so please keep your flames at bay.

Please leave a review.

.

 _ **You can find my story on AO3 too. Same pseudonym & title.**_

.

 _ **Have fun!**_

.

 _ **SquaMata**_

* * *

 **.**

 **The fail of a mission**

.

 **Chapter 1. Into the bedroom**

 **.**

 **Present:**

He looks down at her, "Why did I let it happen that far? It's so wrong, but feels so right." he whispers huskily as his eyes slowly admire her half naked body. She is lying there on his bed with her hair sprawled out over his pillows and her perfect body in front of him. Her eyes are closed, with her lips open just the slightest bit and he wants to taste her, his hunger for her has never been stronger than in that exact moment as she suddenly opens her eyes and props up on her elbows. His shuriken printed covers slide down her perky breasts, which seems to don't mind her, instead she leers deeply and fixates his eye with a look of pure desire.

"You look absolutely beautiful. You know you'll kill me someday" he breathes out and tardily approaches her. _Two can play this game, my little prey!_ He begins to circle her. He reminds her of a dangerous, freaking masculine, dominant and very hungry predator.

It has never gone that far between them, they have been teasing each other for years now. All of a sudden she feels a little ashamed; maybe she shouldn't have gone so far hiding naked in his sheets waiting for him to come home.

"What do you want from me, Sensei?" she asks in a nervous tone.

That seemingly cut his last restraint, he is on her in a blur, pins her hands down with a strong grip and whispers hoarsely in her ear "You know exactly what I want," he licks softly the edge of her ear and bites playfully into her lobe. She smells his incredibly masculine scent and feels his built body hovering over her. Then she notices one thing by the feel of his lips. _Oh my god, his mask is gone!_

Suddenly he poofs away, he reappears leaning aloof on the opposite wall of his room and gives her a nondescript look. He has his mask back on like nothing happened. She releases the breath she couldn't remember she has been holding and watches him getting fully back to the stoic business Kakashi everybody knows, playtime is over. She covers herself and feels a sudden weight on her chest.

"I'm really tired of our little games, it isn't funny anymore. You teased me like forever and now you decided to wait for me in my bed. I know I'm not an angel either, we both did some things I'm not proud of. But it's not like that awful training we had to do together some years ago. I bet you feel the same that we two have never fully returned from that one mission." He crosses his arms and his look hardens.

"We should talk, Sakura."


	2. 2 Assigned Understanding

**.**

 **Chapter 2. Assigned Understanding**

 **.**

 **Past:**

.

Kakashi walked back from the training grounds to his apartment. Like every day of the last week he overdid his training to get his mind clear of a certain occupant. As he was declared a ninja he would have never imagined, not even in his most perverted dreams that he would get such a mission. He'd been recapping the situation in the tower of last week over and over again.

.

 _ **Flashback** _

_He stood in front of the Hokage's desk with sweat drops forming on his forehead while holding an open scroll with unsure hands. They were alone in her spacey office but he felt restricted._

" _Why me?" he didn't look up from the scroll._

 _Tsunade told him because she trusted him and so did the certain student. She gave him two weeks to plan, six weeks to train and another month for the student to practise before they would go on their real mission._

" _Why her and no other Kunoichi?" he asked unbelievingly and looked at the Hokage._

 _She answered in a calm and steady voice: "Because first every Chuunin needs that sort of training to become a Jounin one day, you know that, you had it yourself. Second she is strong and old enough to do such missions now. And third she is the only one available for this mission, you know that too. The clan politics doesn't allow some of the other kunoichi on such missions, some are on other missions and some are married and expecting or already having kids. She's currently the only one left, as sad as it sounds. I know you'll do a great job, Kakashi. She couldn't do any better at the moment."_

 _He tried to think objectively, "What about the Uchiha?"_

 _He heard an evil chuckle, "I'm more than glad that Uchiha brat left again and is not allowed to come back soon. You must know he broke her heart twice and now she compensates everything with work. He's bad company and I would never appreciate a relationship between them. She knows that."_

 _Kakashi knew he couldn't get out of this, although he felt trapped his stance relaxed a little, "You really thought that out, ha?"_

" _Of course, what do you think? I'm not the Hokage for nothing! You…" Tsunade fumed but regained her calmness immediately and set down the stapler, "I want you to save her from what she has become. She needs to live again and to enjoy her life. I know she wants to become a Jounin and she will be a great one. Please treat her with respect and make it as enjoyable as it could be for both of you. I couldn't take responsibility for two broken ninjas, so keep in mind that your wellbeing is as much important as hers." She smiled at him, but he looked down on the floor digesting the whole situation. After a few moments of relieving silence he decided that he needs to know one thing before he could start thinking of any training. His eye moved from the floor to the reassuring honey brown ones in the room, he breathed deep in and out:_

" _Is she still a virgin?"_

 _The kind look on the Hokage's face vanished._

" _No, she is not. The Uchiha made quite sure to handle that before he left her again."_

 _Kakashi felt pity for his former student. "Hm. Seems she has been into a lot more sorrow than I believed."_

 _Tsunandes face lightened up a bit "Now you begin to understand. If you need any advice you're free to seek me or the person concerned out. You're not allowed to go on missions, otherwise I let you know. Maybe a small one for just the two of you, where you could practise a little together, we will see. And Hatake – don't panic! You're dismissed."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

"Damn!" he cursed out and kicked a stone.

 _How will I ever get us both through that? What is Hokage-sama thinking? It will destroy everything! I may be a pervert but I'm not that kind of pervert. Oh dear, I should have been expecting this as they made me a teacher. Damn_.


	3. 3 Kakashi's Training Plan

**Chapter 3. Kakashi's training plan**

 **.**

He looked at the scroll and sighed loudly as he unrolled it.

.

\- Start of Scroll-

.

 **The Mission**

The Kazekage currently suffers from the fragments of Shukaku remaining still inside of him which will sooner or later drive him crazy completely. His siblings requested help from a Konoha and especially asked for Haruno Sakura, because first we have the best skilled kunoichi for such tasks and second it would be the least suspicious to send someone like her. Even the Kazekage knows about her unrequited love, so it is very likely she will strike a chord and activates his caring and loving side.

The assigned Kunoichi is ordered to befriend and seduce the Kazekage to save him from his cruel past and shows him how to sleep in peace. Therefore she has to take a special seduction training to professionally serve his specific sexual preferences and to please him. As a result she will heal him from his sorrow and get him back to normal before he could snap (again). She has to leash the remaining demon inside of him with her healing chakra skills, which will probably turn this mission into long-term. If requested she is to marry the Kazekage and stay in Sunagakure as long as the safety of both villages is secured. Such a strong bond between Konohagakure and Sunagakure will be supported on both sides.

The Kunoichi will be send to Suna after phase 3 is completed, her Sensei will join her and stay with her for her own safety as long as she needs his company. If she wants to send him back to Konoha she needs to inform the Hokage first via messenger bird.

This mission should be seen as a new opportunity for two villages to connect further and to save the peace between the nations.

Signed by the Hokage

 **The training schedule**

 _* Phase 1: 2 weeks for planning, the Sensei sets rules and methods by himself, Sensei plans time schedule and scenario training, content and objectives of training listed below_

 _* Phase 2: 6 weeks for training the kunoichi, as planned by the Sensei, contains explanation of the mission, mental preparation, theoretical classes, softskills, hardskills_

 _* Phase 3: 4 weeks for practising subject matter_

 _* Phase 4: Mission_

 **Content and objectives**

* explain the mission

* theory of the task

* a kunoichi's role for the village

* Softskills:

\- Acting

\- Body language

\- Flirting

\- Moving

\- Outfits

\- Teasing

\- The power of given looks

\- Voice

* Hardskills:

\- Bodies

\- Crash course in B **DS** M _( submission!)_

\- Dealing with arousal

\- Groaning and moaning

\- Moving

\- Sex positions

\- Sex practices

\- Sex toys

\- Striptease

\- The power of sex

\- End od Scroll -

.

There was another piece of paper folded into the scroll. "How strange?"

.

\- Start of paper -

 ** _The Kunoichi's Experience_ _or something you should know_**

This additional information is meant for your eyes only, Hatake! It is classified and very personal, though I think you should know that beforehand.

Destroy it immediately after reading!

 _ *** Uchiha Sasuke:**_ After the war he was living in the village for a couple of months rebuilding the Uchiha compound. Theam Seven seems so happy to be reunited, but he asked me to assign him on a long-term mission to get his mind free, so I gave him one. The night before he left again she tried to convince him to stay. He took her virginity and left.

 _ *** Uzumaki Naruto:**_ She was left heartbroken and wallowed in self-pity, Naruto could not understand the cold-hearted behaviour of his friend. I blamed myself for what happened to her and tried to make the best of it. So Shizune and I took her out for a few drinks on a women's night, at some stage Naruto joined us and bought us some drinks. Did you know how quickly Naruto and Sakura metabolize alcohol? I always thought I'm best at it, but nevermind. Shizune and I went home soon and the two of them ended up making-out in his bed. They didn't go any further that night, but it continued sporadic for months and at some point they started sleeping with each other. First Naruto wanted to have an official relationship, whereas Sakura just needed a form of relief and he acquired a liking for their friendship with benefits. As he started dating Hinata, who as a clan heir wanted to save her purity for the wedding, he was glad for the detached sex with Sakura but she ended it shortly afterwards. Since then she crawled back into her shell, declined her social life and all she ever does is working. She never smiled again. Naruto could not save her. I could not save her from herself.

\- End of paper -

.

"Dammit Sakura, how did you get into such a mess? That poor, innocent girl from the past seems to be long gone. Why didn't I notice anything? Why didn't she say anything? She just deregistered without a word. Now I begin to understand why you left the team." He couldn't remember when he saw her the last time, maybe working at the hospital or in a bar with the team? The only thing he knew was it was a long time ago. He sighed again and burnt the last sheet as he was told.

.

After one full week of procrastinating around he knew he had to start somehow. The talk with Tsunade and the additional information clung on his heart. One day he decided to meet Sakura after her shift and take her for a drink and some snacks. In the past team seven went out for a few drinks after every mission, it was their ritual and he always felt relaxed in her presence. Why should they not get their drinks before the mission this one time? This could be the last time considering her task.

.

"Yo, Sakura! Do you have plans for your evening? I thought we could go to our favourite bar and discuss about a new mission." He gave her his famous eye-crinkle.

She didn't smile back.

.

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei. Actually I do have plans for tonight." _Liar_ , he thought.

"But feel free to join me on my walk home." _Ok, that's at least an option._

 _._

They walked in the direction of her apartment. Out of habit he pulled out his favourite novel and started reading. "Sakura, Tsunade-sama handed me a mission scroll. The task requires us both and I would like to talk with you in private because it's classified."

She stopped in her tracks. "You know I don't go on missions anymore."

.

"She said you're the only Kunoichi for this job. After you know the details you should go and answer her yourself if you want to take it or not. You know she's kind of worried about you." He gave her a reassuring smile with his one eye.

"Ok, come in and tell me what I need to know." Sakura pointed at the entry on the left for him to follow. It was a nice new looking building, painted in a peachy colour and balconies made of bright wood. They ascended the second floor where she locked her apartment door.

"Tea?" she asked him as she led him inside.

.

"That would be lovely, Sakura-chan! Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll be back in a minute. Just make yourself at home."

.

The small entry way led to a living room with an attached kitchen, so he went there. On the left were two open doors which showed him a bathroom and a bedroom. He sat down on her couch looked around. The size of her apartment, the furniture and her decoration seemed quite adequate for a young single woman.

She put a steaming tea pot and two cups in front of him on the couch table and joined him on the couch. Neither said a word he poured tea in their cups and gave her one before taking a sip out of his. So she remembered his favourite blend of green tea with a hint of orange flower. He hummed approvingly.

"You don't have plans for tonight, don't you?" he blurted out. Doubtfully he started rubbing the back of his head "I'm sorry, it's none of my business." And this time his eye crinkle didn't fail to get a reaction from her.

In her emerald eyes he could see a little blaze of hope and her lips almost formed into a small smile. "No, I just wanted some time alone."

He nodded understandingly and took another sip enjoying the taste of good old memories.

.

"Sakura, you know the role of being a Kunoichi protecting her village at any costs, right? I think it would be easier if you read it yourself, then we will talk about it. Remember it's not a weakness to decline it if you don't want this mission. "

He handed her the scroll and wordlessly she started reading.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open at some passages but she regained her posture. _All in all she took it well it seems. I'm glad she doesn't adopt the habit of throwing things at people like Tsunade does_ , he had to suppress a chuckle.

.

"When do we start the training?" Without showing any emotion she furled the scroll and put it on the table in front of her.

Kakashi didn't know what to answer he never expected her acting so cold.

.

"Sensei?"

"Ehrm yeah, I think you shouldn't rush things. Don't you want to discuss the mission task?"

.

"No thanks. I'll take the mission. Besides Suna really needs a good medic ninja."

"Think about it for a few days and then inform Tsunade how you decided. I'll let her know when the training could begin. If you want to talk with someone just approach me or Tsunade. I think I should go home now it's getting late. Thank you for the tea it was delicious! Have a nice evening, Sakura-chan!" He knew he wouldn't get any more reaction out of her for today.

She just nodded and after he left she whispered softly "Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei" to herself.


	4. 4 The Training begins

**.**

 **4\. The Training begins**

 **.**

Kakashi walked down a street on his way home when he noticed Gai opening the door of a bar on his right side.

"Hey Kakashi, my eternal rival! Do you want to join us for a drink or two?" he greeted him.

The silver haired ninja chuckled "So the drinks are on you? Sounds quite nice".

Gai tapped his shoulder and they entered the bar laughing and joking together.

.

The big booth in the alcove was their occasional meeting place where Kurenai, Anko, Genma and Yamato gradually arrived. They had a lot of fun talking about the good old times, the latest stories of some missions, what Kurenai's daughter did with a bunch of ducklings and they heard the newest gossip. Here and there they brought in alcohol supplies and all got a little tipsy, some more some less.

At a certain point of alcohol consum they started spilling their weirdest stories of sexual achievements. It was hilarious!

Kurenai said something about a stranger she met on a mission. He was chopping wood half naked and she couldn't withstand.

Gai found a woman trying to kill herself in a river and he made sure to show her the power of youth and life as he described.

Yamato spoke about an ANBU experience when he had to cuddle with his comrade in the cold to survive. One led to another and they had an incredible night of passion in a cave. "Uhm yeah, maybe I forgot to mention she was a female and very beautiful comrade". Everyone laughed.

Anko told them about a mysterious snakeman and his crazy abilities in bed. They all knew.

Kakashi sat there pretending to read his infamous book as always and decided to ask them for help.

Genma wasn't sure what his weirdest achievement was he acted like he was thinking and comparing hard. "Hm, I don't know. Maybe the blonde ninja girl riding me behind the counter of the flower shop, the redhead's blowjob in a carriage on a mission while her father slept or the intense bondage session with infamous Anko?" That earned him a hard slap and they broke out in laughter.

"So what about you, Hatake? Tell us your weirdest experience!" Genma's words snapped him out of his thought.

"My weirdest experience? Hm, let me think… Most things happened in ANBU and you know they are classified. Ehrm, you know Sakura, right?"

Suddenly the table went deadly quiet. Kurenai and Gai looked shocked, Genma started grinning like the Cheshire cat. "You don't say! Really? The hot little cherry! Wow, Hatake I'm stunned. Tell me how did you get in her pants?"

The copy-nin felt under a lot of pressure. "NO! What I wanted to explain is Tsunade gave us this mission and I'm responsible for her training….. I have to teach her the art of seduction… and the art of sex. The target has a specific taste. It's quite hard for me to empathize with the side of a woman. She had to go through a rough path and I don't want her to get hurt further. I think I could need a little help."

.

* * *

.

Two days later Sakura went to the Hokage tower and accepted the mission.

From now on she was only allowed to work thrice a week at the hospital in 8hour shifts. The rest of her time should be invested in training.

She should meet her Sensei in a week at 7am on training ground three to start her classes.

.

* * *

.

Sakura was surprised to find Kakashi Hatake there waiting for her.

"Sakura, you're late!" She couldn't find a word and so just nodded. "Ok, tomorrow we'll meet up in your apartment. It's more discreet and maybe easier for you to be in your personal environment. The other option is my apartment, but it's not as spacey and comfortable as yours. You decide."

"Mine."

"Good. Tomorrow we will begin with the softskills for seduction and eroticism. Today I thought we start with a sparring match to get our heads clear for the theoretical talk afterwards. Ok?"

"Sounds nice." And they started sparring for hours.

.

As he pinned her down the third time in a row and both seemed tired out they agreed to end their spar.

They sat down in the grass breathing heavily he offered her a water bottle.

"Thank you. I've forgotten how satisfying a good spar can be." _And there is the almost smile again with the glimmer in her eyes_ , he thought and gave her his famous eye crinkle.

.

"Then we should do this more often. Before we could start tomorrow I need you to answer a few questions. It will make things easier. So first what do you know about our target?"

"Gaara no Sabaku, Kazekage 20 years old, red hair, sleep deprived eyes, pale, a very strong ninja, former jinchuriki, has two siblings Kankuro and Temari, introverted, friend of Naruto."

.

"Do you know of any sexual preferences of the Kazekage?"

"Not really, Temari said a year ago he has an extra room next to his bedroom for special activities, but she never specified them."

.

"Do you have any experience with BDSM or stuff that doesn't count as common practise?"

Her face went red. _So the small innocent girl is still somewhere inside her,_ he gave her a reassuring eye crinkle.

"Not really, I think. I mean I've tried a few things but I don't know. Maybe it wasn't with the right person." _Good point!_ , he thought.

.

"We will sort that out someday. Have you ever seduced someone and deployed your body?"

"Yes, one time. I don't want to talk about it. It didn't work."

.

The Uchiha came to his mind and he faked a smile. "I see. So do you remember how stubborn you three brats where to see what's under my mask?"

She almost smiled and nodded.

.

"Maybe you'll be the lucky one! See you tomorrow!"

As he poofed away she couldn't surpress a little chuckle. Smiling she shook her head and started walking back home.

This impossible guy always made her feel good and secure.


	5. 5 Softskills: Week One

_Dear readers,_

 _As you may have guessed it is set in a slightly AU._

 _What we have here are two basic timelines. Now we are situated in the past, from there we'll travel further back to the scene from the first chapter, which is four years from now. In the past Sakura is 20, Kakashi is 32 and still has his sharingan, Tsunande is still the current Hokage. My story will contain 50chapters in total, because I'd like to update often and regularly rather than batter you to death with immensely long chapters in seldom intervals. There will be KakaSaku as I promised, but a long story needs time to build up, so please be patient. I planned the whole thing through and through, let's enjoy the journey together._

 _Thank you for your reviews!_

 _Have fun :-)_

 _SquaMata_

* * *

 **.**

 **5\. Softskills: Week 1**

 **.**

The pink haired woman was sitting on her chair in the kitchenette sipping some coffee. It was 7am as she heard a knock on her door. _Are you kidding me? Since when is he on time?_

They drank coffee together and she finished her breakfast.

"So what will our training look like?" She fumbled with her cup and seemed nervous.

"First we will work on your female side, how you dress, how you move and how you speak to get to a man. To make the start easier we will meet up with a friend of mine. She as a woman will help us a little", he told her in his calm voice, though she seemed tense and he did not miss her look of being left again. He secretly made some hand signs.

He smiled at her "You know I may be a brilliant ninja, but…"

Suddenly there were clicking sounds in her hallway growing louder like someone was walking up to them. Sakura sprung up and fell into a fight stance, Kakashi stayed aloof on the couch with his book in his hands, relaxed as always.

.

The strange thing was, Kakashi's voice spoke from the hallway "As you can guess I'm not very familiar with walking in heels and wriggling my hips."

In the very same moment a clone of the famous copy-nin came in stumbling and wearing stilettos to his trademark Jounin-uniform-mask-gloves combination and tried to act very girlish. He blew her a kiss and shook his hips before he fell down with a shriek and dissolved.

Without batting an eye the real Kakashi shruggend and said in a steady voice "You see?"

They both bursted out into laughter and she relaxed instantly. _Good. So she hasn't forgotten how to laugh_.

.

"Come on, we'll pick up Kurenai and then you'll be under her tutelage for the rest of the week when you're not working in the hospital. We will meet again for a morning spar on Sunday" continued Kakashi.

Sakura appeared kind of unconfident and uneasy, so he patted her shoulder reassuringly and winked at her.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

.

* * *

.

Kurenai took Sakura for a shopping trip first.

They bought her some sexy clothes and lacy underwear. After lunch they went to a hair stylist and a make-up artist. The result was an even more beautiful, young woman with wonderfully sparkling eyes and an almost happy smile. Kurenai noticed the low self-esteem of the younger Kunoichi, so she gave her a solo exercise for the rest of the day.

Sakura should get comfortable with her new belongings by trying them on, walking around and standing with her new items on in front of a mirror while looking at herself for at least full 10 minutes. She should be ready and styled at 9am with some hunger left, as Kurenai said.

.

On the next day the older Kunoichi with the stunning black mane picked her up to go the outskirts of Konoha for brunch. The small country styled cottage turned out to be an insider's tip for the ones who can't decide if rather having breakfast or lunch. Sakura wore a light summer dress, white with a black lacy ribbon around her waist and black pumps, her pink hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders with a black ribbon in it for contrast. Her make-up looked natural, the mascara only highlighted her lovely green eyes.

They enjoyed their meal, they talked about what you could possibly discuss on a date and laughed about some stories of Kurenai's little devil, who recently got an admission to attend the ninja academy in fall. On their way back Kurenai showed her how to walk in heels while swinging her hips.

For the rest of the time they worked on Sakura's posture and movements inside her apartment and had a lot of fun together.

.

The third day under Kurenai's tutelage started with an introduction into body language. Sakura should use her new found knowledge to flirt with a guy in a bar at a girl's night. The goal was to beguile him with subtile advances and get him to stand her a drink and tell her a secret.

The bar slowly filled up as Kurenai, Anko, Ino and Sakura sat at their table and enjoyed some drinks.

"So have you already decided who will be your victim?" Anko asked with a smirk.

Ino pointed inconspicuously at a man in jounin attire sitting at the bar. "Take him! He's a real hottie! And he looks nice, though he seems a little lonely. The perfect target!"

Kurenai considered that option for a few moments before she agreed and Sakura walked over.

The tall guy with light brown hair appeared to have the classic physique of a ninja, which normally made every woman drool, but Sakura got used to their chiselled bodies due to her robotic work at the hospital. What appealed to her the most were his friendly smile and his stunning blue eyes, he reminded her a bit of Naruto. He truly was a handsome man. She sat down next to him and ordered a small cup of sake.

.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with some friends, but to be honest, I need a little break to breathe. One of my friends keeps on telling stories about her new overly perfect boyfriend. It's kind of ticking me off. I don't know. And what brings you here?" While talking she looked down on the wooden bar and kept on circling one delicate digit slowly on the edge of her cup, then she smiled sadly at him and took a sip.

.

"I see. Actually I came back from a long-term mission today. I just thought of having a drink or two and enjoy the silence, but it seems my evening took a turn for the better. My name is Tatsuo, it's an honor to meet such a pretty girl like you."

She gave him a deep and bright smile "My name is Sakura, nice to meet you too. I've never seen you around before. How's that?" She turned her barstool a little to face him better and that she could cross her legs pointing in his direction. They both smiled at each other.

.

"Maybe you've only seen me with my white mask on and in ANBU gear before" he winked at her and took a sip of his beer.

 _Another cocky ANBU ass looking for a hump? As if Konoha hasn't got enough of them already!_ Her thoughts make her smirk, which gave him the impression she took the bait. "I thought that information would be classified?"

.

Now he had to chuckle. "That's why I said MAYBE." He winked again at her and took another sip of his beer, she drank the last sip of her sake. "So I guess you're a ninja too, which rank do you have?"

She cocked her head to the side and smirked at him and whispered "Classified."

.

He shook his head and they laughed. "Why didn't I see that coming! My beer's almost empty, do you want another drink? It's on me. We could share a bottle of warm sake if you want?"

She stroke the edge of her black cocktail dress. "How could I decline an offer from an elite ninja like you, Tatsuo?"

He smiled and ordered their drink.

.

They sat there sparkling at each other and telling stories.

He turned out to be a really funny guy, nonetheless her suspicion got confirmed, he was clearly searching for some action tonight. Sakura's first task was fulfilled, for the second she should educe a secret from him.

.

"Tatsuo, what was your wildest mission? I'm toying with the idea to sign up for ANBU, maybe you could tell me something I need to know?" She looked him deep in the eye and slowly skimmed his hand as she reached for her cup. He got serious and tensed up, but the small contact made him relax again.

"I don't know, Sakura. I shouldn't talk about my missions. You know it's classified." Then he broke their eye contact to sip from his cup.

.

She smiled shyly at him. "Hu, it seems I can't withstand your beautiful eyes. Ok, I'll tell you something. ANBU is a really tough place."

She caressed his strong and palpably muscular arm. _Oh my god, I haven't felt a male body for so long. I bet his body is an eye candy!_ _Oh, where did that came from? Concentrate, Sakura! Concentrate! S_ he told herself and focused back on his words.

.

"On my last mission there was this sixteen year old boy who had stolen a secret scroll. Part of the task was to observe him. If he wouldn't open the scroll, he should be brought back to Konoha together with the scroll. You know in that case he would be imprisoned, interrogated and then he'd disappear forever. In the second scenario he would try to sell the scroll or to learn that secret jutsu described inside, he should be eliminated immediately. He told me his father invented it and it's his right to master his last jutsu before he died on a mission. These were his last words." He looked her deep in the eye.

"Would you like to do that for a living? I bet not. Being an elite ninja cuts both ways. You have a very diverse job, you travel a lot and see different things, you get to know all kinds of people, you meet beautiful girls, but the blood never leaves your hands. Maybe now you understand why I'm sitting here today, trying to focus on something more enjoyable." He stroked her cheek with his calloused fingers and smiled at her with tired eyes.

Yes, she understood. She understood how he felt, she could imagine his struggle inside, it's what she felt for too long, like being dead and functioning.

.

"So your way of getting over is to compensate the bad experiences with pleasant ones, like talking with a stranger in a bar?"

He smiled "I guess so. Sometimes even I think of settling down someday and live a rooted and more tranquil life. But for now it's ok as it is. Time will tell."

Smiling he refilled their cups and they drank together.

.

"Aren't your friends getting angry 'cause I'm occupying all your attention selfishly?"

 _Seems like we hit on a raw nerve,_ Sakura thought shamefully.

"Yeah maybe I should go back to them." They both smiled. She had completed her task and there wasn't another reason to stay right? Even if he was a player, she felt a little bad for killing his good mood.

.

"I don't want to scare you away, don't get me wrong, but after that long mission I'm really tired and need a few hours of sleep. Thank you for your company, Sakura. It was a pleasure to meet you. We should do that again sometime, I mean if you want to?"

He looked her deep in the eyes and so did she. Then he let his fingers form a slow enchanting dance down from her arm to her hand, where he circled the back of her hand, before holding it for a few moments.

"That would be nice. Thank you for the drink and the enlightening conversation, Tatsuo. I'd love to see you again sometime!"

.

She stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before she was able to leave he carefully tugged her to his side, he gently put an arm around her waist, he looked her deep in the eyes and caressed her cheek before tentatively kissing her.

He didn't force her to deepen the kiss, but it was only natural for her to accept his invitation. In her rush of hormones she felt like a new woman. Never had she experienced the simple junction of two human mouths to feel that good before. Their tongues waved together gently like flames dancing in a fire.

.

"Good night, Sakura", he smiled and squeezed her hand tenderly.

With wobbly legs and an honest smile the recently kissed Kunoichi went back to the girls table as he left the bar.

.

* * *

.

After their girls' night Sakura had to work three days in a row in the hospital. It was boring routine, nothing special happened. She was looking forward to her sparring date with her Sensei.

.

As she arrived at the training ground at half past seven, he was already there waiting for her.

"Sakura, you're late again."

She shook her head, "I always thought old habits die hard! Won't you tell me about your newest achievement? Normal people call it a watch."

.

He raised a finger and acted dramatically, "My, my Sakura-chan. I've always owned a watch. I was just always busy with doing things here and doing things there, saving some cats and old ladies, even rescuing some cats from old ladies and sometimes I just had a lot of fun watching you three brats waiting and trying to gain some teamwork."

"I can't believe you said that yourself."

.

He shrugged, "Why not? You must know teamwork is an essential goal for every shinobi. And you were the driving force in our team."

Now she was stunned and he crinkled his eye.

"Ready to spar?"

She nodded and fell into a fight stance before blocking his first hit.

.

.

When they both felt satisfied with their corporal training, they sat down to talk and drink water.

"I heard you did well with Kurenai. You made progress. I saw it myself today, the way you move seems more feminine and gracile, you reminded me of a feisty cat."

That made her proud, he wasn't a man of words and his compliments were rare. "Aaand they told me you earned a kiss."

.

Her face went red, she stuttered, "Uhm, yeah."

He smiled acknowledging at her, "I heard you did very well, so don't be ashamed, you made the best out of it. A shinobi should live every day to its fullest, you know." His happy eye crinkle made her smile.

 _She'll never know who was behind that henge._


	6. 6 Softskills: Week Two

**6\. Softskills: Week 2**

 **.**

After another three days in a row working at the hospital Sakura fell tired into her bed.

She wasn't in the mood to go out or do something, she just wanted some time for herself and think about her upcoming mission.

 _It seems kind of surreal to get that near to Gaara soon. I've never thought of him as an adult man. The last time we met was about four years ago after the end of the war. At that time he looked exhausted and tired with the big dark rings under his shy, turquoise eyes. He was so young as he became Kazekage_ , she mused.

What a heavy burden for just a boy not older than herself and she was about sixteen, at that time he'd been already holding the title for quite some time.

 _I heard he became a handsome man. Hopefully he isn't that impersonal and stone-cold anymore towards anybody else than Naruto and his siblings. We will see._

 _I wonder if I'd have had a chance with Tatsuo under different circumstances? He seemed quite nice behind his womanizer façade. And his words… Settling down someday really sounds good._

 _Maybe with Gaara? Hahahaha, yeah Sakura, of course the Kazekage! Think realistic!_

 _At least Tatsuo was an amazingly skilled kisser, and he gave me some hope._

She turned to the other side. _But if he kisses that good, does that mean he's an expert in the sack too?_

 _I should rather get some sleep._

 _._

* * *

.

As agreed, Sakura and Kurenai met again for a special shopping tour. The goal was to restablish the pink-haired girl's self-esteem further, therefore Kurenai hauled a beet-red protesting Sakura into an erotic shop. The shop keeper was a really nice young woman, who led them through the shop.

Once Sakura tried on her third pair of sexy, lacy lingerie, she felt confident enough to try on something kinkier of what the two other women handed her into the fitting room. The black satin corsage with garters, fishnet stockings and the artfully cut tanga looked gorgeous. She tried on a few more outfits until they had two bags full of lingerie.

Next the shop keeper led them to their sex toy section. The young girl seemed lost, she had never been confronted with an army of vibrating and non-vibrating, rotating and non-rotating, hard and jelly, colored and natural penis shaped playfellows before. And many of them had two or more tails, or weren't even phalli shaped in the slightest. Sakura had no idea there were so many different kinds of toys. The older women picked some of the most common for her and put them in her bags.

"Sakura, next time we should also get some stuff for your hardskills classes. Sora, would you show us your BDSM section? I think she needs an once-over."

The brown-haired shopkeeper obliged and Sakura went deadly pale.

Kurenai patted her shoulder, "I think it's enough for today. You should be very proud of yourself, Sakura. It's not an easy mission. Come on, we'll get us something to eat. How about ramen?"

"Sounds good," she replied.

.

.

They enjoyed their meal at Ichiraku's as the infamous laughter of no one other than Naruto rang in their ears.

Of course he'd be there at lunchtime.

"Shit, my bags!", Sakura cursed.

"Relax, Sakura, they're black without any logos on them, he wouldn't suspect anything other than two women having a normal shopping trip", Kurenai inwardly hoped she was right; Naruto wasn't famous for being the most quick-thinking person in Konoha.

.

He came in, ordered his meal first, then greeting them heartfully.

"Hello Kurenai-Sensei! Hey Sakura-chan," he winked at her and instantly reminded her of their past. "What are you guys doing here? I've never seen you two hanging out before... My, my, seems you two had a successful shopping tour, haha." He pointed at the three bags.

"Yeah, I needed a few new things and Kurenai-sensei chose to help me."

.

"Wait… NO! REALLY!? These are all your bags?"

Sakura nodded proudly, while Kurenai continued eating her ramen.

.

"Wow, who knew? Seems like you spent a full annual salary in the sex shop! Niceee!" and he sat down next to her, Sakura as red as a tomato, while Kurenai couldn't hold back her laughter.

"So tell me, what did you buy?"

He tried to sneak a peek into the nearest bag, which earned him a slap on the head. "Ow, Sakura, we've been team mates for years, don't act so mean in front of Kurenai-Sensei."

Sakura shook her head.

.

"I swear I'll behave", he leaned nearer and whispered into her ear "But please tell me why have you never told me about your dark desires? We could have tried more new things, like something with that purple plug you bought."

She slapped him again and he fell from his chair.

Even Teuchi and Ayame had to laugh at Naruto lying there like a beetle on its back, as he began to laugh too, Sakura couldn't stay mad at him any longer.

She helped him up and they ate all together. They joked around like all those years ago, when they had been in the same team. The pink-haired Kunoichi began to feel human again.

.

* * *

.

On the next day there was another sparring match scheduled with Kakashi.

She told him about their random lunch with Naruto. _How I missed the mirth in her eyes shining like that_ , he mused while they simultanously doubled up with laughter.

.

He discarded his flak jacket.

"Ok, Sakura-chan, let's spar a bit and then we'll work on your body language. Taijutsu only!"

She kicked at him, he blocked it with his forearm while landing a hit with his other hand.

.

"You need to focus more. Come on! I know you can do better!"

His encouraging words were what she needed to fan her flame, and she came down hard on him with a row of kicks and hits.

.

They fought until they were both breathless, as always they sat down to drink and talk.

.

"You appear to change back to yourself more and more. I have to admit I was worried. I'm glad, Sakura. This mission requires our full attention."

She never felt greater in the last few months. _It's kind of funny that once again you're the one saving me,_ she remembered.

"The next two days we'll work on your self-confidence. Today's homework is to put on your new outfits and pose in front of your mirror for at least ten minutes in each. You'll present them with your new female skills, first tomorrow to Kurenai and then the day after to me. Don't look at me like that, it's without any ulterior motives."

After taking a deep breath, she nodded.

.

"What I want to do now, is to fight with you again, but this time we're both going very easy on each other, more like during a dance choreography. Remember to move catlike and don't be afraid of any body contact, that's our goal of the day."

He started to move like a capoeira master, she tried to mimic his moves and it became an elegant fight dance.

"Good, now reduce the distance."

Their movements became slower and the distance smaller and smaller, until they were only half a meter apart.

"Close your eyes."

Without any objection she obliged. He reached out for her arms and spun her around, then his hands wandered to her hips, moving them both to an imaginary beat. She felt his warm, hard planes of his body against her back, his breath caressed her neck softly in short intervals, her body reacted with goosebumps.

He put her arms gently around his neck, and let his hands travel up and down her sides delicately, until she was completely unbent and felt like silk in his hands. It was the first time she recognized his elusive smell, a little earthy, mixed with sandalwood and something pure male she couldn't describe. In her lifetime she would have never expected sharing such a moment of intimacy with the famous copynin.

After a while he found himself delving into the exquisite scent of her pink locks, he noticed they both got carried away too far. In the twinkling of an eye he broke their contact.

"Ehrm, I think that's enough for today."

.

* * *

.

The pink haired Kunoichi woke up well rested and enjoyed a breakfast with Kurenai, before they started with their little private fashion show.

The older woman put on a sexy red satin negligee herself to reassure the nervous twenty-year-old. Sakura became more and more comfortable with every outfit she tried on, soon she felt confident enough to vamp. Kurenai taught her some moves, batting her eyes and how to draw attention to her female curves, even if they're not the most voluptuous.

As their class ended Sakura felt incredible sexy. For homework she should pose in every lingerie and then naked in front of her mirror, each for at least 10 minutes.

.

* * *

.

On the next day Kurenai couldn't find a babysitter. Shikamaru had to leave for a special mission in Suna, his excuse to meet Temari, but who could blame them for their young love?

It was only Kakashi and Sakura sitting on the couch in her apartment; she wanted to die of what had to come next.

.

"I don't mean to rush you, but maybe we should start with our task, don't you think?"

The girl couldn't get any redder.

.

"Do you want a cup of sake or anything?"

"What the fuck, Kakashi-Sensei? It is not even ten a.m. and you want me to drink alcohol!"

.

He put his hands waving in front of him "No, I mean, you're Tsunade's apprentice. I thought it's possible you inherited her habit to ease a situation. You know I'm no friend of getting drunk."

Angrily she tapped her foot while he spoke. "Fine, but I won't show you all of them!"

.

Then she went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

 _Speaking of inherited habits,_ he chuckled silently.

.

She came back in a grey cocktail dress, stomping like an elephant, which seemed fitting because it has the same color.

He couldn't hold back and laughed fullheartedly. Her manning and wrathful look forced him to tell her about the fitting allegory, and against to expectations she started laughing herself. The tense atmosphere began to vanish.

Next she showed him a few more dresses, before she returned in her first lingerie, a cute lacy babydoll set in different shades of violet.

Kakashi sat up straight, preparing for the worst, while he failed to notice his hand moving on its own and exposing his sharingan.

The kunoichi then remembered to act and play with her female charms, she entered the living room with a dark green combination of a push-up bra and a panty with ribbons on its sides, in addition she wore black hold-up stockings and dark green heels. She batted her eyes at him and walked slowly, emphasizing her curves. He blinked unbelievingly, before he regained his posture.

Next time she stalked in like a cat looking at mouse, with a black leather corsage and garters on, her sex appeal enhanced by black stilettos.

"Damn, is that a collar?", he was taken by complete surprise, but in a positive way.

She stopped at the armchair and slowly bent over, giving him a side glance of her toned booty. She followed his eyes and smirked, before she squatted tardily in front of him, emphasizing her full cleavage and the garters.

"Do you like what you see, Sensei?"

His throat felt dry as a desert and he started to sweat, the only answer he could think of in that very moment, was to nod repeatedly like a complete idiot. Her eyes burnt into his and seemed to set his soul on fire, his sharingan unconsciously spinning slowly.

He reached out to touch her collar without thinking, but she patted his hand away before returning ass-wiggingly, before closing her bedroom door once again, she said in a suggestive voice:

"Just watching, no touching!"

.

At that moment he came back to reality.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?_

He slapped his own face two times, but he wasn't daydreaming.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I think I left something in the oven and there are some cats out there, who plead to get rescued from… from… an apple?"

 _Really, Kakashi, an apple? Dammit oh-so-genious brain, start working!_

"You know, apples could be cruel sometimes!", he continued to blabber dramatically.

 _._

 _Especially the forbidden apples,_ she thought as she slid down on the other side of her bedroom door, embraced knees and put her head down.

What had she done?

Had she really tried to seduce the infamous copy-nin?


	7. 7 Softskills: Week Three

**.**

 **7\. softskills: week 3**

 **.**

"Pakkun, we need to run." Kakashi discarded his flak jacket.

"Run from what, boss? Is there any danger?", the intelligent pug responded.

.

"Yes, I mean no. I need to get my head clear."

"Is that pink-haired girl alright?", Pakkun asked.

.

"What? Why of all things are you asking about her?", the silver-haired ninja questioned the small ball of fur.

"Because you smell like you were at her place, my nose detects new clothes, and her favourite perfume, containing vanilla and violet, and I could sense a wild bouquet of hormones, like you both were arous.."

"STOP IT! I need to get my head clear!", Kakashi interrupted the little, smirking dog and underlined his anger with a threatening growl .

.

The pug gulped, clearly intimidated by his alpha, "Ok boss, I tell you what, I won't ask any more questions about pinkie. I will run with you, but you own me a steak, big and tasty, raw, from my favourite butcher".

The great copy-nin sighed and waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go!"

.

* * *

.

Never before was the young kunoichi happier to work her three days in a row, in the hospital she could hide herself from a certain silver-haired shinobi. She knew it was childish to avoid him, but she needed some time alone. The last weeks were getting on her nerves. He had the audacity to send a messenger bird with a note describing her homework and was clearly avoiding her too.

"That smug ass of a monkey! What's gotten into him? Where's the ever calm, steady man who never failed to protect me? I never meant to scare him away… I need him… For that mission, for the sake of that one last mission", she told herself and suppressed her facepalming inner Sakura furthermore.

Her task was to try out her new sex toys and get familiar with their use. The last words written on the note where "Don't forget to have fun ;-) "; oh, how they turned her into killing mode!

.

The evening after her first workday she glared at her toy collection with defiance, what did Kurenai and the shop keeper think as they gathered them for her. She spread them on her bed.

There was a pink bunny vibrator, a yellow vibro egg, grey benwa balls, a massage wand, three different sizes of metal butt plugs, each decorated with a rhinestone at the base in a different colour, a red feather tickler and a big bottle of vanilla scented lube. There were also instruction sheets for each toy.

"How charming!", she whispered ironically, before she sat down and started studying them.

.

When she came home from her second day at the hospital, she decided to take a bath and then maybe try one of her toys.

She fell asleep in the tub, as tired as she was, so as she woke up, the only thing she did, was to crawl into her warm, comfy bed sheets and sleep again.

.

Her attempts on masturbating with her new little helpers started on the third evening and continued deep into the night, with no success.

The pink-haired woman was frustrated, put on her clothes and went to training ground three to kick some trees in the ass. Yamato would replace them, if she'd asked him nicely.

She didn't notice the small pug hiding in the coppice and witnessing her outburst.

.

 **"All these assholes! *smack***

 **I'll always end up alone! *smack***

 **Sasuke took my purity! *smack***

 **For what? *smack***

 **To leave me! *smack***

 **To run away! *smack***

 **God knows where!*smack***

 **I hate him!*smack***

 **I FUCKING HATE HIM! *smack***

 **And Naruto! *smack***

 **That bastard... *smack***

 **... said he loves me... *smack***

 **I needed time! *smack***

 **And he found another girl... *smack***

 **... still wanted to fuck me! *smack***

 **Now he acts... *smack***

 **... like nothing ever happened! *smack***

 **These assholes! *smack***

 **Never... *smack***

 **... gave me... *smack***

 **... sexual... *smack***

 **... release! *smack***

 **I'm so frustrated! *smack***

 **Kakashi frustrates me! *smack***

 **That bastard! *smack***

 **How could he... *smack***

 **... build up sparkles... *smack***

 **... and leave me alone? *smack***

 **He's not better... *smack***

 **... than them! *smack***

 **All these assholes! *smack***

 **They're all... *smack***

 **... the same! *smack***

 **They'll never know... *smack***

 **... how much they... *smack***

 **... fucking hurt me! *smack*"**

 **.**

She sank down on her knees and started crying.

"Sasuke and Naruto, they ruined me! They ruined me for feeling any pleasure; even I can't destroy the wall separating me from a possible release. Everything just keeps getting worse, tensing me up without any salvation, to the point it's killing me, again. I can't stand it a third time. I can't." It all blurted out of her, she was like a waterfall of words and tears.

Pakkun nestled in her lap, licking her hands here and there. He understood, she needed some company now.

.

"Why are you crying that much, little princess? Is there anything I could do?", the cute pug asked her with honest eyes.

"Thank you, Pakkun, for just sitting here with me", she gave him a teary smile.

.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous for a little dog to be outside that late and alone.", she gave him a belly rub.

"Kakashi kicked me off a branch."

.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it's the last thing I remember. I was angry at him and decided to stay hidden in the coppice, so he has to search for me. Apparently he hasn't found me yet and I must have fallen asleep or something."

.

"Why did he kick you?"

"Must have said something the boss didn't like. Something which hit a raw nerve. Something, something about…"

.

"PAKKUN! PAKKUN! Where are you?"

.

"Please don't tell him, we met. I have to go!", she ran away.

.

Kakashi had witnessed a part of the scene hidden on a branch nearby, with his chakra easily suppressed.

"You own me two steaks now, boss. One for the run, another one for the kick and one extra for the priceless information I gathered from pinkie."

The jounin picked the dog up and teleported them back to his apartment.

"I promise, you'll get them soon. Now report, what have you seen?"

.

* * *

.

After only two hours of sleep Sakura went to her meeting with Tsunade in her office.

They had some breakfast together, reminding them both of their good old times of apprenticeship.

To exceed it further, they decided to spar together like they did nearly every day in the past.

Like always they called Yamato afterwards to restore the landscape and Sakura told him secretly, there had happened something on training ground three too.

.

As Tsunade asked her about her progress, her former apprentice tensed visibly. Sakura told her, everything went as planned, tough very new and strange for her, for an interim report she should better ask Kakashi and Kurenai.

The Hokage sent her home to continue with her training.

.

Sakura wasn't in the mood for another frustrating toy session without release, so she decided to read another book Kurenai gave her.

Kakashi should never find out she read icha icha herself.

.

* * *

.

As scheduled Kakashi came to her apartment the next day, but two hours delayed.

"So how were the apples?"

"The cats are all safe and sound!"

.

"Mhm, I hope so. It seems you turned out to be more of a cat-person lately, or am I wrong? After all I found your new furry football late at night."

"My what?"

.

"Why did you kick your pug out of a branch? I thought behind all that bed-head tresses of grey you'd have at least some brain cells left, however you appear to be a case of early senility instead."

"Thank you, I always knew my hair looks quite appealing. If you're so eager to know, it was hard for me to focus lately, Pakkun made fun of me and couldn't stop. It was stupid. Are you happy now?"

.

She chuckled, "The famous copy-nin really did something stupid?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, it's hard to believe, but it happens sometimes." Then he set a take away box in front of her. "He brought me dango!" , Sakura smiled and shook her head, "He did it again, that impossible man, he succeeded again, taking my wrath away."

.

They made up, drank some tea and ate dango together, before continuing their training.

.

.

He discarded his flak jacket, his sweatshirt and his forehead protector, while she changed into a turquoise tube-shirt and comfortable shorts.

"I know it's weird, but you need to loosen up a bit. You're so tense. Every target would get suspicious. You need to enjoy body contact. The last two times it worked well, you began to relax, but you'll have to practise more to act natural and convincing."

With every sentence he came nearer, focusing on her had never seen such an intense look in a man's eyes, it was like a burning fire, slowly reaching her spine to enflame her whole body.

.

As their bodies nearly touched, his right hand found her lower back to correct her posture.

"To point up your butt, try to do a slight hollow-back."

She moved a little with his hand, their eyes still bound together, both trying to hide any emotions. Then he made a step back, pretending to not recognize her longing look, only to walk behind her in three steady steps.

.

"Do you trust me, Sakura?", he whispered huskily.

"Yes, I trust you, Sensei."

She made his insides twist and turn without even knowing, he chuckled lowly.

"Be careful with your words, Sakura. You'll never know which chord you may strike."

.

His ungloved hands wandered to her exposed shoulders, he could feel her tense up immediately. On the side of her neck he could see her pulse quickening into a quick staccato. He bound her hair up into a bun without needing a ribbon, she was stunned. Slowly his fingers stroke in lazy circles from one shoulder to the other and back, he continued until he felt her ease a bit.

Next his hands started to gently massage her shoulders, as she released more of the tension, he moved closer till their bodies touched. She could feel his breath on her neck again, it felt better than she remembered. The pink-haired woman centered on the relaxation and the mild pleasure he gave her, not noticing her body began to lean on his.

Kakashi's hands continued dancing their lazy circles on from her shoulders down to her hands. His head nestled to the right side of her neck, as her head rested on his left shoulder, her eyes were closed and her lips in a slight smile. He wanted her to feel, to let simple touches make her feel good.

Softly one of his hands wandered between them, "Don't forget your posture", and she came back to her stance. He had to chuckle lowly again; she was like butter in his hands, following his every command. _What a waste, Tsunade!_ , he thought.

He stepped back, to circle her and examine her posture, and secretly admired her wonderful body.

.

"Sakura, look at me!" and she obeyed.

He stepped nearer, their eyes connected. This time he stopped only as their bodies touched. He reached out to caress her shoulders again, but gently pulled her head back a little, "Always keep the eye contact, unless you're told otherwise", he told her in a very dominant and masculine tone.

She looked deep into his predatory eyes.

"Are we clear?", he couldn't resist to deepen the play a little, and see how she'd react.

"Yes, Sensei." There was something new sparkling in her eyes, he had never seen before. _Is sh_ _e_ testing me?

.

"You should always answer in full sentences, Sakura. Do you understand?"

Sakura gulped before answering, "Yes, I understand,… Sensei." And she grinned.

"Is she toying with me? It seems she read the same book with that particular scene. Two can play that game", he mused.

.

"Are you making fun of me? Close your eyes! You're not allowed to open them. Get back into your stance."

He took her red scarf from her armchair and bound her eyes.

Sakura didn't struggle.

.

"Focus on your stance, Sakura."

He circled her with slow steady steps, his fingers accidently brushing here and there. He corrected her shoulders.

"The same goes for your bosom, a slight hollow back, for perfection put your shoulders back. ….. Better."

He stopped in front of her, his fingers gently brushing her hand, slowly dancing up over her arm, her shoulders, her collar bone and from her neck up to her cheek. His soft caress reminded her of Tatsuo.

Suddenly she felt his breath in her face, warmer than ever.

.

"You're allowed to remove the blindfold."

"Thank you, Sensei." He stepped back for her to discard it.

"You learn fast," he smirked.

.

The second she regained her vision, she lost herself again in his intense eyes. They both reduced the distance between them, like they were caged in a spell emanating from each other's eyes, simultaneously they stopped thinking. He, the dangerous predator who craved to devour her, and she, his all too willingly self-sacrificing prey, got lost in the moment.

His right hand went to her chin, his left to her waist as he pulled her into him. He was about to kiss her, both closed their eyes. She almost felt his clothed lips on hers, when suddenly her doorbell rang.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", he cursed aloud and put his head on hers for a brief, comforting moment, before he kissed her forehead in a friendly, quick-witted manner.

Sakura started to breathe again. _Did that really just happened? Almost?_ , she speculated.

A look in his eyes when they broke apart, confirmed her suspicion. The fire was gone, he looked sheepishly, and nothing indicated a sign of his wild, reinless side he had shown her seconds ago. He looked more like the contemplative Kakashi she knew for so long.

"I should probably go now." She nodded with a sad smile.

He gathered his clothes and teleported away, while the pink-haired woman answered the door.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi entered his apartment and fell on his bed.

 _What the hell happened?_

He had never liked to lose control, no matter what he had been doing. He sat up and bit his thump, "Summoning jutsu!"

The little pug in his blue ninja attire arrived "Hey boss!"

.

Discarding his flak jacket for the second time of the day, he stood up. "Come on, let's go for a run in the woods."

"Boss, it's our day off. You still own me three steaks from the last time. Until I'll get my tasty meat, I won't go for another mad and grinding sprint through the dark." Pakkun poofed away, Kakashi sighed.

 _I can't blame him._

 _._

* * *

.

As the silver-haired former elite-nin returned, he took the route over the rooftops in a slow walk to cool down. On one random place he sat down and listened to the night's sounds of Konoha. It was a particularly warm night, a significant forerunner of the oncoming summer.

He was enjoying the silence of the sleeping village as he heard someone saying his name. Kakashi looked around, but nobody's there, so he tried to detect any chakra signs.

The result let him freeze for a few seconds. He followed the familiar chakra to the building on the other side of the street, jumped silently on a bright wooden balcony. Behind the window he found her safe and sound lying in her bed and sleeping peacefully.

.

 _Probably I'm getting paranoid or my ears must be getting old._ With a chuckle he shook his head and prepared for a quiet leave, as he heard it again.

.

 _Nope, definitely not my ears!_

Out of burning curiosity he focused on eavesdropping more precisely.

.

"Mmmmhhhmmm… Kakashiiii…. Ooooooaaahhhh….", she moaned in her sleep.

.

Per reflex both of his eyes went wide and he turned crimson up to his ears, due to his mask and the darkness of the night, it was perfectly hidden.

He sighed.

 _What have I done to deserve this? You'll drag me to hell!_ , he cursed inwardly and teleported himself back home for a long cold shower.


	8. 8 Dinner for Two

**.**

 **8\. Dinner for Two:**

 **.**

It was obvious, the great copy-nin had problems to deal with the experiences of the last few weeks, especially of the recent days. He was avoiding her for full three days now.

.

"What line shall I take with her? It's all so fucked up right now, I fucked things up. What's gotten into me? Damn… I need some time to think. Maybe I should talk to Kurenai and the others."

.

Kakashi knew her second test to finish her softskills class was overdue. At the time he discussed his training plan with his helpers, the idea of a final in form of a dinner date had sounded good. They agreed Kakashi would be the one, whom she should convince of her new learnt flirting skills.

That was back then; now every cell of his body screamed and wanted to prevent that scenario.

.

He had to find another man for the dinner.

.

He, the great Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang, idol of nearly every ANBU and many younger ninjas, could easily rout a dozen of enemy shinobi.

He was able to perform a thousand of jutsus, he was known for staying calm without any fear in battle or other grave situations, he was renowned for always knowing what to do and being a genius.

But he, the great Kakashi Hatake, shining example of an excellent shinobi, crush of the female population, couldn't deal with a certain woman.

.

Not right now.

Not after what had happened.

.

* * *

Like always they met up in their booth in their favourite bar. The silver-head told them what happened at the training ground and her apartment.

.

"I couldn't do that", he sighed and put his face into his hands.

.

"Dedigitate! It's just a mission you have to accomplish", Anko said coldly.

Genma started laughing filthily, "Yeah, you're right… just a mission. Haha! Oh Hatake, you have no idea how I envy you for that mission… Hahaha! …and for you mission partner in particular!"

Kakashi fetched his novel from his pouch.

.

"I have another idea. At her last test she met an ANBU named Tatsuo. Maybe he would like to do that instead of you?", Kurenai said with a friendly smile.

"Tatsuo, you say? Never heard of him. Hm, does anyone of you know him?", Genma answered.

.

"Kakashi-senpai knows him. They had some missions together in the past.", Yamato smiled funnily at the copy-nin.

Kakashi bit his tongue, hiding his thoughts "Thanks, Tenzou! You backstabber!" and scowled at him.

He pretended to read his ever present book.

Kakashi was doomed.

.

"Hatake, spill the beans!", challenged Genma and poked him with his Senbon.

He couldn't tell his friends what he knew about the so called Tatsuo. Nobody had any information about him, he was like a ghost.

Kakashi put down his book and said sighingly,

.

"She wasn't supposed to meet him".

.

"What do you mean?", Kurenai got curious.

.

"Classified. He isn't a good guy. I know him from my days back in ANBU. Period.", he started reading again, composed as always.

.

"It's just a simple test, Kakashi! Tsunade said it must be you or the shinobi from her last test", Shizune remarked.

"So, Hatake, who will you chose? Him or you?", an amused and widely grinning Bandana-head questioned, his senbon back in place.

.

"Damn you, Tenzou! One way or another, this mission will be the death of me," the copy-nin mused inwardly and groaned,

.

"Fine. I'll talk to him".

.

Yamato couldn't hold back his contagious laughter anymore, he slammed his hands on the table with tears in his eyes and the others joined in.

.

* * *

.

Sakura woke up by a loud bang on her bedroom window.

There was the messenger bird again, which Kakashi sent her the last time.

She let it in, sat the little ball of feathers on her hand and it chirped a cute song. The budgie had a yellow head with big round eyes and a light bluish-green torso.

It was such an innocent looking, sweet bird. She removed the message and the sweet bird bit her finger violently.

.

"Ouch! You asshole!"

The bird flew around her head an cawed maniacally "Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!"

.

"Get out!" She shooed it out the window.

"Asshole! Asshole!" and the budgie flew away, cursing through Konoha.

.

 _ **Sakura,**_

 _ **We will meet today at 9 a.m. at training ground 3 for a sparring.**_

 **.**

* * *

.

As Sakura arrived at said training ground, Kakashi was already sitting there under a tree, reading his favourite book.

.

"Yo, Sakura! Good morning", he greeted her with his trademark eye-crinkle.

"Morning", she grumbled and sat down in a safe distance. Seemingly he wasn't the only one fretted by the recent incidents.

.

"I thought on this sunny day a morning spar would be perfect, don't you think?", he spoke without looking up from his smutty novel.

"Hmpf. Whatever", she grunted.

.

He acted like he had not recognized her bad mood.

"Tomorrow is the night, Sakura! You'll finish your softskills classes with a test. I'll assure you it won't be too difficult", he restored his book in his pouch.

.

"Procedure?", she asked in business mode and started to play with a stick she found on the ground next to her.

"You'll go on a date with the guy you met in the bar. Do you remember? It was the guy you kissed, Taco or something".

.

Sakura snapped the stick in pieces.

"Tatsuo and of course I remember him. I'm no kissing slut, you know!"

.

With his stoic expression he replied calmly "I've never implied so. Ok, your target is called Tatsuo. You will meet him at the "Skyline" tomorrow at 7p.m. for dinner.

Your task is to employ your new skills to advantage. Get to know him and his past. Make him walk you home. Make him craving for more."

.

"Do you want me to charm his pants off or what?"

"Exactly. Depending on the situation literally if necessary. Wear something matching the occasion."

.

Her stick went flying over the training ground.

Calm as ever he discarded his flak jacket,

.

"Let's spar."

.

Kakashi was back full in sensei manner, like the incidents had never happened, and that's what he told himself.

Back in his ANBU days they had a rule to cope with bad experiences during or after a mission:

.

 _ **Act like nothing ever happened, and it never happened.**_

.

People tend to forget; pretending something never occurred let them get back to normal quicker.

But he knew he could never forget, at least his memories were only hunting him in his dreams.

.

* * *

.

On a hill near Hokage mountain was a restaurant with a magnificent view over the Konoha.

Tatsuo sat at the bar of the "Skyline", the watch above wold him she would arrive in a few minutes. The tall ANBU was getting nervous.

He had been with a woman here and there on different occasions, but due to his job his last real date had been a while ago.

.

Suddenly the door opened and a drop-dead gorgeous woman in a delicate black dress came inside.

Her long pink curls danced with every footstep, she had a breath-taking smile on her beautiful face and her emerald green eyes sparkled at him.

In a sing-sang voice she greeted him and kissed him on the cheek.

.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan. You look amazing."

"You too!", she thought.

"Thank you, Tatsuo. Wow, the colour suits you! It accentuates your eyes."

.

He was wearing a slim fitted button-down shirt in a light-grey tone, black jeans combined with a dark blue jacket and his hair were a little different.

"Thank you, Sakura. Do you want an aperitif? Our table should be ready soon", his big azure-blue eyes underlined his friendly smile.

They sat down at the bar. Sakura turned a little to his direction and crossed her legs, her leg touching him during the process.

.

"A glass of Aperol spritz would be nice."

"Good choice!", he said and ordered two glasses.

.

"I'm really glad you finally accepted my invitation, Sakura. Cheers!"

"Finally? Hm, interesting…", she thought. "Cheers!"

.

The woman in the black dress put her glass on the counter, barely brushing his hand.

"I guess you know Kakashi?"

"No, not personally", he shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

She needed to know how he had invited her. "He was the one who sent me here today. Now I'm a little confused."

.

"I asked two comrades if they know you and if they'd help me a little. According to your presence they did a good job." He chuckled.

"Really? Who?" She pushed him further.

.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't tell you that, not now. Anyway they know him very well and they set the hare running. The first two times he told them, you're not interested."

"You know, you could have come to the hospital and ask me yourself?"

.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your table is ready." A waiter appeared and led them to their table.

They had a perfect view over the village.

.

"Wow, I've never been here before. You know how to impress a woman", she chuckled.

"Not any woman, Sakura, you. I haven't been here either. Actually one of my comrades told me about this place.

She remarked also the sushi here is exquisite and their mochi are the best in town", he winked.

.

"You're lucky, I love sushi and mochi. How do you know?"

His masculine face just smiled knowingly and he shrugged.

.

Quick-thinking she combined: "Do I know your comrade?"

"Maybe. Could be classified" and he winked at her before they both studied the menu.

.

During their meal they had a really nice conversation about their ninja careers.

At some point she fed him with a piece of tuna sashimi and later he let her taste a spoonful of his Anmitsu.

He told her, that he grew up on a farm and like so many children in Konoha, he was a young orphan by fate. Sadly he couldn't keep his farm because of financial issues and scheduling problems due to his shinobi education. To save up money and to escape from some cruel memories he joined ANBU.

His dream was to buy his home back someday and settle down maybe with a woman, but the farm got destroyed during a war.

.

Whenever possible she made decent body contact. His reactions were positive and he returned gesture.

Tatsuo had the ability to relax her. Everything seemed so natural and easy, it wasn't just a test anymore.

She really enjoyed his company and they had a great date.

.

* * *

.

After their meal they slowly walked back down into the village.

She tried to walk with a natural hip swing and acted as if she felt cold. In an instant he put his jacket on her shoulders, which earned him a bright smile.

His incredible scent is mesmerizing! Sometime she leaned on him and he put his arm around her.

.

As they reached the main street of Konoha, he asked her "Even though I know you're a very capable shinobi, may I walk you home, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl beamed at him, "That sounds nice" and they continued to stroll down the way to her complex.

.

She stopped in front of a building and turned to face him. "Thank you for the wonderful evening, Tatsuo."

He took her hands cautiously in his. "It was my pleasure. I hope we could do that again soon."

"I would love to." She smiled in consent.

.

He closed the distance between them and looked her deep in the eyes, blue met green. Sakura looked shy and worried on her bottom lip.

The tall ANBU leaned down to her and whispered "Good night, Sakura" then his lips softly brushed hers in a short, reluctant kiss.

.

Before he could remove his lips fully, she began to respond. Her hands came up around his neck and gently pulled him to her to indicate him she wanted to deepen the kiss. One of his hands moved to her waist and the other one to her chin to hold and caress her cheek tenderly. Carefully his tongue found hers and they started a sweet dance in unison.

With every brush of their mouths together, their kisses became more heated. Soon they were leaning on the wall next to the entrance door, he was kissing her senseless.

.

Suddenly the door opened and an elderly woman left the building.

They stopped abruptly and begged for the old lady to not notice them. As the coast was clear they looked deeply at each other.

.

"Do you want some tea?", she queried sheepishly.

"That would be fine", he replied self-confidently.

.

They walked up and entered her apartment. She went to her kitchenette, while he sat down on the couch and began to reconsider his decision. The moment he decided to leave, she brought the tea. Jasmine tea with a touch of almonds and honey, it wasn't his favourite blend, but hers.

They sat so close, their bodies touched a little. I was like they were set on fire. Being that near to him she noticed his elusive scent again, waving into her nose and reaching to her core. Still she couldn't define his scent, but it reminded her of something or someone, she couldn't put a finger on. The young woman was fond of it, it gave her the feeling of being safe.

She leaned into him and they kiss again.

What started first slowly and gently, led to her straddling him during another steamy make-out session. During heated kisses she tugged moaningly at his light brown hair, he groans in response with his hands roaming her body. At a certain point clothes became annoying.

Sakura stood up, one hand holding her unzipped dress into place and the other dragged him in the direction of her bedroom.

"I think we should move that to a more comfy place, don't you think?" he followed her to the bedroom door.

.

He let his view wander through her room. The opposite side from the entry consisted of big window and a door leading to a balcony. On the right side of the room under the window there was a big bed with red sheets. Sakura stood in front of it, with her back to him and pulled the zipper of her dress fully down.

With a cocky smile and folded arms over his unbuttoned shirt, he leaned on the door frame and watched her disrobe.

He looked onto the wall in front of him and suddenly he went pale.

There were pictures of every member of team 7 in funny poses on her even had the official team picture on her night stand.

.

"Were these your teammates?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Are you kidding?"

.

"It's late, you should try to get some sleep. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

He took his jacket from the couch, put his shoes back on in the hallway and stormed out of her apartment.

.

"One day I'm so going to kill you three assholes for ruining my life!" she cursed and let herself fall back into her bed.

.

That night there was an unusually high amount of strange thunderbolts lightening up the woods behind the Hokage mountain.


	9. 9 Hardskills: The Theory of Sex

**.**

 **Review responses:**

 **.**

 **Guest:** _**"SasuSaku is mutual unlike KakaSaku which doesn't even exist."**_

You know this is a fanfiction, right? Everything is possible here and in my opinion KakaSaku would make a better match, as I described above. I disagree with you seeing SasuSaku as a mutual love, I perceived it speaking for her as a one-sided relationship, and as a practical conjunction for him to rebuild his clan.

But if you don't like it, just switch to another story of your taste.

.

 **Pajku:** _ **"Wow! I just read from 0 to ch7. I like it very munch and hope you keep your promise regarding the length of your fiction!"**_

Thank you I've finally plotted every chapter out and worked out some important scenes. Currently I'm writing chapter 10 and 11. At the moment the full story contains 44 chapters.

.

 **Guest:** _ **"Loving the small moments, but some more space between larger passages would make it easier to read. I can't wait to see this develop mire."**_

Thanks, I'll keep it in mind.

.

 **Frendix:** _ **"HeY! I like the start, please continue writing. I hate to wait for more content! I'm curious to see how she will be trained."**_

I'll do my best.

.

 **Descerquat:** _ **"I like your setting. It's well written for a non native speaker. I hope you don't spare any details of her future training!"**_

Thank you, I appreciate that. Hopefully you'll like her next classes.

.

Last but not least:

 **the anonymous hardcore SasuSaku shipper** _**who called me a delulu virgin and repeatedly told me to kill myself:**_

(Canon Spolers!)

 **1.** A woman deserves more than to bear someone else's child and being left all alone with the burden to raise the girl all by herself, while its father travels around under lame excuses and breaking her heart.

How do you think it would feel to look every day in the face of a child, that you carried for 9months under your heart, and see the one you (once) loved mixed up with another woman in there, 'cause you weren't even genetically worth enough to breed with the guy, who tried to kill you on more than one occasion?

Could you look at yourself in the mirror and still say your immature crush was totally worth all the pain and sorrow?

How much more could you take?

Have you ever experienced a one-sided relationship craving for love?

Have you felt the pain of being left by the same person over and over again?

Has another person made you feel useless and unworthy?

 _Probably not, otherwise you'd have changed the ship long ago._

 **2.** Excuse me? Me, a delulu? Who goes out on a SasuSaku rampage, telling me to kill myself? Calm down, think clear, grow up and show some respect! I'm just writing down my ideas in a story. Nothing's trapping you here, go and read another fic of your taste. Problem solved.

 **3.** Actually I tried to some years ago, but I'm still here and will be, so deal with it. I had to do too.

You should know that such sentences could really lead a very depressed and self-loathing person into self-harm or even suicide. Would you like to bear the blame for someone's death? Better think twice before you'll do that again.

 **4.** And about the virgin part: You have no idea, but it kind of feels nice to be called a virgin again after almost one and a half decades. Thanks for the good laugh! :D Have a nice day!

.

* * *

.

.

 **9\. Hardskills: week one – the theory of sex 1 &2**

.

.

Sakura spent the next three days working in the hospital.

There had been an accident on the training grounds, where a young Genin had gotten fatally wounded. A kunai had punctured his aorta and there was nothing she could do for him. As his Sensei had brought him to hospital and put the boy into Sakura's arms, he had taken his last breath.

She couldn't forget his face, so full of pain and fear.

She had held him in her arms and ran with fullspeed to the next surgery, he had been so tense and shaking violently. Suddenly his hand had clung to her lab coat as his eyes had fallen open directly looking at her, silently crying for help. She had stopped in her tracks. Then she had felt his body slacken, from one moment to another all the tension had been gone. Albeit his incredible bronze coloured eyes had been still fixed on hers, he hadn't seemed to be looking at her anymore, his tears had ended falling, his shaking had stopped.

She had been looking into his dead eyes. He was gone.

.

In the night of her last shift she couldn't sleep, she couldn't forget the boy dying in her arms.

Sakura sat on her balcony, gazing into the distance, the glass of Merlot in front of her long forgotten. The pink-haired Kunoichi was contemplating about her life. She enjoyed the cool breeze sweeping over her body.

It was one of this nights when she felt incredibly lonesome.

.

 **" _Death is an ever present element in the life of a shinobi, but you must have been alive before you could die_ "**, someone wise told her in the past.

.

Nobody would miss her, if she would die tomorrow, right? She was just a millstone around team seven's neck, especially on Kakashi's lately. She felt useless and unnecessary.

 _Maybe this mission will change everything. Maybe I'll find my purpose in Suna. With Gaara, the Kazekage._

That made her chuckle, "Yeah the Kazekage, of all people".

She stood up from her bench, took the glass and downed the rest of her red-wine. Shaking her head she went inside and called it a night.

.

* * *

.

On the other side of Konoha Kakashi sat on top of Hokage mountain.

He had come back from a three day work-out and had wanted to ask her about a sparring tomorrow, when he had witnessed Aoba running from the training grounds with a seriously wounded bleeding boy in his arms.

Sooner or later death will get everyone sometime.

In ANBU they say:

.

 **Death is an essential part of life.**

 **There is no life without death, but you must have been alive before you could die.**

 **Live everyday like it is your last.**

.

He stood up and went home over the rooftops.

Then he saw her sitting there on her bench on the balcony. Every once in a while she sipped on her glass of wine and then she chuckled and went inside. Something was bothering her.

 _Maybe she was the one threatening Aoba's genin_ , he thought.

.

* * *

.

On the next morning the copy-nin picked her up at her apartment and they went for a spar. Unusual for the last weeks and her found again self she was quite uncommunicative and appeared to be lost in thought.

As they stopped their wordless walk on training ground three, he decided to talk with her first.

.

"Sakura, is everything alright? Are you ok?"

"Erhm, yes." _Does the great, infamous copy-ninja really have to sense everything?_

 _._

"Are you sure?" he pressed and looked completely serious.

"You better believe it! Could we please just start our sparring match?" she put on a fake smile, but he didn't miss the fact she avoided to look into his eyes.

.

He nodded, discarded his flak jacket and went into a fight stance.

" _As long as she doesn't return to crawl into her shell, it's fine by me", he thought._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **The theory of Sex 1:**

 **.**

As agreed they met in her apartment the following day. For the next three days they would focus on the theory of sex.

He told her about the different meanings of sex to show her, how she could use her body to her advantage.

"The power of sex is a subtle form to gain power over another person and to earn someone's trust. Now look at the list, Sakura. There you can see some potential reasons for sex. This list should give you an impression of the meanings of sex. Read it and please tag what you've experienced yourself." He gave her a printed sheet of paper and a pen.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Appeasement** _X_

 **Bonding** _X_

 **Businesswise** **Compensation** _X_

 **Convincing** _X_

 **Demonstrating dominance – to subject someone** _

 **Drunk and horny** _X_

 **Friendship with benefits** _X_

 **Love** _X_

 **Make-up sex** _X_

 **Mercenary** _

 **One night stands** _

 **Pleasure** _

 **Procreation** _

 **Showing submission – to empower another person** _X_

 **Stress relief** _X_

 **To clear the mind** _X_

 **To gain experience** _X_

 ** **Two lovers fusing together**** _

 ** **.****

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi did as she was told and handed him the paper back without any expression.

 _I see. Actually I see dead people. Sasuke and Naruto, damn those idiots! I thought I taught them better. Time to lighten up her mood a bit_ , he mused and put out the box of fresh fruit he bought earlier.

.

"We need to focus on our bodies. Eating healthy and nutrient-rich is the foundation of a ninja's body. So why don't we vitalize our bodies and souls with this fine selection of fruit?"

It was the first time that he saw her smile again. It was so easy and natural for him to make her happy. She was so responsive. It saddened him that she would leave Konoha, probably forever.

 _Now is not the time for such thoughts. Get your shit together,_ he pondered and gave her an eye-crinkle.

They enjoyed their happy snack and fixed a new session for the next day.

.

After the amazingly tasty fruit Kakashi wanted to discuss the act of sex next.

"It's not "in and out just for the heck" of it, you know it's not that simple."

"Sensei, you know I had sex before, right?"

.

"I thought so. But a seduction mission is something else entirely. Did you know how much depends on the right setting or the moment? So if you say you're experienced, let's be open about this. Tell me, what was the best situation you had sex before?"

"Are you kidding me? NO!"

.

"Sakura, I need to know where to start from. I need to know what you experienced before. I'm here to help you to get through this mission."

"This is so embarrassing."

.

"Indeed. I tell you what, if it helps you to loosen up, I will talk about my experiences in return. Deal?"

She was stunned. The great, infamous copy-nin would talk to her about his mysterious sex life.

"Okay. Promise you won't lie and you'll never talk to anybody about it!"

.

"Of course I will not. Now could you please tell me a little bit about your experiences?"

"Okay. You first! What was your best situation to have sex?"

.

"I was on an escort mission with a beautiful young lady. On our way we came to a lake with the bluest water I've ever seen. It was the first time that I noticed how blue her eyes were. They matched the lake. Anyways she convinced me to join her for a cooling dip. We took off the majority of our clothes and went into the lake. The colder the water got, the hotter our bodies became. We both had our fun there, I escorted her to her village and I've never seen her again."

"Why was it the best situation?"

.

"The day was perfect, there was no danger, she was wonderful, the lake was scenic beauty per definition and everything appealed harmonious. This one experience was worthier than a full week off to holiday. You see, setting and the circumstances are very important."

"I think so. There was this one time I had sex on my balcony. It was a wonderful, sunny day. We had some ice cream, I dropped a bit on my bikini and one led to another."

.

"Was that the best situation you had sex with?", he chuckled loudly and so did she.

"No, but it was funny! I like to remember that time. It was one of the last times I had sex."

.

"I see." " _Naruto, you idiot!", he laughed inwardly._

"Now, Sensei, what was your funniest sexpierence?"

.

"Good question. Hm, maybe on this one week mission I had in another country when I was younger. My womanizer comrade decided we had to go to that one infamous club to investigate. There were these two women who knew our target very well. We took the chance to get to know them better and went to one of the rooms upstairs. My comrade drank a little too much and so it was only me and the two women left. The whole night they tried to get my mask off. As we were sitting in the whirlpool, the two girls started to kiss. At some point they integrated me into their play. I am only a man after all, so we three went to the huge bed, while my comrade slept on the couch peacefully snoring like a wood chopper. We agreed to never speak about how he'd missed such an opportunity. He'd probably kill me right now."

Sakura started to laugh loudly, before she blurted out "Genma?"

.

"Was it that obvious?", he chuckled.

"No, but I've heard him telling the same story in a bar some time ago, but with you sleeping on the couch instead", she spoke with a broad smile and shining eyes.

.

"Trust me, it was the other way around!" He was serious, although chuckling.

"No doubts. Did they do it?" Now she was curious.

.

"Did what?" Kakashi prepared inwardly for the worst.

"The women, did they get your mask off?" Sakura looked like a dachshund with big puppy eyes begging for food.

.

"What do you think?", he cocked his head to one side and winked at her.

As a response she shook her head and chuckled. _Impossible. He's a living mystery._

 _._

"So what about the best sexual experience you've ever had?""

"I don't know. Maybe the first time I slept with this one guy. We were lying in my bed, slowly making-out, enjoying the night after spending a lazy day-off together. He told me that he loved me as our bodies joined together. He told me he would never leave me. He told me he would do everything for me. He was so kind and caring. I trusted him and felt comfortable in his near. I felt kind of alive. We had a great time together." She ended her sentence with a sad smile.

.

"May I ask you what happened?"

"I needed some time to unfold. In the meantime he found another girl."

.

 _Remember to kill Naruto for that!_ Kakashi bit his tongue and gave her a reassuring eye-crinkle.

Before he could say he felt sorry for her or something like that, she shrugged and shook it off.

.

"Some things are not meant to be. Nevermind. So tell me sensei, what was your best sex?"

He was stunned how quickly she was able to compose herself.

.

"I won't tell you that. At least not now, maybe I'll tell you when the time has come to confront you with darker desires. Don't look at me like that! I know you wouldn't understand right now. You'd be confused. I promise I'll tell you." Kakashi underlined his promise with an eye-crinkle.

Sakura nodded, she knew he'd told her the truth.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **The Theory of Sex 2:**

 **.**

In the morning they met in her apartment again and drank some tea together. For the second part of the class she had to study some literature. Kakashi gave her a book about sex practises and sex positions.

"I'll stay here, don't shy at asking me arising questions, ok?"

He was lying on the couch reading icha icha, while she was sitting in her armchair reading her textbook. Sakura was very quiet, she didn't dare to prompt a single question. The situation felt strange for her, but his presence reading his book in silence was so familiar that she felt reassured and calmed down soon.

The next day they would approach how to deal with a target's arousal and she would become acquainted with some new sex toys for the next classes.

.

As they said goodbye she stood up from her chair with her spine loudly popping and her back hurt.

"And you thought you were getting old, sensei!"

They had to laugh simultaneously. With a wink he suggested her to work on her flexibility too.


	10. 10 Hardskills: The Theory of Sex 3

**.**

 **10\. Hardskills: week one – the theory of sex 3**

 **.**

 **.**

On the next morning Anko and Kurenai came by with some new sex toys and clothes for Sakura. Before they would start the training they had some tea and dango together, and talked about men.

.

"As you know by now, every shinobi of Konoha has to complete seduction training and accomplish at least one seduction mission to become Jounin," Kurenai started.

Sakura sat up and sighed loudly, "Yeah, but it's so weird to be taught by your former teacher and team leader."

.

"Imagine how funny it would be, to attend such classes with your whole team together!" Kurenai laughed.

Anko smirked "Yeah, it was everything, but not funny."

.

"Omg, no! I'm so sorry! I forgot, you were taught together with Genma and Gai!" The ebony-haired kunoichi covered her mouth in shock.

The brown-haired woman replied chuckling "Yep. We had an upcoming mission in Iwagakure and we needed the training for that special occasion. The classes were the weirdest thing I've ever had to do. The guys started to flirt uncontrollably with everything with boobs and sadly I was their favourite target. Team bonding, so much for that."

.

"I think I'd die if I had to do that with Naruto-baka and the last Uchiha!" The pink-haired medic-nin remarked faceplaming.

The elder women laughed full-heartedly.

.

"At least I had it with Shizune alone", Kurenai said.

Anko smirked, "But you were thaught by Jiraiya too, the pervert of perverts".

.

They all laughed.

.

"You see, Sakura, being trained by Kakashi isn't that bad any more, right?" Kurenai smiled at her.

"Lucky me! Rumour has it my instructor is just Konoha's second worst pervert" Sakura chuckled.

.

"Hm, dirty!" Anko smirked and winked at her.

"He learned from the best, regarding his taste in books", Kurenai remarked.

.

They laughed and the tension faded.

.

* * *

.

Kurenai asked her in a ery serious tone "Sakura, we need to know something before we can go further into material. Are you acquainted with contraception?"

"Yes. I know some jutsus Tsunade and Shizune taught me, they showed me how to make birth control potions also. After that poison attack of Sasori it's nearly impossible that I'm still fertile, anyway I'm a specialist in chakra control now, so I can manipulate my own fertility permanently."

.

"What about STDs?", Anko queried.

"Prevention included in the Jutsus and potions. For the worst case scenario I'm a well-educated medical ninja, who's able to treat and heal them fully," Sakura smiled.

"Good. Let's start!" To underline her enthusiasm Anko clapped her hands one time.

.

* * *

.

Kurenai put a full bag of toys and utensils on Sakuras _virgin_ table. Ok, to be honest, there had been this one time only Sakura and Naruto knew about, when they had eaten ramen at her place, but whatever, let's head back to the story.

.

"Ok, what you see here are different toys. Could you name each one and tell us what it is used for and in which situation?"

Sakura pointed at the different toys and spoke. "This are Benwa balls. They are worn vaginal for muscle training."

.

"Right, and for which effect?" Kurenai asked her.  
"It … ehrm… tightens the vagina, especially recommended after childbirth.

This is an inflatable vibrator. It has the other effect, but enhances the female stimulation and gives the giving partner power and control over the receiving one.

These are anal beads. I don't understand the pleasure they may give, but they are used to enhance stimulation quite likely."

.

"We'll come to that later. What's this?" Anko pointed at a blue jelly ring.

"A vibrating cockring. It enhances the stimulation of both partners during sex. The butterfly form on the upside stimulates the clitoris, the ring around him intensifies the swelling of the penis and the vibration adds pleasure."

.

The continued till every toy was named.

.

* * *

.

The rest of the time before lunch break they showed her some secret tricks to create female arousal or to simulate it, followed by the forms of female stimulation in theory and very detailed instructions. Sakura should practise them for homework.

The pink-haired kunoichi was glad to have a lunch break for herself alone to unwind.

.

* * *

.

In the afternoon Kakashi poofed into her apartment. Sakura was so shocked she fell shrieking from the couch to the floor, the pink bunny vibrator in her hand she had been looking at flew to the other side of the room. The silver-haired shinobi bursted with laughter.

Sitting on the floor she reached for the first thing on the table in front of her and threw it at him.

.

It turned out to be a rhinestone butt plug.

Of course he regained composure in an instant and caught it flying.

.

"Nice! And a very classy exemplar by the way."

"Damn you, Kakashi!"

.

"Hi as well, Sakura-chan!" He gave her an eye-crinkle and waved at her with the very same hand he held the metal plug in his palm with the rhinestone sparkling at her.

"Can I have it back?" She said beet-red without ever looking at him and held out her hand.

.

"Still so tense and ashamed, hm, too tempting!" he mused. "Don't you prefer it warm?" he deadpanned.

She just gaped at him, bewilderment written in her eyes.

.

"Loosen up, Sakura!" He raised a warning finger and continued "Keep in mind throwing sex toys at someone could cause backfire."

Kakashi walked over, pulled her up and put the plug slowly in her palm, carefully closing her fingers over it with his gloved hands. Then she felt it, the metal had imbibed some of his body warmth.

.

"Our task today will be dealing with male arousal or more specifically the male stimulation."

"Am I allowed to die right now?", she looked down at the floor.

.

"Come on, it could be worse!" He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it once.

"Like?" Courageously she dared to look at him again.

.

"Hm, a bad blowjob performance like a tense carrot peeler", he chuckled.

"Oh god…", Sakura facepalmed.

.

"Ok, enough fun. Let's get back to business. Your goal is to get an idea of what men prefer. During your practise time in a few weeks you'll use that knowledge and gain some experience."

.

They sat down on her couch and he handed her a sheet of paper. It contained a list of what men prefer which he wanted to explain to her.

"She's still nearly fainting, no isn't a good time to ask her about her own experiences," he thought.

.

" **Setting and situation:** For this task they are mostly irrelevant, you need just some time with him alone somewhere. Act playful and excite him with your feminine charms.

 **Eye contact and expression:** Convince him you want this at least as much as he does. It's the first thing you do, before you get down on him. Most men are visually conditioned, use it to your advantage.

 **Confidence:** Be as confident as you can. Keep in mind you're a goddess to please him.

 **Display:** Show him your female assets. Play with them, tease him until he might burst.

 **Hands or no hands, Tongue, Mouth, Teeth, Depth:** Try out subtly what he prefers. He won't want you doing the exact same thing all the time, so be open-minded and keep on testing the waters.

 **Boobs:** Instead of hands and mouth you could take him between your breasts and squeeze him in a rhythm to orgasm.

 **Control and who's in charge:** Some men prefer to be in charge all the time. For example such a man would tell you to kneel down in front of him, to put your hands behind your back, to open up your mouth and take him in as deep as you can. He would push further until you'd gag, his claws would keep you there and he would ravish your mouth for his selfish pleasure. Or he would lead you stern but gently. Or something like that."

 _Damn, keep to the point!_ , he struggled inwardly and pinched the bridge of his nose twice.

.

" **Slowly building up:** You need to build it up slowly, get him in the mood, strip him and maybe yourself, get his full attention, tease him on other body parts first, maybe you kiss your way down slowly from his lips over his torso to his abdomen and neither regions. There you start slowly, maybe with your hands first. Remember to look him deep in the eye while and then you could use your tongue to encircle the tip, maybe you lick tantalizingly slow from the tip to the base and back. Don't forget the scrotal area is very sensitive and demands some attention too. Then you could encircle him another time, keep eye contact and then you take him in your mouth, playing with your tongue before you start to suck a little. With time you can enhance depth, sucking intensity and frequency. Play with him. Look at him, moan like you've never had something better in your mouth. Convince him, he is a sex god getting a blowjob from the goddess of sex."

 _Don't dare to picture her… I'm so going to hell… Shit!_

 _Think of something other._

 _GAI AND TENZOU MAKING OUT!_

 _AN OLD LADIES SAGGY ASS!_

 _PAKKUN LICKING HIS BALLS! FOCUS!_ He cursed inwardly and bit his lip.

.

She observed him being deep in thoughts, then briefly stirring and hemming before he continued.

.

"What do we have next, ah.. **Sounds of pleasure and Look of pleasure:** These are important ones! During your work you'll seek to look in his eyes on and off. Moan occasionally, it will drive him crazy. Don't forget to look like pleasuring him is your favourite thing to do. Tease him, smile at him, lick your lips and moan.

 **Willing to try something out:** As I mentioned previously, be open-minded no time will be like the other. It's said that the perfect woman is an angel during the day and a whore in the bedroom. Keep that in mind. " He turned to her with his trademark eye-crinkle.

.

Then he gave her a book. It was Icha Icha Tactics, by rumours the most perverted and most detailed book Jiraiya had written.

"Read it, trust me. It's for the better."

"I can't believe you did that!" Sakura didn't know if she should be more shocked or proud. _The infamous copy-nin handed me his favourite smutty novel!_

.

He just shrugged. "It's just a book, Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow "No, it's not! It's porn!"

The silver-haired elite-nin shrugged. "You'll learn from it. Take your time to read it. We'll see us at the end of the week again for a spar. We'll discuss your next steps then. Have a nice evening, Sakura. And don't forget your homework."

.

Unexpectedly he took her hand in his, opened up her palm and pointed at the plug she was still holding.

"I think it's warm enough now, Sakura-chan." His voice and posture didn't betray his playful manner, he seemed deadly serious.

.

She slapped him on the arm, not failing to notice his strong biceps.

"Get the fuck out of here! PERVERT!"

.

Chuckling he poofed away. He didn't miss her heartbeat speeding up as he had taken her hand to open up her palm, nor the brief moment when her simple touch of his arm had led to a longing look on her face and a sparkle deep in her eyes.

She threw the plug on the floor where he had teleported from a few moments ago.

 _What the fuck?! What's wrong with him?!_

.

* * *

.

The young medic-nin had to work for three days at the hospital again. She began to read Icha Icha Tactics as Kakashi ordered. Surprisingly the book turned out to be helpful indeed, there were many scenes of seduction and pleasing a target described. It also helped her on the other part of her homework, she would never admit it, but reading Jiraiya's work turned her on.

It was so lively and detailed, she felt like she was in bed with the characters, and all the other locations where they hooked up.

After her third sleep-deprived night with the book, she decided to give her toys a try. Sakura went to bed, in one hand Kakashi's dirty novel and in the other the pink rabbit vibrator. She didn't know why, but that toy was the most appealing to her.

As she was lying in her cosy sheets her head started to process the written words into pictures and soon her heartbeat rose. Damn Jiraiya for the effect of his words! How could the great copy-nin read that all the time in public?

.

 _ **Hikaru bent down and kissed her deeply. His tongue delved in her mouth, which earned him a tantalizing moan. Skilled fingers moved between them and started to caress her naked flesh slowly from her ample mounds down to her moist cave. The blonde beauty shivered and her moans increased as his thumb found her pearl. Then he entered her in one swift thrust. Nariko's fingernails dug into his strong pectorals.**_

 _ **Their bodies melted together and so did their souls. There would be no tomorrow for both of them probably, at least they had this one last night of sweet freedom.**_

 _ **With one hand under her hips he altered the angle, her body and her eyes pleaded him to hit her sweet spot inside. He obliged all too willingly and chuckled lowly as she started to climb up into oblivion. He bit her delicate neck, before his tongue danced slowly from her collar bone to her earlobe. His breath on her sensitive skin made her shudder and that was when she lost it.**_

 _ **Her eyes rolled back in a silent cry, her body trembled and came in waves around him as he decreased his thrusting became more a gyration to prolong her bliss. She let go completely, he relished the view of her stunning body squirming under him completely at his mercy, instead of her usual behaviour of rant and rave at him. This was the night he had been living for. As she opened her eyes again she looked different, something had changed.**_

 _ **She pulled him down by his long mane and kissed him with all she had, before she flipped them over easily and started to ride him senseless. It didn't matter if they would die in battle the next day, they finally did what both had secretly wished for since they had become team members.**_

 _Oh my fucking god! Jiraiya and Tsunade..._ Sakura gaped, her cheeks glaring red. Of course she suspected there had been something between them in the past, but she never imagined THAT. Was it the truth or just some pipe dream of an amorous old pervert

She turned off the vibrator and put it on her nightstand.

"Bunny, seems like we'll have to try it another day. Oh my god, that's too weird!"

.

* * *

.

On the last day of the week Sakura and Kakashi met at the training grounds for a sparring. It was a very warm and sunny day, suggesting it was begin of summer. Therefore the young woman decided to wear a black tank top and some black tiny shorts, she bought both with Kurenai.

First they did some push-ups, jumping jacks and burpees, followed by some stretching exercises, before they talked about the next week.

.

"I have a mission, Sakura. I'll be back in a few days. In the meantime Kurenai and Anko will teach you the power of sex."

"Ok. Take care, Sensei!" The pink-haired woman said honestly.

.

"I will. I'm assigned to go on a special mission with a certain kunoichi in a few weeks after all." He crinkled his eye.

"Come on, let's fight! Do you mind using kunai?" He asked her as he discarded his flak jacket as always, but this time shirt and shoes followed.

.

"Who am I to refuse an old, rusty man's request?"

.

She turned around and saw him in his slim fit tank top with the attached mask only. Her eyes caught every flex of his lean muscles as he was folding his doffed clothes.

He cocked his head to the side, of course he had noticed her wandering eyes.

.

"Neither old, nor rusty. You know that!"

.

With his first attack he underlined his statement, some rough kicks and hits followed by both ninjas. Soon their fight turned into kunai clinking and hard body attacks.

They fought for some time with nearly full force, both breathing heavily. He came at her, they rolled over the soil together before splitting up again.

His eyes seemed to be a little distracted.

.

Their fight ended up with him lying on the ground, she was predatorily straddling him and pinning his hands down.

"Seems like I overwhelmed the great copy-nin!" One confident finger dared to prod his right pec.

.

"you have no idea" , his eyes couldn't withstand to look at them again, the perfect view of her boobs now directly in front of his face. Per accident a kunai had cut a strap of her shirt and displayed a red satin bra filled to the brim.

.

She followed his eyes and her victory seemed to fade. Pale as a wall she shrieked "Pervert!"

.

"Sakura maybe you should… ehrm… get off or something?" Kakashi maintained his composure on the outside, but struggled in the inside. _Or something? Brain, damn you start working!_

.

Then she noticed the compromising position they were in with her straddling him in nothing but a ripped shirt showing her bosom and some tiny shorts. She shrieked again and jumped off.

He chuckled with amusement and something else she couldn't describe.

.

"Not my fault! You were the one who jumped my bones literally, Sakura-chan!" he laid back and laughed full heartedly, his inner tension ebbing.

"I did not, I mean, not like that! Ah shut up!" She tried to explain, but he couldn't stop laughing, her face was too red.

.

"I got to go, now. Bye sensei!" Coloured as a ripe cherry she stomped away cursing unintelligible words.

"Bye, Sakura-chan! We'll meet again by the end of the week."

.

He remained lying on the ground watching the verdant leafs in the tree above him dancing in the breeze.

Kakashi took a long calming breath and closed his eyes,

 _Damn, that was too close for comfort._


	11. 11 Hardskills: The Power of Sex

**.**

 **11\. Hardskills: Week two - The Power of Sex**

.

.

Kakashi would be on a mission until the end of the week, so Anko and Kurenai scheduled her training.

On the first day Sakura came by at Anko's place. The elder woman lived in a modern row house by herself in a Jounin district of Konoha. It was designed like a loft with much open space and many windows. On the ground floor there was a small open entry area with a small bathroom on the right, there were a big detached kitchen, a vast, light grey couch formed like an L, book shelves, a dining area for 10 persons, a door led to a small garden with a cute patio. There was a corner bench, a table and two chairs made of teak , Anko planted wonderful flowers around it and and decorated with her patio with cushions and candles. In the middle of the indoor living space there was a spiral staircase leading upstairs to her private rooms and downstairs to maybe a cellar, a laundry room or something like that.

The pink-haired kunoichi was impressed. She hadn't expected such a stylish apartment from Anko.

.

They sat down at the dark-blue varnished table with the crimson velvet chairs to have some tea and dango. It became a calming ritual before they started their tasks.

"The current classes are called **"The Power of Sex"**. Today we'll work on moving, groaning and moaning in theory and how to fake an orgasm."

Sakura choked on her green dango bite.

.

"Keep in mind: Not every movement must be sexy. Groaning and moaning must be natural and always depend on the situation. Sleeping with someone or orgasms in particular is a learning process. Whenever you fake an orgasm, your own satisfaction will suffer. Your partner will make fewer efforts to ensure you pleasure if you fake it, because he'll think you'll cum anyway like you did the last times.

If you want pleasure, be honest, tell him what you want and how. If you're on a mission your own fun becomes irrelevant, usually there's only the target and you'll do what you'll have to do. But you're lucky, Sakura! Take the chance and employ this long-term mission to your advantage. The kazekage is a young, handsome and kind man, show him what you want and he'll be willing to grant you your own pleasure. In my opinion you won't need to fake something.

Of course if there are any feelings for other persons involved it's harder to do so, but you're a young, single kunoichi. Damn, you should enjoy that mission. Maybe you'll be the wife of a kage and you two fall in love. Everything is possible, at least have some fun, Sakura." The snake summoner winked at her.

.

"So, worst case scenario: You're in bed with a guy, his abilities are abysmal, but he's not supposed to know that. How would you fake an orgasm?"

"Ehrm… I don't know…" the young kunoichi stuttered.

"Oh come on. Of course you did that some time in your past. We all did!" Anko chuckled and poked her side.

"Hm, maybe you're right. I don't know…" She hid her face in the safety of her palms.

.

"Ok. First thing: Remember how a real orgasm builds up. You start slowly, enhance your moans and respond to his ministrations with your own movements, lift your hips in waves. Then you let him believe you're on the brink, claw your fingers in what they could find, hold your breath, then let your head fall back, rear up, open your mouth a bit and let go for the grand finale. Don't forget to fake the spasms! To intensify the moment you could scream or whisper his name in ecstasy. You can do this!" The older kunoichi patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Hm, I guess so." Sakura sighed.

"I think you should practise with your toys in front of a mirror or film yourself to get the perfect combination of moving, groaning and moaning. It's much more fun than it sounds like. Don't worry. Seduction missions afford a lot of pleasure if you do them right."

.

By rumours Anko was the best seductress in town. Of course it was easy for her to have fun. Sakura wasn't so sure about that mission anymore, but what could she do instead? There wasn't anything to bottle her up in Konoha and she wanted to finally become a Jounin, right?

The pink-haired woman smiled shyly and nodded.

.

* * *

.

On the next day they met again at Anko's and after their dango-tea-ritual the elder kunoichi led her downstairs. Opposite to the laundry room there was a room with a little bar and a dance floor, on the crimson walls were mirrors, pictures of dancing women and in the middle of the room there were a chair and a pole. Anko went to the bar, put on a decent light and some music.

"Gin Tonic?", she asked the insecure girl.

"It's only 2 p.m."

"I know. Relax." She put two long drinks in front of them.

They drank and laughed a bit about Anko' s stories of her first attempts on pole dance which had ended in a mere concussion and many bruises of all imaginable colours, before they went to the center of the room.

.

"Sakura, just sit down and watch the show. You should get an impression of what you could do to seduce someone. I'll be back in a few."

Anko re-entered the room in a black mini dress, long black velvet gloves and black velvet over-knee boots. She changed the song to **Kings of Leon's "Closer"** and slowly began to dance with the pole. The woman sent Sakura glances so full of sex, she had never seen before. Albeit not being bisexual in the slightest, it was an incredible turn-on to watch Anko meander around the metal pole. It seemed so natural and easy, she moved like glowing silk.

Fixating her eyes Anko stripped her dress away slowly, followed by her gloves, leaving her only in black and red leather lingerie set and her sexy over-knees. Next she stalked over to Sakura, encircled her to stop behind her, where she started to massage her a little while she pressed her bosom gainst her. Her breath tickled the younger woman's neck wittingly and produced tiny goose bumps. Then she encircled her again and squatted down in front of her. The seductress' intense look never left the eyes of the innocent looking girl.

Anko kneeled down and bent her body to Sakura's sitting form. Her hands came up on the younger woman's tighs as she came up again tardily, brushing her body against hers with the beat of the music. Suddenly she turned around and sat down in her lap, slowly gyrating her hips and her hands travelled over both bodies in tantalizing movements.

Anko's pushed up cleavage was clearly visible under Sakura's chin, moving and screaming at her to look and touch… The snake summoner took her hand in hers and let them travel from her arm to her neck, over her full breasts, down her dancing and flexing stomach. She moaned while their hands danced slowly over her inner to her outer tighs and to her rear. For the whole haptic experience Sakura was holding her breath. The song ended, Anko stood up and chuckled.

.

"You see it's quite easy and a lot of fun to seduce someone!"

Sakura just nodded, her face was crimson.

"Another Gin Tonic before we start with your dancing skills?"

Again her response was a simple nod.

.

* * *

.

On the next day Sakura was really nervous as she entered Anko's cellar. Kurenai and Anko were waiting downstairs for her.

"I thought it would be easier for you to have only a female audience first. Do you want something to drink? We've opened a bottle of sparkling wine already to celebrate Kurenai's new job. Want a glass?"

"You have a new job? Yeah, I'd love to!"

.

Anko get her a glass and they raised their glasses to Kurenai, who smiled proudly.

"Yes, in August I'm going to teach a new genin team. I don't know yet who will be in my team, but I'm glad I got this opportunity again. I love to teach, as you may have guessed."

"Great! I'm happy for you Kurenai-sensei!"

.

Sakura regained her confidence, it was so easy with the two experienced women by her side. After their first glass she went upstairs to change in her stripping outfit. As she came back Kurenai turned on the song **"Addicted" from Saving Abel** and the two elder kunoichi sat down on chairs. The pink-haired ninja stalked to the pole. She was wearing a red skirt, a dark-blue halterneck top, long black gloves up to her elbows, black heels and a black collar.

She danced in front of the pole, went to the pirouette pose and slid down to a kneeling position and whipped her hair back before standing up again tantalizing slowly swaying her rear. Her eyes burned with passion and pure sex. Then she got on the pole in a fireman movement first, followed by a sunwheel and a backwards chair before she went over to Kurenai and stripped her right glove off with the help of her mouth. Next she put her foot in between Anko's legs on her chair and bent down, giving her a full view of her cleavage and her lustfilled eyes. Slowly she discarded her skirt.

Then she went back to the pole, swaying her ass only covered in short cut leather panties, which looked more like a thong, while she threw the second glove to the women behind her. As she stood in front of the pole again, she swayed her hips to the beat and let her shirt fell too, exposing her back to her audience. As a surprise she clapped her toned ass cheek once and smirked devilishly before she climbed on the pole crucifix style.

At the moment she was only wearing heels, the leather panty-thong-thing with a zipper on the front and a matching studded halter-neck bra.

From there she winked at the women, then changed her position into a chopper for a few moments, then back and slid down with her legs in a v shape on the backside of the pole. As her last move she stood up again, hooked her left leg around the pole and bed backwards till her head nearly met the floor. She put down her hands and lifted her legs over to the floor to end in a split.

Kurenai and Anko were impressed and Sakura felt proud and confident. After one day of training she seemed like a goddess on the pole. The three went back to the little bar and had another glass of sparkling wine, this time to celebrate the young kunoichi's amazing progress.

.

The music changed into **"Don't forget to breathe " by Bitter:Sweet**.

"Oh, do you hear that song? I haven't done this for years. You remember our choreo! Come on!" Kurenai clapped her hand together in joy.

Anko smirked and they both went to the pole dancing together in partner poses. At some point they decided to teach Sakura some new moves. It turned out to be a wonderful happy activity with the two elder women.

They had become some kind of friends over the last few weeks.

The young kunoichi would miss their training and funny conversations.

.

* * *

.

At night Sakura went to bed after a long hot shower. She was tired and tomorrow would start her three day shift in the hospital again. However she wanted to do her homework: try the toys out. It was urgent for her to get to know how orgasms work. She decided to think about her newest object of desire, Tatsuo as she switched her bunny vibrator on. Besides getting her hot and willing, it didn't have the desired effect.

 _Maybe I should try to think about Gaara, he'll be the one I'll have to deal with after all. Hm, I don't know how he looks like now?_

.

It was late night now, she had ended her unsuccessful attempts on masturbating long ago and was lying awake in her sheets contemplating.

.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

Sakura put on her Champaign coloured silk robe and answered the door.

A horrified Naruto stood there in full gear with another ANBU on his back, who seemed to be injured. Of course she let them in. She always helped her friends.

.

"Why didn't bring him to hospital?"

"Because you were nearer and there wasn't enough time and I knew you're the best!"

.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but helped him to lay the sleepy ANBU down on her couch. There she took a quick look at him.

.

"Naruto, he's bleeding badly from under his mask too. We need to get it off!"

"Sure. I know you could keep a secret" he winked at her and she removed the ANBU's shirt and the white mask to observe him further.

.

It was Tatsuo.

There were three deep gashes on his abdomen, one small, but strongly bleeding cut on his forehead and one stab wound in his right chest.

.

"May I ask what happened? Are you injured as well?"

Naruto gave her his big trademark smile and answered reassuringly "No, I'm not. He took them down alone before I was even able to help him. He's an altruistic badass."

.

The pink haired woman shook her head as she began to heal his wounds. After half an hour she was done. "He'll be fine. I healed his injuries almost completely, his own body will do the rest, but he needs some time to recover. There will be no signs and scars. For now he needs to sleep. Tomorrow he'll be better."

.

"Thank you Sakura-san. I'm sorry we've disturbed you, but I was so worried." He kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight.

"Wait! You can't leave him here!" she whispered, but the blonde young man was already gone.

.

She looked down at Tatsuo's sleeping form.

"Great… now I'll have to deal again with that sexy guy who stormed out of my apartment during our make out session not so long ago, leaving me standing there in my underwear, hot and ready. Cruel bastard." she murmured.

Nice as she was, she put a blanket on the well-toned, drop-dead gorgeous elite-nin and went back to her bedroom unknowing that in the dark there was a smug grin forming on the face of the recently healed man.


	12. 12 Hardskills: Out of Hospital

**.**

 **12\. Hardskills: Week two - Out of Hospital**

.

.

At seven in the morning Sakura got out of bed, put on her satin gown and entered the living room. Surprisingly the couch was empty besides a neatly folded blanket.

The small table next to her kitchenette had been laid. There was a bottle of fresh milk, some aromatic bread and a selection of fruit. On a plate there was a red rose lying on something what looked like a letter.

.

" **To Sakura.**

 **Thank you for helping me.**

 **I'm sorry I had to leave early and head back.**

 **Please do never talk to anyone about what you've witnessed last night.**

 **I hope we could meet again after my mission.**

 **Enjoy your breakfast.**

 **T"**

.

Smiling she sat down and relished the food he got her.

.

* * *

.

For the next three days the young kunoichi had to work at the hospital.

The first day was unspectacular, after work she gave Icha Icha Tactics a new try. But on her second day an injured Naruto came by. He had a dislocated shoulder and a not too deep cut on his chin.

.

"What happened?"

"Classified. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He scratched the backside of his head.

.

Of course she healed him, as he was restored her tongue itched, she needed to ask him.

"Naruto, is HE ok?"

"I don't know what you mean."

.

She raised a brow at him.

He whispered "You know it's classified."

.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. He gulped, after her last hit on his head he didn't want to deal with that headache again.

"Yes, thanks to you he is fine". Both smiled and she relaxed.

.

Naruto didn't miss the sparkle in her eyes. It reminded him of the short but happy time they had together. He wasn't the smartest guy, but he was an expert on emotions and he knew his friends very well.

.

* * *

.

On her third day the pink-haired medic nin got called from hospital to a meeting with Tsunade. Sakura was worried, she didn't know what's going on and what she should prepare for.

The hokage sat at her desk in her office inside the tower.

.

"Sakura-chan, good to see you again! Take a seat!"

.

The young kunoichi did as she was told. Would this be about the healing of a certain ANBU?

.

"I'm sorry, but your work at the hospital is done, Sakura. I think you should better invest the time you've left here in Konoha into your training, focus on your mission. You knew this would be sooner or later these days. Please take the day to clean your office and hand your records to Shizune and Ino. When you're done come back to my office. We need to talk, ok?"

.

As a response she just nodded, staring down at the floor and fidgeted with the hem of her coat. Sakura stood up and walked back to her own office in the hospital, her heart felt heavy and she felt lonesome. In a few weeks she would be gone, life in Konoha would go on like she had never been there. Everyone would forget her.

"Maybe it's for the better, we all can press the restart button and hopefully find happiness and satisfaction", she closed her office door behind her and started to garter her things together.

.

* * *

.

Later Sakura went back to Tsunade's office.

The two women had some drinks together, Shizune joined them and they laughed a lot about their good old times.

.

"You should be glad, the kazekage turned into a real hottie, Sakura!" Shizune winked at her with her little pig in her arms.

"I haven't seen him in a while now, but Temari said so too. We'll see", Sakura shrugged.

.

"I assure you, you'll like what you see. Also he is a very intelligent man with good manners and a big heart beneath his stoic professional attitude. You'll like him", Tsunade smiled fullheartedly at her former apprentice.

"The best target ever!" Shizune chuckled and they all broke out into laughter.

.

After some more drinks and funny conversations Sakura asked in her slightly drunken state about Tatsuo.

Shizune didn't know any guy fitting her description.

.

"Where did you heard of HIM?" Tsunade responded laughingly.

"I met him at a bar." Sakura emptied her cup.

.

"So he goes out again. Great! Hehe, funny!" The blonde leader poured them more sake.

Curiosity got her caged, she needed to hear more. "What do you know about him?"

.

Tsunade emptied her cup and said with the sting of sake in her voice "Best ANBU captain of his generation now."

The pink-haired kunoichi raised a brow "I thought that title would be Kakashi's?"

.

"And where did you hear that from?" The hokage replied and Shizune cocked her head to the side.

"Rumours" stated Sakura and shrugged.

.

"Forget them. Kakashi isn't in ANBU anymore" Tsunade waved her off.

"But he was a legend", Sakura slurred a bit, which earned her a chuckle from Shizune.

.

"In fact he IS a living legend. All of you in team 7 are." Tsunade told her dramatically changing her voice.

Sakura chuckled "Said one of the legendary sannin, who used to train me herself."

.

The three women laughed and opened another bottle.

Shizune smiled and said "Strange how you three were all under a different sannin's tutelage."

Tsunade smirked.

.

Sakura cocked her head to the side "By the way, who had been Kakashi's sensei?"

Tsunade poured them some more sake "The fourth."

.

Sakura raised her eyebrows "Really? He never told us or Naruto. Wow, so all the strings are knotted together."

"Yep, to the circle of life!" Tsunade raised a toast.

.

Tomorrow they all would be very grateful for Tsunade's secret hangover jutsu…


	13. 13 Hardskills: Dark Sins 1&2

**.**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you guys!**

 **.**

Thank you for your support.

I love your reviews, they are like fuel for me.

Hello to my boyfriend, who recently decided to join the readership. He's my biggest motivator after all.

So the training will end soon and her practise time will follow before we'll see what Suna will bring.

Let's enjoy their story with this interesting new chappy ;)

SquaMata

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **13\. Hardskills: Week 3 - Dark Sins - Crash Course 1 & 2**

.

.

A little hung over Sakura scuffled to her kitchenette and prepared some breakfast. A steaming cup of coffee, some orange juice and a chia omelette with fresh mushrooms and smoked salmon would do.

She was no friend of Tsunade's secret hangover jutsu. No doubt it worked well, but it blocked a lot of chakra paths temporarily and she didn't like that fact. So she rather suffered a bit than not being able to operate with full force in chase of emergency.

After breakfast she layed down on the couch, wrapped in her cozy snuggly and continued reading Kakashi's dirty novel.

.

"Are you ok?"

She shrieked and fell down from her couch. The silver haired Jounin laughed, he had successfully startled her again.

"You'll be the death of me someday!" She fumed.

You have no idea, he thought and smirked.

.

"Calm down, Sakura! I didn't mean to offend you. You were sleeping on your couch. By the way it's dangerous for a ninja to rest that careless without any protection, I thought I taught you better." He acted dramatically with his hands in the air.

"I'm in the privacy of my own four walls, you know!" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"You'll never know where the enemy is couching."

.

She stood up and just shrugged, before she walked over to her kitchenette.

She spoke over her shoulder "Tea?"

"Yes please." Kakashi plopped down on her couch and surveyed her snuggly.

.

Sakura came back and had to laugh about that sight to behold:

The infamous copy-nin was lying on her couch wearing her pink snuggly up to his ears and reading his favourite book. Speaking of where the enemy is COUCHing!

.

"I've never imagined that thing to be so relaxing. It feels like your own comforting world. I think I need one of those things myself." He spoke in an unbent tone without any signs of laughter and wriggled his toes under the mass of pink.

Sakura couldn't stop guffawing, she nearly dropped the tea pot.

.

"What?" In all his fluffly glory he looked at her over his book, speaking in a pretended offended voice and raised a brow to underline it.

"Who would have known the infamous Kakashi Hatake likes girly stuff!"

.

"It's not girlish. It has sleeves to read after all!" He pointed at them dramatically with his book in hands.

"Kakashi, it's pink to the core, fleecy and cuddly!" She nearly doubled over.

.

Deadly serious he patted the surface and said "Isn't it available in blue too?"

Shaking in laughter nearly to the point of breathlessness she just nodded.

.

He continued to read "You know, my birthday will come soon."

She stopped laughing. "In Suna you won't need a snuggly, Kakashi."

.

He put down his book and unwrapped himself from the fluffiness. She noticed he had discarded his flak jacket and his sweater to relish her blanket-sleeve-thing more.

 _Weird, but hot. Damn, where did that come from?_

.

Kakashi shrugged, "Who's to say what an elite-nin likes for comfort?"

Again he didn't miss her eyes following his shoulders flex.

Sakura had to chuckle and sat down next to him to pour them some tea.

.

.

"Today we'll start with your crash course in BDSM. What do you know about it?"

"Ehrm, it's kind of sex with pain, I guess."

.

He took a sip of his tea, his body was relaxed and he said in a stern voice. "No, it's not."

Again he took a sip of his steaming cup. "In fact it's an exciting play with limits, Sakura, which rewards you with a lot of your body's own drugs."

He took another sip before he put down his cup and looked at her absolutely certain. "When you enjoyed it once, you'll never miss it."

.

"So, I guess you're into it, right?" She stated faintly before turning her attention to her own cup of tea.

His answer was a simple eye-crinkle.

.

"There are three roles in BDSM: **The dominant part** , who plays with someone, he or she leads the whole session and is on the giving end. Then there's **the submissive one** , who gives up his or her autonomy temporarily. He or she allows the dominant part to play with his or her limits and to do as he or she is told whatever they both agreed to. Also there are so called **switchers** , who can act as both, dominant or submissive depending on the play," he continued in his stern tone.

.

"Which role do you play?" She was confident enough to ask him.

Again he just answered with an eye-crinkle.

.

" **BDSM** consists of three main components: **BD** stands for bondage and discipline, **DS** for dominance and submission and **SM** for sadism and masochism, with fluid boundaries.

The dominant part is also called **dom, top or rigger** depending on the form of BDSM. He or she relishes being in control of another person, like guiding him or her to pleasure and punishing him or her for misbehaviour.

The submissive part is called **sub, bottom or bunny**. He or she relishes not being in control and letting go completely. He or she could experience immense bliss due to the activities the dom chooses. He or she has the power to apply the emergency brake whenever it's getting too far.

Everything between the two happens **safe, sane and consensual**. There are no exceptions.

So before you'll start your first play with a new partner you'll have to talk a lot. Some even prefer to fill out a contract."

.

"A contract?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's an effective method to have the agreements in black and white for future reference. It basically includes what you two are willing to do. Normally there's a list of activities and utensils inside, it contains your roles in the play and what emergency break you agreed to."

.

"Emergency brake?" Now she was curious.

" **Communication** is the golden rule of BDSM. You determine specific words and gestures before you start a BDSM session. Sometimes you won't be able to talk, for example due to a ball gag, so you need signs to communicate with him. Usually there is one safeword and one slowword. The **slowword** is used whenever something goes too quick for you to adapt or you're nearing your personal limits, whereas the **safeword** stops a session abruptly.

It's nothing you should be afraid of, there isn't anything that could happen against your will. Otherwise you could slow it down or stop it at any point." He gave her a reassuring smile with his eye.

.

She smiled back and sipped her tea. Of course she had made his favourite blend again.

"So if I say no, he won't do so?"

.

He chuckled lowly and she felt her insides curl. Sometimes this man had a dangerous effect on her.

" **No** , **Don't** or **Ouch** are no safewords, Sakura. Normally you choose words not fitting the situation in the slightest. Be creative! For example **chestnut tree** , **starfish** or **hokage tower** , some prefer words of a different language like **gelato** , **Sleipnir** or **Oachkatzlschwoaf**. Others like to talk in a foreign language during their session to better detach it from their normal life."

"What the hell does **Oachkatzlschwoaf** mean?"

"It's the tail of a squirrel in Tyrolean. Jiraiya mentioned it in Icha Icha Tactics. You should have read it by now, so how's it going?" He faced her with a serious look.

.

The pink-haired chuunin looked at the floor and started to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"I… I tried to finish it. Really. But… But, I'm sorry, there are some parts inside I couldn'T bring myself to read. It was so disturbing. You should have it back."

She reached out for the dirty novel on her couch table and put it on his lap without looking at him.

.

"I see." The silver-haired shinobi took another sip of his favourite tea. "What do you mean in particular? Did the described practices disturb you?"

"Ehrm, no, it was… It was… The characters." She pulled her knees to her chest and propped her chin on them. "They remind me too much of two certain ninja."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

.

"You should keep the book. It's a present." He handed it back.

Sakura took it and put it between her knees and her head. "hm. Thank you", she told him sarcastically.

"You should read the others too!" His eye-crinkle triggered an embarrassed smile of herself.

.

After a few moments of silence, besides a tea-sipping jounin, she found her voice again, although it was more like a whisper.

"Is it true?"

"What?" He turned to her.

"I mean, I wonder if Jiraiya and Tsunande really had something together?" Her cheeks were tinted in a light pink.

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess so, but we'll never know."

.

Both chuckled, as she sat up again, he shifted and his leg touched hers for a brief moment. He leered under his mask as he noticed her instant reaction. That simple touch evoked a small shiver and her heartbeat quickened. So responsive, little one.

.

They continued to talk about common practises of the different segments of BDSM.

"Finish the book, Sakura and don't forget the interesting homework the girl's gave you", he winked at her as her urge to kill him rose again.

.

"Anko consented to take your class tomorrow. I can't help you much with those things, I'm no switcher. I can't explain you the side of the sub and how the toys feel in detail."

So he is into that stuff indeed, more so he revealed he is a dominant one. Sakura smiled knowingly as he left her apartment.

.

* * *

.

Her second class of BDSM started as Anko came by and they finished their usual dango tea ritual.

The snake summoner pulled out an item of leather straps and buckles of her big bag.

.

"This is a leather harness. Try it on. You can put it over your clothes, but try it at home naked. Trust me, the leather and the friction does wonders to your body."

Sakura took a peek into the bag. "Where did you get this all from?"

.

"You'll see tomorrow!" Anko answered chuckling.

The pink-haired kunoichi raised a brow "oookaayyy…"

.

"Don't be nervous. Tomorrow will be great. You'll come to my place and I'll introduce you to some new things, later you'll have a class with Kakashi again. It will be fun!" The older woman patted her shoulder.

"Hm. If you say so." She wasn't convinced in the slightest.

.

Anko spread the items of the bag on the table.

"Come on! So, what we have here are different kinds of utensils for corporal punishment. The main difference is the sting they produce. Here, take this soft flogger first. It could be used to stroke your body and let your nerve ends beg for more or to punish it with short, little stinging lashes."

She handed her two other floggers "They're basically the same, but this one is made out of hard leather and this one has braided ends and knots. Try them out on your hand. You'll see they have different effects."

.

Anko showed her paddles, whips, crops and rods, then some different kinds of restraints.

.

"Thank you for introducing me into the world of pain, but tell me, why should anyone do this voluntarily? I get the concept of dominance, but submission?"

"Close your eyes. Imagine you can let go completely, you don't have to think. You're reduced to your senses. The only thing you can do is to relish what you can feel with your body. Let your spirit flow, enjoy the experience. Let yourself be guided by another person."

She stepped behind her, took her hand and raised it to her shoulder. Then she stroked the small leather strap at the end of her favourite riding crop down from her fingers to her shoulder. Suddenly she snapped the crop once in her own hand and Sakura jerked. Next she walked in front of her, the crop brushed gently over her collar bone and neck.

Softly she put her chin up with the crop, "Open your eyes, Sakura."

The young kunoichi did as she was told and Anko continued to speak.

"Giving yourself to someone you trust completely frees your soul, it's the most exciting feeling in the world. He will make you feel heights you've never felt before, he'll let you experience your personal borders and you both will try to cross them here and there, but you'll see the most are only in your head. Everything you do is about feeling with every nerve end of every body part. The excitement is indescribable. It's an incredible explosion of endorphins and other happiness hormones.

In my opinion there's no closer experience you can share with another person. Afterwards you'll feel strong and independent, it will do wonders to your self-confidence. By far it's the hottest form of bodily interaction you could enjoy. Trust me. "

.

Sakura was stunned. She never thought about that.

.

The snake summoner showed her more toys and items of different materials. Sakura learned that each material has a different effect.

Anko told her that metal for example was ice-cold first, which was an exciting turn on. It sentisized the nerve ends on and in different body parts, depending on the sort of the toy, before it would slowly adapt to body temperature and stimulate with its statics. Or that leather created an interesting mix of friction and resistance and had an appealing smell of power and dominance.

Sometimes the pink-haired ninja caught herself drifting away, imagining Kakashi using the items on anybody she couldn't decipher.

.

* * *

.

That night Sakura was sleeping tight.

In her dreams she fled in Tatsuo's arms, he was saving her and they ran away together the night before she had to leave for Suna. They wanted to settle down at a farm similar to his childhood stories to live a wild and romantic life together far away from Konoha and Suna.

As they entered the beautiful cottage, he kissed her deeply and they stumbled into the bedroom. There they finally continued what had started in her living room in reality a few weeks ago. The tall ANBU undressed her gently, his own clothes followed suit. He was a sight for the gods.

Sakura laid down on the bed and he crawled on top of her predatorily. Slowly he kissed down from her neck to her breast to nibble on her hard, rosy buds. Moaning he continued to kiss down, his tongue dove into her navel before he descended further. His hands found their way under her buttcheeks and squeezed them softly. Then his mouth reached her pink curls, recently shaved to a landing strip, he leered up at her with his enchanting blue eyes.

Unexpectedly he bit her inner thigh and then kissed his way back to her womanhood. She could feel his tongue orbit her little pearl, but not touching it yet. He was driving her insane, her whole body trembled in impatience. That's when he chuckled lowly and dangerously, reminding her of one certain sensei. She looked down and suddenly saw a silver-head with mismatching eyes burning up at her, instead of Tatsuo's face.

With a loud shriek she woke up.

 _Damn! I was so close! Now he's even disturbing my dreams!_

"Bastard! I'm going to kill you someday!" She screamed in her state of all worked up, but left sex-starved. For her sexual satisfaction wasn't meant to be


	14. 14 Hardskills: The Dungeon

**.**

 **14\. Hardskills: Week 3 - Dark Sins – The Dungeon**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Sakura! The tea's ready!" Anko opened the door for her to let her in.

"Hi Anko! Great, here I bought some fresh dango from the new stand in the main street. Kurenai mentioned lately it would be the best."

"I bet she's right!" The older kunoichi laughed as they walked into her open living space.

.

They sat down outside on her terrasse for their ritual.

"So what do you think about the leather harness I gave you?"

"Suprisingly soft and rough at the same time. You were right, it creates a very erotic friction when you move. And it looks quite sexy."

"I'm glad you like it! Keep it. It's a present for Suna." Anko winked at her and took a bite of dango.

.

* * *

.

As their snack was finished the two women went downstairs and Anko opened a secret door behind a shelf in the room with the bar and the pole.

.

"Do never tell anybody about this room. Whatever happens inside, stays inside. Got that?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm afraid I don't want to know what's behind that door."

.

Anko shoved her through the door. "Oh come on, don't be a baby!"

Sakura stepped in and stopped in her tracks, her mouth wide open and her eyeballs nearly popping out.

The older kunoichi chuckled, closed the pinkette's mouth and spoke: "It's just a dungeon, Sakura! Calm down and breathe!"

.

It was a dark-grey room without a window, it was only lit by some candles and red lamps in the corners. On one side there was a king-size canopy bed with crimson satin sheets and cushions, it was lit with a red lamp on each nightstand. One wall was decorated with all kinds of BDSM items and had a rack full of sex toys. On the other wall there were a St. Andrew's cross, something like a vaulting horse and metal bars. In the middle of the room there were chains and a ring with three spokes hanging down from the ceiling. There were a bench, a clothes hanger and a desk next to the door.

.

"I didn't know you have something like that. Wow."

"What of it! Many adults have a play room, Sakura." The older kunoichi shrugged.

.

"I never thought about that." Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"Have a look around! Ask me whatever questions may rise." Anko smiled friendly.

.

Sakura went to the rack full of toys. She had never seen someone having such a huge assortment at home.

"Why do you have that much lube?" The pink-haired girl seemed clueless.

"Each is for a special occasion. That one here is the same you got. It's universally usable and smells and tastes like vanilla. This one here has a cooling effect due to mint oil, which makes an exciting change for example during a long play when applied to the right body parts, otherwise it could sting a little first before it increases the sensibility. The same goes for this warming gel, which contains ginger extract. And what we have here is especially made for anal pleasures, it lasts longer and stays slippery. Also the contents help to relax faster. This other one is eminently designed for the usage with silicone toys and that one over here has the perfect pH-value of the vagina, just in case you're a little irritated." Anko talked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

.

"Honestly I've never thought about that." Sakura admitted.

"If you want to try something out, just take it. Everything is clean and sterile." The snake summoner winked reassuringly at her.

.

Sakura inspected the collection of butt plugs.

Anko took the initiative and spoke "Usually you start with a small one, then increase the diameter until you feel comfortable with each. When you reached the size of a man you're bodily ready to have anal sex, but the main part is the mind. If your head says no, you won't relax enough and that could hurt badly. Otherwise if you're eased enough you and your partner will be able to reach heights you've never seen before. You need to trust your partner and you must communicate. He needs to know how you feel and if it's right what he does and how he does it. Keep in mind that without proper trust and communication you should never consent to any BDSM activity in general and anal sex. Do you have any experience with something like that?" She pointed at her collection.

.

"There was this one time he was taking me from behind and then he started to enter me backdoors with a finger." Sakura looked at the floor, her face was red as a strawberry.

"A finger is a good approach and a start of preparation. If you're in good hands, he knows what he does and treats you with proper care. You'll accustom to the small intruder soon and relax enough for a small plug afterwards. You'll see it's exciting." The elder kunoichi smiled at her fullheartedly.

.

"But isn't it dirty, or messy or something?" The young kunoichi fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, her sudden visual interest in the floorboards increasing with every minute.

"No, usually it's not. But if you want to feel safe you can add a douche to your normal hygienic behaviour before the act." Anko showed her a small enema in one of the caskets on the rack.

.

"Hm." Sakura didn't seem convinced.

"Trust me, it's totally worth it!" Anko padded her shoulder and handed her a small wooden box. "Take this. I bought it for you as a present. Open it up in Suna."

.

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome!"

.

Sakura went to the next wall of the room. "And what's that?"

"A St. Andrew's cross. You tie someone up to it, as a restriction during a play."

.

The curious girl turned around "What do you do with that strange ring on the ceiling?"

"It's a shibari ring. You use it especially for semi and full body suspensions, but also to fix someone standing under it. The three spokes are practical to bind different body parts while keeping balance, also the triskelion is a symbol of BDSM."

.

"What is shibari?"

"It's a form of bondage, developed from the traditional rope binding by the Japanese executive. It's also known as Kinbaku. The technics and the used ropes differ from western bondage. We use ropes made of hemp or jute in shibari, not cotton or synthetics."

.

"Sounds interesting." Sakura felt the ring with curious hands.

"It is! Come on, put something more comfortable on and I'll show you." Before the pink-haired kunoichi could leave with her bag, Anko stopped her and handed her a little casket. "Hey Sakura, I thought to make the experience more real you should use that too. The bathroom is over here. Take your time."

.

.

After half an hour Sakura came back wearing only a sportsbra and tiny hot pants, both in innocent white.

"I would have never believed I would be persuaded to wear something like that someday. It feels so weird."

"I guess you're not talking about the sportsbra." Anko chuckled.

.

"NO, I'm not." Her cheeks reddened in an instant.

"I'm glad you're willing to try it out. This is a safe occasion, you know. Better here voluntary, than forced during a mission. It gets better, I promise."

.

"Actually it feels kind of weird-good, or good-weird. I don't know. I can't believe I did that." Sakura hid her face in her palms.

"Why not? It's absolutely ok. Just get used to it." Again the reassuring words of the more experienced kunoichi calmed her down.

.

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

"So come and stay under the ring. I'll show you some ties and knots. Agreed?"

The younger woman nodded.

.

"We will start with some basics, then a futo momo, a takate kote and a karada. Maybe we'll do a semi suspension too. We'll see how you like it. Ready?" Anko went to the wall and gathered some wound up ropes.

"I guess so." Sakura laughed.

.

"Ok, sit down. Put your feet together."

.

* * *

.

The two women had an interesting morning at the dungeon, before cooking lunch together.

"Why don't you wear one of your new outfits for your class with Kakashi? I thought about the green set. It's classy, shows not too much and keeps the ladies at their place. You need to be comfortable in lingerie even in front of a man, you know?" The older kunoichi winked at her.

"Hm." The pink-haired girl stopped eating and looked startled.

.

"Come on, it's just Kakashi!" Anko laughed loudly with her bowl and chopsticks in hands.

"I guess you're right." Sakura chuckled.

.

* * *

.

Later Kakashi came by and went to the dungeon downstairs alone with the pinkette.

The task was to show her how to behave during a session.

.

"I'm into mind games and D/s play. It's important for you to know the basics. Do you agree to play a little scene? Don't be afraid. Remember you have the force to intervene with a safeword whenever you want."

His posture changed. He wasn't the aloof, slouched man in the corner with his ever present book anymore, he looked more like a determining, serious and strict observer. There was a sparkle in his eye she hadn't seen before. Sakura was impressed, she had seen him many times in battle, but that was something other. That was something incredibly male, pure testosterone, dominant and predatory, more prominent due to the concealed lightening of the dungeon.

.

"But you won't.. uhm…ah…" She looked like a deer in headlights.

He altered his stance a bit to sit on the desk and folded his hands to look friendlier, but still act as a teacher.

"Of course I won't. It's just a class after all, Sakura! We'll keep all necessary clothes on. There won't be anything weird."

The young kunoichi gulped. "Ok."

.

Kakashi stood up. "First be comfortable with your body." He stripped down to his tank-top mask combination, his gloves and his pants. "You need to relax." There was his low, predatory voice again that drove her insane. He slowly stepped in front of her.

"Second let me guide you through this." He crossed his arms over his chest and towered over her.

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" He cocked his head to the side.

.

 _Does he know which effect he has on me? OMG, look at that sexy sight!_ She didn't notice her mouth fell open.

"Yes sensei." Her cheeks blushed deeply.

.

 _Damn, that's going to be harder than I thought. If she would knew how alluring her words can be._

.

"You will follow my orders, do as I say. You are not allowed to speak unless I ask you a question. You are only allowed to answer with " **yes Sir** " or " **no Sir** ". The only exceptions are " **thank you Sir** " and your following safewords:

If you want me to stop say **Red**.

If you want me to slow down say **Orange**.

If you want me to intensify the current activity say **Green**.

Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

.

He stepped deadly close in front her, she stopped breathing. One of his hands carefully pulled her chin up to catch her green orbs with his mismatching ones deeply.

"From now on you are not allowed to look me in the eye until I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Then she altered her line of sight.

.

"Good. What I want you to do now is to strip down to your underwear and get on your knees in the middle of the room."

She did as she was told and waited for his next order in her green bra and her more-a-thong-than-panties thing.

.

"Put your arms behind your back. Face down, look at the floor." The pink-haired ninja obeyed.

.

"Good. I'm going to correct your posture with my hands now. Don't startle. Do you give me your consent?

"Yes Sir."

.

Behind her back he put her hands on her underarms, then his fingers applied a light pressure to her lower back as a signal for her to make a hollow-back. He did the same on her shoulder blades to emphasise her bosom. Her body trembled slightly whenever he touched her.

The elite ninja encircled her with slow, stern steps.

"Better. Sit up straighter. Let your knees point outwards and open your thighs. You need to expose your assets to your Dom."

.

"I… I can't do that."

He stopped abruptly.

.

"What was that?" His voice sounded harsh and angry.

"I'm sorry…"

.

He bent down, held her neck threateningly and whispered abrasively in her ear. "I'm sorry, what?!"

"I'm sorry, SIR."

.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I thought I told you you're not allowed to speak until I say so, Sakura. I told you to follow my commands without question."

Then he stepped back and his voice turned deadly serious and menacing. "Get your face down to the floor, hands stay on your back and raise your bottom in the air!"

She did as she was told, her breathing quickened.

.

His voice became softer. "Good. Do you still trust me?" He knelt down next to her and put a strain behind her ear.

"Yes Sir." She whispered.

.

"For your misbehaviour you shall be punished. Stay in this position until I tell you otherwise." There was the threatening tone again, although mixed with something incredibly sexy.

.

He stood up and unbuckled his belt. Sakura thought she would die right on the spot of nervousness.

.

As Kakashi turned to her again he noticed her tension. He chuckled lowly and let the strap of his belt brush over her body tantalizing slowly.

"You shall count to five."

.

Then the first lash of his belt snapped down on her bottom.

.

" **One**." It wasn't as bad as she thought. She knew he was holding back.

*Lash*

" **Two**."

*Lash* He chuckled dangerously low.

" **Three**."

*Lash* With every strike he increased the intensity a little.

" **Four**."

*Lash*

"AH! **Five**." The last one really stung.

.

He put down the belt and squatted down beside her. The great copy-nin let his hands stroke her reddened bums affectionately. As he noticed the tantalizingly sparkling nub beneath her tiny panties, he had to brush it at least once with his fingers.

 _NO! It can't be! That little minx!_

So he let his hand slide from one cheek to her other and gently pushed a little at the crack where he assumed a rhinestone plug. He hummed approvingly as he was proven right and she couldn't hold back a soft moan. Anko was right, it felt too damn good. He turned his attention back to her cheeks like he hadn't done anything other as he spoke in a deep erotic voice:

"Good girl."

.

Sakura thought she would die, it was so embarassing.

Did she really moan because of her sensei?

Did he really touch her plug?

Was it even real that she wore such a naughty thing?

How was it possible that such a simple sentence in such a dirty context could drive her that wild inside?

.

Then he helped her up back to her former position.

This time she opened her thighs as he told her prior. He put a hand under her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

.

"Look at me, Sakura."

Her eyes found his, he looked proud. "Good girl"

.

Kakashi smiled at her "Are you alright?"

"Yes Sir." She returned his smile.

.

Slowly he stood up again. "Good. I think you have learned your lesson. Do you want me to continue the session?"

"Yes Sir."

.

He couldn't hide the smirk under his mask. "Good. From now on you are not allowed to look at me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." She looked down at the floor.

.

The great copy-nin pulled off his tank top and was left in only his pants, his gloves and his mask. It was obvious he wanted to test her. He walked over to Anko's equipment and took something from the wall. Sakura couldn't decipher out of the corner of her eyes. But she could see he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore.

As he returned her eyes were fixated on the floor.

.

"Stand up. Focus on your correct posture."

She obeyed.

.

"Put your hands in front of your body, palms facing each other."

He stepped in front of her. Her eyes cried to sneak a peek at his bare torso.

His low chuckle burnt down straight to her core. "Remember you are not allowed to look at me."

.

With skilled fingers he braided her wrists together in hemp rope.

"Put your hands over your head. Good. I'm going to tie you up. Stand still. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." She whispered with a broken voice.

.

He walked behind her and tied her arms to her shoulders in bunny-ear style. With a second rope he created a push-up effect on her bosom.

"Nice. Tell me how does it feel, Sakura?" He stood dangerously close, she could almost feel his torso brushing her back.

Sakura knew after all those years as a shinobi he must have a body to die for. Forget what she thought about her resistance due to her work with perfect male bodies, at that exact moment she wasn't immune to his appearance anymore. Her breath quickened, she tried hard to maintain her composure. She wanted to watch him, she wanted to touch him, she wanted to taste him, she wanted to waste him. How could he reduce her to animalistic needs so easily?

"Good, Sir."

He chuckled lowly and noticed her soft tremble.

.

"Get down on your knees again." He helped her to keep her balance.

Then the silver-haired elite-nin began to circle her in slow confident steps to examine his work. He corrected a knot in the middle of her cleavage and hummed approvingly.

"I like that tie on you, Sakura. It suits you." Again his dark voice carved directly to her core.

.

"Thank you, Sir."

He chuckled lowly. "You're welcome."

.

As he finished his last round he walked up again to the wall full of items.

Kakashi stepped in front of her and his hand gently pulled up her chin again. "You're allowed to look at me, Sakura."

.

The eyes of the bound girl found his before traveling over his exquisite body.

The low lightening emphasised his appearance in a dangerous, tantalizing play of lights and shadows. He was built lean and wiry with perfectly toned muscles, not too much, but impressive and a sign of ambitious and enduring training over the years as a powerful fighter. His arms were sinewy and vigorous, their power underlined with some veins. Under his well-defined pecs and gorgeous abs there was an Apollo's belt with two protruding veins and a small dark-grey highway to hell leading downstairs. The shinobi legend had a body to die for as if he was the incarnation of a chiselled greek god and he was completely aware of it.

Of course he noticed her drooling look and he chuckled lowly.

.

He helped her up and removed the rope. Tenderly he massaged the rope marks on her skin.

"As a reward for your excellent behaviour I have something for you."

He pulled a leather strap with a ring and a buckle on it out of his pocket and closed it around her neck.

.

"You are privileged to wear this collar from now on during playtime. You shall wear it with honour as a sign of pride, respect and submission." Gently he caressed her cheek.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Sir."

.

"Do you trust me, Sakura?"

"Yes, Sir."

Then the great copy-nin led her to the bed in the corner of the room.

.

Sakura started to tremble. _No it can't be! He told me he won't do that!_

She was so hot and needy, but damn, he was her sensei after all. But she wasn't so sure anymore, if she wouldn't participate immediately if he would start something. _Is he struggling with the same damn desires?_

He sat down, gave her a reassuring eye-crinkle and kindly pulled her to him to cradle her. Despite his peculiar behaviour she tagged along and laid her head on his toned chest. She breathed in his soothing scent and relaxed instantly. Carefully he put the sheets on them.

.

In a calm, but still very sexy tone he spoke "Whatever you may do, never rush things and take your time for proper aftercare. Keep in mind it's a game with limits concerning the body and mind. Corporal aftermath could be treated with ointments and massages. But psychic aftermaths could be really bad and may surface after days. To prevent such a case a phase of recreation is always necessary for both parts.

Take your time to come back, do something relaxing, cuddle, sit together, talk about the session or whatever you may want, enjoy a dinner together before you two disperse, laugh the tension away or something like that. Just be good to yourselves." He caressed her cheek again.

Her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing decelerated, his head lay on hers and he relished the smell of her hair. The situation became so unbent they both dozed off.

.

* * *

.

After three hours of being alone in her dungeon, Anko got curious. She knocked on the door before she peeked into the room. The two shinobi stirred from their sleep in her bed. The snake summoner smiled knowingly.

As Sakura put on her clothes again with her back to the two jounin, Kakashi cocked his head to the side, silently pleading Anko to never talk about what she had seen. The older kunoichi just smiled and gestured her mouth would stay shut.

"Are you two hungry? I've made some chicken with broccoli and rice. Just come upstairs." Anko left.

.

Kakashi turned to her and said in his ordinary calm voice "I could use some food indeed. What about you?" Then he put on his shirt and smiled at Sakura.

She forced herself to not let her eyes roam over his perfect body, at least to not do it again. Of course she failed miserably.

"Sounds good." Her voice was a bit jerky.

.

Kakashi pretended to not notice her longing look, while inwardly he struggled with himself.

 _Why didn't I put that thing on sooner? What a great idea to take it off at all, by the way. All for the sake of a single mission. Damn, that mission my ass!_


	15. 15 Hardskills: One Last Time

**.**

 **15\. Hardskills: Week 3 - One last Time**

 **.**

 **.**

After their delicious meal Sakura went home, while the two jounin wanted to discuss her next task.

.

* * *

.

The young kunoichi had agreed to have breakfast with Tsunade on the next morning. The hokage took a day off to spend it with her former apprentice alone.

They met at a nice little restaurant in the middle of Konoha.

.

"Sakura, good morning!" The blonde greeted her with a big smile and offered her a seat at the huge wooden table in front of her

"Good morning Shishou!" Sakura returned her smile. She was impressed with the sat table full of food.

.

"Haruno-san, good to see you again! What do you want to drink?" The waitress asked.

There were many times in the past when they had been here together with Shizune for a happy meal and lots of sake. The waitress had turned out to be a very entertaining and funny person who had joined their bar tours on more than one occasion.

"No need to be formal, Kichi-san! I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

.

"I'm fine, thank you. Yukio and I got married in March, soon there will be three of us."

"Oh, congratulations! I'm happy for you two!" Sakura returned.

.

"Thank you, Sakura-san! What about you and Nar…" Tsunade cleared her throat and gave the redhead a look with a risen brow.

.

Kichi looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry, I have no right to… So, ehrm, what do you two want to drink?

The hokage smirked and ordered an espresso doppio.

Sakura simpered, "A strong latte macchiato, please."

.

The waitress went to get their hot beverages.

"Hopefully you've timed a sparring session afterwards and a visit at the spa. Usually I cannot take a day off so easily, you know. We need to savour it!" the blonde sannin smiled at the pinkette.

"I got fired a few days ago, you know? I have plenty of time!" Sakura chuckled sarcastically and Tsunade began to laugh.

.

Kichi brought them their coffees and left.

They started their wide breakfast.

.

"So how is your training? Does he behave or do I need to castrate him?" The older woman smirked and took a sip of her espresso.

"He does wonders to me!" the pinkette responded happily chewing a morsel of a ripe fig.

.

Tsunade cocked her head and smirked mischievously. "Really?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura turned beet-red. "NO! I didn't mean… NO!"

Tsunade nodded knowingly and her smirk turned into a broad leer.

"Oh, God, what a bad choice of words!" The young kunoichi hid her face in her palms and both broke into laughter.

.

As she regained composure she finished her sentence "Kakashi-sensei does a good job. Anko-san and Kurenai-san came to his aid and support him to show me the female views of seduction. We had a lot of fun together and it turned out to be an interesting field for a wonder."

"I'm glad you're in good hands." Tsunade winked at her with a smirk before she took a bite of her tasty bread with smoked salmon and caviar.

.

After a few moments of silence besides happy hums of food porn, the chuunin asked "When will I leave?"

"We'll see, Sakura. Look forward to the practise phase. But first I have a little present for you. I'll tell you at the report the day after tomorrow." The hokage smiled reassuringly.

Kichi brought them some orange juice and refilled their breadbasket.

.

Tsunade smeared some camembert onto a slice of brown bread and garnished it with some fresh grapes. "Do you need something for Suna?"

Sakura looked up in thoughts and chewed on her scrambled eggs with zucchini and feta cheese. "Am I allowed to take my medic books and utensils with me?"

.

"Of course, sakura. We have an alliance with Suna. If you want you're allowed to help them to establish a medic school. The sand siblings had requested you to."

"Sure! Great idea!"

.

.

Afterwards they walked their wonderful meal off with a stroll around Konoha, before they went to their favourite sparring spot.

Yamato had been waiting there already. Of course his skills would be needed in the aftermath.

For one sweet last time the two strong kunoichi caused the earth to shake and trees to fall.

.

In the middle of the afternoon the hokage invited her to the new spa in the outskirts, where they could relax without ruffle or excitement.

Tsunade laid her head on the edge of the whirlpool and sighed contently. "When you'll come back you'll be promoted to jounin, whether you'll stay or you'll just here on vacation" Then she looked at her and smirked "Or due to a journey with him. You'll be a jounin soon."

"Great!" Sakura relaxed.

.

As they left the spa the older woman with the trustworthy hazel eyes hugged her. "I'll miss you Sakura, but I wish you the best and I hope you'll find your place in life. Take the chance and find happiness. Promise you'll take care of yourself!"

The pink-haired woman smiled with mixed feelings "I promise."

.

* * *

.

It was a beautiful and warm night. Sakura was lying in her bed and looked out of the tilted window. A small breeze brushed her face. She would miss Konoha, that was sure.

The young woman knew she should practise for her test tomorrow, at least for a bit. Certain know-how was needed badly for her practise time. She was afraid, how should she fake something she had never experienced before?

She decided to give the bunny a new try. It wasn't enough, so she remembered how good it felt as Kakashi's hand slowly wandered over her reddened cheeks and… _No, I couldn't do this! I'm no whore._

.

 _ **I'm sorry to disturb you, but I can't keep quiet any longer.** _ Said the sudden voice in her head.

 _Great, it's you again. Yep, straight into insanity._

 _._

 _ **You know you should try all possibilities. You know you like it. He proved it!**_

 _Shut up!_

 _._

 _ **No.**_

 _SHUT UP!_

 _._

 _ **NO! You know you like it!**_

 _NO!_

 _._

The pink-haired kunoichi pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _ **Yes, you do.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I AM NO WHORE!_

 _ **Ha, right. But you know you'll be the kazekage's whore soon, right?**_

 _ **.**_

 _I won't._

 _ **Haha, yeah right. Just keep deceiving yourself. You know the truth. I know the truth.**_ Inner-Sakura laughed devilishly with her arms crossed over her chest.

.

 _Could you please just leave me alone?_

 _ **Could you please just start to live and enjoy your life? You could end up happy if you don't watch out, you know.**_ Her inner-self stated sarcastically.

.

Sakura sighed. She hadn't had a conversation with her inner self for so long. It was strange, she felt kind of completed to have her back again now.

 _Ok. So what do you suggest?_

Inner-Sakura eased up. _**Hm, I think we should give it all a try. We have nothing to lose, right? You won't be alone in Suna. I'm with you and there'll be Kakashi too. He's been saving you for your whole ninja career now. To be honest you like him very much. Trust him and trust me, the situation is safe. Loosen up! You could only win.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Maybe you're right._

 _ **Of course I am! Also they say you'll like the kazekage and that he's a real eye-candy. Calm down and look forward to it! You're a very strong kunoichi, a soon-to-be jounin! Hey, he had only tried to kill you once, remember?**_

 _ **.**_

Inner-Sakura chuckled and so did the real one.

 _I guess you're right._

 _ **Good. Now take the damn thing and shake us into oblivion!**_

 _ **.**_

Real-Sakura pressed her head into her pillow and laughed full-heartedly. She had really been missing their conversations.

"Ok, I'll do my best!" she spoke chuckling.

.

.

After a soothing shower with vanilla scented soap, Sakura made herself comfortable in her sheets.

She began to think of Tatsuo, his charming smell and his alluring blue eyes. She remembered the way he had held her as he kissed her goodnight, her response had been a breath-taking kiss and they had ended on the wall of her house, he had held her in a solid grip full of passion and need. The way he had reacted as she had straddled him on her couch and they had deepened their make-out session.

She imagined how he would have pressed his body on hers as they switched positions on her couch, her hands would have travelled over his magnificent torso, he would have smirked before kissing her senseless and exploring her body further.

In her vision he ripped their clothes apart and entered her in one swift motion, after all the cruel tension they had no time for foreplay. She moaned loudly around the same time with her imaginary self as the bunny vibrator entered her. How had she missed the feeling of being so aroused.

She fancied the elite jounin to thrust both urgent and caring for her own needs, his hand would travel down and start to massage her sensitive pearl above her moist opening. Sakura cried out in pleasure, it felt so good. She began to clench her muscles around him and the bunny spontaneously, she was really close, but it wasn't enough. She imagined him biting her neck as he carefully stuck a finger into her mouth. She licked it eagerly. Tatsuo chuckled lowly and removed it before he gently altered the angle to better reach her sweet spot inside. He bent down and kissed her passionately as his wet digit probed carefully her forbidden door.

Her reaction was the same as back then with Naruto, she startled, whereas Tatsuo answered different from the jinchuuriki. The tall ANBU kept the position, but stopped all his movement only to look her deep in the eye with so much care for her and a burning passion. She couldn't deny him his silent query of consent. Sakura breathed deep and tried to get involved with the new experience, she closed her eyes again and he kissed her lovingly.

As she began to relax, he chuckled lowly and inched along with his ministrations. Sakura felt him watch her every reaction and she knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't like. Soon his whole finger was inside and he moved his hips against hers in stimulating waves. Both were groaning in unison.

As their movements became more needy and rapid he began to curl his digit inside.

The pinkette cried out in excitation, her orgasm building up surprisingly quick.

She was nearly on top of the hill as there was his low chuckle again.

.

 _No, this was definitely not Tatsuo's chuckle anymore._

.

Imaginary-Sakura opened her eyes and looked into closed eyes of the man eagerly ravishing her mouth with his own.

She noticed one thing:

.

There was a long vertical scar on his left eye that hadn't been there before.

.

His deep erotic groans stroke right to her core as he curled his finger again while he thrust into her simultaneously.

She had to cry out in pure pleasure again as he opened his eyes.

.

There was one dark-grey and a red one with three slowly spinning tomoe. He chuckled predatorily as he bit her lower lip.

.

Sakura shrieked up from her bed, her whole body shaking of the sudden loss of an almost orgasm.

.

In anger she stomped out into the cooling breeze on her balcony and threw the damn bunny vibrator away.

"BASTARD!" She bellowed and hit the wooden balustrade, with a loud crack it broke in two.

"Shit!" Sakura facepalmed and sat down on the bench.

.

Seemingly there was a small line between pleasure and kill mode.

The pinkette chuckled the tension away and rubbed her head, unaware of the Jounin a few rooftops away who did the same.

.

The flying bunny had repelled on the street, before it had hit his head in the process. The ANBU shook his masked head. He was sure, that was the worst thing he had been ever hit with.

 _Who needs kunai, senbon or shuriken when you can throw sex toys?_

He laughed loudly regardless giving away his cover, he couldn't hold it back any longer.


	16. 16 Hardskills: Test at the Dungeon

**.**

 **16\. Hardskills: Week 3 - Dark Sins – Test at the Dungeon**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi and Sakura met again at Anko's dungeon. The snake summoner had been gone on a mission, but had offered him the keys to her rooms for the last test generously.

The two ninjas went downstairs into the dungeon.

Kakashi closed the door behind her.

.

"Before we start with your last exam to end this phase of your training, do you have any questions left?"

"I guess not." The chuunin shrugged.

.

He nodded and handed her a task sheet from Tsunade.

.

* * *

.

 **Final Test**

 **1\. Convince an audience with your seductive skills.**

 **2\. Convince your teacher of a fake orgasm.**

 **3\. Name and describe the toys on the table and practises shown on pictures.**

 **Good luck!**

.

* * *

.

Sakura gulped and went pale.

"Ok, you've already completed the first task with Anko and Kurenai when I was on a mission. We'll start with you faking an orgasm, right here on the spot. Be convincing!" His eye-crinkle suggested great amusement.

"What?" She shrieked.

.

"You heard me."

There was his dangerous dom tone again, it reminded her of his battle voice combined with pure sex and temptation.

.

Sakura began to moan dreadfully. For her grand finale she recalled what Anko had told her about the spasms and so she jerked her shoulders.

The great copy-nin nearly doubled over, her terrible attempts made him laugh with all his heart.

.

"Sakura, you should groan and move NATURALLY, like you would do when you are having A REAL orgasm."

His stomach began to hurt, he thought he would burst.

She looked down at the floor, reddened up to her ears.

.

Her silent answer was all that it took.

Kakashi regained composure immediately. _As unbelievable it may seem, but it's obvious she has never experienced one herself._

 _._

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I see. Ok, we'll do that in a different way. That opportunity given, we'll combine some tasks together, ok?"

She nodded.

.

"Sakura, I want you to look me deep in the eyes. Focus on my sharingan." There was his deep low voice again which drove her crazy.

"What?! NO!" She shrieked.

.

"I promise it won't hurt you. It's not only a weapon, Sakura. Do you trust me?" he said huskily.

She took a deep, calming breath.

"Yes, sensei!" and she did what she was told.

.

.

The pinkette saw a scene from his perspective as he entered a room made of stone walls with candles all around.

There was an almost naked blonde woman tied with her wrists in ropes hanging from the ceiling. He stepped in front of her.

.

"Good evening, Akari. If you are ready to play, tell me your safewords!"

"My safeword is mountain, my slowword is spruce and my goword is stream."

.

"Good. You are not allowed to speak until I ask you a question. You are only allowed to answer with " **Yes Sir** " or " **No Sir** " unless I tell you otherwise. Your only exceptions are " **Thank you Sir** " and your safewords.

You chose the following safewords:

If you want me to stop say **mountain**.

If you want me to slow down say **spruce**.

If you want me to intensify an activity say **stream**.

Correct?"

.

"Yes Sir."

.

"Get down on your knees and face the floor!"

The blonde woman nodded and kneeled down. The rope was long enough that her arms were now a bit drawn up.

.

"Open your mouth."

She obeyed and he put a riding crop between her teeth. He encircled her slowly.

"Good."

.

Then he walked up to her and freed her from the ceiling.

"Stand up." With the rope in his hands he guided her to bend over the desk, which was standing on one of the walls. Then he took the crop in his hands.

.

"You forgot to wear your collar today." His hands grabbed her hair and pressed her face down onto the surface. His tone was menacing.

"I'm sorry Sir." She whispered trembling.

.

"Ten lashes with the tool of your choice. I will complement it with a toy of my choice."

Her body shuddered.

.

"So what will it be?"

"The leather flogger please, Sir."

.

"Good choice." He ripped her panties apart and threw them away.

.

Then he went to a wooden chest and got the chosen items.

With one hand he put some lube on his selected toy. Then he let the leather straps of the flogger brush over her back. It seemed she was a little ticklish. He chuckled lowly.

.

"Stand still."

.

Slowly he set the metal plug at its entrance and guided it in leisurely.

The woman squirmed at first, but he pressed her back down on the surface.

.

"I said stand still. You should have known better and wear the collar."

.

It was fully inside as the first flog came down on her.

"Count from ten downwards!"

.

The woman groaned and began to count with every stroke.

She seemed to enjoy it, as weird as Sakura found it.

.

"One" She laid her head down on the desk and breathed heavily.

.

"Good girl." Kakashi let the flogger fall to the floor with a loud knock and she startled.

.

He chuckled lowly and he went to get a candle and a bowl with ice cubes.

He started with an ice cube and let it travel over her reddened ass cheeks. Suddenly he poured some hot wax on her shoulders and got her by surprise.

She groaned and squirmed and he repeated both actions on different body parts. In between he twisted her plug, which earned him loud erotic moans. He chuckled.

.

"Stand up and get on your back on the sling. Use the blindfold."

She did as she was told and he took position in between her legs, before he put his mask down.

.

"Keep your hands behind your head. You are not allowed to cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

.

Chuckling lowly he began to kiss her thighs, he bit them, then licked them before biting them again.

Her moans became imploring, his hands found her wet opening and probed it agonizingly slowly. Between thumb and index finger he pinched her bundle of nerves a few times, earning him cries of pleasurable pain from his playmate.

He chuckled lowly before he started to lick from time to time over her pearl, his finger curling deep inside of her.

Her whole body trembled.

.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes Sir, please!"

.

"Not now, Akari." He chuckled dangerously and pulled his fingers out, she whimpered due to the loss.

Suddenly he poured some wax on her stomach. She screamed in sweet agony, next he circled her nipples with ice cubes and she moaned and reared up slightly.

Sakura found it incredibly sexy.

.

His ice-cold fingers started to caress her womanhood again.

Her feet cramped, she seemed to be so close. Sakura could nearly feel her own feet seizing.

There was his erotic chuckle again.

.

"You're allowed to cum now, …"

.

In his ego perspective she saw him look up at the woman from between her thighs and all of a sudden she saw herself lying there instead of the blonde.

"…Sakura!"

With her name said in a flash she found herself being swapped into the blindfolded ego perspective of the woman and felt his mouth descending on her most sensitive parts.

.

She cried out and trembled, his tongue felt incredible. It was obvious he wasn't just highly-skilled in ninja arts, Kakashi knew exactly what he did to please a woman. He chuckled lowly as he licked her pearl in wavy circles and gently applied pressure on her butt plug in just the right moment as a mind-blowing orgasm hit her and let all the pent up tension of the last unsatisfying years burst.

.

He knew something was wrong.

The woman had changed into her by mistake, but not only looked the woman suddenly like Sakura, he had little doubt that a certain pinkette could feel what the woman had felt in the scene.

.

"AAAaaahhh, Kaka-Sen-seeiii!"

.

Kakashi snapped, as he noticed her all too real orgasm he abruptly stopped the illusion. He was confused as hell.

 _How did that happen?_ Seemingly she really got her first orgasm due to his sharingan. _Damn, that's hot! No, I mean it's not! Dammit!_

.

The great copy-nin acted as normal as he could, almost as nothing had happened a few moments ago.

 _Maybe it was just my own damn imagination?_

He went back to business style and sat down on the desk again.

.

"You see? Please name the practises you saw in that particular short scene."

Sakura's cheeks were crimson, a light shine of sweat had formed on her forehead and he noticed the slight tremble of her body.

"Dom/sub play, some kind of bondage, orgasm control, enhancing senses due to fire and ice, anal plug insertion, body language, and… and…"

.

"And?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oral sex", she whispered looking at the floor.

He chuckled dangerously low.

.

"So do you have an idea now, how all the components work together?"

She nodded.

.

"Good, I think you're ready for the next level. Tomorrow we have a meeting with the hokage. We'll decide the next steps then."

Sakura nodded and he left.

.

She was still stunned as hell after her first orgasm. Now she knew what the girls had been talking about for all those years.

 _I guess I missed the connection eventually. I've never thought it to be that fun!_

 _._

* * *

.

Later he was serious that it had been true.

None other than the great infamous copy-nin was the one who accidentally bestowed the first orgasm on her.

Kakashi struggled to get her moaning his name at her peak out of his head. After a long run he went home and took a cold shower, but this time it wasn't enough.

.

He had to find a remedy.

.

As he was standing under the chilly spray he absent-mindedly recalled the memories of her during the training.

He remembered when she had put on that black corsage with the collar, aimlessly his hand wandered down from his neck over his prominent pectorals to his toned abs into the direction of his manhood. The elite jounin recollected their touches. She had been so responsive to him no matter what he had done.

Seemingly his fingers developed a life of their own and began to stroke his erect member slowly. With closed eyes he looked back upon the moment in her apartment when they had almost kissed. The cold water dripped on his neck and between his shoulder blades, as he leaned forward to prop up a hand on the tiles. His other hand slid up and down his sturdy length, creating sweet friction and sensual pressure as his breath quickened.

The next scene Kakashi reminisced had been in the dungeon. Sakura had been wearing the green lingerie with the secret butt plug underneath as he had collared her.

He couldn't hold back a groan anymore.

That memory mixed with the still present echo of her moaning his name let him fall over the edge.

.

He came hard on the tiles.

.

The great copy-nin stood there in his shower riding out the last waves of his orgasm as he began to feel guilty for lusting over his student.

He shuddered and laid his forehead on the cold, white tiles. The silver-head felt like a dirty teenager who had lost control over his own body and mind.

 _What a fucked up situation._

He sighed and shook his head before he soaped and with some warm water he washed away the rest of the tension.

.

But there wasn't anything other he could do, right?

He was only a man after all.


	17. 17 Social Life

**DONT FORGET TO READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS FIRST!  
.**

 **.**

 **I'm back and posted them all simultaniously.**

 **.**

 **Have fun ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hey guys!**

.

 **I'm so happy to see you like my story.**

 **For me it's a good sign that I'm not as batshit-crazy as I thought, otherwise no-one would read my weird creations.**

 **XD**

 **We've reached the 5000 view mark(before I had to remove most of the story), you made me speechless.**

 **I'm glad you guys follow my story here now!**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Thanks to my love, he's my source of inspiration ;)**

.

 **SquaMata**

PS: Prepare some handkerchiefs for this chappy….

.

* * *

.

.

 **17\. Social Life**

 **.**

At 10 a.m. sharp Sakura knocked onto the office door of the hokage.

"Come in!"

Tsunade was sitting at her desk full of papers and scrolls, also there were two ANBU standing in the room, one next to her desk to secure the window line. The other was located between the door and the desk.

.

"Good morning, Shishou!"

"Sakura! Good to see you again. We'll have to wait for Kakashi. Do you want some tea?" The hokage signalled for her to take a seat in front of her desk and poured her a cup of tea.

.

Sakura nodded and took place. She looked at the ANBU and their significant masks, it didn't take her long to recognize the two men underneath, which were Naruto and Tatsuo. But she couldn't say anything to them, otherwise the hokage would ask where she knew them from in full gear and she would have to admit she had secretly saved Tatsuo's ass once and Naruto's many times now. Also the blonde jinchuuriki had caved into her apartment a few times in full armour to frighten or to surprise her, depending on the occasion. It had always ended with more or less ripping each other's clothes apart and hot sex.

Both remembered some scenes as they looked at each other, Sakura smiled sheepishly, whereas Naruto's face was completely hidden underneath the white mask, but he tensed up and shifted a bit.

.

The two kunoichi talked about her moving to Suna.

Half an hour delayed the great copy-nin finally showed up, Sakura expected a fuming Tsunade, but she was smirking friskily.

"Hatake, you're such an idiot!"

He just shrugged it off.

.

Then the ANBU were told to leave, as Naruto walked past her and whispered steamily "Sakura" with an approving nod. She smiled at him innocently, her goosebumps betrayed her composure. She had always thought he looked drop-dead sexy and powerful in his ANBU gear. Uniforms and especially combat gear were her secret turn on. He left the room.

Tatsuo stepped beside her and halted for a brief moment to brush her underarm with his gloved hand, which earned him a slight tremble of her body. He squeezed it once, before he continued to leave the room as the hokage had signaled.

Tsunade watched the whole scene, she just shook her head knowingly and cleared her throat, then raised a brow at the copy-nin leaning on the wall opposite to her. In return he shrugged inculpably without looking up from his dirty novel.

.

In a harsh tone the hokage broke their reverie "Report about the progress!"

Kakashi sighed and put his precious book back into his pouch. "Haruno Sakura has completed her training phase. She was a quick learning student, took all the classes and passed the exams very well. In my opinion she is ready for her practise phase."

.

Tsunade smirked devilishly "Yeah I bet so."

Kakashi ignored her comment and crossed his arms on his leaning posture.

.

In a friendly and proud voice she continued: "For your hard work I've a present for you two: I'll send you on a little mission together to cool down and relax. Tomorrow you'll be packing. You're going to leave at 8 in the morning the day after tomorrow."

He sighed. "A mission?"

.

"You are going to deliver a simple scroll to one of my dear friends. He has built a new hotel and you'll stay there a few days to assess board and lodging. They have a wonderful spa area." Tsunade knew her former apprentice would like that idea.

"Ah, great! Thank you!" Sakura seemed happy.

The silver-haired Jounin cocked his head questioningly. _Is she serious?_

 _._

"You'll get the details before you leave. You're dismissed, Hatake!"

Kakashi nodded and poofed away.

.

"Sakura, today we're going to have a little goodbye-hospital party. So take the time and find a nice outfit. We'll see us at 8 p.m. at the Jounin bar."

The pinkette didn't expect that. "Hm, ok."

.

"Dismissed."

.

* * *

.

The hokage had reserved half of the bar. Shizune, Tsunade, Ino and other hospital employees were already there and waiting for Sakura to party together.

The pink-haired kunoichi showed up in a beautiful black dress at quarter past eight. It was decent and subtle, not showing too much cleavage, but skimming her assets in just the right way to be called sexy. Her hair was bound in an innocent ponytail, she wore simple pearl studs and a tiny necklace with a single white pearl in the middle highlighting her delicate neck and collar bones.

Tsunade was stunned, she hadn't seen her in evening dress for a long time.

"I'm glad you're back, Sakura!" She greeted her with an approving smile.

.

The young medic-nin greeted everyone of the hospital staff, before she took her reserved seat at a table with Tsunade, Shizune and Ino. Then the waitress poured them all a glass of Champaign to celebrate the occasion.

After some toasts of her former colleagues and the hokage, Sakura was red as a tomato, but held one herself. She was so happy that everyone came.

They began to talk and laugh about old and new stories.

.

After a while Naruto showed up and greeted them, he hugged Sakura and they talked.

"You look amazing, Sakura-chan! What's the occasion?"

"Oh, we just celebrate my quitting. I won't be working at the hospital any longer."

.

"What?" The young Jounin looked shocked.

But before Sakura could respond Hinata came to their table with a fake smile and pulled him off to another table to sit with her and her relatives. The blonde sent Sakura excusing glances, but Hinata intervened and pulled his face to her to kiss him and sneered at the pinkette. Soon he would be a married Hyuuga after all.

Sakura shrugged it off smirking and downed the rest of her glass, then she dove back into the funny conversations with her colleagues.

Tsunade noticed the whole interaction and raised a brow at the Hyuuga, who went disturbingly pale and began to shrink on her seat.

 _Don't mess with the hokage and her apprentice! I see a boring long-term mission coming up for you._ The highest ninja chuckled devilishly.

.

Kakashi sat at a booth in the alcove reading his book with a blabbering Gai, a silent Yamato and an ever flirty Genma. One by one they all came over to greet them, but the copy-nin acted very aloof, he wasn't like during the last weeks.

.

 **Act like nothing ever happened, and it never happened.**

 **.**

Kurenai and Anko joined Sakura's table and they had a very funny night. Later the other jounin accompanied them, but one was missing.

Kakashi had vanished without a trace.

.

* * *

.

On her day off Sakura slept until noon, then she started to pack her things for the mission tomorrow.

There was a knock on her door. The pinkette opened it and was surprised to find Naruto there.

"Can I come in?"

The young man stood there in his ANBU gear with his mask hanging loose from his brawny neck. He had the audacity to use the same sentence than back then, as he started to date that silly fangirl, but had still wanted to visit his teammate during some lonely nights.

.

Sakura raised a brow at him.

The blue-eyed ninja noticed his faux pas. "No, I mean… Dammit… Could we please talk?"

"Sure." She shrugged and let him in.

.

Naruto sat down on her couch. He had not been inside of her apartment for a long time now. Last time he had been at her door to ask her if she had seen his red scarf, he had forgotten it at Ichiraku's. Of course she had been kind enough to take it with her to hand it to him later. He remembered the scarf had been warm and smelled like her.

His eyes wandered around, nothing had changed. There was even that hanging basket with the beautiful plant he bought for her back then.

"Tea?"

"Yes please."

.

Sakura came back with two big steaming cups and handed him one. She decided to better lean on her armchair and not to sit down in his near. At least she had learned from the very same situation from many times in their past.

The tall blonde man pointed at his cup, there was a fox on it. "You still have them, huh?"

"Why should I dump a gift?" She smiled and took a sip out of her cherry blossom cup.

Naruto returned her smile before enjoying his tea.

.

After a few minutes of awkward silence the pink-haired woman broke it. "You said you want to talk?"

The young elite ninja returned to reality from his inward journey through their past together.

"Uhm, yes. I eavesdropped Tsunade said something about you'll move to Suna. Is it true?"

He leaned forward as he laid his underarms on his thighs and crossed his fingers.

.

Imploring eyes met her contemplative ones.

.

"I'm sorry, this is classified information, but yes I'll leave soon."

"And when did you want to let me know?" he was flabbergasted.

.

Sakura raised a brow. "Why do you even care?"

He rubbed his head. "You're my friend, Sakura. Of course I care! I always will!"

.

She smirked and shrugged.

Naruto looked hurt and asked in a chipped voice. "When will you come back?"

.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll stay in Suna."

"What?! No, you can't do that!" Shocked he stood up.

.

"Ehrm, Naruto I can do whatever I want. It's my life and my decision." She stated angrily.

"No, you… you can't leave, Sakura. Please!" The blonde's eyes went wide as he beseeched her.

.

He inched closer, Naruto's whole body language told her he was pained through and through.

The blonde man pinched his nose again and sighed loudly.

"And what the hell happened between you and Tatsuo?"

She wasn't sure if was anger only in his voice or a hint of jealousy.

"None of your business."

.

The jinchuuriki braced his arms on his waist and shiftet his weight to his left side.

"Is he going to accompany you? Is he the reason why you want to leave?"

"Still none of your business."

.

"He's bad company, you know? You can't go out with him!", he looked ready to kill.

"Why not?", she snarled at him.

.

"Trust me!", his tone became more gentle.

"Not with love matters!" Sakura's words were supposed to stab him.

.

"Oh come on, Sakura, that's not fair!" He shifted his weight to his right side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Her attitude cut him deep.

He broke their eye contact and pinched the bridge of his nose.

.

Some minutes passed by before he began to speak again in a steady tone. "He's a player and a goddamn killer, Sakura! I've seen him in combat."

"THAHA! And what about you?" she countered angrily.

.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "He's not the right man for you!"

"And who do you think would be right for me?"

.

Blue honest and pleading eyes found her fuming emerald ones.

In a calm and plain voice she got her response.

"You know the answer, Sakura." _It has never changed. Please don't go, please don't leave me._

He stepped closer, his enchanting azure eyes fixated on her wide green orbs. Again she felt as if they right touched her soul. As the blonde stopped in front of her, he held her upper arms to save her from escaping or even exploding further.

.

"What do you want, Naruto?! What the fuck do you want?!"

She screamed on top of her lungs and tried to break from his strong grip.

.

The ANBU inched closer and leaned down slowly. She thought he would kiss her like he used to do when they had argued back as they had been kind of together. She missed his near and his touches. She missed him so much. The young kunoichi closed her eyes and craved for him to kiss her, to save her, to save her from herself…

.

Instead he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

.

 **N:** _I knew we'll never be the same, but damn I can't do this anymore. I have a nice girl who truly loves me now. We are engaged, she's a clan heir. I can't, it's not right. Not anymore. I wasn't adequate for you then and I probably never will be. You broke my heart too, but I can't deny that I still love you._

.

"You're like a sister to me, Sakura. I don't want to see you heartbroken. Please understand I only want the best for you!"

.

 _ **S:** I am heartbroken, can't you see it you damn idiot?! You caused it! How silly am I? Of course his light isn't burning anymore, he's with HER now and it's my own fault, and the damn Uchiha's. But really, Naruto, a sister? A SISTER! After all we've done and been through? WTF? Why has everything to be so fucked-up?! My life is a mess! A fucking mess! I miss you so much, you idiot…_

.

"Are you going alone to Suna? Do you need me to escort you?" His voice more like a whisper, as he laid his head on hers.

"Kakashi-sensei will accompany me for as long as I need him there." Sakura susurrated softly.

His response was a simple hum.

.

The pink-haired kunoichi applied the side of her head to the hard planes of his chest she missed so much. She closed her eyes to listen to his heartbeat. It had never failed to calm her down in their past and so did it now.

Due to her more relaxed contact, he hugged her closer and pressed his warm, muscular body as near as he could. They needed to feel each other, even if just for a brief moment.

.

"Please promise me to take care of yourself. I just want you to be happy." _…Even if it won't be with me and it will break my heart._

"I promise!"

Sakura inhaled his scent deeply, it had changed a bit since he had been living with her, but she knew underneath all this Hyuuga coating he was still her Naruto. Also he had become beefier, he was one of the guys who compensate their emotions with sports and dangerous missions. She knew him well, she could read him like a book. He wasn't that happy everyone believed him to be. He had it all, a luxurious life with a caring family and a woman who loved him with all her heart, he had his adventures of every kind outside of Konoha on his missions, soon he would be married and would create an own family, but deep inside he suffered from his decision.

To her his actions had always said more than his words.

.

.

After he had left her apartment, Sakura went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She sat down on the cold tiles as every memory washed over her and forced her to cry the tension away.

She was glad to have a day off. Nobody would see her little breakdown, not like back then as she had cried her eyes out right into the hokage's coat after she had set Naruto free for that damn fangirl Hyuuga.

That had been the last time she was crying like that until now.


	18. 18 A little Mission to Cool Down

**DONT FORGET TO READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS FIRST!  
.**

 **.**

 **I'm back and posted them all simultaniously.**

 **.**

 **Have fun ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **18\. A little Mission to Cool Down**

 **.**

.

 **ARRIVAL:**

.

They should leave at 8 a.m., Sakura had waited for 2 hours before the great copy-nin appeared.

He acted like nothing had happened.

"Ready to go?"

"Ehrm, if you're finally ready?" She raised a brow at him.

"Sure, let's go." And he sprinted off.

.

They ran ninja-style through the tree-tops. Kakashi forced an enormous speed, it was too quick to talk and when they set up camp for the night they both were too tired to talk properly. She was glad for her homemade soldier pills, otherwise she couldn't keep up with his insane pace. It was clear he tried to finish this mission as fast as possible.

After a quick meal at campfire consisting of some heated up field rations and fresh brewed tea, Kakashi stood up. "I'll take first watch."

Sakura crawled into her bedroll and tried to sleep. Why was he that distant? Has she said or done something wrong?

The copy-nin woke her up at 2.a.m to take her watch, so he could sleep at least four hours himself.

.

They had some crackers and coffee for breakfast before they continued to run their way to their destination. Just a few moments before Sakura would finally try to strangle him for his bone-breaking speed, he dashed down the branches and halted at the ground. The young kunoichi followed suit. "We arrived, the hotel is within sight." He stated.

"Great." Sakura braced her hands on her slight bent knees to breathe. She was at her limit. The urge to kill him decreased as her breathing began to slow down.

He gave her a friendly eye-crinkle. "Do you need a moment?"

Damn you! She glared daggers at him. "No."

.

He signalled for her to go first and so she did.

They arrived at a huge building, it was a mix of modern and traditional Japanese structures and very appealing. Sakura led their way into a spacious lobby, there was a glass dome in the middle of the room and a reception on the opposite of the entry doors.

.

"Good evening! What can I do for you?"

"Good evening! I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Hatake Kakashi, we're sent from the hokage to meet Kenmoto Habayashi. Is he here?"

.

"I'm sorry Miss, he is out of office until tomorrow morning. We expected you to arrive not before tomorrow afternoon, I'm afraid we don't have your suite ready by now. Do you mind to stay the night in another room?"

Kakashi looked at the receptionist and crinkled his eye. "No problem."

.

The woman behind the counter smiled. "Let me see… We have only one room ready, I'm sorry. It has two beds, a nice bathroom and a submontane view, but it's far from the luxury suite assigned to you."

"We don't mind."

.

"Good. Welcome at the Kotoamatsukami! This are your keys to room 202, it's located on the second floor on the right wing and should be ready in 2o minutes. Just take a seat at the bar and have a drink, while we prepare your room. Of course it's on the house. The restaurant is over here and dinner starts at 7p.m., but you may take a shower first after your long travel. You could use room service too, if you're too tired to come down before 9. If you need anything, just call me. I'm here all night."

 _Did she really just bat her eyes at Kakashi?_

.

Wordless they sat down at the homey, inviting bar.

A nice-looking barkeeper in a black bottom down shirt with a white bow tie greeted them. "Welcome at the Kotoamatsukami! What do you want to drink?"

"A beer please, Sakura?"

"Oh, I take a Gin Tonic please!"

The friendly barkeeper prepared their drinks.

.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

He barely looked at her. "A longdrink before dinner. Never knew you're fond of alcohol, that's all."

.

"Says the one who ordered a beer." Sakura laughed.

In his sensei manner he responded "Beer is isotonic, you know."

.

Their drinks were set in front of them. The blue eyed barkeeper smiled at them "Enjoy your holiday!" and left to serve the other guests.

Sakura smiled at the black haired waiter, then she turned to her companion. "Cheers."

The copy-nin crinkled his eye "Cheers, Sakura. Enjoy your holiday!"

"You too!"

He shook his head and chuckled before he took a sip of his beer.

.

"What?"

"I've never been on such a strange mission before. You know it could be a trap!"

.

"Calm down, it's just a nice farewell present from Tsunade. There won't be any danger. Could you please at least try to enjoy our stay?"

"I will." He took another sip and smiled at her with his eye.

.

After their drink they both seemed calmer, but really tired. They went to their room

"Do you mind if I shower first?" Sakura asked.

"It's all yours." He plopped down on an arm chair next to the window and began to read one of his favourite novels.

.

The pinkette enjoyed the hot water easing her sore muscles and washing away all the sweat. She felt new born as she came back into their room dressed in a champaign coloured nightgown with a towel wrapped around her head.

"I'm afraid I'm too tired to go downstairs. Are you hungry?"

"I'll take a quick shower and get us some food, ok?"

.

"Take your time, I'll order something from the room service. What do you want?"

"I don't mind. I just want something warm and fresh. This field rations suck."

The young kunoichi had to laugh, as the copy-nin closed the bathroom door behind him she studied the menu card and phoned the reception.

.

Kakashi came back only wearing loose fitting track pants and his tank top with a mask. He had a towel around his neck and tousled his wet hair with it occasionally.

"Room service will be here in a few."

There was a knock at the door, Kakashi opened it and took the food inside. They ate in silence before one after another went to brush the teeth.

.

The excessive run took its toll and they crawled into bed far beyond tiredness.

As the two shinobi were lying in their cosy sheets, Sakura had to ask him, she couldn't stay quiet. "Sensei, you've been in ANBU right?"

He didn't respond.

.

"I've seen your tattoo, Sensei."

"Hm." He grunted.

.

"Besides you're an ANBU legend, you know? Many ninja idolize you for your great actions." She tried to soft-soap him.

"What do you want, Sakura? Be honest with me." _Shit, of course he'd figure that out._

 _._

"Ehrm, I thought maybe you've heard something about an ANBU named Tatsuo?"

He sighed and turned his back to her. "We should try to get some sleep, Sakura. It was a long travel"

.

 _So he knows something indeed._

"I guess you're right. Goodnight Sensei!"

"Goodnight Sakura."

.

* * *

.

.

 **DAY1:**

.

In the morning, they get dressed and went for breakfast. The restaurant turned out to be designed to grant every table enough privacy with alcoves, partitions and arbours. Its whole design emanated harmony and exclusiveness.

The waiter came up to them and told them that the hotel owner wanted to talk to them after their breakfast.

.

"Hello Miss Haruno, Mister Hatake! Nice to meet you! My name is Kenmoto Habayashi, I am the owner and manager of Kotoamatsukami palace. Please take a seat."

They sat down, Habayashi behind his broad desk and the two ninja on the armchairs in front of it.

"Nice to meet you too! We're here to deliver a scroll from the hokage." Kakashi handed him the scroll.

.

"Thank you. Please tell Tsunade-sama I hope she'll come again soon. You must know without her help this all would have never been possible. I'm deeply indebted to her."

He smiled friendly at them.

"Where are my manners? Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"No, thanks."

"Tea would be great." Sakura kicked the grumpy silver-haired jounin unobtrusively.

.

The corpulent man poured them some tea.

"Tsunade said you need some time to relax before a hard mission, so here you are! We provide you a luxurious suite, full board residential and access to our wonderful spa area. As a special present I should hand you this envelope, open it yourself. Enjoy your weekend at our hotel!"

"Thank you so much!" Sakura smiled happily.

.

"You're welcome! I'm glad to have two famous shinobi as my guests here."

"You're kidding, right?" Kakashi grunted.

.

"No. Just one more thing: Please fill out an evaluation paper at the check-out. If you need something don't hesitate and let me know. Nozomi will lead you to your suite."

A beautiful girl showed them their way to their new abode.

.

.

Kakashi opened the door. There was a small vestibule with a clothes hanger and a door to a small lavatory. Then there was a huge living room and an open transition to the bedroom.

"Nice!" Sakura said with mirth.

The silverhead stood in the middle of the living room and pointed at the bedroom. "Hm, there is no wall."

.

"Yeah, but the question is where's the second bedroom?" The curious kunoichi wandered to the room and looked for another door.

"There is none." Kakashi shrugged.

.

"What?" The pink-haired girl stopped in her tracks.

The legendary jounin chuckled and mumbled something like "Tsunade, are you fucking serious?"

He walked from the bed to the door on the left wall of the bedroom, before he addressed his companion. "Ehrm, Sakura, look what we have here!"

.

"You found the bedroom?" Relief clearly audible in her voice.

"No." He chuckled amused as he opened the door.

.

Sakura stepped into the bedroom and looked at him. "Oh my god… Please tell me that's a joke…"

"Nope."

.

Sakura gaped at the wall to the left of the kingsize bed. It couldn't even be called a wall, it was nothing but a glass partition, separating the bedroom from the bathroom.

.

She regained composure and tried to think positive. "Ok, at least the toilet is separated."

"Still happy with your holiday?" He raised a brow at her as he was leaning at the doorframe of the see-through wall.

.

The young kunoichi smiled at him. "We can do this. We've joined a bed a few times before on missions, Sensei."

The tall jounin crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. "With Naruto and Sasuke in the other bed, yes."

 _Tsunade will pay for this!_

.

"Oh come on!" Sakura raised her hands in the air before she sat down on a sun-lounger at the balcony and opened the envelope from Tsunade.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **To my favourite apprentice and to my current best ninja in town,**

 **.**

 **I want to thank you both for your duty for the village.**

 **Take full three days to relax for your big mission. I have a surprise set for your second day there, you will see tomorrow.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy your stay and unwind!**

 _Signed by the hokage_

 **.**

* * *

.

The silver-head leaned at the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Good or bad content?"

"Actually a pretty good one. Read it yourself." She handed him the letter.

He hummed. _Maybe it won't be so bad to unwind a little._

.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her friendly.

"I'd love to go to the spa."

.

"Hm, maybe I'll go there too. First I want to take a nap in the sun."

"You could do it there too, you know?" Sakura smiled at him.

.

"I think I need some time alone." He stared into the distance.

Sakura nodded and gathered her things for the spa, then she left.

.

Kakashi waited a bit before he went there himself. He watched out for her chakra, but the kunoichi avoided him too. They enjoyed the spa each one alone, seemingly both needed a little distance from the other after the intense last months.

.

* * *

.

They had dinner together at the restaurant filled with nice and light conversations about their day and some stories of funny missions, like the weird ninja ostrich.

Suddenly a woman showed up and flirted with Kakashi right at their table, interrupting Sakura's story.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but we met at the spa today." The brunette said condescendingly to Sakura, before she turned to Kakashi and continued in a flirty tone "Do you want to go for a drink later?"

To the pinkette's surprise he accepted the invitation. The young kunoichi stood up and left the scene without a word. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the pushy woman taking her seat.

Furious she went to their room alone and banged the door shut.

.

As the copy-nin returned it was late at night, Sakura was sleeping on the bed completely sprawled over. He decided to better sleep on the floor.


	19. 19 A little Mission to Cool Down: Gift

**DONT FORGET TO READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS FIRST!  
.**

 **.**

 **I'm back and posted them all simultaniously.**

 **.**

 **Have fun ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **19\. A little Mission to cool down – Present from Tsunade**

.

 **DAY2:**

.

Sakura woke up as the morning breeze touched her skin and the sun warmed her face. She heard some strange noises and turned to the other side, but it was empty and unused. Yawning she stood up and followed the source of the noises.

She found Kakashi on the balcony doing push-ups in his nightwear, a tank-top with attached mask and boxers only.

"Good morning!"

He stopped his workout, turned into a kneeling position and began to stretch his neck. "Good morning, did I wake you up?"

.

"Hm, kind of." Sakura stretched and yawned loudly.

"Sorry. Do you want to go downstairs for breakfast?"

.

"Sounds good, let me put on some decent clothes, then we can go."

Then he first looked up at her and noticed her quite short cut nightgown, it was fitting her curves very well. Her hair was a bit tousled, but fell down in sexy curls and skimmed her rosy, cheerful face. He had to admit to himself, she looked stunning for a woman who had recently woken up.

The pink-haired kunoichi went to the bathroom for a quick wash and changed into a white summer dress. With her toothbrush in her mouth she came back and told him it was free now. Teeth-brushing she waited on the balcony for him to get ready. It wasn't possible to get a peek from her position into the bathroom, where he showered off the sweat.

.

* * *

.

They had a rich breakfast with eggs, salmon, cheese, fruits, different kinds of bread and rice cookies as a waiter walked up to them and handed Sakura a new envelope.

.

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **I told you, I have a surprise for you two:**

 **You are going to attend a massage seminar for two days.**

 **It will start at 9 a.m. at the massage room and will last to 1p.m.**

 **Ease up the tension and take it as another skill for your mission.**

 _Signed by the hokage_

.

 _Ok, now it is getting weird._

"Ehrm, Kakashi? It seems like we have another task to accomplish. Look!" She put the letter in front of him.

His eyebrow rose up as he read the words written. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Tsunade?!_

.

* * *

.

The two Konoha-nin entered the massage room, there were other couples there, all seemingly in their lovey-dovey phase.

.

"Welcome everybody! Some of you have already met me, for the others: I'm Yoko and I'll introduce you to the wonderful world of partner massage."

It was the clingy woman from yesterday evening.

.

Kakashi chuckled and the till recently highly motivated kunoichi went pale as a wall, she was on the verge to faint.

.

"Don't be afraid, it won't get immodest and we will stay above the belt!" Yoko smiled reassuringly at her clients.

"So please choose a partner and one of the massage tables."

.

The lovey-doveys seemed to squeal in luck and happiness, they giggled who would be the first one to be massaged, as the two shinobi stood there unbelievingly looking at each other from the distance. At some point he shrugged, discarded his bathrobe and lay down at one of the tables.

Yoko's eyes nearly plopped out.

Sakura shook her head silently chuckling. Women and the bodies of shinobi.

.

"Ok, good. Now I need someone to demonstrate the technics. Our single ninja here seems to don't mind. So, just rub your hands together a little before you start. Keep in mind, cold hands make no pleasure. Then you observe the back, brush gently over the body to examine where the tensions are located."

 _Of course she needs HIM of all people to demonstrate the moves…_

 _._

"You're very tensed up. It seems like you had to sleep on the floor", the very touchy teacher said in a flirty tone.

"Hm, in fact I have." Kakashi stated in his calm voice.

.

"How cruel! You deserve better." Yoko responded as her hands slid over the planes of his back.

Sakura stepped near and couldn't keep silent anymore. "Oh come on! At least you had a roof over your head. We're supposed to content ourselves with little due to our profession. Don't be a baby!"

.

"Now I know from where the tension is building up. Relax, you're in good hands." The brunette teacher whispered chuckling to the silver-head lying in front of her.

"Excuse me?!" The pinkette fumed and Yoko knew she had to be cautious, Sakura was an infamous kunoichi for her temper after all.

.

"So, what I want to show you first are some basic technics. When you begin to massage another person, make sure he or she is in a proper and comfortable position. Then you warm up some oil in hands and carefully pour it over the back. Start with soft circles to establish body contact and ease up the tension. When you notice some relaxation sets in, you can intensify your hand movements on your partner. Explore his or her body and feel the knots, ease them away. Now I want you to try it out with your partner, then you'll switch positions."

.

"Could I have my massage object back?" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ehrm, sorry. Of course! But be gentle, he seems to have old injuries in his left trapezius and his lower back."

The jounin hummed approvingly.

 _Be gentle, my ass!_

 _._

"You mean here?" The angry kunoichi squeezed the mentioned muscles and Kakashi gasped in pain.

It seems like he had been stabbed in his back near to the spine and there had been an incision on his neck and shoulder, both were really bad injuries and quite deep. They didn't heal well.

Without asking she began to heal his old wounds, feeling a bit guilty for causing him pain willingly. The jounin began to relax again.

As she was done she started to massage him and he nearly dozed off.

Every now and then he even moaned quietly in approval and joy, when she hit a good spot.

Sakura was fascinated by his body, he was strong and had a remarkable muscle tonus without looking bulky. His skin was soft and neat, but there were many scars as silent signs of his career as a warrior legend.

At that moment he regained her full respect.

The pinkette smiled down at the shinobi who seemed to enjoy her pleasant touches.

.

"Good, now take a moment to come back to earth and switch your positions." Yoko's annoying voice broke the calming silence around.

.

Kakashi yawned and stretched his shoulders before he sat back up and put his bathrobe back on. Sakura couldn't withstand and had to take a look at his front side.

 _Is she biting her lip?_ He mused and couldn't hold back a cocky smirk underneath his mask.

.

He stood up and tapped his palm on the massage table. "Sakura, it's your turn."

Slowly she lay down and he helped her to remove her bathrobe to expose her back and shoulders.

 _So she is not wearing some kind of bra or top underneath. Hm, charming and risky!_ His smirk grew wider under his opaque mask.

.

Ungloved, warm and masculine hands began to dispense aromatic oil on her back. He applied just the right pressure to her greater muscle groups and stroke from her spine to her sides.

Apparently he really knew how to treat a woman. Sakura relaxed instantly.

.

Yoko walked from table to table. "Good. Now we will work on how to treat sore spots properly. If you feel a knot, massage with alternating pressure until it vanishes. Try it with your partner."

.

Kakashis skilled fingers found the stubborn, hard tension between her neck and her shoulders, she had to deal with for years now.

"You know this is a result from a false sitting posture at the hospital." He whispered and she hummed in response.

Even if it hurt at the beginning, he wasn't rushing things and changed from pressured grips to light circles. He knew he wouldn't be able to massage it away fully in only one session.

.

They changed positions a few times to learn some other technics.

It felt so good, their bodies responded to each other so easily and there seemed to be some chemistry between them.

.

After their class their massage group had some bento together in the gardens. Luckily Yoko had to leave to teach at another hotel, so they could eat in peace.

Again Sakura couldn't understand how he was able to eat that quick and without anybody seeing his face.

.

* * *

.

In afternoon they wanted to relax at the spa, each other alone.

After a while Kakashi decided to go to the sauna, he opened the door and saw only one person sitting there: Sakura wrapped in a big, white towel.

She looked as irritated as he did.

Kakashi stood there with a towel around his hips and his mask in place.

.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

Before he could leave she said "No, please come in, Kakashi! It's ok."

.

He gave her an eye-crinkle and sat down next to her, but in safe distance. They enjoyed the warmth of the sauna alone, luckily nobody disturbed their intimate togetherness.

Sakura's eyes secretly followed the small sweat drops sliding down from his neck down over his pecs and chiselled abs, before they vanished into the low-hanging towel.

The handsome jounin's eyes relished in the small blush as a result of her traveling green orbs, tiny droplets dripping down slowly into the cleavage of the fluffy towel hiding her perfect ninja body and her long, stunning legs caught his attention too.

Both were clearly attracted by the other's appearance, their glances flew through the room more or less obvious, all sanity doubted.

At some occasions their eyes even found each other, surprisingly it wasn't an embarrassing feeling to be caught looking. Both felt content and happy, they smiled at each other and were curious what the other would feel. Though they couldn't keep their eyes from each other, they could keep their hands. For the whole time they didn't speak a word.

.

Afterwards they went to opposite corners of the cold showers, separated by some brickwork and one after another entered the dip tank without peeking. The cold water helped to ease up the built up tension, though the fact they were both naked. As their brains started to work properly again, they talked about how take a shower in their room because of the see-through wall and when they would attend dinner.

She stepped out without him glancing at her body and. The young woman put on her bathrobe, gathered her flip flops and went to their room to shower first.

He wanted to stay a bit longer in the cold, soothing water before he did the same. Kakashi couldn't deal with a naked Sakura in the same hotel room with only a glass-wall separating them now.

As agreed she stayed in the living room, as he showered and got dressed, then they went to the restaurant.

.

* * *

.

This evening they were led to an arbour with decent illumination and wonderful wild wine sprawling around the wooden trellis.

The whole dinner seemed kind of romantic. They ate a three-course menu in Candle light. Strangely they didn't talk much, but their glances like before in the sauna continued.

.

As they finished eating their dessert, Sakura suggested to stay a little longer, before they would retire to their room to call it a night.

"What do you think of a glass of red wine? It's such a wonderful evening here in the arbour. I really feel like being on holiday."

"That's fine by me!"

.

The waiter brought them their glasses.

"This mission took a turn for the better after all." Sakura smiled at him.

"I guess you're right. I've never been keen on the whole holiday thing, but now I have to admit it turned out to be quite good." His eye met hers and crinkled in honest mirth.

.

The pinkette giggled and raised her glass to him. "To the great copy-nin and his new weakness for spa hotels! Cheers!"

Chuckling they clinked glasses.

.

Suddenly the clingy teacher reappears and touched Kakashi's bicep. Yoko spoke something in her annoying, obtrusive voice, but he didn't react.

Instead his eyes turned to his companion, silently pleading to participate his actions, as he gently took Sakura's hand and seemed to act like being her new lover.

The touchy brunette piped down and stared with wide eyes at the two non-responsive shinobi, obviously ignoring her as the copy-nin brushed a pink strain behind her ear with soft movements and the two ninjas sent each other lovely smiles.

The angry teacher hastened away mumbling something, they both didn't understand and to be honest, it didn't interest them in the slightest.

They were deeply engaged in maintaining their cover, at least that was what they tried to persuade their selves inwardly.

.

For a long while their warm hands remained connected and his thumb continued to caress the back of her hand tenderly.

Their deep eye-contact didn't break off.

.

.

That night the two Konoha-nin slept together in their bed. There was a safe distance between them and strangely both lay awake for the half of the night, glancing inconspicuously at the teammate blandly illuminated by the moon.

Something had clearly changed.


	20. 20 A little Mission to Cool Down:Spring

**.**

 **20\. A little mission to cool down: The Spring**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY3:**

 **.**

Sakura turned to her side and yawned full-heartedly before she opened her eyes only to find a chuckling copy-nin lying sideward and facing her. He was only wearing his mask and god-knows what was hidden under these sheets pooling around his hips lowly. His hair looked tousled, but in a too good way for her to not gape at the drop-dead sexy sight in front of her.

He was so close, so dangerously close.

.

"Good morning, Sakura." He followed her traveling gaze, it seemed she couldn't get enough.

"I could look at this all day…" The words bubbled out before she could think.

.

"You bet!" Kakashi chuckled low in amusement and something else she couldn't decipher.

.

 _Wait! What? Did I say that aloud? Oh my god! OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

Shrieking the young kunoichi put the sheets over her head.

.

Sakura felt him getting off from the bed.

"You're lucky, we have another massage seminar today. Come on, let's get some breakfast before we'll have to deal with that woman again." His playful tone changed into his teacher mode.

"No thanks. I'm fine." The ghostlike figure sitting on her bed with the sheets all over mumbled in embarrassment.

.

"Sakura, get out of your bed. Don't be childish! Come on!" Laughing he dragged at her sheets.

Of course he won, he stood in front of her bed with the sheets in one hand, while a certain beet-red pinkette sat on her side of the bed and took a longing look at his half-naked form as he cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

"Nope." She hid her face in her palms and took a few deep breathes. "I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm sorry. Could you please just go ahead?"

.

There was his dangerous low chuckle again, which didn't fail to speed up her already racing heart. "Sakura, look at me!"

"I can't. Not now."

.

The infamous shinobi leaned forward and spoke right into her ear in his dom tone. "I said look at me!"

Her eyes sprang open and saw right into his mismatching ones.

.

"Good. Get out of bed, NOW."

He retreated from her bed and went to the chair next to the window to put on his shirt. During the process he felt her stare on his body.

"You don't want to destroy our work from yesterday evening, right?"

.

He faced her, he tilted his head and belted his pants with a loud snap of the very same black leather belt, she had gotten to know in another occasion.

In his calm, stern teacher manner he continued "Yoko will likely be there."

The silverhead gave her an innocent eye-crinkle like he hadn't been teasing her willingly seconds ago.

.

"Give me a minute."

Irritated she jumped off the bed, gathered a few things and disappeared in the small lavatory.

.

The copy-nin took the moment to calm himself down, he looked out of the window and rubbed his head.

 _She doesn't know what has gotten into her? As if I have any idea what's happening myself?_ He chuckled into the distance.

.

* * *

.

Although both had not be able to sleep much, they were recovered and refreshed. Their breakfast turned out to be uneventful and quick, because the course started at nine and they had to hurry. Everything seemed to be back to normal, they were just teacher and student.

.

Yoko appeared more distant, she preferred to show the technics on other bodies.

 _ **Good! We won!**_ So inner-Sakura was back.

 _Ehrm, and what did we win? What's the price?_

 _ **Nevermind.**_

 _ **.**_

"Today we'll focus on the male body first and then after a short break we'll do the same on the female body. Alright gentlemen, please lie down on your stomachs. Ladies, warm up your hands, get some oil and start to loosen the musculature of your man."

After the first loosening she massaged his backside with pressure technics, then she started at his feet and the backside of his wiry legs, where she found some sore spots assumingly from their crazy travel speed. Next she let her thumbs stroke from the middle to the edge of his thighs until she reached the small towel around his hips. Apparently the piece of white fluffiness didn't stop the lovey-dovies around. Sakura contemplated for a moment as she noticed the suspicious looks of their teacher.

 _ **Go for it!**_

Her innerself was what she needed, brave as she was she smirked and began to knead higher, but before she reached his buttocks she noticed his slight tension and changed the way of her hands to his side to work up to his hips. Then she retreated and continued her ministrations from his lower back up to his neck. Kakashi relaxed completely in her hands, again he gave her barely audible moans of approval occasionally.

 _If looks could kill._

 _ **That's my girl!**_

Sakura laughed inwardly about Yoko's behaviour.

.

"Great! Now I want you to change into a comfortable supine position, gentlemen! What we'll do there is to…"

The young kunoichi's attention drifted off as the jounin turned around and gave her an encouraging eye-crinkle. She smiled down at him and began to knead his shoulders. Slowly the always on alert copy-nin mismatching closed his eyes and relished her touches.

Her knuckles relaxed his broad chest, as she noticed the big scar crossing his torso, remains of his fight with Obito. Green soothing chakra emanated from her hands and mended the tissue better together and she diminished the scarring. She did the same with every bigger injury of his past. If he would not had been so stubborn he had gotten proper care in hospital and his wounds had healed much better, but whenever somebody said the bad h-word, you saw the copy-nin storming away. At least he had come to her apartment occasionally when he had been injured. She was the only medic he trusted fully.

Her skilled massage continued over his stomach, he was a bit ticklish at the serrator which made the kunoichi giggle and she continued with his anterior abs, before she stroke softly her way from his hip over his sides to his shoulders and massaged his perfectly trained arms. Out of habit he had suppressed the visibility of his ANBU tattoo with his chakra when he was in public, but she knew it was there and retraced the vortex and the line with her index-finger on his skin. He hummed as a response and she continued to let her hands wander down his arms to his hands. Carefully her fingers moved over his and in return his touched hers subtly. Their fingers began to dance passionately with each other.

Yoko came and stood beside them clearly angry about the scene in front of her. "Then back to his neck and dedicate yourselves to your partner's head and face muscles. Let his whole body relax."

Then Sakura's hands caressed his brawny neck and softly massaged his head, which earned her a content groan. Gentle fingers eased the last remaining tension on his forehead. Surprisingly he trusted her enough to touch his mask as she stroke his cheeks tenderly. At some point he opened his eyes again and got lost in her enchanting green ones, both smiling at each other.

Again that disruptive teacher intervened. "I think you're relaxed enough now. Take a moment to come back to earth. Get a drink and move around, then we'll start with the lady programme."

Kakashi closed his eyes and grunted quietly in annoyance and Sakura giggled.

.

"Kakashi, I thought you want something to drink." Yoko stood in front of his table with a bottle of water in her hands.

Still lying on his back in the aftermath of the deep relaxation he opened his heavy eyes and looked up into the smile of his amused companion. Grunting he sat up and put on his bathrobe. "Sakura, do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please."

.

"I'll go get us something." Kakashi disregarded the clingy teacher and came back with two bottles of water, he gave one to Sakura and opened the other for himself.

"Thank you, hun."

The pinkette hoped inwardly she hadn't gone too far with their cover, but the mysterious man he was surprised her again by winking at her before he drank. Yoko walked away dumbfounded.

.

After their small break Sakura lay prone on the massage table, again he helped her to get out of her bathrobe without showing too much.

As she had done before he started at her feet and massaged the backside of her legs, then her thighs. The young woman seemed to get uneasy as his hands ascended gently on her thighs, higher and higher. He noticed the goosebumps on her smooth skin. Careful fingers brushed the underside of her cheeks before he let his thumbs dance wavy circles from the middle of the glutes to her hips, but he dared not to fully touch her butt again. He removed his hands from under her towel to continue on her lower back and follow the muscles beside her delicate spine up to her shoulders. Sakura groaned quietly as he did, she was less tense than the day before and he hummed approvingly.

.

As she had to change into a supine position, the copy-nin helped her to cover her bust and got her an extra towel to position it right on her bosom. Her face tinted pink and she tensed up noticeably.

"Relax, close your eyes." Kakashi whispered as his hands grasped hers and squeezed one time reassuringly, before he tenderly massaged her palms.

As he felt her relaxing a bit, is warm and soothing hands slid gently over her arms to her shoulders. Softly they moved in lazy circles from one shoulder over her cleavage and delicate collar bones to the other, with goosebumps and a slight tremble as a response. He chuckled lowly.

"What?" Sakura whispered sleppily.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear "You're trembling. I like that."

The pink-haired girl held her breath as she felt the heat radiating from his face to her neck. She could smell his wonderful scent. No matter how ambiguous his words were, his near calmed her down into deep relaxation.

Soft though rough fingers descended down her sides, while his head stayed close. They created an enjoyable friction and she let him encircle the side and the underside of her breast tantalizingly, before his hands slowly went down further over her toned belly to her hipbones and came the same way back up. Her breathing sped up and she trembled barely visibly whenever he hit a sensible spot. _So responsive, little one._

Kakashi's thumb touched her cheek tenderly, it reminded Sakura of Tatsuo and the copy-nin's caresses during their training. The young kunoichi relished in the feelings he gave her and nearly drifted off into sweet dreams.

.

Yoko witnessed they both got carried away. The other couples did the same.

"Well done, gentlemen! Seems like your ladies are very pleased with your work. So what you've learned in this seminar is something you could include into your foreplay or just to relax a teammate occasionally or something." A clear side blow to Sakura.

"Be creative! If both are really involved bodily and emotional it will be a firework of feelings. Enjoy. Thank you." She continued.

 _ **Kill that feisty bitch!**_

 _Maybe later._

The pinkette hat to chuckle after the conversation with her inner self. Kakashi raised a questioning brow, but she just shrugged it off.

.

* * *

.

It was too late to get lunch at the restaurant, so the two ninja decided to eat a snack at the spa. Afterwards they used the remaining time to relax alone, they would have to leave on the next day after all.

In the evening Kakashi left all his cares behind as he enjoyed the soothing water of the hot spring. It was in a secluded area hewn in rock. It was looking like a small rock grotto and had an opening to the sky, the only access was a tunnel leading from the spa centre to a narrow entry point into the warm water. An insider's tip to relish in silence solely he couldn't remember who had told him about, but it didn't matter as long as he could be alone and breathe.

As he began to drift off with his head and arms on the surrounding rock, suddenly he heard someone enter the water. He sensed her chakra immediately and felt both relieved and disturbed, but also curious. _What is she doing here?_

A certain kunoichi waded through the waist high water. Without saying a word she joined him in the hot spring and sat down on the opposite side of him with a smile.

.

"Where do you know this place from?" He asked her in a stern voice.

"I just followed your chakra."

.

"Not possible, I suppressed it."

"And so did I."

.

He smirked and was inwardly proud of his student, albeit he knew it wasn't hard to find him, he didn't fully suppress for some reason he couldn't fully understand himself.

They were alone, it was getting late, so no one should disturb them. The sun had set some time ago and the sky showed the first stars.

Sakura stood up, he watched her as she slowly approached. Again he gave her a questioning look.

She worked up all her courage to do what she had planned in the last hours alone and so she came to boldly sit down on his lap. Surprisingly he didn't shake her off or run away, instead he laid one arm loosely around her waist. They looked deeply at each other, the fire between them burning in hot blazing flames. The whole air inside the grotto seemed to be electrified.

His eyes travelled over her amazing body, the dark red bikini especially emphasized her feminine assets. Their hungry eyes met again and without thinking he caged her in his dominant arms, they get nearer and nearer. Sakura's hand semmed to mve on its own and touched his hard chest starting at the huge, but bright scar from Obito. His one hand held her cheek and chin gently, while his other hand dragged at the wrist of the hand, which had begun to caress him just seconds ago, to steady it on her back. As their foreheads touched, he whispered to her in a husky voice while looking deeply in her eyes.

.

"What do you want from me? What's your real intention to come at me?"

.

She had never seen him that appealing before. Loving, caring, sexy, male and leading.

His nose brushed her neck and his breath made her shudder. She was completely at his mercy and felt like an ice cube melting in his powerful hands.

.

Before it could get any further there was another person approaching. Of course it was Yoko.

"Kakashi? Kakashi, are you there?"

.

The copy-nin put his head on her shoulder and sighed loudly mumbling something about a stupid mistake, then he retreated and poofed away with an accusing look.

 _To hell with that woman! I should've known..._

 _._

Yoko did not look pleased to find only a smirking Sakura there.

"I'm sorry, he's not here" she told the obsessed woman. _Not anymore…._

 _._

* * *

.

As she came back to their room, Kakashi wasn't there.

Instead an overly happy Pakkun waited for her there and told her that the great copy-nin went for a late night run.

"Seems like he does that quite often." The young kunoichi crawled into the comfy sheets.

"More recently, yes." The cute pug nestled to her feet and they both drifted off to dreamland.

.

After his crazy run Kakashi took a cooling dip in the lake nearby, it calmed his nerves before he set forth to the hotel.

As he came back, the kunoichi and his ninken were already asleep, so he discarded his clothes and lay down on his side of the bed close to her. He wasn't angry at her or himself anymore, otherwise he would sleep on the floor.

Without him noticing Sakura smiled and finally drifted off to sleep. The infamous copy-nin had returned after all.

He had returned to her.


	21. 21 A little mission to cool down:Bodies

**.**

 **21\. A little mission to cool down – Bodies**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEPARTURE:**

The birds chirped as the first rays of dawn warmed his bare back. Today they would be able to sleep a little longer, because their course had finished and they had not to check out before noon. There was no danger and the copy-nin could allow himself to relax for a while before they would finally get up. Contentedly he stretched his neck, then let his head lay on the pillow facing the window side and he lazily watched the breeze waving through the foliage before he dozed off.

Gradually Sakuras stirred in her sleep, she turned to his side only to find him lying prone and drowsy. It was weird, her feet were between his and thanks to that they were pleasantly warm.

.

"Good morning!" Her friendly voice warmed his insides.

Kakashi obviously tired from his late night run only hummed grumpily in response. Apparently he wasn't a morning person.

The kunoichi chuckled, "Long night?"

Leisurely he moved his head in her direction and opened tired, mismatching eyes. That said it all.

.

His look changed to something excusing, he had been running away again. She gave him an understanding smile.

To his astonishment, he discovered in shock then that his hand was lying on her waist. His eyes went wide before he closed them again distorting his face in a nearly pained expression and withdrew his arm and feet.

The former ANBU had never been a cuddler and he didn't like a woman to get too close. Some occasional fun without any ties and duties was fine by him, but what he had with Sakura was clearly getting out of hand.

Again the pinkette had to chuckle and stood up from their luxurious bed, stretched and headed for the see-through bathroom.

.

"I'll take a shower."

His head wandered back into her direction as he mumbled "Sakura please don't forget to put on a bikini, unless you want an audience."

No response.

"Sakura, did you hear me?" He spoke up.

.

She closed the glass door behind her, wrapped a big red towel around her and let the nightgown fall from beneath. Great.

Kakashi propped up on his hands like he was on alert, his eyes went wide as he fully looked at her fluffy clad body. _No, she wouldn't dare!_

"Ehrm, Sakura, you know I can see you, right?"

"Enjoy the show!"

.

He gasped and let himself fall face first into his pillow. The jounin would have never guessed she would be that bold. As he heard the shower began to run, it didn't take him long to peek.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

The great copy-nin, idol of the young ninja generation couldn't keep his eyes from his student under the steaming spray, they moved at their own. He caught glimpses of her displayed backside and some side glances of her exquisite kunoichi body, due to his unwillingly spinning sharingan the pictures would be burnt into his memory forever.

 _Dammit!_ At that moment he cursed his life and doubted his own sanity. She was so close, so very naked and so the kazekage's woman to be.

 _Dammit! Pakkun licking his balls! Naruto eating Ramen without chopsticks! Bull chewing on a dead squirrel! Gai dancing in a pink ballet tutu. Hm, pink… Her hair is pink. Mmmhmmm..._

.

Then he noticed the shower had stopped. _Shit!_

.

As she came back in a towel and walked over to the closet, he was at the end of his tether.

The older shinobi snapped "Do you think that's funny?!"

The brave woman leered at him and gathered some clothes to wear.

In a flash he pressed her onto the bed from behind, his weight kept her from breathing.

.

He snarled at her "Do you feel how FUNNY it is for me?"

.

Her eyes nearly popped out, with him being that near she could sense his really hard member in between his hips so very pressing against her body.

She nearly choked.

Then he tenderly brushed a strain behind her ear and whispered earnestly "Stop toying with me, Sakura. We have a mission to accomplish." His voice didn't betray his inner struggle.

With a dangerous chuckle Kakashi let go of the frozen girl, and went to the bathroom for a cold shower.

He stood under the spray giving her a full look on the well-toned backside of his perfect male body and took off his mask. The whole time he never turned into her direction. She would not dare to sneak into the bathroom to get a peek.

Just if that would have happened, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back any longer. He knew his limits very well.

.

After his refreshing and soothing shower he returned from the bathroom and found her in the living room fully dressed. The crimson-faced girl focused on the floor and didn't look at his towel-wrapped form. He put on his full ninja attire.

"Let's go get some breakfast and fill out that evaluation, before we head back and pack our bags."

She just nodded in silence.

.

* * *

.

.

 **ARRIVAL:**

Before noon they set off to Konoha in the same damn bone-crashing speed than on their outward the whole travel back, they didn't talk a single word.

As they arrived in the woods around Konoha they jumped down from the branches to walk the rest back in a slow pace, Sakura tried hard to catch her breath.

.

They entered the gates as he began to speak "Tomorrow at 10 a.m. we shall report at the hokage's office. Goodnight sakura!"

"Hm." Goodnight, my ass!

.

With energy reserves beyond her comprehension he ran off over the rooftops.

.

* * *

.

Terribly tired Sakura closed the door behind her, removed her boots and discarded her clothes one after the other on her way to her bathroom.

During a long bath to relax her body and soul the young kunoichi agonized what she should report to Tsunade in the morning. She began to doubt the upcoming mission together with a certain jounin.

.

 _What happened between us? I need him as a friend, he'll probably be the only real one for a long time, depending on the situation in Suna._

 _Suna, omg… I'm so afraid. Time's running so fast._

 _What if Gaara won't like me in the slightest?_

 _ **We'll be fine. You have me and you have him!**_

 _I'm not sure if he will be there for me when I need him._

 _ **He always has.**_

 _I hope so…_

.

* * *

.

In the meantime in another part of Konoha Kakashi was overthinking her practise phase.

He was so engrossed in thought he was pacing around in his room, though he was dead-tired.

.

 _I need a practise object._

 _I need to think._

 _For this job I need a man I trust fully._

 _._

 _Gai – THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA?! Nope, never ever with her!_

 _Tenzou – ehrm, no, too weak. She would probably eat him for breakfast._

 _Genma – really?_ He rolled his eyes. Brain, start working!

 _._

 _Hm, maybe I should pick one of the men around her age?_

 _Naruto – not again._

 _Tatsuo – excluded. He's a bit older than her and I don't trust him._

 _I don't know the others well enough._

 _._

 _Damn, time is running out._


	22. 22 Practise Phase: Time is running out

**.**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you for your support and welcome to the new ones ;)**

 **When this story is finished, I planned to write some short stories too. Maybe as spin-offs or flashbacks.**

 **Do you have special suggestions?**

SquaMata

.

* * *

.

.

 **22\. Practise Phase: Time is running out**

.

.

At 10 a.m. sharp on the next day Sakura entered the hokage's office. Although she had not gotten enough sleep, her own bed let her wake up well-rested and happy.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Tsunade smiled friendly.

"Morning!"

.

Two ANBU were standing at the same positions. Sakura got nervous, she didn't want to talk about those things in front of Naruto and Tatsuo. Kakashi was nowhere around.

.

"So how was your mission?" The blonde hokage crossed her hands.

"Very relaxing, thank you." The pinkette tried to return the smile and to play down her obviously skittish behaviour.

.

"Good. " The sannin found it too funny and decided to pretend being deadly serious. She changed her posture and her voice, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Sakura, I have a question!"

Her former apprentice shifted from one leg to another and her eyes went wide.

 _Oh god, please don't ask me about Kakashi._

 _._

"Shizune had to go on an important mission and came home sick. Could you please lend me a hand and get her back to her feet? I'm very busy here at the moment, Ino is on her way back from Iwa and the staff busts its back at the hospital." Tsunade's tone lightened up.

"Ehrm, sure." Apparently the pinkette was flabbergasted.

.

Cocking her head to the side the blonde leader asked her worriedly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you want me to report or something?" She babbled.

.

"Nah, I have already read Hatake's report." Tsunade waved it off.

Sakura frowned in disbelief. "He wrote a report on time voluntarily?"

.

"Yes, as strange as it sounds, it was lying on my desk as I arrived in the morning. Everything's ok. I'm glad you both had a good time and were able to" she took a paper and searched for the right passage "… were able to restock your energy reserves for the upcoming mission." She put the paper down and smirked. "So I guess Hatake developed a like for holidays?"

"Kind of, yeah." The young medic-nin grinned, then both couldn't hold back laughter.

.

"Good. So could you please stop by Shizune and examine her?"

Sakura nodded and left.

.

* * *

.

Shizune wasn't in a good condition, Sakura brought her to hospital and Tsunade allowed her to treat her there, although she wasn't an employee anymore. It seemed like the black haired medic-nin had been poisoned during an attack and now her body was struggling with the substance.

For two days the pinkette worked hard to extract the poison from Shizune's system, also she helped the nurses a bit with other patients and took care of the little pig.

During the whole time she had not heard a beep from a certain silverhead, but she was glad for the timeout.

Shizune got better soon and was discharged on her third day in hospital, but she would have to stay on sick leave at home for the following week. Sakura promised to visit her before she would leave Konoha.

As Sakura returned home at noon, she found that weird messenger bird again, it was chewing happily on what looked like a letter.

After a little fight she finally got the message in her hands, or more precisely the remaining words on the shredded paper.

.

 **…akur... ev…ing spa… ground 3… 6p…**

.

"Great!"

.

* * *

.

Kakashi knew he had been avoiding her, he had to think and needed some time to return back to normal.

He was sitting in a tree waiting on training ground 3, in an hour or so she would show up.

.

Exact 24 hours ago he had knocked on his friend's door to have a talk in private. The Jounin had let him inside to the living room and they sat down on his brown leather couch.

The copy-nin had sighed "Genma, I need your help."

"MY help?" The senbon-user had pointed at his own chest baffled.

.

A single eye had shown honesty in his look. "Yes. I think you know what I'm asking you for?"

"Enlighten me!" Genma had removed the senbon off his mouth, now he had understood Kakashi had been going to unsheat.

.

In a stern tone the masked ninja had continued "At the end of the week we're heading off to Suna. Her practise phase has begun, but it's complicated."

"You want me to do something, right?" The brown-haired man had tapped the senbon eagerly on his lips.

The sharingan user had nodded.

.

"I guess you want me to help her with her practise?" He had put the senbon back into his mouth.

Kakashi had rubbed his head in dislike "Kind of, yes." Want is the wrong word.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat the bandana-head had retorted. "There we go! Many years later you're finally that kind to share with me after all!"

.

"Genma, let's be serious here. Time is running out. She needs some experience, it must be positive for her. Do you understand?" The copy-nin had propped his head on his hands, he had looked tossed and turned.

"Yes. Rumour has it I'm very capable." The broad smile of the brown-haired shinobi had been underlined with a wink in Kakashi's direction.

"Stop acting pretentious. She's someone special and needs to be treated as so. I'll hunt you down and castrate you personally if you won't behave properly." The silverhead had growled.

.

Genma had put up his hands in defense "Sure, sure." He had cleared his throat before he had spoken in a serious from-friend-to-friend tone "May I ask you, why you won't do it yourself?"

Sheepishly Kakashi ruffled his silver hair "I'm her teacher and in charge of the mission, I am not allowed to" _Wise excuse! He'll buy it!_

.

Then he had hemmed and had given him a deadly-serious look "Just take good care of her ok"

"I promise." His response had beed really sincere, he wouldn't dare to hurt her, but he had begun to hope he wouldn't harm the great copy-nin. _Damn, this girl got him really bad._

.

"So what do you want me to do in detail?"

Then they had talked openly.

.

.

.

Half an hour delayed Sakura showed up stomping angrily.

"That damn messenger bird again! It chewed half of the message away!"

"Good evening too. I'm sorry, I know, sometimes she can be a real pain in the ass." He chuckled and jumped down from the tree.

The young kunoichi grumbled grumpily.

.

They began to spar, he acted like nothing had happened, which made her fuming inside.

After their training he walked her home, both didn't speak a word. Before she reached the entry door of her apartment complex, he stopped her from leaving too soon.

.

"Sakura, one more thing."

 _Whoohoooo, here comes the overdue excuse!_

"Time is running out. You need to find a practise partner for tomorrow."

.

Her look was too much for him to bear at the moment.

He forced a happy eye-crinkle "Good night!" and teleported himself back to his apartment.

.

It was the look of a hurt woman, filled with incredulity, shocked by his clinical words and bubbling in wrath.

.


	23. 23 Practise Phase: It's been awhile

**Hey Guys!**

 **Are you ready for some action?**

 **Have fun ;)**

SquaMata

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **23\. Practise time: It's been awhile**

.

.

After Kakashi's clinical order, she decided to go to the training grounds on next morning. With certainty she'd find an appropriate target there.

She strolled around and took a look at the exercising ninjas, she greeted the ones she knew.

.

"Sakura-chan! What a wonderful morning for a youthful training. Are you looking for a sparring partner?"

"Good morning, Gai-sensei! Yeah, kind of. Do you know who all's there?"

.

"I've seen Aoba with his genin, Konohamaru and his team, Chouji and Shino, and I'm currently waiting here for Yamato."

 _Hm, not the best options._

.

Gai noticed the look of disappointment. "But if you want feel free to join us!"

Sakura smiled at him and hesitated contemplating for a small moment.

.

Gai was such a nice guy, but his green spandex cat-suit was the best mechanical contraceptive device and passion killer she could imagine.

 _Nope, I'm sorry, but that will never happen._

 _._

"Thank you, Gai-sensei, maybe later! I'll go to ground 3 to stretch a bit and work on some kata."

"Oh, the young ambition and the will of fire! See you!"

"Bye!" then she dashed to the said training field.

.

* * *

.

.

Surprisingly she found Kiba there, he was training alone. His white furry companion slept in the shadows of a tree.

.

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing here?"

Her response was a simple smirk, before she fell into a fight stance and they started to spar.

.

The pinkette had to admit, she liked what she saw. The young Inuzuka was only clad in his fishnet shirt and black pants. He was bulky like Sasuke, but not that defined, probably because he had the habit of rather travel comfortable on the back of his huge dog than running himself. His broad shoulders were impressive, with a bull neck and a strong chest, his body had a nice v-form, but softer than the last Uchiha, his abs were not that toned and he had apparently a slightly higher amount of body fat.

He seemed fascinated by her gracile and powerful movements.

.

The Inuzuka pinned her to the trunk of a tree. "I won."

She smirked and gave him a peck on the lips. Dumbfounded he didn't react as she escaped giggling into the treetops.

"Hasty conclusion!"

.

Kiba shook his head in amusement. _Feisty, I like that!_

He followed her into the trees.

.

He found the kunoichi sitting on a branch, dangling her feet to the ground.

"Everything okay?"

Sakura turned half around and smiled at him, but didn't respond, then she stared again into the distance.

.

Concerned Kiba walked over and sat down beside her. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

.

She looked at him smiling kindly in a silent plead to permit what she had planned. Then she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

His eyes went wide and it took him a moment to realize what was going on, before he reciprocated her kiss.

.

Soon their kiss became more heated, tongues interwined eagerly and curious hands explored the other's body. Her hand slowly wandered under his shirt as he stopped their make out session suddenly.

His wonderfully animalistic eyes looked deep into hers, searching for any signs of uncertainty. He wanted to test the waters before they did something she might regret.

.

"It's a pity I can't take you home with me."

"Why not?" Sakura leered at him.

.

Chuckling he responded "You're a ninja too, normally I pick up civilian girls. My mum would probably notice and announce you to be the new clan heir in-law."

Both laughed. She had always had a good time with Kiba, he had a funny sense of humour and was a reliable shinobi.

.

"Sounds like she's not quite amused with your lifestyle!" The pinkette raised a finger dramatically underlining her suggestion.

"My lifestyle?" He mocked to look like an innocent puppy. Everyone in Konohagakure and beyond knew he was a serial womanizer.

.

Sakura shrugged and smiled at him while her eyes burnt deep into his soul. "I don't care. We're ninja, who knows what happens tomorrow? Why not having some fun with no strings attached? Live everyday like it is your last."

Again his eyes sought for any hesitancy and uncertainty.

There were none, so he continued. "But you must have been alive before you could die." The powerful Inuzuka kissed her deeply and they started to make out in the branches again.

At some point he pulled her back to the trunk where he leaned against it and she straddled him. The heat between the two young shinobi grew unbearable, he wanted to remove her red tank top.

.

"Kiba, no! Not here! If anyone shows up we need to be dressed modestly as fast as we can."

His eyebrow rose, he thought she had gotten doubts after all or had lost her mind completely.

.

The young kunoichi surprised him as she leered at him and opened the fly of his pants. The Inuzuka heir's eyes followed her every movement, he seemed to be frozen in unbelieving amazement. As she shoved aside her spandex hot pants and guided his member into her, he groaned and closed his eyes. _She actually did it!_

For a moment both sat there stock-still relishing the feeling of their joined bodies.

It felt good for her, he was just the right size to not rip her apart after that long time of abstinence, but he was enough to stretch her in a very stimulating way.

His eyes found hers and she began to bob up and down, acting a bit robotic and stiff. Kiba smiled knowingly before he guided her movements with his gentle hands on her hips into tantalizing waves.

.

As she seemed to be comfortable and confident enough he pulled down her top just to expose her jigging breasts to play with them and circle her rosy buds with his tongue. Her moans grew louder and he began to assist her movements with slowly increasing thrusts from below while she intensified the frequency of her spiralling moves.

After a while he stilled their movements and kissed her neck passionately as his hands massaged her firm mounds, then he retreated completely and whispered in a very dominant tone "Turn around and get down on all fours!" The kunoichi found it incredibly sexy and did as she was told.

In one swift thrust he entered her again doggy style and fucked her raving like an animal. Kiba slapped her ass occasionally, in passion he pulled her hair to bite her earlobes and shoulders erotically and to kiss her senseless.

It was so hot and so forbidden right there in the trees in public, an unbelievable allure for her she hadn't been aware of.

His hand found the little pearl between her legs, it felt so good, she thought she might burst, but still she couldn't cum. She decided to use the situation to fake an orgasm for practise. Inwardly she reminded the hot scene from the sharingan.

It seemed to have an encouraging effect on him, Kiba sped up his thrusts, he dug his nails into her hips and after a little while he came hard with a wild canine snarl and biting her nape.

.

After a few moments of ebbing away the last waves of his release Kiba kissed the spot he bit her and licked away the tiny droplets of her blood, caused by his fangs piercing her soft skin in the heat of the moment. _Sleeping with a hardened kunoichi has its advantages! I don't need to hold back._

Then he retreated to lean back on the trunk of the tree they were on and pulled her with him in a loose one handed grip.

Both were breathing hard.

.

He hid his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent, which seemed to take his fancy due to his approving hum.

"I've never thought you're a wild one." He chuckled spent.

"It's been a long while now, you know?"

.

He chuckled. "Really?"

"Yep." She nodded with a smile.

.

"Too bad! If only I had known sooner, we would've broken your dry spell earlier!" Playfully he bit her earlobe again.

Sakura chuckled contentedly "Yeah, maybe."

.

They stood up and began to cultivate their selves.

"So what are you up to?" He adjusted his clothes and closed the fly of his pants.

"Packing. In a few days I'm leaving Konoha." She straightened her clothes.

.

"Going on a mission?" The bulky young man turned to her.

Trying to fix her ruffled pink mane into a ponytail she responded "Yeah, I'm moving to Suna."

.

"Are you serious?" He frowned.

"Yes." She smiled.

.

"What a pity! And I thought we could become occasional fuck buddies." He chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

That made her laugh, it's been a long time since a man revealed openly he wanted sex with her. "I'm sorry, Kiba. Thank you for the great time!"

"You're welcome. Thank you too." He smirked sexily at her.

The Inuzuka wasn't used to women who meant what they had said. Usually they would change their minds after casual sex, develop feelings and want more. _Interesting._

.

"See you!" The medic-nin winked at him and went her way.

"Bye Sakura-chan. Take care!" He shook his head and smiled astonished as he ran off to find Akamaru, who seemingly backed out secretly of the situation.

.

As always Sakura hadn't been able to cum, but she had been convincing enough that he hadn't noticed. Anyway it had been some really hot experience and she had relished the near, the touches and his rough side, even though it would be nothing compared to the kazekage's taste by rumours.

.

Hiding in the coppice nearby a certain pug started his way home to report what he had witnessed to a very moody copy-ninja.


	24. 24 Practise Phase: Next Level

.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Well, my boyfriend told me today he hasn't got enough time to read as quick as I'm throwing out my chapters! :D**

 **So have fun with this one, but be cautious and don't get bitten by little ninja dogs ;)**

SquaMata

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **24.** **Practise Phase : Next Level**

 **.**

*Poof!*

Sakura nearly spilled her coffee.

.

"Dammit! What's wrong with you!?"

"Hey Pinky!"

.

"Oh Pakkun, it's you! How are you?"

"Good to see you again!"

.

She walked over to him and greeted him with a nice belly rub.

"I'm afraid I'm out of dog snacks and food in general. I can't offer you anything, sorry Pakkun!"

"Oh that's fine by me. Boss put me on a diet anyway."

.

She gave him another belly rub, "But which little belly should I rub then?"

"That's exactly what I told him!"

The pinkette giggled.

.

"Boss told me to tell you something. I'll tell you if you'll continue."

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to be blackmailed."

.

The cute pug put on a heart-melting sad-puppy look.

"I tell you what, I'll pet you anyway, you're just too twee!"

.

"Hey, I'm a capable shinobi, you know!"

"Twee, twee, twee!" Sakura started to knead his little neck and he couldn't do other than to enjoy her ministrations, it felt too good.

.

"Ok Pinky. I should tell you to go to the bar tonight and find another target. You did well yesterday and he's proud of you."

"Really? And why doesn't he tell me himself?"

.

The intelligent ninken pondered a bit before he responded.

"He has to run some important errands before you two will go to Suna."

The pinkette felt alone like never before in the last weeks. He left her alone with her practise.

.

Pakkun noticed two things:

First she stopped her movements.

Second she looked lost or like she had met a ghost from her past, which was indeed a fact, inwardly she was confronted with her lost self from months ago and it hurt her like hell.

.

"Hey Pinky? Is everything alright?"

The shocked kunoichi didn't respond.

The pug licked her hands. Again she didn't react.

.

 _Ok, there's no other way. Sorry Pinky!_

He bit her hand, not too hard but enough to let her cry out in slight pain.

Out of reflex the pug flew through the room, he repelled skilfully with his paws from the wall and landed gracile on the floor behind her desk.

.

"I repeat: Pinky, are you alright?"

"Ehrm yeah. Why did you bite me?"

.

"You didn't react. I think I'll go now. Bye"

*Poof*

.

 _I'm so sorry Pakkun! I think I owe him an apology and maybe a big steak too._

 _._

* * *

.

*Poof*

The little ball of fur jogged over to the bed where a thoughtful ninja was slouching "So boss, I said it."

Kakashi smiled at him, but without his mask on the pug instantly knew it was forced. The jounin stood up and went to get a bowl out of the fridge of his kitchenette.

"Here's your raw liver. I'll never get why you like that stuff."

.

Pakkun bounced in happiness and wiggled his tail as the silverhead put the bowl on the floor for him. "It's delicious! Want a bite?"

Kakashi leaned on the counter and watched the loud smacking pug. "It's all yours."

.

 _Good, so the bar will do._

.

* * *

.

Sakura put on a sexy red skirt with a tight black blouse, which ruffles simulated she had more bosom, and combined them with her favourite black ankle-boots. As she was pleased with her styling she went to the bar and sat down at the counter.

 _Strangely nobody she knew was there, except for a few civilians the bar was empty. Great!_ (sarcasm)

The kunoichi ordered a gin tonic, which she had grown a like to thanks to the ladies.

.

Half an hour later just as she was about to leave, she finally got company.

"Hello Sakura! Wow, nice outfit!"

"Hi Genma! Thanks. What are you doing here?"

.

"Usually our clique meets here on Saturdays, but seemingly they're all busy or on missions." He looked around and pointed to their booth.

"Really?" Sakura doubted that.

.

"Yeah, I've met Kurenai in the afternoon. She told me she couldn't find a babysitter, Anko's on a mission with Yamato and Naruto, Shizune's sick and Gai, well… Gai's in hospital."

"What happened? I saw him yesterday at the training grounds."

.

"Yeah, he overdid it again. He's in rehab for years now, but still he can't accept that his body will never be the same after what had happened during the war."

"Poor Gai."

.

"Yeah. And his eternal rival was visiting him today to appeal to his conscience again, apparently a really hard life task." Both chuckled.

"I thought I'd meet him here, but your company seems more appealing." Genma smiled at her.

.

Meanwhile inside Sakura's pretty head:

 _ **Take the chance! We could do much worse!**_

 _We could take a civilian instead or wait for another opportunity!_

 _ **Yeah right, a civilian… And what will you do with an achy breaky civilian? Get your shit together!**_

 _Fuck you!_

 _ **You know you tried that a few times and failed miserably, right?**_

 _Damn you! It wasn't my fault._

 _ **Well… You know he's very skilled according to rumours. Go and let us have some fun!**_

 _Fuck it, I'll do it!_

.

Back in reality:

Sakura returned his smile.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"I'd love to!"

.

Genma ordered drinks and led her to the infamous jounin booth in the alcove.

"But I'm not a jounin by now!"

"Nobody's here." He winked at her and the clinked glasses.

It was the first time she had seen him without a senbon in his mouth. Weird.

.

Their conversations turned into a flirt and slowly they made their first subtle body contacts. The brush of a hand here, the touch of a knee there and then he ran his fingers gently through her hair, their eyes connected. In what seemed like an eternity he inched closer and he kissed her charily.

Sakura liked the feeling of his touches and returned the kiss. He was a very good kisser and soon she couldn't get enough of him, her hormones rushed through her veins sparking a fire of passion. To all appearances he felt the same.

Eventually the waiter interrupted them. "I'm so sorry to disturb you guys, but… ehrm, you know… Could you please turn it down a little?"

Sakura went beet-red and Genma nodded chuckingly.

.

Then he turned and whispered hoarsely into her ear. "Maybe we should go to a more private place?"

Sakura smiled "Good idea." _**YEEESSSS! That's my girl!**_

 _._

Genma continued "Your apartment?"

 _ **NOOOO! Not another unforgettable memory imprinted forever into our own four walls!**_

 _._

"I would prefer your place, Genma. I'm already packing for a long term mission and at the moment my apartment looks like it's been hit by a bomb."

He chuckled, stood up and took her hand to help her up. "Good. Let's go to my home."

.

* * *

.

Genma had a really nice small house, he showed her through. There were a kitchen, a bureau, a guest room, a dining area with an open staircase leading to the first floor with a living room on the tribune upstairs next to another bathroom and a bedroom.

Sakura was impressed and felt very comfortable. "Wow, Genma. This place is amazing!"

The jounin leaned in the doorframe of the balcony of his bedroom and looked at her. "So what do you want to do?"

.

Sakura smirked at him and sat down on the big bed and patted the place next to her. He leered at her and walked over slowly, his flak jacket flew to the next corner and then he kissed her passionately. Soon the two ninja were meandering through his dark brown sheets.

Sakura was nervous as he tardily discarded her blouse, he seemed to notice and kissed her deeply. _We don't need to rush things here. We have the whole night, pretty!_

As she relaxed again he removed his shirt and slowly kissed down to her green bra, skilled fingers unclasped it quickly and without removing it, he went back up to kiss the stiff girl. Again his hot kisses helped her to let go. She didn't mind him taking off her bra and pressing his own naked chest against hers. He obviously knew what he was doing, she could trust him.

.

Then his mouth travelled lower from her neck to her perky breast and after tantalizing caresses he wandered lower until he reached the hem of her skirt. She expected him to pull it off, instead he looked deeply up into her eyes as his soft, warm hands slid up her outer thighs and took her green thong down on their slow way back.

She wasn't that tense anymore, seemingly his actions had made her pretty much randy and needy. His eyes still fixated on hers his hands shove up the red skirt a little before he leaned forward and put soft butterfly kisses on the outer area of her womanhood. Sakura groaned in a thrill of anticipation, he chuckled darkly and began to caress her pearl with his tongue.

Whenever he felt her getting close, he retreated for a moment to intensify her pleasure.

.

"Genma, please! Please!"

His response was another chuckle as he brought her to orgasm with a few skilled moves of his mouth. The pinkette had abandoned all hope to ever feel an orgasm in reality, but this experience told her the better. Her whole body shuddered in white pure bliss.

.

The Jounin came back up and put a soft pink strain behind her ear. She opened her eyes and smiled happily at him, before it turned into a devilish smirk.

Then she pushed him down and pulled his pants off.

She crawled over him kissed him intensely before she kissed her way down. Genma sat up a little, he wanted to enjoy the show and Sakura reminded Kakashi's words that most men are visible types, so she focused on giving him erotic looks and moved slowly and gracile. She tried to slip into the role of the sex goddess who was to please the sex god.

The pinkette descended and reached her destination, her fingers brushed over his hard member, trailing the protruding veins carefully. The tall jounin couldn't hold back a moan, which was exactly what she needed for confirmation.

Her tongue started at the base, tantalizing slowly licking its way up to the tip, then she retreated and her hands caressed his boys, her eyes sent him a deep look of desire as she let her tongue encircle his helmet, slowly increasing the pressure and moaning pleasurably. Genma's head fell back onto the bedhead for a moment in a silent cry as she finally put his tip into her mouth and squeezed him a bit.

Again she retreated and let her tongue travel from the bottom to the top, this time she took him fully into her mouth afterwards and began to slowly bob up and down, changing the pressure, suction and angle occasionally in reaction to his passionate groans.

Their eyes flamed in fervor, both were savouring the moment.

As she felt his balls tighten, her hands gently support her ministrations and she increased her actions. Genma's eyes rolled back as a huge orgasm washed over him. The skilled kunoichi slowed down her caresses and let him come down from his height, eagerly swallowing his seed.

She had done that before, but she hadn't liked it much. This time was different. In the heat of the moment and after her first real orgasm she felt it was right and it turned her on to see a powerful man like Genma in such a vulnerable moment. Everything other would have destroyed the mood and her victory as the pleasing sex goddess over the sex god.

Sakura was proud of her own actions and it turned her on incredibly.

.

Genma smiled pleased as he pulled her up to kiss her passionately. That was new for her, normally guys don't do that or only after they had given oral to the women, at least that's what she had been thinking until now. It seemed like the jounin felt very comfortable with himself and his body. She liked that. It was animalistic and a sign of pure passion.

Then he laid her down.

"Wanna try something?"

Sakura leered at her energetic lover and nodded.

.

He pulled something out of the drawer of his wooden nightstand.

"Close your eyes."

She obliged all too willingly.

.

The brown-haired ninja removed his bandana and blindfolded her with the very same item.

"Put your arms to the bedpost."

.

Carefully he cuffed her hands in soft leather manacles.

"Relax. If you want me to stop just say **snow**."

.

Sakura nodded and he began to kiss and brush her body with his warm fingers.

His nails dug softly their way up from her knees to her inner thighs, her legs fell apart as he wanted. Genma caressed her girls until she moaned in pleasure, then he let his tongue delve into her navel and travelled to her thighs and teased her kissing from one thigh to another brushing her opening or her clit here and there until she squirmed.

The bound kunoichi thought she would die, he had riled her up sexually like no one else had done in reality before, dreams didn't count.

A single finger probed cautiously her opening before Genma inserted it slowly and gently into her wet cave. Sakura moaned in pleasure and he began to move it tantalizing slowly to detect the right spot. As he felt it and curled his finger a bit to get better friction there, he began to kiss her little pearl again. The young kunoichi thought she would loose all remaining sanity. She had never been stimulated in such a good way simultaneously on two spots.

Her passionate groans grew louder, her walls began to contract erratic. The experienced man knew she was close, carefully he inserted a second finger and let them dance around her g-spot while his tongue trailed lazy circles on the outside. His tongue stopped and pressed flat on her clit and with one skilled curl of his warm fingers he felt her climax. Again the pinkette rushed into amazing bliss, while his fingers continued to press softly on her g-spot in waves and his tongue stayed still to prolong her orgasm.

.

She lay there, finally able to breathe again as gentle hands freed her from the cuffs and the bandana.

Sakura knew she would have to open her eyes again and face the real man who had brought her to orgasm twice, but she decided to imagine the certain shinobi she had visioned during her passion just a bit longer.

 _What will happen now?_

 _ **Think! The unavoidable! Don't be silly! Of course he wants to ride you to oblivion!**_

.

Sakura took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, Genma was lying next to her and pulled the sheets over them.

The jounin put a strain behind her ear "You look tired. Let's get some sleep."

"Don't you want to, ehrm… You know…" Sakura was irritated.

.

Genma chuckled and trailed her lips with a thumb leering at her. "After that amazing blowjob of yours? I'm fully satisfied, Sakura. I guess I should thank you by the way."

"Are you sure?" Her world seemed to be upside down.

.

"Absolutely. Unless you couldn't get enough of me?" He smiled tiredly at her, yawning on purpose and ignoring his inner struggle and his crying dick.

The pinkette relaxed again "Ok, I have to admit in fact you have tired me out too. Mmmmhhh it was such a great fun."

.

Genma smiled proud. "Do you want something to drink before we call it a night?"

"A glass of water, please." The jounin got up naked as he was and got them two glasses of ice-cold, refreshing water to soothe their hoarse throats.

.

.

After some hours of sleep Sakura decided to leave.

She knew they wouldn't get attached, but she wasn't in the mood for a strange morning together. She jumped out of the window and went home over the rooftops.

In the process she failed to notice the chakra suppressing ANBU hidden in a tree behind Genma's home.

.

Never had the pinkette thought the older, more experienced bandana-head would be so gentle in bed and focused on her fun, he took her well-being very seriously.

It had been very intense, but not as vast and long-lasting as the one orgasm with Kakashi's sharingan.

Sakura would never tell anyone who she was imagining while she wore the blindfold or who was in her thoughts under that damn skirt instead.

.

* * *

.

Genma woke up as she dressed, but pretended to be asleep, because she seemed to be afraid of an awkward conversation at the moment.

As she had left he turned to his back and stretched. He looked up to the ceiling.

"Hatake you owe me something!"

He couldn't do it, even if his member had begged him to, he wasn't that ass everyone thought him to be. After all those years he knew his comrade very well, the intelligent jounin suspected Kakashi had more feelings for her than he would admit. That was the real reason why they had just made oral sex and she had been able to focus on practise in giving her best hand and blow job.

 _Damn, he taught her well. This girl can do wonders to your body. You're missing out something, my dear friend!_

Maybe what they had done wouldn't kill he copy-nin, but the things she would have to do with the kazekage would be much worse, Genma thought.

.

* * *

.

That night the ANBU reported Kakashi what had occurred.

Inevitably the aloof copy-nin was confronted with his growing feelings for the first time.

As he heard her moaning in passion on the record, he was really pissed and smashed his cup of tea. The ANBU vanished wordlessly.

.

©SquaMata


	25. 25 Goodbye Konoha

**.**

 **25\. Goodbye Konoha**

.

.

After a surprisingly deep sleep Sakura woke up contented in her own bed, but she didn't want to get up.

Tonight would be their official farewell party and in two days they would head off to Suna. Everyone knew she would leave Konoha soon.

She needed to think.

.

 _I guess there's no way to back out now…_

 _ **Nope, too late.**_

 _Shit._

 _ **Don't be afraid. We'll be fine, trust me!**_

 _Hm._

 _ **It's an interesting adventure. Have some faith!**_

 _Yeah right, faith…_

 _ **You took the mission, deal with it! Now get up and get your shit together!**_

.

The young kunoichi groaned in annoyance, it was one of these moments when she missed the silence in her head.

 _Fine!_

Sakura stood up and went for a soothing shower.

As she came back it was already in the middle afternoon. There was only a cup of instant ramen in her kitchenette left.

 _Nope._

Sakura decided to go outside and get something to eat.

On her way she found the perfect dress for tonight, she couldn't withstand and bought it.

.

* * *

.

The event hall was filled with people of konoha, shinobi of all ranks and many civilians.

A certain medic-nin in a stunning short dark-grey dress skimming her female curves tried to mingle with the crowd and made her way to the bar. An ANBU stopped her, sadly she didn't know him.

.

"Hokage-sama awaits your presence. She's waiting backstage."

Damn!

"Okay…"

.

The pinkette followed the tall man through the crowd and found the blonde leader behind the curtain impatiently tapping her foot.

The hokage grumbled "Have you seen Hatake?"

"No." Sakura sighed, of course he was late again.

"Not good. It's getting late and I'd like to say a few introductory words. Someday I'll strangulate him for his delays and damn excuses."

.

*Poof*

Out of habit the jounin sought for a silly alibi "I'm sorry I had to…"

"STOP IT! Both move your asses on stage NOW!" The sannin spat angrily.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and shrugged calm and unimpressed as ever, before he pulled the curtain to the side and signalled her to go first. Tsunade followed suit and began to speak as they had reached the middle of the stage.

.

"Good evening everyone! May I have your attention please!

Tonight we are all here to celebrate two of our best shinobi. Jounin Hatake Kakashi and Chuunin Haruno Sakura. Both will be leaving us indefinitely and are going to support our important alliance in Suna."

Then the hokage pointed at her former apprentice. "Sakura, when you come back, you'll be finally upgraded to Jounin rank. I'm very grateful for the wonderful time we had together, you were my best and dearest apprentice."

She turned into the direction of the slouching copy-nin. At least he's not reading his damn book on stage.

"And Kakashi, you know why I'm sending you too. Take it as a rehearsal."

.

Tsunade turned back to the crowd and raised her glass, ANBU handed glasses to the two soon leaving shinobi.

"Konoha is very proud of you! Raise your glasses and have a good time! Cheers!"

Everyone cheered and drank a sip sparkling wine.

"Oh and before I forget, the buffet is now open! Thanks for your attention. Get the party started!"

.

* * *

.

Sakura sat at a u-formed table near to Tsunade and a really better looking Shizune, Kakashi sat on the other side of the hokage a few seats farther.

 _Still avoiding, huh?_

.

After dinner half of the crowd had dispersed and Sakura went with some of her ninja generation for a few drinks to the bar in the foyer.

Suddenly a very flirty Kiba hugged her from behind and greeted her with a peck on her cheek.

.

"Hey Kiba!" Giggling she leaned back in her slightly tipsy state and enjoyed the warm body contact.

"Good that you're still here. Do you have any plans for later?" The Inuzuka heir whispered into her ear.

.

"Not now. Why?"

"I thought about some no strings attached fun?"

.

The pinkette chuckled and turned to face him. "No thanks."

 _Oh my god! I finally did it! I dumped a guy! Wheeeeeeehhh! What a great feeling!_

 _._

Kiba frowned and gave her a cocky smile "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I can't." She shrugged and put on an innocent smile.

.

"Alright. Take care, Sakura! I wish you the best."

He kissed her cheek again and left heading to the civilian girls on the other side of the bar.

.

A very proud Ino put two shots in front of them. "Drink, forehead!"

"Cheers, pig!"

"Damn, I'll be missing you!"

.

They drank and the strong alcohol stung, Sakura cleared her burning throat "Ok, I take it back. I won't be missing you. What the hell, Ino! What's in there?"

"Special creation. I call it a smurf suicide."

.

They laughed and ordered another one.

"Now forehead, spill the beans! What happened between you an Kiba?" The blonde poked the pinkette between the ribs.

Just as Sakura began to narrate, Naruto and his lovely fiancé stepped by.

.

The blonde man cried deeply whimpering unintelligible words, while his dear Hyuuga put on a fake smile and said "I hope you'll finally find your peace in Suna."

 _ **Kill. That. Bitch!**_

"Hinata, nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see us at a kage summit one day" , Sakura said and put on a fake façade herself.

.

The air between them turned ice-cold and deadly quiet, except the snuffling sounds from a certain wannabe-hokage. At that moment Ino and Sai intervened the scene with some drinks and carried the kunoichi in the gorgeous grey dress away to Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade and Shizune.

Hinata left with a still sobbing Naruto in tow.

.

After some funny rounds of that ominous smurf suicide Sakura went outside and sat down on top of a brick wall. She was sad and wanted a moment to breathe, she hadn't seen Tatsuo and likely wouldn't before her departure. Contemplating her mission she stared up to the stars.

Then a friendly Genma came to her, sat down next to her in safe distance.

"Are you alright?"

.

"I know it sounds childish and immature, but I'm a bit nervous and anxious due to my upcoming mission. I've never left Konoha for a long time."

"It would be weird if you wouldn't feel that way, Sakura, it's not childish or immature or whatever. Every shinobi has such thoughts before a long term mission. I know that all too well. Just relax. You're lucky, you won't have to move to a foreign village alone, you have a renowned ninja by your side who will support you as much as he can."

.

"I guess you're right. Have you been on long term missions before?"

"Yeah, every once in a while. In fact they're not as bad as they may seem. You learn a lot about yourself when you're far away and have to deal with other conventions. Also you get a lot of experience which you would never have in only one village. You see different places and get to know a lot of people. For an unattached young ninja it's a wonderful opportunity to see the world and to enjoy our harsh shinobi life." He spoke enthusiasticly.

.

"Thank you, Genma for calming me down."

"Of course! We're all in the same boat, remember?" The jounin gave her a big and honest smile.

.

They talked a bit about her mission, he acted very mature and serious. Sakura was glad they could deal with their recent past so easily.

He was really a good guy.

Before they parted he smirked and put on his typical womanizer façade.

.

"If you'll ever come back to Konoha and you're single or discreet enough let me know"

The pinkette laughed. "Of course, Genma. But would you really want to deal with the wrath of the kazekage?"

"Anytime, if it's for you, sweet princess." He kissed her hand and went away.

.

The bandana-head knew Kakashi had watched their last talk. He just wanted to hoax him again a bit for the threesome the copy-nin had turned the foursome into so long ago. Maybe that would help the stubborn silverhead to think clearer about his feelings for a certain kunoichi.

Sakura went back inside to party with the others. All were drinking pretty much and had a good time.

Kakashi acted like nothing had happened, but obviously ignored Genma and avoided her near.

.

* * *

.

As she came home that night there was a red rose at her door with a neatly folded piece of paper. In her slightly drunken state she squealed with glee.

 _Tatsuo!_

Curious and impatient as she was right now, her trembling fingers opened the letter.

.

 **Dear Sakura,**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't attend to your farewell party, I'm currently not in town.**

 **Good luck on your upcoming mission.**

 **T**

 **.**

 _But if he's not in town, how did he put that in front of my door?_

Also there was a small box, she opened it. It was the very same pink bunny vibrator she had thrown out of the balcony some time ago.

 _Oh my god….He found it._

 _._

Sakura went pale.

There was a post-it on the handle:

.

 **Have fun ;)**

.

.

©SquaMata


	26. 26 The Mission - Let the Games begin

**.**

 **26\. The Mission – Let the Games begin**

 **.**

 **.**

According to the side's statistics some of **you missed quite a few chapters** (or maybe you read them on AO3?). Please be careful and watch out where you continue reading, 'cause I update pretty often and I know by experience the app shows you the latest chapter only, not where you've stopped reading. Just in case you don't want to miss a thing ;)

.

 _ **Ladies and Gentlemen,**_

 _ **Welcome on board. We're finally heading off to Suna! Disturbances are likely, so please take a comfortable position. Fasten your seatbelts! We're taking off.**_

 _ **Enjoy the journey!**_

 _ **.**_

 _SquaMata_

.

 _PS: Sorry for the unusual long wait, but I'm currently dealing with the worst cold I've ever had. So in between fever rushes, shivering attacks and infusions I tried to distract myself with writing down ideas and now I'm finally able to finish this chapter._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **26\. The Mission – Let the Games begin**

 **.**

 **.**

The young kunoichi took a last look inside of her apartment. All seemed ok, the stuff she won't take with her to Suna was packed away into boxes, the electric devices were unplugged, her furniture was covered with sheets, her fridge was empty and turned off, she had cleaned everything up and had closed the windows. _Good!_

With a last deep breath she closed the door and locked it. This time she didn't have to seal it herself, just in case she wouldn't return and they would clear the premises.

It felt weird and dragged on her heart.

She had made many memories there, some were good like when she had moved in and decorated the apartment both with Ino's help or when Naruto had bought her two especially hand-painted cups for their first breakfast together. And others were more of the bad kind, like when she had woken up in an empty bed as the last Uchiha had disappeared or when she had finally dumped Naruto and had thrown him out of her apartment after he had told her as an incidental remark he would ask Hinata to marry him while he had been putting on his clothes again.

.

 _I guess we could really need a restart!_

 _ **Yep! Let's go! Don't look back.**_

 _ **.**_

Smiling with mixed feelings Sakura took her backpack full of item scrolls and dashed over the rooftops to the gate.

.

* * *

.

"You're late!" A slouched figure in the shadows on the wall next to the gate said and approached her tardily. He put away his precious book and greeted her with a nod.

"Good morning, Sensei!" Sakura tried to sound happy and motivated, no one should recognise that inwardly she was afraid as hell, afraid of the unknown.

.

"Sakura, please take good care!" Before the young kunoichi could even react, a very unhappy looking hokage embraced her full-heartedly and nearly choked her. "Send me a note when you have arrived as soon as possible!" She whispered to her former apprentice as the worried stepmother she had become for her over the years.

They let go and the pinkette straightened her clothes and adjusted her backpack. "I will!"

.

The blonde sannin pointed at Kakashi "And you Hatake, keep an eye on her. We'll stay in contact. Have a good trip, you two!"

"Bye Shishou!" Sakura smiled sadly at Tsunade, who fought back tears.

"Hokage-sama." He nodded approvingly and they headed off walking on the road.

.

* * *

.

After a few kilometres she asked him "Don't you want to run through the treetops?"

"Later. The woods around here are secure. We have a long way to go and cross half of a desert, therefore we need to save energy and water whenever we can." His voice was different, like ice-cold and solely technical.

 _Great. Much time to talk…_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

.

Kakashi seemed to be deep in thoughts and in a very bad mood, she didn't know why. He had been like a different person since their shower incident back in the spa hotel.

They reached the border of the safe area, the copy-nin waved the ANBU goodbye which she hadn't even noticed and signalled for her to follow him through the branches.

.

In the late afternoon they found a nice clearing to set camp. After they had finished their food, Sakura decided to talk with the peculiar silent jounin. She sat down next to him.

"Kakashi, what's bitten you?"

"Nothing." He didn't even dare to look at her, she knew something was bothering him.

.

"Come on, don't be so stubborn! I know you for years now. Tell me who rattled your cage?" She tried to smile at him and lighten up the mood.

"Sakura, could you please stop talking!" His lone eye showed frustration, maybe even bitter disappointment while his body language spoke of pure anger.

.

"Why are you so fucking angry?" Sakura's patience snapped.

"That's the right word and the answer to your question." The silverhead murmured and shrugged.

.

"What?" She spat back.

He cocked his head to the side and raised a brow.

.

A few moments of contemplating passed, before she understood what he had implied. _Did I really hurt him? No, it can't be!_

"You know I had to do it!" The young kunoichi yelled, then her voice became softer. "You said it yourself, I needed practise."

.

"Sure. With my friend." He spat back and stood up to lean on a tree nearby, facing away from her. The copy-nin had never experienced such rage for a woman before. It was a fact he had planned the whole thing with Genma, but dealing with it was quite another cup of tea.

Sakura bawled at him. "Who do you think you are? It's nothing like that dumb bitch you screwed in the spa hotel."

.

Kakashi went quiet.

After a while he mumbled "I don't know what you mean."

The pinkette crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled sourly "Oh come on! Don't play dumb."

.

He remained quiet and stared into the distance.

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice? How silly do you think I am?" She sounded a bit offended.

"You are NOT silly, ok!" He exclaimed looking at her over his shoulder, he was leaning at the tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So I am right, you banged our teacher." Sakura stated bitterly.

.

He sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued in a calm business voice "At that time I didn't know we would have to attend a massage course, nor she would be teaching us, nor that I'll ever have to see her again."

"Charming!" Sakura grumbled moping and crawled into her bedroll, facing the campfire rather than the man a few meters next to her.

"Always!"

.

Kakashi put another log into the fire, in her anger she turned to not have to face him so soon again. He took the first watch as the grumpy kunoichi drifted off to sleep.

The strong jounin stared into the dancing flames. _I've failed miserably. This whole mission has been a mess already before it had really begun._

.

* * *

.

The next morning was ice-cold even the heat of the camp fire couldn't warm up the air between the two shinobi.

Wordlessly they dashed through the trees, but in a quite normal pace.

.

After a while she tried to have another conversation with the silverhead.

"And by the way we did not sleep together."

He looked at her questioningly.

.

"We just had oral sex." The pinkette stated in a friendly tone.

Kakashi raised an unbelieving brow. "You're kidding me."

.

"Nope, really!" She smiled at him, both didn't notice they had stopped.

Kakashi couldn't hold back a smile, his mood seemed to lighten up.

.

"And with the Inuzuka?" The copy-nin knew what had happened with her and Kiba, but he wanted to test her honesty, even if he did't know how to deal with the truth nor why it was so hard for him.

Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Ehrm… There was more."

.

"Good for you! We should speed up a little, it's getting late." And off he went with the mood. The kunoichi had to struggle to keep up with him.

.

* * *

.

Sakura was still angry. Why is she always the bad one and what he had done didn't count? It reminded her a bit of the love triangle dilemma with Naruto and Hinata, where she had always been the scapegoat and for Hinata she still was.

Furious she approached the sleeping copy-nin on their assumed last night on their way to Suna. It was time for him to take his watch shift after all.

She poked his chest once as he caught her hand in a harsh grip.

"Don't." He sounded almost pained, then he let go and sat up yawning.

.

"So I got it, it happened during our second night after you met her at the restaurant! You didn't come back for a few hours. I knew there was a reason for her behaviour! Btw what happened on our fourth night, huh?"

 _Why couldn't she leave it like that? It doesn't matter._ "I went for a late night run. What do you think?"

.

"Sure. A late night run. Uh-huh."

"It's the truth." His voice sounded sincere, then he cocked his tired head and looked at her. "Why do you even care?"

.

Sakura stood there with her arms akimbo. "Because you hurt another person willingly, you know!" _And I'm not speaking about Yoko…_

"Bullshit! As she persuaded me to follow her into the grotto, she had known already that I'm not looking for more." Kakashi stated in his business tone.

.

Sakura had tasted blood. "The grotto?"

Over his back he responded "Yes?"

"The very same grotto?" Her voice was filled of anger and disappointment.

.

Kakashi just shrugged. "It seemed quite appealing to women, yes."

"You're an ass." She murmured and lay down in her bedroll.

.

Kakashi shrugged again. _So the low blow helps to focus her back on the mission and the kazekage._

Of course there was no other reason for his low blow like anger or jealousy, that's what he told himself at least. Also he would never admit why he had taken that opportunity so easily to ease his mind with such an obtrusive woman he would have never touched under normal circumstances.

.

* * *

.

They travelled quietly and entered the desert. Sakura was really sad, Kakashi was kind of too. She decided to quit lunch and run as fast as possible in the hot sand, they only stopped for some cooling breaks.

Before they came into eye-sight with the village he stopped her.

.

"Sakura, one more thing. We're on a mission, we need to act professional. Could we please forget what happened? We need to focus on our target and cover." It was cold and stern business Kakashi again, the man she had begun to hate so much, except on the battlefield and during emergencies.

"Sure." She didn't look at him and shrugged.

.

"Sakura, I'm in charge of that mission, the situation is serious, this requires a proper answer." The jounin acted like he had back then in her genin days.

She sighed and looked at him resigned. "Affirmative. We will forget what happened and act normal."

.

"Let's head to Suna and get you into that kazekage's bedroom." Business Kakashi-sensei gave her a reassuring eye-crinkle.

Sakura had completely forgotten about her task for the last days, she had been so caught by rage and trapped in her own thoughts, now her stomach twisted into a knot and she suddenly forgot how to breathe.

.

"Hey Sakura! Everything ok?" He noticed her stiff body and she went deadly pale.

He helped her to sit down. "Do you want some water?"

.

Sakura nodded and took the bottle he offered her kindly to down half of it in one go.

"Better now?" The silverhead looked a bit worried.

"Yes." She stood up and handed him his bottle back. "Let's go."

.

"Are you sure? You seem quite wobbly on your feet. Let's sit down for a moment, we have time."

"No, thanks. We're almost there." He slowed her down a little, but didn't stop her.

.

* * *

.

As they reached the huge brown gates of Suna, four ANBU approached them. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and this is Haruno Sakura. We are sent directly from to hokage, due to an inquiry of the sand siblings." The copy-nin showed them a scroll signed by Tsunade and Temari.

"Oh, welcome to Sunagakure! I'm sorry, we expected you not until tomorrow. Please follow us to the tower."

.

The ANBU ordered to open the gates and led them through the village. The two Konoha nin hadn't been in Suna for a long time, but it still looked the same. The sand was everywhere and began to creep between Sakura's toes. _Great! Of course I didn't think to bring a pair of closed shoes with me._

Kakashi seemed to notice her struggle and chuckled with an amused eye-crinkle in her direction and pointed at his sandal boots. At least he really was back to normal, even when that damn sand got deeply on her nerves, she had to smile too and their former tension vanished.

.

Soon they reached the tower in which the kazekage office and Suna council were sat. The family quarters were in an annex. It was an impressive building and showed the traditional sand architecture of Suna, but was quite larger than most buildings.

"Sakura! You're here!" The blonde sand sibling approached and embraced her heartedly.

"Temari, good to see you again!" The pinkette was happy to see her again. As she was dating Naruto, they often met up with Shikamaru and Temari, when they had been both in town. They had always great fun together and got along well.

Temari approached tha copy-nin and shook his hand. "Kakashi! Good you're here too! The hokage can really keep her word, huh!"

"Temari." He nodded with his trademark eye-crinkle.

"Let's go inside. You two must be tired. Do you want anything, before I'll show you your rooms? You'll find drinks and some snacks there, but if you want something special don't hesitate to ask!"

.

Servants handed them all a bottle of ice-cold water and a towel.

They walked to the annex and Temari told them where to find the family dining room. "We'll meet there at 7 p.m. to eat and talk about your roles in the game, okay?"

"What about the kazekage?" Sakura asked a bit nervously.

Temari patted her shoulder and led them upstairs. "Gaara won't come back home until late at night. You'll meet him tomorrow after a nice breakfast and a wonderful tour through our wonderful village and the kazekage tower."

.

"So, here we are. These two rooms are yours. They are similar and freshly renovated. I've designed them all by myself. Please enjoy your stay. See you later!" She handed them the keys.

Sakura took the one on the right side, Kakashi's was directly next to hers.

"See you later." He nodded and each entered their own room.

.

There was a small entre painted white with a walnut coatrack and matching floor and closet and two with doors. The one on the side led to an elegant bathroom with an oval sink in the middle of a midheight partition with a shower and a bathtub behind, separated through the partition. There was a transom window and a huge plant, also a comfy chair and a separated toilet. The whole bathroom was built like a modern spa with dark grey slate floor and partition, white fixtures and white tiled walls with turquoise towels and decoration accents.

The other white door in the entre led to a sand coloured room with a light grey floor. There were a white counter with an electric kettle and some teacups and a little hidden fridge, also a light grey desk and a beige modern lounger. A large white shelf randomly filled with decoration, books and cacti formed a room-devider, behind it was a big bed, decorated with beige sheets and grey and white pillows. On the wall of the bed was a huge window overviewing the village, but mirrored from the outside. Another window was in the view-sight of the lounger and one behind the desk. There was also a balcony with a small bench and a pot palm. A wonderful aircon kept the room from the desert heat. Their lodging was impressive and very stylish.

They both took a long shower and a snack from the fridge, which turned out to be rich filled with fruit, eggs, yoghurt, some Suna specialities and different beverages. Sakura decided to take a small nap, Kakashi found the lounger to be his new favourite reading place.

When it was time for dinner they went downstairs one after the other.

.

"Kankuro, hi! I haven't seen you like forever!"

"Hey Sakura-chan! Wow, Temari's right, you've grown up very well." He winked at her.

"Ignore him." Said blonde waved him off. "Take a seat! You two must be starving!"

.

The servants brought them a delicious salad with rucola, goat cheese, pine nuts and fresh figs, then a fine medium rare steak with beans and a special sort of potato that only grows around Sunagakure, and ice cream of the regional cuisine with almonds, pieces of date, honey and a typical Suna cactus flower. Sakura relished the treat for her taste buds. She began to like the idea of living in Suna.

After their incredible meal they talked about their official cover.

.

"Kakashi, you'll be here as an ambassador for Konoha. You'll help with common business between Suna and Konoha and negotiate with Gaara, also you're here to observe to gain experience in politics. As Tsunade-sama wished you'll escort Sakura and keep an eye on her and you should officially unwind a bit before your awaiting duty in Konoha, whatever that may be." Besides being her support, seduction teacher and back up, it was all true.

"Affirmative."

.

"Sakura, you're officially here to help to establish a med school and help in basic- and advanced medical training. You know your real mission already, but we'll talk between ourselves in the next days. We have time, no need to rush. Get to know the village, the conventions and the people, have some fun, okay?"

"Great!" Sakura smiled at the siblings. Of course she would bring the Suna medics up to speed, but her real mission was to help Gaara with the shukaku remains and seduce him to decrease his temper.

.

"So tell me, what is your awaiting duty?" Kankuro asked the copy-nin curiously.

"I'm going into retirement! What do you think?" Kakashi chuckled full-heartedly and all began to laugh.


	27. 27 Life in Suna

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I'm still sick and it is so annoying, damn that mutated influenza virus!**_

 _ **I hope you guys do better?**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **27\. Life in Suna**

.

.

On the next day they had a nice private breakfast in the family kitchen. Temari made the beverages and Kankuro the meal, he seemed to be an amateur chef with quite a lot of talent. The young Suna jounin set a plate in front of Sakura. "Here, just for you, pretty! Enjoy your meal!" He winked at her.

It looked delicious. Scrambled eggs with fresh mint and coriander, there were also hummus, goat cheese, cherry tomatoes, some sliced fresh fruit and a tiny bowl of a Suna delicacy on her plate: a special rice pudding made with goat and camel milk, honey, nuts and dates. Kankuro also put a bread basket in front of her with ambrosial homemade baked goods.

Temari poured her a cup of exotic multivitamin juice. "Do you want coffee or tea?"

The pinkette wasn't used to be so spoiled. "In the morning coffee please. Do you need any help?"

"You're our guests, Sakura. Just relax and enjoy your meal."

.

Kankuro sat down next to her as Kakashi had finished eating again with anybody getting a peek. _Damn! How could he eat so fast?_

Temari returned with her coffee, sat down too and ate. "This is how we brew coffee here in Suna. If you want it any other way, just say a word." The girls smiled. It was a strong double espresso with cinnamon and cardamom, served in the typical oriental way. Sakura fell in culinary love with Suna.

"You must try Kankuro's cinnamon rolls too! They're incredible! Nothing beats them! Ugh, but he refuses to tell me his secret."

Kankuro responded "I told you it's love!"

Temari ignored him and handed the bread basket to the two Konoha nin and they took each one of said sweet pastry. The blonde sister of the kazekage had been right, they were amazing.

.

"If you keep on spoiling me like that you will neeever get rid of me again!" Sakura murmured and giggled happily in her taste-buds' orgy.

"That's the plan!" The sand siblings laughed and Kakashi gave her an eye-crinkle.

 _Oh my god, did I just say that aloud?_

 _._

 _._

After their wonderful meal, the siblings led the Konoha nin through the village and showed them the main buildings and streets.

"If you want to know a bit more of the history you should ask Gaara, he's a walking history book!" Temari said laughingly.

"Sakura, do you see that large structure over here? This is our hospital and the building on the left is our library, maybe you want to go there tomorrow?" The blonde suggested.

"Oh yeah, great! If it's possible, I would love to!" The pinkette got excited.

"Sure!" Kankuro responded nodding.

.

"But you have to promise me we'll go shopping the day after tomorrow, okay? It's been long ago since I had a female friend over." Temari remarked.

"Yeah why not? I definitely need a pair of closed shoes." Sakura responded.

"Great! Now let's show you the magnificent kazekage tower. You've only seen the family annex. Then we'll meet Gaara." The fan wielder said and her older brother opened the doors.

.

The tower was a very impressive building, brightly polished beige marble floors led from the huge entry hall with a reception to some seminar rooms and a light-flooded circular staircase. They stopped on the first floor where the council offices were. On the next floor there was a huge council room and next to it was Gaara's office. Sakura felt very nervous and tired of their last days.

Temari knocked at his door.

.

"Come in!" sounded Gaara's calm voice.

"Hello Temari, Kankuro!" He looked sceptical at the two Konoha nin.

.

His sister pointed at the two Konoha nin "Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura have arrived yesterday afternoon."

"Welcome to our village!" He stood up, walked over to them and shook hands with the two envoys.

"Kazekage-sama!" greeted the copy-nin.

.

Gaara continued "It is nice to see you two again under better circumstances. Times of peace are precious."

He looked her deep in the eye and Sakura forgot how to breathe. He had such an impressive and captivating attitude, it stunned her, he was pure power. Tsunade and Shizune had been right, he had grown-up very well. He was a very handsome man now, his face was more clear-cut than she remembered and his chin was more prominent. Gaara had gained in height and he looked like he had trained his body meticulously for the last years.

The kazekage returned to his desk and sat down on his chair "I am afraid I do not have proper time for you now, there is a meeting in half an hour. I will have to meet with the Raikage in a few days. Hatake Kakashi, you could accompany me then as ambassador for Konoha to underline our alliance."

"It's an honour for me, Kazekage-sama." The silverhead nodded respectfully.

.

"I will let you know the details after the meeting today. And Haruno Sakura, my siblings told me you would help us to establish a new med school?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

.

"I am glad the famous apprentice of the legendary sannin will assist us. We could really need a distinguished expert in the medical fields here. So Temari will show you around and takes care of you while we're away. When I'm back we will discuss the plan in detail."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

.

Gaara wasn't really older than her, but he seemed to be so much more mature and composed than her. At such a young age he was a well-respected political leader and a very strong, talented ninja, he even had been one of the main military leaders during the fourth shinobi war. Now his physical appearance matched his powerful fighter personality and his legendary actions. He was a very impressive person.

"It is an honour to have two of Konoha's renowned ninjas here for support. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask. Please make yourself at home and enjoy your stay."

They nodded respectfully and left his office.

.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"Kankuro asked highly motivated.

"I'm sorry but I'm too tired. Maybe another time?" Sakura declined politely.

"Kankuro, they had a long travel and our climate is something you need time to adapt. Let them rest a bit. Don't you think the cocktail night at the Coconut Lounge would be a good opportunity to go out all together?"

.

"Great idea! So the Saturday night it will be! See you later!" Gaara's brother went downstairs into his own office. He was one of the councils after all and had to fulfil his duties.

Kakashi decided to return to his new reading spot in his air-conditioned room and Sakura wanted to take a long soothing bath, before they enjoyed another gorgeous dinner with the kazekage's siblings.

.

Gaara interrupted their meal and bid Kakashi outside to talk.

As they returned Sakura commanded all her courage and asked "Don't you want to join us, Kazekage-sama? This dinner is delicious!"

He smiled at her friendly, but looked very tired. "I have already eaten in my office. I'm sorry I don't have the time right now, there is still a lot of work to do to compensate the days I will be absent. But I promise you I will make sure to rectify that omission soon." His intense look creeped under her skin and he seemed to be fully aware of his effect on her.

He turned to face everyone "May you all have a nice evening!" then he left and closed the door.

That night Sakura couldn't sleep. She couldn't get these intense turquoise eyes out of her thoughts. It was hard to believe what the young red-haired, slender boy she had known had become. She had never imagined such a change. Gaara was the very picture of a man now.

.

* * *

.

After a nice breakfast with Temari only, the girls went to the library where the pinkette borrowed up few books she had found and then they entered the hospital.

Sakura watched how the doctors and nurses did their jobs and talked a lot with them. She seemed to get along with them better than Temari thought.

Kakashi and Gaara had set out by dawn with some ANBU accompanying them to the secret meeting spot with the Raikage. They would be back in a few days.

.

"We should go to the spa tomorrow and have a nice girl's day. What do you think, Sakura?"

"I begin to feel like I'm no help at all. I'm on a mission, Temari. I can't relax and be spoiled all the time." Sakura chuckled, although she meant what she had said.

.

"Take it easy. There's nothing you could do right now, Sakura. Without direct admission from the kazekage you can't start working at the hospital or the training of our medics, you know that. Be a little patient and enjoy your stay, as Gaara said." She winked at her. Suna seemed more and more like heaven for the pinkette.

"Okay, I'll try, but only because my target isn't here right now." She chuckled again.

.

"Sakura, if you want to stay in Suna you'll have to adapt to our habits. We're all highly disciplined ninjas, but due to the ever present oppressive heat we take our daily routine slow and so should you. You'll have enough time for that. Trust me!"

The pink-haired chuunin was stunned, she hadn't thought about that and smiled at Temari.

.

"Are you hungry? There's one of my favourite stands not far from here. They have the best harira around here. Have you ever eaten harira?"

"Ehrm, no. What is it?" The pinkette had never heard about that dish.

.

The fan wielder dragged her in the direction of the market plaza "It's a delicate soup with chickpeas, meat, tomatoes and vegetables. You gonna love it!"

"But only if it's on me!" Sakura stated and Temari nodded happily.

.

.

The Konoha nin liked the fantastic tasting soup even if it didn't look that appealing at first, the oriental spices seemed to turn every simple meal into a feast.

During their meal she decided to ask her "Temari, what is the Kazekage's favourite dish?"

"Promise me you won't laugh?" The blonde's eyes didn't betray her amused mood, even if she sounded serious.

.

"Okay." Sakura nodded smiling.

"Grilled ham and cheese sandwich." Temari couldn't hold back a laughter.

.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head unbelievingly "You're kidding me! Suna has the most delicious dishes I have ever seen and he prefers a toast?"

"Yep. He likes it because it's quickly made, tasty and it reminds him of the safety in his room as a toddler. It also was one of the first things he could make by himself when he was a child." She answered grinning widely before she continued eating.

.

Sakura took another spoonful of her soup. "I'm sorry but I still can't understand that."

They both laughed and finished eating their bowls of delicious harira.

.

.

That night Sakura slept wonderful, she only woke up once as she thought she heard paws running through her room, but it seemed to be only in her dreamy imagination.

.

* * *

.

The two girls skipped breakfast to have brunch later in the village after a shopping trip. Sakura got some new boots and shoes and a few clothes of a famous local designer. Suna had plenty to offer not only culinary but also in fashion.

In the afternoon Temari dragged her to the spa. It was on the outskirts of Suna and contained a nice bathhouse with luxurious equipment, modern furniture and an outdoor area secured by a high stone wall.

.

They enjoyed the hot spring outside as Temari asked "Sakura, now tell me, how do you like our dear Kazekage?"

The pinkette stammered unintelligible things out, her cheeks went pink.

.

"Good. He would never admit but Shukaku's remains drive him insane, that's why he trains every free minute in his private gym upstairs or on a special training ground. He reads and meditates a lot too, also he likes to relax in his whirlpool during his sleepless nights. As you may have guessed the whole top floor is his private living space. His apartment is amazing, Sakura! He has a cute kitchen, a living room, a small gym, a spa-like bathroom, a huge bedroom he never sleeps in and a separated room for special activities with his female visitors - if you know what I mean!" The blonde sand nin giggled and Sakura's eyes nearly popped out.

"But we've never talked about that, okay?"

The pinkette nodded.

.

Temari continued "He's not allowed to take girls home anymore anyway." She shrugged.

"Ehrm, but why?"

.

"Nevermind. Now you're here and that will change everything!" The fan wielder winked at her. "Sakura, now that we're here in private, tell me about your experiences with men! We haven't seen us since… Ehrm by the way, you shouldn't hang a lantern on your former relationship with Naruto."

"But we have never been a real couple, you know. We were just fooling around and did what teenagers do." Sakura sounded honest and Temari grinned like the Cheshire cat.

.

"That's exactly what I hoped you would say!" They smiled at each other. "And what about others?"

Sakura contemplated for a moment, she trusted Temari but she knew she couldn't tell any details of her special training, the methods were a secret of Konoha after all. "Nothing relevant, really. Hopefully this will change soon. And you?"

.

"You know I'm unofficially in a relationship for years now, but it's complicated. Due to Suna's political situation it can't be made official before the Kazekage has found his companion." The blonde's mood turned sad and she looked depressed.

"Oh I'm sorry, it must be hard for you. And over that long distance! But you two are such a perfect match, Temari! You're made for each other. The council will see it too." The pink-haired kunoichi smiled reassuringly.

.

"Yeah, it is hard especially when we're not together. You should be glad you won't have to deal with something like that. Sometimes it's killing me. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Shikamaru will come next week to stay for a while!" She squealed her last sentence in anticipation.

"Great! I'm so happy for you! How long have you not seen him?" Secretly she was afraid he would come in order of Tsunade to replace Kakashi.

.

"Let me think…" The fan wielder tapped a finger on her chin for a few moments.

"Ok, that long!" The two giggled and continued their girlie talk, before they went inside to shower and get their tasty brunch.

.

* * *

.

In the evening the sand siblings and the two Konoha nin went to the cocktail night at the Coconut Lounge.

It was a famous bar with a dance club downstairs. Kankuro had reserved the table with the best view over the village. The interior was very modern all in white and grey with colour changing LED backlights, the traditional Suna architecture could be found outside only, which seemed to be a trend now. _Appearances are often deceiving._

But there was absolutely nothing what reminded of coconuts.

.

"Why is it called the Coconut Lounge?" Sakura asked.

"Wait for it!" Kankuro said and winked at her.

.

A waitress came and asked them what they want to drink. She wore a beige floor-length skirt with a slit on the front of each leg up to waistband and a scarf with turquoise pattern was bound loosely around her hips and the two ends fell down to the middle front. The woman also wore an oriental headdress and golden bangles, and a coconut bra.

 _That is really incongruous!_

Temari laughed about Sakura's baffled look, the others followed suit.

"It's a loophole in the law. The council forbids lightly clad people in public. It's an old law, which was only made to prevent carelessness with the dangerous desert heat. The third Kazekage found it funny to make an amendment that coconuts are an exception. Nobody remembers why, but rumours say it happened on a summer party. Since then it's a tradition to have one bar with waitresses wearing coconut bras." The fan wielder explained.

 _Suna's weird!_

 _._

Kakashi asked curiously "So you don't have any strip clubs?"

"No, but we have two brothels. If you want to go there just let me know." Kankuro answered the copy-nin, who crinkled his eye and nodded.

The puppet wielder continued "Suna has a very fine taste in women, you must know."

.

An annoyed blonde intervened "Could you please stop talking about prostitutes, my dear brother? We want to have a nice evening!"

"I'm sorry, my dear sister, but that was important information too." Kankuro chuckled.

.

The waitress returned and brought their cocktails.

The copy-nin ogled her more or less obviously depending on where you were sitting. The puppet wielder smirked at him "As I said Suna has its advantages."

"I agree." The silverhead nodded.

.

Kankuro took his glass and the others did too. "Here is to our friendship and to the hope that our wishes will come true for all of us. Cheers!"

Their drinks were pretty good, but soon empty.

Kakashi went to the bar to order another round while Sakura went to the restroom. As she came back he was still talking with the waitress, both had a drink at the bar seemingly flirting. _Smug wolf!_

The sand siblings were waiting for her chatting at their table with the new drinks. Sakura joined them and they told her funny stories about Gaara, like when he had found out how he could startle his siblings with his moving sand, or when he had fallen down from his balcony because a butterfly had sat down on his arm and he had been too shocked by the presence of that evil creature to react or when the whole tower had suddenly filled with smoke as he had tried to cook for the first time.

"That's why they bought him a sandwich toaster to minimize the risk!" Temari explained with tears of laughter in her eyes.

.

After about 45 minutes the copy-nin finally returned with a new round of drinks.

"I thought you three might be thirsty. It's on me!"

 _._

 _He buys us drinks? What has he done wrong now!_

 _ **Wheeeeeh! Cocktails! Cocktails! Cocktails! Look at that pretty pink cocktail!**_

 _I don't care!_

 _ **The cocktails are pure bliss! Also you should focus on Gaara!**_

 _Shut up!_

 _._

Sakura stood up and put on her jacket. "I'm sorry guys, but I think it's time for me to head back to my room. I'm really tired from the long day."

Kakashi looked at her questioningly, but she faked a smile only.

"I'll go home with you." Temari yawned and put on her jacket too.

.

Kankuro watched the two girls leaving the bar, then he looked at a very confused copy-nin. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

The silverhead found back to his usual stoic attitude and gave him his trademark eye-crinkle. "So what do you recommend for amusement tonight?"

.

"We could go to the club downstairs and meet some of my friends if you want?"

"Good plan. Let's go!"

.

As Kankuro led the way Kakashi took one look back to their table where Sakura's drink was still waiting for her to taste.

It was a special cocktail he had extra asked for, a so called Sakura Blossom. He had thought she would like it. It had different shades of pink due to the juices of pomegranate and dragon fruit with coconut milk and vodka, garnished with two cherries, a small slice of coconut and a sakura blossom.

She had completely ignored his afford to conjure a smile on her lips. He shook his head in defeat and continued walking behind Kankuro.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura is everything alright?" The blonde sister of the kazekage asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm just tired and craving for a bed. That day was wonderful, thank you Temari! But it seems I'm not used to the deep relaxation in warm climate." She chuckled and shivered a bit, the nights in the desert put a drop in temperature to a whole new definition.

Temari nodded and pulled her own jacket closer to her ears. "I know what you mean! Shikamaru and I often don't have the time to adapt to our different climates, that costs a lot of energy! You should take a hot bath before you go to sleep!"

.

They finally reached the tower and ascended the guest floor of the family residence.

"Goodnight, Temari!"

Sakura entered her room, at least it was warmer inside thanks to the finely adjusted air conditioning.

.

She went for a shower and felt comfortable warm afterwards. Wearing a fluffy turquoise bathrobe she plopped down on the lounger and looked out of the window. The pinkette felt lonesome and a bit homesick.

 _It's time to open the farewell gifts!_

 _._

She got a wooden box full of different lubes from Anko, a rose coloured negligee with a matching thong from Ino, a bottle of Champaign and black hold-ups with a special sakura blossom seam from Kurenai and a blue candle from Tsunade. It had a rhombus of a darker wax on one side with carved words.

.

 **"Sakura,**

 **Whenever you may feel alone light this candle and think of me.**

 **You will never be alone.**

 **If the candle is burnt down, don't hesitate and stop by.**

 **I'll be always there for you.**

 **Tsunade"**

 _ **.**_

Sakura set the candle on the desk and lighted it.

.

There was another present wrapped in brown paper, it had "from Team7" written on its back. She unwrapped it and laid down on the lounger with it. Surprisingly it was a book made by Sai showing her importance for team 7 in pictures. There were scenes from their genin days, Sai's appearance, the war and many more.

 _Naruto…_ She'll never understand how he wanted a family that bad that he had accepted to live in a one-sided relationship while he had his family-like team right in front of him all the time.

Inside of the book there was a letter written by Naruto's antsy fingers.

.

 _ **"Dear Sakura,**_

 _ **Honestly I hope that someday we could be friends again, I know it happened pretty much, but please don't forget we'd been teammates and close friends for years before it all went wrong. Therefore I think I owe you an explanation of what happened, but please keep this to yourself.**_

 _ **I've never told you that initially I've begun to date Hinata to make you jealous and finally educe a confession of your true feelings for me. Sadly it didn't work and I know now it was immature, but I was young and dumb back then. After trolling about to marry Hinata, you just kicked me out evilly instead of fighting for me, show any true emotions for me or discuss it at least. You were just raging, ranting and raving. That wasn't what I had planned to happen after that perfect afternoon we had spent together, Sakura.**_

 _ **Off all people in Konoha I've never expected Hinata to be sitting in front of your apartment building and witnessing your tirade. I was mortified. I thought she knew now that I'm fighting for your heart by all available means.**_

 _ **Wordlessly she followed me to my apartment like a shadow. Of course I let her in, a talk was unavoidable. Hinata sat down on my only chair and I sat down on my bed. I felt so incredibly tired of fighting for the stubborn and very blind girl you had been.**_

 _ **Hinata's big teary puppy eyes looked at me expectantly "Is it true? You want to marry me?"**_

 _ **Of course she had only heard what she had wanted to hear. I was that heartbroken, hopeless and feeling alone that I did the most stupid thing in my whole life, I nodded.**_

 _ **Hinata embraced me overly happy, kissed me and it felt so good to be loved. The situation became heated soon, but before it could have gone any further she stopped me. She wanted to save that up for our wedding night. My wonderful distraction from your heartless reaction was over and reality kicked in. Hinata put back on her other clothes, kissed me goodbye and stormed away to inform the clan of our engagement. In that moment as I was lying alone on my bed left half aroused and very sorrowful, I saw my life playing backwards.**_

 _ **I wanted to stop Hinata but I knew I couldn't. It was too late.**_

 _ **If I would back off now, I would have to deal with the legal effects for infringing clan policies and they were heavy. On that day I sealed my future and also that of you, Sakura, we would never have a chance to be together. I couldn't find the words to describe how sorry I am. I've never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that. It happened, I'll bear my responsibility and it's not all bad. I have a big family now who loves me and integrates me fully as if I have ever belonged to them. I really feel loved, Sakura.**_

 _ **And I want to excuse Hinata for her behaviour, she was jealous and the way she treated you was not ok, she knows that. Everything is going to change now when you are in a relationship.**_

 _ **I want to let you know we are going to marry in two weeks from now. It will be a small wedding in private, maybe there will be a party someday in the future with all my friends, we will see.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I miss you, Sakura, but it's about time to let you go.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I hope you will find what you are looking for. Gaara is a good man.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please take care!**_

 _ **Yours, Naruto"**_

.

Sakura put the letter into a drawer of her desk, blew out her candle and went to bed. She snuggled in her cosy sheets and watched the village by night through the nearly room high window on the left side of her bed.

.

 _I've let you go when you left my apartment that day, but I'm glad you're finally ready to go your own way now._

 _ **I'm happy for him.**_

 _Me too._


	28. 28 Sabaku no Gaara

_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **I hope you're doing good. Here I am, although better now I'm still sick and working on my application to finally get a job I'm educated for (you'll never guess what that is! haha), so the updates will take a bit longer. Job and health are my priorities now, writing is and will be my favourite hobby, maybe someday it will be also work-related, we'll see.**_

 _ **So enjoy this new chappy!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **28\. Sabaku no Gaara**

.

.

"Hikaru had found the perfect spot outside of the bathhouse. No one would see him, he was hidden behind the wall in the coppice and had a wonderful view of the ladies' outdoor pool through a peephole. There she was! He had declared her his personal goddess long ago and she still was, time had gone by but her beauty had stayed the same. Her full breasts protruded from the warm water, her nipples were stiff due to the cold weather and called for him to taste them. Hikaru opened his pants soundlessly and slowly began to brandish his hard sword.

It was the only thing he could do. His goddess would never allow him to be with her again, for her it didn't matter how much fun they both had experienced together that one time during the war, when she had finally slept with him. He had hoped so bad that everything would change, but she had chosen another man. So he had went on his journey, but secretly he often came back and watched her with suppressed chakra signs.

Hikaru didn't notice he started to moan softly, he closed his eyes and imagined a scene from years before as his goddess had lay squirming under him and then she had come, right at that moment he put a hand on the fence for support and came hard with a load groan. Before he could fully open his eyes he felt a strong blow on his head, he fell forward, stopped on his knees and tumbled into the pool. As his head hit the ground of the pool he turned and looked up. Outside on the pool edge he could see a fuming blonde ready to kill still in her very naked glory. Hikaru noticed the water around him turned red, he could die in peace now with his goddess as the last one he would see. Everything went black and sweet comfort washed over him, his reflex to breathe stopped.

The next thing he knew was someone smacking him and pleading for him to awake.

Apparently Nariko had nearly killed him again with her incredible strength.

"Hikaru, no! Please! Please don't leave me! You can't leave me! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

The man in her arms slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt like hell although she had healed him for almost an hour. This time she was really close to take his life. Her face was drowned in tears as she squealed overjoyed and put pecks all over his face and hands.

Hikaru propped himself up to a sitting position on the bed he couldn't remember how he got in and rubbed his freshly healed injury. It must had been really bad. He smiled at her and so did she, but her tears didn't stop falling.

"It's alright. I'm able to take a lot. Hey Pretty, please stop crying. I'm still here, see?"

She nodded and he wiped away her tears. Seemingly they were in a hospital room alone. He looked at her guilt-laden hazel eyes, she was still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I can't live without… I'm… Hikaru…"

He smiled at her and pulled gently on her chin before he sealed her lips with his. She kissed him back with all she had and soon she was on his bed straddling him. The two shinobi pulled their clothes off and with a few handsigns the room was secured. Nobody would disturb them and nobody would hear them. He was surprised how serious she was with what would likely happen now.

After all those years he would have never imagined he would get another time with her. Had he died? Was this heaven? For him it didn't matter, all he wanted to do was to give himself to his goddess, he would do everything for her.

"Does it still hurt?" She tenderly caressed his head.

"Doesn't matter." He murmured and kissed her again sultry.

Between heated kisses and rising passion she mumbled "I have an idea. There's something I want to try."

Her hands began to glow green and she started to massage his full erected member. Her chakra eased the pain in his head and let him experience new heights he had never felt before. She focused her chakra on other body parts and sheeted him deep inside of her. Soon both tumbled over the edge in tremendous orgasms."

.

 _ **So she wasn't joking as she mentioned chakra-loaded healing sex as an effective form to get one back on one's feet quickly.**_

 _Oh my fucking god! I can't read that crap anymore!_

.

Sakura was sitting on the balcony bench and threw the book down onto the street.

"Are you ready to go?" The ninja on the balcony next to her asked.

She squealed startled and took a moment before she responded "Ehrm, yeah."

.

"Good, let's go." He jumped down in feline shinobi style and picked up her novel. "Here, you lost something."

With a crimson face she put it into her pouch "Thanks."

.

* * *

.

They had scheduled a sparring match with the sand siblings at the arena. ANBU cordoned off the whole area, so they could train in privacy. It was the first time they saw Kankuro with his face paint on since the war, obviously he wanted to appear intimidating.

"Ready for some action?" The puppet wielder asked as they approached.

"Sure!" Sakura responded with high motivation.

.

Temari took the lead. "Good. Let's warm up a bit, then we'll spar in changing dyads, okay?"

They nodded, discarded what wasn't necessary and started with a jog around the field, then they stretched and did some exercises.

.

"Sakura, may I ask you for a dance?" Kankuro joked and indicated her to follow him to the left side of the arena. She nodded and followed him. They started to spar and she noticed he held back, so she did too in an act of courtesy.

Kakashi looked at Temari "Shall we?"

"Don't go easy on me, Konoha nin!" She laughed and they went to the right side of the field.

.

The kazekage appeared on his box seat and watched. His sister and the copy-nin blew up a lot of dust, they fought hard without using any chakra or weapons. It was great to watch, although she preserved fighting back she was about to lose against the infamous silverhead.

What Gaara didn't appreciate was his brother going too easy on Sakura, but she still seemed to struggle without her chakra-laden fists. Kankuro helped her up and they changed partners.

.

The two winners fought each other and the two others build the second pair. The men thrashed each other very hard, they obviously didn't hold back their strength. The kazekage was amused. Then he watched the two girls, they fought hard too, but it looked more like a bitch fight than a high class ninja spar. Gaara was about to leave as the two Konoha nin turned out to be the winners. According to the rules they would face each other in the next match. All four ninjas took a bottle of water and drank before they continued.

.

They greeted Gaara and he nodded at them before he spoke "I would like to see what you could do with restricted chakra. What about using 25%? No weapons, taijutsu only." The redhead sat back on his seat and watched what would happen.

He would have never expected Sakura had that much force behind her hits. He could hear the air getting pressed out of Kakashi's lungs many times as she caught him off-guard. He didn't hold back and showered her with a painful combination of hard and quick kicks and hits. Surprisingly the young kunoichi didn't back off, but turned her defensive position into an offense. Blood ran down from her lip, but she still kept on fighting.

"I think that is enough!" Gaara stopped the fight, because it would lead to nowhere, they were equal at this chakra level. Also secretly he didn't like to see her bleed.

.

His siblings began to spar. The copy-nin brought Sakura a bottle of water and sat down on the bench next to her. The kazekage watched as she began to heal Kakashi's ribs and then her own knuckles and lip. They joked around and watched the fight of the two Suna siblings like nothing had happened.

The redhead decided to talk to her, he slowly walked down the stairs and approached her. Kakashi nodded and left to get another bottle of water from the ANBU, he respected the kazekage and his secrecy.

.

"Do you mind to spar a round with me, or are you tired?"

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out, he wanted to spar with her? _The kazekage wants to spar with me!_

Turquoise eyes looked at her questioningly. "That is assuming you want to spar with me?"

"Of course, Kazekage-sama!" Her response came quick like a shot, it made him smirk.

.

Kakashi was talking with an ANBU as he could hear the sand siblings had finally stopped their fray.

As he turned to approach them with fresh bottles of water, he dropped the bottles. Gaara and Sakura stood in the middle of the field and fell into fight stances. _I'm gone for five minutes and that's what happens? What the fuck!_

He picked up the bottles and sat down on the bench with the thirsty siblings. "This will be hilarious! I haven't seen him fight for years with anybody other than us now!" Kankuro said laughingly.

Temari smiled and whispered "They're getting closer!"

The copy-nin secretly hoped it wouldn't end up in a complete disaster.

.

Gaara and the pinkette fought hard, he didn't hold back nor did she. They had both agreed to the same conditions than in her former fight.

The redhead had discarded his coat and his flak-jacket leaving him in his shinobi pants and a dark green t-shirt, Sakura had chosen to wear a crimson long-shirt, due to the desert heat and some shorts which stopped mid-thigh.

Dust flew everywhere and the ground shuddered as the two complementary colours collided. Strangely he didn't use his sand armour. She managed to strike his right eye pretty hard and he growled angrily but with a smirk. He seemed to be very amused.

The young kazekage kicked her feet and let her fall over, he pinned her down "Do you surrender?" he smirked at her, she looked at his right eye which seemed to swell quickly. She would have to look after it soon.

.

 _What should I do? If I give up now, he could think I'm going easy on him because of his injury._

 _ **Yeah, but if you don't he may think you're a confident of victory tomboy.**_

 _Shit, you're right._

.

She fidgeted under his strong grip, they locked eyes and he smirked. "I tell you what, I let you go for now." He helped her up, his intense eyes kept off any possibility to protest "See you tomorrow, Haruno-san." And in a swirl of sand he was gone.

 _Tomorrow?_

 _._

She returned to the others and took the held out bottle. "What happened?"

"To be honest I have no idea. It was weird."

Temari smiled at her as Kankuro stated "Gaara was impressed, Sakura. That's a good sign!"

.

"So should we head back and have some lunch?" The blonde asked the group.

"Great idea! They carried a huge water melon into the kitchen this morning!" Kankuro could act exuberant when food was mentioned. Cooking and eating clearly belonged to his favourite hobbies.

For the two Konoha-nin it was still strange to eat mostly fruits and vegetables for lunch only with a rich and diverse breakfast and a full warm meal for dinner, but this was all due to the desert heat.

.

* * *

.

In the afternoon Sakura lay on her balcony bench in the shadows and read one of the textbooks she had borrowed from the library.

Suddenly a Suna ANBU appeared. She did what she always did, she plopped down from the bench and landed on her bum. The ANBU suppressed a chuckle and helped her up.

.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm sent to bring word of our dear kazekage." The medium sized man had a balmy voice.

Composed she sat down on her bench again "Ehrm, okay. What is it?"

.

The masked man continued "The kazekage wants you to meet him tomorrow noon in his office."

"You can tell him I will be there." The pinkette answered visibly relieved.

"Affirmative. Have a nice day!" Then he was gone.

.

The young kunoichi lay down on her bench and made herself comfortable with her book again.

"Oi, Sakura! Is everything alright?" Kakashi jumped from his balcony to hers.

 _Seriously guys? Is this a new trend to approach to a woman?_

"Yep. As you can see I'm pretty occupied right now." She pointed at her book.

.

The copy-nin read the title aloud "The herbage of the desert. That sounds VERY thrilling! You should lend me that when you're finished." He sat down next to her on the edge of the bench. Sakura was wearing a white short strapless sundress and the dark red bikini underneath, which he had seen back then in the grotto. The jounin wore his tank top mask combination and simple slacks.

He looked at her and she put her book down as she noticed his thoughtful look.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

.

The silverhead shrugged "I was just wondering what happened today in the arena and now you got visited by an ANBU…"

She interrupted him "If you're so eager to know, the kazekage asked me to meet him tomorrow."

.

"Really? Good for you!" He looked at her questioningly "Are you okay? You seem angry."

"I don't know what you mean. I just want some privacy and quiet, that's all."

He nodded, gave her his trademark eye-crinkle and poofed away back to his own room.

.

 _Are you okay, Kakashi? You seem a bit dejected._

 _._

* * *

.

"Come in!" was the simple answer as she knocked at his office door with shaking fingers.

She took a deep breath and entered the lion's den. Sakura was very nervous because she didn't know why he had ordered her here.

.

The kazekage stood up behind his desk and walked over to two opposing, whine-red leather sofas matching the color of his robes "Take a seat."

"Kazekage-sama." She nodded greeting, walked over to sit down on one sofa and he took the other, they were alone in his office.

A beautiful turquoise eye and a very swollen black pulp hiding his other found her emerald ones. "I hope you're hungry. I have ordered us some food."

.

Right at that moment a servant came in and served them their dishes and beverages.

"I hope you like salad with chicken strips?"

He looked her deep in the eye, too deep for her taste for such a simple question only. She didn't notice she was caught in his look and didn't respond for a few, long moments.

.

His look became softer and more questioningly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I was just irritated." She found a sudden interest in her hands and looked down.

.

"Irritated?" He mumbled.

The young kunoichi looked up guiltily at his black eye "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

.

He chuckled "Sakura, we are shinobi. It happens sometimes. But I have to say I am very impressed you dared to punch me in the face. Usually nobody is that reckless."

She hid her red face in her palms. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, but for a moment I forgot your position. Also I thought you were using your infamous sand armour. Am I allowed to heal you?" Sakura asked friendly.

.

"My infamous sand armour… Does it really look that bad?" He cocked his head to the side and laughed.

Sakura nodded hesitantly, but honest and couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

.

"You are sincere and make no difference between opponents. I like your attitude. Okay, heal my severe battlefield injury." Gaara chuckled.

Sakura walked over to him and put her hand nearly on his face, as he withdrew his head a bit and frowned. Gaara wasn't used to strangers who touched his face, although she wasn't a real stranger he didn't know her enough to trust her fully.

"This won't hurt you. Look, it's just a soothing healing chakra." She showed him her green glowing hand. He nodded and led her continue.

.

"All done!" She smiled at him and went back to her seat.

He blinked a few times and touched the area around his eye "I must admit it feels a lot better now. I can see fully again and the pain is gone. Thank you, Haruno-san!"

.

The kunoichi of Konoha smiled happily and felt proud "You're welcome, kazekage-sama!"

"Enjoy your meal! Do you want some tea?" He asked and poured some fresh brewed Maté in their cups.

.

They had a tasty salad with grilled chicken slices, walnuts, lettuce and cherry tomatoes added with warm roti. Sakura really fell in love with the Suna cusine.

During their meal he questioned her "So how do you like Suna?"

"It's a wonderful village! The hospitality is beyond imagination and I've never eaten more delicious dishes in my whole life before." The pinkette responded and pointed at her food.

.

He smirked at her as he ripped off a piece of roti "And the heat?" then he put it into his mouth.

She looked at the visible parts of her arms and legs, they were crimson and seemed to be able to glow in the dark. "I must look like a cooked crab with my sunburn. I knew I've forgotten something as I left for the sparring yesterday. And then I slept in as I was reading in the shadows on my balcony. It was careless and stupid."

.

He looked at her curiously "Why don't you heal it with your chakra?"

"Because first it is my own fault, it's part of a learning process and second I'm very good at dealing with all kinds of injuries, but a simple sunburn is not something I had to heal often."

She could heal the worst wounds but she had never to treat extensive sunburn with chakra before. As silly as it seemed, a sunburn was a weird combination of injured skin and flesh, pain and surface damage on a large area of the body, but she was only skilled to operate on profound injuries, small wounds and illnesses of all kinds. There were no sunburns in humid Konoha.

.

"Do you need one of my medics? They are used to it." He hid an amused smirk, but his mirthful eyes didn't betray him.

She decided to use the chance "I would like to learn it. What do you think, would it be possible for me to work at the hospital? I mean, if I should help you to establish a new med school, I need to see behind the curtain of Suna's treatments."

.

Gaara was surprised, he thought she was only another desperate attempt to get him into marriage by the council, but she seemed to take her work very seriously. "Why not? I think that would be a good idea. When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible." She chuckled shyly.

.

"Okay, tomorrow it will be. I will inform the hospital." The redhead assured her.

"Thank you, kazekage-sama! I appreciate that." The pinkette was happy, she could do something useful here in the village soon.

.

The kind man continued "Do you need anything? Books, lab coat or something else?"

"No thanks, I have it all with me." She smiled at the generous young leader.

.

The servant cleared away their empty plates and replaced them with frozen yoghurt and fresh berries. Her eyes shone with mirth.

As they had finished their meal, he bid her goodbye due to an appointment with a delegate.

"Would you like to accompany me next week again? After lunch we could walk through the village to find a building for the med school."

Sakura smiled happily "I'm looking forward to it!"

.

"Have a nice day, Haruno-san!" Gaara walked back to his desk and put on his official coat and hat.

"You too, Kazekage-sama!" It was weird for her to see him in that high and powerful position after they had shared such a simple thing like a lunch together.

.

She closed the door behind her and took another deep breath. _**Well, seems like we're achieving progress!**_

The pinkette smiled and walked by the kazekage's secretary. The blonde greeted her friendly and so did she.

.

* * *

.

The next five days Sakura spent mainly at the hospital interchanging with the medics and helping them. They knew a lot about treating with herbs and other natural substances, but were weakly equivalent in healing with chakra. They learned from each other and they were happy about the idea of a new med school with her support.

Shikamaru arrived and so Temari was spending most of her time with him, so Sakura passed time with work. The intelligent shadow wielder noticed she was falling back into old habits, but his beloved told him everything would be alright and that it would be all according to her cover only. He was okay with that, if the behaviour of the great copy-nin would not have been so strange.

He thought Suna would not be able to bear a second Kankuro, no one would like to have that, but there they were in all their glory…

.

* * *

.

The kazekage had invited her to his office again today, where they enjoyed another good lunch together. This time it was an oriental gazpacho and then a fruit salad with fresh mint.

Usually the redhead appeared to be very tense, always focused on work and his village, he seemed to be a distant, stern and some would even say cold person, but he was honest and surprisingly guest-friendly. Sakura suspected most of it was a political façade and Gaara aimed to stay composed and under his own control, because of the remains of Shukaku. He can't afford to let the demon take over again. He acted a bit different in her near.

The two ninja seemed to have their personal secrets each, which awakened growing interest on both sides to discover. The young kazekage doubted her real intentions, but he was willing to consider the situation and to see what would happen. He knew she was a good friend of Naruto and therefore he wanted to see her as a trustworthy friend too. If this would really turned out to be another try to marry him off it could be a matching woman this time, his siblings and his dear friend knew him very well after all.

She was lonely and so was he. Why shouldn't he give it a shot? If it wouldn't turn into a relationship or even marriage, it would be a new friendship at least and maybe some nice adventure. _She seems to not be averse to figure out together what it will be._

 _._

As they had finished their meal he led her to his office door and opened it for her to walk first. ANBU accompanied them as they left the building and began to walk through the city. Gaara told her a few stories of the Suna history matching the buildings and monuments they passed by. Many people greeted him dignifiedly and stared at her.

The kazekage noticed her discomfort and beckoned her to follow him, the ANBU did the same.

They rushed over the rooftops until he stopped.

.

"Haruno-san, what do you think of that building. Would it be suited for your purpose?" Gaara pointed at a traditional noble Suna edifice.

The pinkette got curious "Can I go inside?"

.

"It is vacant, of course you can." He helped her up on his sand and they flew down from the building they were standing on to the front of the one in question.

An ANBU opened the door for them and they walked through the halls. It was a nice building, a former home of a wealthy personality it seemed.

"Kazekage-sama, it is a wonderful house, but I'm afraid the rooms are too small and it's too fancy for a med school. I need at least three large rooms, two for classes and one as a common room, a dissecting room, an office and a small coffee kitchen. I don't need a palm garden nor expensive panelling." The pinkette gesticulated and babbled, then she stopped and looked at him with honest eyes. _**Hold your horses!**_

Gaara wanted to test her integrity and sincerity, he was astonished of her unabashed answer, he had not expected that. The pink-haired kunoichi was a different kind than the permananet kiss-asses around him, she managed to impress him with her loose nature.

.

He chuckled and responded in a calm voice "Hm I guess you're right. There's another building I want to show you, it was part of the former ninja academy but I'm afraid I have to go back to work now. Let's reschedule that for tomorrow lunchtime."

She smiled at him and he looked relieved as she nodded enthusiastically. He returned her smile and opened the door for her to exit the beautiful house. Sakura wasn't used to such courtesies, but the little wannabe princess inside of every girl loved it.

Gaara escorted her on back to the hospital, they went over the rooftops again to prevent to attract too much attention. She drowned in his turquoise eyes for a few moments before he and his ANBU headed off to his office and she went inside the building.

.

 _He is a trier._

 _ **So should you.**_ _ **Nothing ventured, nothing gained.**_

With a smile she entered the building, put on her lab coat and prepared for the surgery she would have to perform with the Suna medics.


	29. 29 An Oasis without Sleep

_**.**_

 **29\. An Oasis without Sleep**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It became a habit to have lunch together and go for a small walk afterwards instead of searching for a fitting building, because there had already been one on their radar. Gaara told her a lot about Suna, the people living here, their habits and history. Sakura worked in the hospital and trained four times a week, whenever the kazekage found the time she sparred with him.

After two months of lunch dates he invited her to join him on his first free day in like forever. It would be her first whole day alone with kazekage.

For the first time the Konoha-nin had breakfast with all three sand siblings together in the private kitchen. Kankuro worked magic in the kitchen as always.

.

After their delightful breakfast Gaara led Sakura to another building for the med school he had heard of to be vacant. It was a former board school where Suna children had to go first to qualify either for the ninja academy or other kinds of education.

"It's perfect, kazekage-sama! Much better than the other location!" Sakura looked at the dark-red painted building.

"I hoped you would say that. The council has already agreed to use it for the new med school. We only need to deal with the madness of bureaucracy now, then it's all yours."

.

The pinkette nodded and smiled happily.

"You should come here tomorrow with the other medics and view the premises. Take notes what you want to change and which things you need. I'll ensure that it gets implemented."

.

.

Then he took her to the stables to get two of his horses for their desert tour. It was a common activity here in Suna. The young kunoichi didn't have a thing for those hay-munching monstrosities, but she couldn't deny him his efforts to enjoy his free day. At least he promised her she would get a calm and nice one. He was really proud of his horses, he told her it was a special breed of Suna, but she didn't know what to do with that, so she smiled and let him help her onto her horse. He wrapped her in a thin scarf to prevent sunburn and dehydration.

"It's important to coat yourself well. We're going into the desert. You have two full gourds of water right here on your saddle if you get thirsty."

He covered himself up and mounted his own horse, then they left the village behind. "We will ride to the secret valley and follow the river to the oasis, where dinner awaits us. Relax, there's no stress."

She was glad he kept a slow pace. They really were alone, there was no ANBU around, but of course she suspected them to be somewhere in the area nearby. No kage went out without any protection.

As they reached the dunes they broke into trot to escape the immense heat quicker. They made a break to drink and the young man asked her if everything was alright. She was impressed how much he cared about her well-being.

.

In the early afternoon they reached the secret valley, it was a rocky landscape in the dunes with a creek and green all around. In the desert you see the importance of water as the stream of life. They rode along the creek bed, then he stopped again for a break. They sat down under a tree and let the horses browse the fresh green.

Gaara removed the scarf from his face and looked at her with his turquoise windows to his soul "Are you hungry?"

"Just a little bit." She repeated shyly.

He took out a paper wrap from his pouch and handed it to her. It was dried fruit, they shared them in silence. It was a wonderful day with very impressive scenic beauty. _**And a very impressive man beside.**_

 _Shut up!_

 _ **Shut up yourself! You know I'm right.**_

 _Yes…_

 _._

"This valley is one of my favourite places. I've been here often as a child. There is a temple not far from here where Sunians come to pray for a long and healthy life. We call it the temple of life. As I nearly died they came here with diverse offerings and thanked the gods for returning them their kazekage. Do you want to see it?"

"I would love to!" Sakura liked the traditions and habits here, they seemed like one big family always caring for each other. Konoha should be grateful to have such an ally.

He rose and helped her to get up.

They trotted to the temple, which turned out to be an architectural masterpiece hewn in the rock face of the valley. Gaara led her through the beautiful shrine and they offered dried figs for sacrifice.

.

Afterwards they mounted their horses again, the position of the sun indicated it was in the end of the afternoon now. The young kazekage turned in his saddle to face her, "Do you mind if we speed up a little? We're almost there and I want to show you the oasis before sunset."

"Sure. Let's go."

Gaara nodded and they fell into canter. Sakura had so much fun, she speed up her horse and enjoyed the wind dancing through her blowing clothes. It felt like freedom. The redhead brought his horse to the same level and loved the view she gave him, in that moment she looked like the epitome of happiness. He knew she would love the riding out into the desert.

.

Finally the valley led to a wide-spread oasis and he slowed them down. They had a beautiful view of the green spot of land in the middle of the bleak and dry desert.

"It is called the heart of Suna's desert." Gaara explained and that was exactly what it looked like.

They rode to his favourite spot, where servants had built up a small camp as shelter from the sun and they were already cooking dinner. The two shinobi descended and sat down at a table, because their meal was ready. It was a traditional Harira followed by a stuffed quail with raisins and oriental spices, Baba Ganoush and rice.

The redhead pointed her to follow him. They walked around the shading plants and watched the sun go down mirrored from the large pond the middle. Gaara picked a fig from the tree close beside them.

.

"Once there was a man, he had no money and was only a poor farmer. He had seen that wonderful princess passing by in her palanquin a few times. Her smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen, her eyes were so enchanting he always remembered them when he closed his own, but he knew that a man of his social rank would probably never have a chance to even talk with her let alone to date the pretty princess.

One day he was working on the fields near the oasis as a camel trotted by. It seems someone was sitting on top, he gathered the reins and led it to the shadow of the palms. The camel lay down and he noticed a small, feminine figure on its back. Seemingly she had been exposed to the desert heat for a long time, she was sleeping and likely very dehydrated. Carefully he pulled her down to sit with him in the shadows. Slowly he tried to wake her up and give her some water. She eagerly drank, but drifted off again and again. The farmer didn't know what else he could do than to feed her a ripe fig as she was conscious for the next time. The fig tasted so good, she didn't drift off again, instead she smiled at him and at that moment he knew it was the princess who unbeknownst hunted his dreams for a long time now.

She was very weak and told him her caravan had been raided and slaughtered, she had been lucky to escape. The farmer gave her another fig and hugged her tight during the night in his tent. You must know the nights in the desert could be really cold." The redhead looked at her.

"Mhm, **_cold_ ** you say." She chuckled and Gaara smirked at her.

"Anyway, on the next morning he woke up alone and thought it had all been a dream, but she came back into his tent with a few freshly picked figs and gave him the most wonderful smile he could have imagined. She fed him like he did yesterday and as he asked her why she was doing this, she answered him that for the first time in her life she felt to be at the right place with the right person. He said he was just a farmer and he had absolutely nothing to offer. She pointed at the figs and told him he had saved her life, she wanted to make his a little better.

And so the high princess married a poor farmer. They were happy with little, and what they lacked in worldly goods they outweighed with their unconditional love."

.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked overwhelmed by his romantic side "That's a beautiful story, kazekage-sama."

His intense turquoise eyes bore into her emerald ones "Sakura, I think it's time to be on first name terms with each other. Please call me Gaara."

Sakura nodded with a smile and whispered "Thank you, Gaara."

He returned her smile and continued "So according to the story I told you before, there's that tradition in my country. The man gives the woman he courts a fig, she has to eat it. If it's ripe and tasty it means luck for their future together, if it's not the Gods have an objection to them being together".

With one hand he opened her palm carefully and the other put the fig in there, without ever breaking their intense eye contact.

.

Sakura's cheek turned a bit red, then she asked him sheepishly "How do I eat a fig without a knife and a spoon?"

He smiled at her and carefully pulled the fig in half with skilled fingers. "Like that. Now put your hand on the skin, bend the inside out and just eat the pulp."

He ate first and she followed suit, their eyes still connected. "Mmhhmm, Gaara, it was delicious!"

"You must know Suna is famous for its figs." He smiled at her.

.

For a moment they just stared at each other, then he leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a nice and slow first kiss.

.

Sakura shivered a bit, he rubbed her arms and smiled "We should head back now, it's getting late and I don't want you to get too cold."

His infamous sand brought them quickly back to the tower. Gaara kissed her innocently goodnight and went upstairs to his own rooms.

.

* * *

.

Back at home she wanted to talk with Kakashi about it, so she went over and knocked at his door. He didn't answer, but she could feel his chakra.

Exuberant she burst into his vestibule and then his room babbling "Kakashi, I know you're here! Guess what happened, Gaara…" She stopped right in her tracks due to the view she had.

Obviously the infamous copy-nin had a female visitor, he was standing with his back to her and took something out of a box on the partition rack. It was a condom. He turned to her and gave her an annoyed look. Sakura noticed he was almost naked with only his slacks and the mask on, she stared at him.

.

The blonde girl tied up in his bed questioned unblushingly leering at Sakura "Oh, great! Will she bear us some company?"

"No she will not." He stated rigorously, then crossed his arms over his toned chest and cocked his head to the gaping pink-haired kunoichi in his door frame.

"Sakura, as you can see I'm pretty occupied right now. Could you please just… back off?" he sounded quite pissed off.

.

Deeply shocked she backed out and closed the door to his rooms.

With her back on the door the pinkette stood there in the hallway of the guest quarters and she tried to remember how to breathe.

.

"Now, where were we?" Kakashi's dark and lusty voice brought back her senses.

Shamefully she walked into her own bedroom next to his.

.

As she heard the first moans of the woman, Sakura decided she had to leave. She went over her balcony up to the rooftop of the kazekage building.

She had been sitting there for a while trying to relax and forget that strange experience as she heard someone approach.

.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Gaara spoke as he slowly walked over to her. He was only wearing a sand-coloured close-fitting shirt and black loose pants, both emphasized his athletic shinobi physique. The light breeze fanned his freshly showered scent to her nose.

"I can't sleep." She answered and all in all it was true, she was tired but she couldn't go to bed with her noisy neighbours she wouldn't be able to sleep.

The young kazekage sat down next to her with one leg angled and an elbow propped up on his knee to support his head. They both gazed into the distance, he was so close she could feel his body warmth.

.

He turned his head a bit to look at her "Is there something you want to talk about?" Gaara's turquoise eyes reminded her of a freshly filled alpine lake after the snowmelt in spring.

Sakura smiled at him, she couldn't tell him what happened earlier. It would probably offend his hospitality and reflect badly on Kakashi or even Konoha.

.

The redhead continued "I can't sleep either. As the Akatsuki took Shukaku from me we all thought I would be finally able to sleep at night and relax, but…" He turned back to stare into the distant desert dunes. "I don't know how to describe it, I may sound insane, but it feels like I could still hear him." Secretly he was very afraid of scaring her off, he had been careless and had talked before thinking properly.

The pinkette hummed in understanding. "What does he sound like?"

.

The redhead turned back to her face and smirked. "You're amusing, Sakura. I tell you something, which I'm pretty sure every other person may feel disgusted or think I'm losing my sanity, and your only reaction is to ask me how he sounds like. And I thought I'm a strange person!"

Gaara began to laugh and she shrugged with a smile. He was different when they were alone far from formalities.

.

The young kazekage chuckled one last time before he regained composure and questioned in a stern voice "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course! I don't know how it feels to have a demon in your head." The pinkette stated mirthfully.

.

Gaara chuckled, then he gazed back into distance and said in a serious tone. "Shukaku sounds really angry. It feels like there are multiple voices of him still inside of my head and each craving for different things. Sometimes it's hard for me to focus and keep it under control. It's getting worse." He turned his eyes to her again.

Sakura responded with a big lovely smile "Hm. Maybe I could help you."

.

He returned her smile and put a hand carefully on hers "Maybe." Gaara's fingers started to slowly caress her hand "And what is keeping you awake?"

Sakura told him about the last Uchiha hunting her dreams trying to kill her. It was a true fact, she had many nightmares of him and couldn't fall asleep alone without at least a small panic attack. That was one of her personal secrets. Gaara told her one of his secrets, so did she in return.

The kazekage didn't press on details, he just listened what she wanted him to know. It was a sad story, he hadn't known that Sasuke had tried to kill her on so many occasions.

"I'm glad you are here now, Sakura. You are safe here, there won't be any harm. I promise."

Gaara walked her down back to her room and kissed her innocently good night, before he went upstairs into his own apartment.

.

* * *

.

She went to bed, where strangely a small pug had been already warming her bed for her. Sakura didn't mind, she liked Pakkun and who could deny a preheated bed?

 _Suna seems to be a wonderful place._

The pinkette slept peacefully without a nightmare, she didn't know if due to Gaara's kind words or the calming prescence of the ninken.


	30. 30 A Night out

_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **Don't prejudge! Put yourself in Kakashi's shoes, how would you feel? How would you react?**_

 _ **There's a reason for everything.**_

 _ **Just keep that in mind.**_

 _ **We have a lot ahead, so let's jump into the next chappy.**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

.

 **30\. A Night out**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day started as always with a wonderful breakfast in the private kitchen, but like most times they ate without the kazekage. The siblings and Shikamaru seemed curious.

"How was your date yesterday?" Temari asked.

Sakura smiled "Uhm, Gaara took me on a horseback ride to the secret valley, he showed me the temple of life and we had dinner at the oasis."

.

"That's so romantic." The blonde fan wielder squeezed her boyfriend's arm.

The kunoichi of Konoha responded smiling "It was indeed."

.

Kankuro turned to her with a broad grin on his face "What happened?"

The pinkette's cheeks turned red as she whispered still shyly "We kissed."

"Really?" Temari squealed.

Shikamaru put on his typical annoyed look and Kankuro choked on his scrambled eggs "Our dear brother, the sly dog!"

.

The siblings laughed and Sakura joined them.

Whereas Kakashi put on a fake smile and stood up "Good for you! I'm sorry, but I have to leave if I want to be on time for Tsunade's messenger."

The silverhead left under false pretences for another brutal work-out, he didn't know why, but the urge to get some fresh air into his lungs became unbearable all of a sudden. He needed some time alone. His teammate doubted his excuse and Shikamaru became suspicious.

.

* * *

.

Sakura worked at the hospital all day, Temari had made her promise to go out with her tonight. The two kunoichi went to the COCONUT LOUNGE again, there was girl's night.

"Buy one, get one free!" The blonde laughed, she needed a few hours of detachment from her boyfriend. They hadn't seen each other for months now, but today they had a controversial and she wanted to unwind.

.

They sat down in a nice booth and after two cocktails, Sakura tried to talk with her.

"What did you guys fight over anyway?"

Temari sighed and responded "The usual. He's tired of hiding our relationship and complains about the distance, he finds it too troublesome. I have to admit he's right, but I can't help it. We can't make it official, not now."

.

"But why not? I don't get it. Why are you forced to be unhappy only because Gaara hasn't found someone to marry by now?" The pinkette asked honestly.

The blonde shrugged "The council is old-fashioned. It's always a the-kazekage-comes-first-thing."

.

"You shouldn't care too much. Make your relationship official, it's a great option to underline the ally after all!" Emerald eyes sent her an reassuring look.

Teal eyes showed sadness and pain "Sakura, there's another problem Shikamaru found out today. Maybe the council will be against two of those bonds between our villages."

.

The pinkette frowned incredulously "But why? Two are better than one!"

"I don't know. He said it's just a speculation." The blonde sand nin fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

.

Sakura put a hand on her shoulder for comfort "You should talk with the council. At least you two have your brothers on your side, they are both council members and one of them is the highest of all. What's the worst that could happen?"

The other kunoichi took a deep breath "If they would vote against us, we could never be together or probably we would never be allowed to see each other again."

.

"What? That's so mean. I'm so sorry for you, Temari!" _**To hell with that stupid council!**_

"I love him, I love him so much…" The fan wielder's voice was mere a whisper.

.

"And so does he in return. Be optimistic! We will find a way I promise!" Sakura embraced her and they hugged each other for a while.

"Thank you, Sakura! You're a good friend." The two kunoichi let go and sat back.

.

"What do you want to do now?" The pinkette asked.

Temari tapped her chin for a few times, pretending to think really hard. "Shots?"

.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura smiled.

"Let's get royally drunk tonight!" The sister of the kazekage stated highly motivated and waved the waitress in a coconut bra over.

They ordered two Red Kamikaze shots and two Adios Motherfucker cocktails, but the waitress brought them four of each. Buy one get one free was a trap!

.

* * *

.

Later the two girls went downstairs to the club.

After they had danced to a few songs on the dance floor they went over to the bar and drank some water. Of course they saw Kankuro and Kakashi sitting in a booth in the corner, they greeted from the distance. The two men had some good-looking civilian girls sitting at their table and seemed to be engrossed in conversations.

Finally Temari's brother walked over to them "Hey you two! Is everything alright?"

The two kunoichi giggled, they were obviously tipsy.

.

Kankuro grinned broadly "I understand, so we had a few cocktails?"

"And a bunch of shots!" The pinkette answered laughingly.

.

"Great, then I insist the next round will be on me. What do you want to drink?" He signalled to the barkeeper to take his order.

Sakura looked unobtrusively to the men's table, where a certain silverhead whispered something to a girl, then she smiled at the kazekage's brother standing next to her and responded "What about Fallen Leaves?"

"Great choice!"

.

Kankuro ordered their cocktails and soon they clinked glasses. "To the Leaves!"

After their drink and a little chit-chat he went back to the booth.

The two kunoichi continued to work on their plan and ordered another round at the bar.

.

After some more drinks and dances Temari wanted to go home, she missed her beloved and Sakura couldn't stand to witness the two chasers flirting around any longer. The two pretty drunk kunoichi strolled back to the tower. On their way the Konoha medic metabolized half of the alcohol from her system, due to her great skills and her former apprenticeship under the infamous sake-loving hokage.

She delivered the babbling blonde to Shikamaru and decided to go to the rooftop, the view from there was wonderful and she missed the calming breeze. The pink-haired kunoichi needed a place to think.

.

* * *

.

As she sat there and stared into the night sky she heard footsteps.

"Sakura?"

"Good evening, Gaara!" She definitely was still a bit tipsy.

.

The kazekage chuckled knowingly. "You know it's in the dead of night, right?"

She smiled at him, although a little drunk she was still a beauty. The young man sat down beside her and they began to talk.

He returned her smile and asked calm "Can't sleep again?"

Sakura nodded as a response. He put an arm gently around her and she nestled her head on his chest. His heartbeat comforted her.

.

"I don't know how much you know about my past, but I was kept isolated for most of the time in an underground-vault. Maybe I'll show you someday. They had been afraid of the demon inside of me and I have to admit it wasn't that much fun when he came out to play." He chuckled low.

"He destroyed parts of the village while I was asleep. That's why I was forced to stop sleeping and they taught me how to fill up energy reserves with meditation. What I want to tell you is that I've never felt alone, although Shukaku had been an awful pain in the ass and bad company, he was always there for me and helped me a lot to go through all this. No matter how annoying he had been most of the time, as he was taken from me I fell into a deep depression.

I was deeply shocked to experience the true meaning of silence as he was gone. Do you know how terrifying silence could be? I had never felt that alone before in my whole life. After a year or so I began to hear him sometimes, whenever I needed him the most, he seemed to be still there."

.

Gaara noticed she began to shiver, he looked down at her. She was wearing a black dress, not too short but the halter-neck strap left her shoulders bare to the desert night.

Sakura responded trembling due to the cold of the desert night and the current topic "I know that silence. It feels like you're dead but you're forced to stay alive."

He removed the grey hoodie he was wearing over his shirt and pulled it gently over her head, then he adjusted it. The freezing girl was surprised he was such a caring person. "Thank you, kaze… Gaara."

The young kazekage smiled at her and pulled her softly back to his broad chest. They talked a bit about the feeling of loneliness and how important it was to not lose yourself in haunting silence. Then Gaara led her down to her room and went upstairs to his own apartment. He had kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

.

* * *

.

Sakura plopped down on her lounger and looked out of the huge window. A tear started to meander down her cheek. Old memories from her past washed over her, she had wanted to forget them long ago. She didn't like the part of her body she had been bullied for.

 _A kiss on my forehead?! My large forehead?!_

 _ **You messed up again!**_

 _NO! I mean how? No!_

 _ **Maybe you've done or said something repulsive or you've offended him accidentally?**_

 _Maybe it's because I'm a bit tipsy?_

 _ **Maybe. Now we'll never know…**_

 _Shut up, I need to get this shit out of my veins!_

 _ **What? No! We've worked so hard on that state! No! I like the intoxication! It's soothing.**_

 _Shut up! You're not Tsunade!_

 _ **Yeah, but you miss her and all the others, that's why you wanted to drink!**_

 _ **.**_

She ignored the hammering voice in her head and metabolized the alcohol from her system with her magnificent chakra skills. She had never thought she would use Tsunade's secret jutsu again.

 _ **You're not going to him, are you?**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura didn't react as she brushed her teeth.

 _ **You know you can't fool yourself, right? You can't fool me!**_

 _ **.**_

The pinkette walked upstairs. In front of the stair to the last floor stood two ANBU, Sakura looked shocked, she had been hoping no one would witness. The two men greeted with a nod and let her pass without a word. It felt weird for her.

Then she stood in front of a large dark wooden door decorated with wonderful carvings showing the history of the kazekage title. The kunoichi took a deep breath.

.

* * *

.

Nearly sober now, Sakura took heart and knocked on Gaara's door.

After a few moments she heard footsteps from inside, he unlocked the heavy door and opened.

"Sakura?" He looked both surprised and worried. "Did something happen?" The young man cocked his head to the side, as she noticed he was only wearing a towel over his exquisite body, obviously he was taking a shower. _**God dammit!**_

"Could you please stay by my side tonight? I feel so lost in this new village." She really needed company, their talk before on the rooftop didn't help to calm her down. Old memories flashed through her mind and her inner self wouldn't stop talking.

The redhead smiled sexily as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to him. He closed the door behind them and kissed her softly, then he led her to his bedroom.

Who could deny that beautiful girl wearing his hoodie a wish? Under the kazekage robe's, he was only a man after all.

A very perfectly built one exemplar as she discovered…


	31. 31 Gentlemen

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **Even though I wanted to wait for my beloved to catch up reading, I decided to post the next one. I couldn't wait! ;)**_

 _ **As I said don't prejudge, there's a reason for everything.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **31\. Gentlemen**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura woke up in luxurious whine-red Egyptian cotton sheets. She looked around.

Over the vintage half-tester bed was an oriental lantern hanging in a drop-shape. The bed area was separated from the rest of the L-shaped room by a wooden lattice adorned with oriental handcarved patterns. To her left she could see through the lattice that there was a small area with wardrobes and doors. Apparently it was an anteroom functioning as walk-in closet too. In the direction of the foot end of the bed there was an open portal in the lattice which led to the main part of the room where mirrored floor-to-ceiling windows gave a wonderful view over the village. A large Persian carpet, wooden panels with carvings and book shelves on the left and two cream coloured vintage loungers on each side of a potted palm in the free upper right corner completed the traditional desert styled bedroom. All the wooden elements were in a dark teak, the prevalent accents of the room were held in whine-red and creamy colours. Sakura liked the combination of traditional with modern style, it was classy and showed stylistic assurance.

Apparently she was alone in the kazekage's bedroom, so she stretched out contentedly and yawned full-heartedly. The young kunoichi remembered last night. She had felt incredibly alone and needed comfort, she had also been afraid that she had offended the kazekage in any way, so she had decided to visit him. Gaara had let her in and had given her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and put on something himself before they had spent the night together in his very comfortable bed.

He had been a true gentleman. They had kissed and touched innocently, the couple had decided to not rush things. It had been really sweet and wonderfully pleasant to be so near to another person who showed sincere affection for her.

Sakura crawled out of his oversized bed and walked to the doors in the anteroom area to search for the bathroom.

The one on the left was what she had been looking for. Temari had been right, the bathroom was like his personal spa area. A huge whirlpool and an open shower with an artificial waterfall where in front of a mirrored glass wall overviewing the village. The whole room was created with boulders, grey natural stones as tiles and decorated with plants. There were two other doors, one led into the main hall of his apartment and the other into a separated lavatory, which seemed more like a stone throne.

 _Dammit, it's like being thrown into another world! If Tsunade could see how luxurious the kazekage quarters are she would probably burst with envy!_

It was almost breakfast time. Sakura wanted to go to her own room to change into her everyday's clothes and join the meal with the others, so she went into his personal hall. Unfortunately there were 8 doors, 6 led to different rooms and two looked like front doors. The young Konoha medic stared at the two front doors, they looked the same. She opened both, maybe she would recognize the right one when she could see what was lying behind, but seemingly she was out of luck. Both doors led to similar looking descending stairs.

 _Shit, which one is the right one?_

 _ **Now you're finally talking with me again?**_

 _Please help me! Do you know which one leads back to my room?_

 _ **Now I'm good enough, huh?**_

 _Please help me!_

 _ **I'm sorry I don't know. To me they look the same.**_

 _Dammit._

 _ **Take the one on the right!**_

 _Why?_

 _ **Intuition.**_

 _ **.**_

So she walked through the right door and went down until her way was blocked by another two doors. She knew she had taken the wrong staircase and ran back up, but apparently the door couldn't be open from outside without a key.

 _Shit!_

So she went back to the doors on the other end of the stair.

 _ **The left one!**_

 _Intuition?_

 _ **Yep.**_

 _ **.**_

Hesitantly she put her hand on the handle of the right door and opened it.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! NO!_

 _ **I told you to take the left one!**_

Sakura was mortified, while inner Sakura laughed her ass off.

.

Obviously she had bolted right into a council meeting. The door led directly into the council room.

The pinkette's face turned beet-red, she wanted to curl up and die instantly. What made it all worse the councils smiled friendly, but knowingly as she noticed she was wearing the clothes Gaara had lent her for the night. It was obvious they had spent the night together. The young kazekage seemed calm and composed as ever, he didn't show any reaction as he stood up and indicated her to follow him. The two went through a door directly into his official kazekage office.

.

He closed the door and stood in front of her. Sakura thought he would be angry and waited for a scolding, but he smiled at her instead and laid his hands gently on her shoulders "Good morning! I'm sorry I had to leave so early." Then he bent down a little to kiss her softly.

Sakura smiled and whispered "I'm a big girl, I can sleep alone." She deepened the kiss and grabbed his fire-red hair.

"Mhm, I see" the young man murmured into the passionate kiss.

All of a sudden he pulled her with him to his desk, where he lifted her up easily and sat her down on the dark wooden tabletop. The young man stepped in between her legs and kissed the surprised girl fiercely, soon she pulled him down with her as their passion rose. The shinobi couple dropped a few papers and scrolls in the heat of the moment. But as his tiny potted cactus fell next with a loud clank Gaara regained his senses.

.

No matter how much he hated it but he had to stop their make-out session, they couldn't get it on right there in his office while the council was waiting for him to continue the meeting in the very room next to them. He was the leader of the village and the head of the council after all.

Out of breath he pressed his forehead onto hers and said "We will continue that later." He didn't miss her disappointed sigh, but she nodded in understanding.

Gaara helped her up and adjusted his clothes, she fixed his tousled hair and both smiled showing still a burning fire in their eyes.

Then he showed her the secret door in the wooden panels which led back up to his apartment from where she could go downstairs right to the annex.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about the doors." He handed her a key for the door to his apartment and kissed her goodbye. "Just leave it on the sideboard in the hall upstairs. I'll catch you later!" Smirking the kazekage went back into the council room next to his office.

.

That time she took the right door, passing by two ANBU she rushed to her room, took a quick shower and changed into her own clothes. Then she went down to the family kitchen where she found only Temari at breakfast. Of course Kankuro had to join the meeting too, he had been the council looking at her with the broadest grin as she had accidentally disturbed them. Strangely Kakashi was absent.

.

* * *

.

In the meantime Gaara had entered the room and sat back down on his seat.

The councils smiled. "So the Konoha medic. She seems nice." One of them remarked.

"Mhm, in fact she is." The kazekage couldn't suppress a one-sided smirk.

"Good choice!" The council agreed, except the two guys who repeatedly wanted him to marry one of their daughters.

The red-headed chairman regained his business composure and answered sternly "We will adjourn that discussion to another day, now we have enough to focus on. Today we must finally achieve agreement on the market problem with the surplus production of chickpeas this year and then we need to do the last poll about the structure and the renovations of the location of the new med school finally."

.

* * *

.

Later Gaara had invited her into his apartment, he showed her around. There were a gym, a living room, a kitchen with a dining area and an office she hadn't seen before, because she hadn't been snooping around in the morning. Then they had a romantic, although silent and tense dinner on the balcony of his living room. He had prepared the meal all by himself, it turned out he was a really good cook.

After some grilled banana with chocolate for dessert she helped him to clean the table. It was getting cold and so they decided to have a glass of wine in his living room. It had an L-shape like his bedroom, there was a huge L-shaped couch in the main corner, a fireplace on the upper wall on the right, also there were shelves with books, decoration and hi-fi equipment on the other two walls. Gaara had a good taste in interior design.

Sakura stood up from the comfortable sand-coloured couch and walked over to the pictures on the wall. There were photographs of his family and some paintings. There was a huge oil painting of Shukaku right above his couch.

.

The young kazekage returned with a bottle of Suna's best wine. The two shinobi sat down and clinked glasses. The red wine was amazing, it had a rich, full-body and fruity taste with hints of cinnamon and figs.

Sakura pointed at the wall behind them. "This painting is fascinating! He looks so powerful, but also very timid and sensitive. Whoever made this had once a special experience with him I guess."

"Mhm, you have a keen perception. It is one of my favourite works. I've painted it as I had to deal with the silence..." His turquoise eyes bore right up into her soul.

She leaned forward and sealed his lips with hers. Slowly he returned the kiss and soon the situation heated up.

As they began to explore what was underneath their clothes, the young redhead stopped her hand by taking hold of her wrist. He kissed her hand and looked her deep into the eyes.

"Ehrm, Sakura, I think… Maybe it's time to talk about, ehrm, contraception? I would prefer to preview that before we… do something."

The pinkette smiled at him, he was such a thoughtful and careful person. She made some handsigns. "It's a strong contraception jutsu I learned directly from the hokage. We're more than safe now. I'm a very skilled medic nin as you know."

He smiled at her, nodded and took her hand to lead her into his bedroom. There were no more words needed.

.

She was standing in front of the bed, he stepped behind her and kissed her neck as he helped her to undress to her underwear. She seemed a bit tense and so was he. He discarded his own clothes until he was left in his boxers and crawled under the sheets with her. For a few moments of awkward silence they were just lying next to each other until she leaned forward and kissed the hesitant young man.

Tardily their hands began to wander over soft skin. They haven't seen each other fully naked yet. His gentle hands shoved away her bra and she unclasped it confidently to remove it fully. Apparently he liked what he saw as he caressed her breasts with tender touches of his hands and mouth. Sakura moaned in appreciation.

He was pure eye candy, strong arms held him above her, a broad, muscular chest led down to a hot sixpack and further down she could feel his erected member rubbing against her. Her hands found the hem of his dark green hipster boxers and slowly stripped them off. She let her fingers brush over his hard rod and smiled into the kiss as she felt him shiver in reaction. Then he sat up, smirked at her and pulled off her black lacy brazil-cut thong.

Both looked at the now fully naked body of the other. His penis had decent size and narrow girth, she liked what she saw it was pretty imposing. He noticed her longing look, since it was the same look he gave her. Gaara had a thing for her body, his eyes travelled from her perky not too big breast to the toned stomach and the small pink landing strip she had shaved.

.

He leered at her.

.

"Tell me what you want me to do! What do you prefer, Sakura? What do you like?"

 _How could I know what I want or what I like? It's not that I've got much reference…_

"You're doing great, just keep going." She pulled him closer until he was lying on top of her propped up on his elbows and she whispered "Kiss me!"

.

He complied willingly and kissed her deeply while he entered her. He started slow and gentle and watched her every move and sound. She seemed a bit tense, so he hesitated to move more and gave her a moment to relax. Soon she pulled him closer to kiss him again and he started to move faster.

Gaara was absolutely quiet during sex, his head rested between her neck and her shoulder as his thrusts became more and more urgent. Sakura was just lying there on her back as her thoughts oddly drifted off to a certain silverhead, she couldn't explain why. The young redhead didn't last long and came stiff with a pressed, quick exhale of the breath he had been holding.

.

The morning in his office and their evening had started so passionately, but it ended in tense and unsatisfying sex for her, she found it weird. She begged inwardly that it wouldn't be always like this.

 _ **Remember what Temari said about the special room!**_

 _But there is no other room in his apartment._

 _ **Maybe it's in the vault he mentioned yesterday, or it's another secret door like the one in his office?**_

 _I hope you're right._

 _._

Still sheeted inside, Gaara propped up on his hands to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" she smiled at the tousled redhead..

.

"But you didn't cum, right? Should I..?" he retreated and began to descend, but she stopped him.

"No, I'm fine. It was great, really. I just need some time to adjust to a new partner before I could let go. Don't bother too much." Her mood was definitely gone for tonight, although she was here to please him according to her mission, she had doubts now and needed some time to clear her mind.

.

"Are you sure?" Gaara put a strain behind her ear.

Sakura gave him the most beautiful smile she could pretend. "Yes."

.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I haven't been with anyone for a long time now." He ascended and kissed her, then he lay back and pulled her to him. "You should know you're the first woman in my bed."

She was very confused, that didn't fit what she had heard and what she had been trained for. "What? Really?"

 _That would explain much!_

 _ **I bet these rumours were just made to let him be sitting pretty!**_

Gaara sensed the small misunderstanding and wanted to clear it up "I mean I had been with women but never in the same bed where I'm trying to sleep in."

"Uhm, okaaayyy…" She didn't know how to react.

 _That's weird._

 _ **Yep!**_

 _ **.**_

"You'll understand someday." He cleared his throat before he asked her out of pure curiosity "Do you mind telling me about your first time?"

Sakura was palpably uncomfortable now. "Uhm, I don't know, Gaara. It happened a few years ago and it doesn't matter anymore."

.

"We should be honest to each other, Sakura." He had heard rumours and some stories from his sister and wanted to know the truth. The redhead caressed her back slowly as a sign of reassurance.

The pinkette took a deep breath before she continued. "It happened with my childhood crush after the war. I tried to convince him to stay in Konoha. It was unromantic, loveless and over soon. I was such an idiot. By dawn he was gone."

.

Inside Gaara's head:

 _So it's true!_

 _ **If Konoha wouldn't be an ally you should spirit that Uchiha bastard off!**_

 _Great, now I'm imaging Shukaku's voice again._

 _ **Believe it or not, but I'm still here!**_

 _At least I'm imaging he likes her._

 _ **I don't like your pink-haired bitch, you know what we prefer, but I've always wanted to kill that cocky Uchiha since the chuunin exams. Now you have a reason!**_

 _ **.**_

Gaara looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. "That's sad. You would have deserved so much better, Sakura." He pulled her closer to his chest.

She relaxed to his heartbeat. "Hm. And how was your first time?"

.

Now he was the one who needed a deep breath first. "It was weird. Kankuro dragged me to a local brothel during the war. He said I need to unwind before I would lose control." She raised a brow and looked a bit disgusted. "Look, the thing we two have is like entering new territory for me, I've never been able to date someone. First there was no one I was really interested in, second as kazekage it's not easy to meet women of my age who come into question and are earnestly interested in me as a person and not only in my title and state. And third in my position I cannot go out and date random girls. Imagine all the rumours. I have a reputation to lose. There was no better alternative."

"Haven't you felt lonely?"

.

"Not really, I have my siblings and all the people working around me, but after I had lost Shukaku deep inside I have felt lonely sometimes. Maybe that is why I imagine his voice inside my head. I don't know why I'm telling you this." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm glad you open up to me, Gaara." Sakura smiled at him. His eyes met hers and he smiled back before he kissed her again. "I'm glad you came to me, Sakura."

.

She liked his affection, she wasn't alone anymore.

They lay there for a long time just relishing the aftermath of their first sexual encounter and feeling the warmth and comfort of their naked body contact. Occasionally they looked at each other, their showing emotions were underlined by soft caressing touches. Maybe there was hope for them being together for real, but a small part of her told her it wasn't right, that he wasn't the right man at her side and she was just pretending and fooling herself. But she decided to ignore that for the sake of the kazekage and the two villages.

 _It will get better._

 _._

* * *

.

As Sakura slowly began to drift off, embraced in his strong arms, he retreated carefully and wanted to get up again, because he knew he can't sleep. The Konoha medic sat up and looked at him questioningly.

"You know I can't sleep. I…"

"Ssshhhh!" She pointed him to lay down "Let me help you."

Then her green glowing hands made him sleep. She used the time to detect if there were remains of Shukaku and she found them indeed. Sakura was tired, but she couldn't sleep, it had all been too crazy for her. She didn't want to disturb him and so she went down into her room.

.

The pinkette was sitting on her bed as tears washed over her face, she cried of her own damn weird feelings, because she liked Gaara but was angry that she couldn't fully concentrate on him. Even during their sex that silverhead haunted her thoughts.

In the room next to hers Kakashi was lying awake in his bed, as he heard her sobbing and crying. There was only a wall separating their beds from each other. It hurt him deep to the core, but what could he do? He doubted it would end beneficial for the mission if he would walk into her room right now, so he decided to summon Pakkun. The jounin sent the cute pug over to comfort her and went for a night work out to cool down.

That night Sakura fell asleep in her own bed with Pakkun in her arms. She hadn't ask why he had shown up and they hadn't talked a single word, he had just lay down on her lap and she had started to pet his smooth fur.


	32. 32 Sweet Dreams

**.**

 **32\. Sweet Dreams**

.

.

Sakura was sitting at the table in the kitchen.

As the rest of the apartment the interior of this room was a wonderful mixture of traditional and modern elements. The light, sandy colours of the walls, the seat pads and the kitchen furnishings were highlighted by the dark walnut wood of the floor and the corner seat. A big window let in the morning sun and bathed the room in warm light. It all looked so friendly and harmonious, she felt comfortable in an instant.

The kazekage had asked her early in the morning to join breakfast with him alone in his apartment.

He refused to let her help him, so she sat down and watched him working magic in the kitchen.

.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he set down a plate full of delicious food in front of her.

"Great, and you?"

.

Gaara poured her a glass of fresh orange juice. "I can't remember I've ever slept that good before."

"I'm happy for you!" The young kunoichi gave him an honest smile.

.

The redhead sat down on the opposite to her as he turned deadly serious and his eyes bore right into her. "Sakura, why didn't you stay?"

After a few moments of contemplating what she should respond she found a fitting answer "I thought it would be better if I couldn't disturb your light sleep, also to be honest I prefer to sleep on my own." _**And by the way there's an unpredictable demon inside you.**_

 _ **.**_

The caring kazekage's face lighted up "Really? Are you sure everything's alright?"

 _ **No.**_ "Yes. Don't bother Gaara." She leaned forward to kiss him softly on the cheek and smiled at him.

.

Honest turquoise eyes looked at her as he lay his hand on hers. "Maybe you should know I'm not used to sleep next to someone, nor to sleep in general. I think we are two of a kind, Sakura. We're both not used to this, I guess. Let's take baby steps, okay?" Then he let go and prepared his bread.

Sakura smiled at him and took a bite of the home-made sourdough bread with a thin layer of butter and cress, it was still warm and very tasty.

"Oh my god, Gaara, this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. It's an old family recipe from my grand-grandmother."

He returned her smile and continued eating his own slice of bread with fresh cheese, chives and chopped radishes.

.

 _ **Of course he isn't used to cuddle afterwards, the professionals must have always left him in his afterglow.**_

 _But he is really a trier._

 _._

* * *

.

After their early breakfast she had enough time to get to the hospital and make plans for the other medics. She helped them with threatening patients and in the afternoon she gave the head medics a course to establish some new chakra skills.

They were all such nice and thankful persons and learned really quickly. In return they taught her more about Suna's famous poisons.

.

In the late afternoon she had scheduled a sparring match with Kakashi to keep in shape.

The tall Konoha jounin didn't say a thing about last night, nor did she. But as strange as she found it, he seemed to avoid eye-contact.

Inwardly they were both glad they could act normal together and focus on the mission solely.

.

* * *

.

In the evening the pinkette had agreed to visit the kazekage again.

They landed in bed together soon. Gaara kissed her passionately and his touches were gentle and caring.

Between their heated kisses and discarding each other's clothes he whispered sexily "This night is about you."

.

The redhead with the amazing body focussed on foreplay, his tender fingers caressed her womanhood, but clumsy, a bit clueless and hesitant. Obviously he had never been with someone who he really wanted to please before, he wasn't skilled as Genma or Kakashi in the sharingan vision in the slightest.

Pictures from the scene with the great copy-nin rushed through her head.

.

 _Damn, why do I think about HIM NOW?_

 _ **I could tell, but I guess you won't listen.**_

 _ **.**_

Gaara was trying really hard, but she didn't feel much, the certain silverhead occupied her mind too much to enjoy the kazekage's ministrations, so she decided to fake an orgasm to not offend his feelings.

She couldn't get her head free.

.

 _It is my own fault that I can't let go, right?_

 _ **Remember what the ladies told you: Tell him what you want and what you need!**_

 _I can't._

 _ **I pity you! Look at the pathetic creature you have become!**_

 _Shut up!_

 _._

After her simulated height they had quite nice sex together with tender touches and some more positions. Gaara noticed she wasn't getting close as he spooned her and so he decided to let her ride him and hopefully herself into oblivion. In this position she could move exactly for her own pleasure.

Sakura felt weird, it had never been her favourite position, she felt very naked and exposed. She couldn _'_ t let go even less when she was on top and had to think about how his eyes wandered over her very naked body. He would spot every flaw and suddenly she felt very timid and little with the great kazekage between her legs.

The pinkette decided to fake a second orgasm before he would notice her inward struggle and he came on time with her simulation.

It would had been a wonderful moment of affection and intimacy if it would had been all true. Sakura hated that she couldn't let go, that she couldn't enjoy and that she had to betray not only the kazekage but also herself.

.

They lay there together in the aftermath and relaxed.

"Sakura, I wonder how did you manage to make me sleep?"

She turned to face him. "Do you want to sleep again?"

.

"It felt quite nice." He nodded.

"Close your eyes."

He obliged and her green glowing hand transferred him into dreamland.

The kunoichi sat up and decided to go down to take a shower and try to sleep a bit in her own bed.

.

.

Surprisingly there was a certain ninken waiting in her bed and warming it already for her.

.

She would never tell anyone of her dreams about the copy-nin running away with her like the dream she had with Tatsuo, but this time there was nothing which woke her up too early. That night in her dreams she found sweet relief with no other than her former sensei.

.

The pinkette unknowingly haunted Kakashi's dreams too. He imagined her wrapped around the red-headed kazekage and enjoying the target's touches. The Konoha jounin woke up sweaty in the middle of the night as he had imagined her screaming lustfully his own name.

 _This mission is going to be the death of me!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he doubted his own sanity, before he stood up and went for another bone-crashing run into the desert night.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru and Temari lay in bed, the shadow wielder stared out of the window into distance as he saw a certain silverhead landing quietly on their terrace and running away into the shadows.

The young man turned to his side "Are you awake?"

His girlfriend faced him with tired eyes. "Yes. I can't sleep."

.

"Me neither. What's keeping you up?" His hand brushed her golden mane in a caressingly.

Temari smiled at him "I'm glad my little brother has finally found a woman. I'm wondering what will happen next." She didn't dare to tell him that she was afraid of the council declining their relationship, after their last big fight.

.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Why not? He seems very happy."

.

Shikamaru was still suspicious "Hm. What do you think about the two Konoha nin?"

The blonde sand sibling contemplated for a moment. "They're exquisite ninjas, both are working hard to maintain their cover and integrating their selves voluntarily in every possible way into Suna matters."

.

The brain of Konoha sighed. "That's not what I've meant."

"But?" Temari scowled.

.

Shrugging he responded "I don't know. My gut says there is something between the two."

"What? Between Sakura and her former sensei? No! You must be overanalysing." His beloved giggled incredulously.

.

He answered in a stern voice "Maybe, but everything is possible. He's acting strange lately, I've never seen him like that and she's… I don't know. The last time I've seen her in Konoha she was different."

Temari knew he was serious and quickly composed herself "I don't know him well, but Sakura seems much happier now since she's here. You know what happened to her with Sasuke and Naruto. She's honestly trying to make it work with Gaara. You should have a little more faith."

.

"I hope you're right. So now that we're both awake, instead of agonizing about others, what about we're doing something less troublesome?" His smirk looked devilish in the moon light.

Again she scowled "What do you m…?"

.

Temari squealed as Shikamaru descended under the sheets and began to push away her dark blue nightgown with his teeth.


	33. 33 Where have you been?

**.**

 **.  
33\. Where have you been?**

 **.**

 **.**

On the next morning Sakura had breakfast with Temari in the family kitchen alone, the boys were nowhere to be found.

The pinkette thought it was a good occasion to talk "Temari, could I ask you something?"

"Sure!" The blonde answered munching her cereal.

.

"Ehrm, you mentioned a special room inside your brother's apartment…"

Temari stopped eating "Yes?"

.

"There is none." Sakura looked serious.

The blonde smirked "I assure you, there is! I've seen it with my own eyes."

.

"But where?"

A devilish chuckle fell from the fan wielder's lips before she continued in a calm voice "I'm sure he'll show you when the time's right. Calm down, Sakura! Just relax, there is no need to rush things. You two need to get to know each other better before. But please enlighten me, what happened between you and my dear little brother?"

.

"We've done a few things."

"Could you please be a bit more specific? You know I know you two joined breakfast together upstairs!"

.

Sakura's cheeks tinted pink. "Yeah, we did… After dinner."

Temari squealed in happiness "I knew this would work!"

.

The pinkette couldn't hide a chuckle.

"So tell me, how is my dear little brother in bed?"

.

The Konoha medic nearly choked on her coffee. "Omg, I can't tell you that."

"I was just joking! But now you revealed you two have been intimate indeed! That's great!"

.

At that moment Kankuro and Kakashi walked into the kitchen.

"Really? Wow, my little brother seems to do not beat about the bush for long!"

.

"Kankuro!" Temari threw a spoon on his head.

Kakashi met Sakura's gaze, both looked shocked for a brief moment before he put on his trademark eye-crinkle.

Shikamaru entered the room "Good morning! We thought maybe you two would like to go for a Sunday spar?"

"Good idea!"

.

* * *

.

It became routine, Sakura was working at the hospital and helped to equip the new med school, also she trained the head medics in chakra control and gave some courses to the first new med apprentices. A few times a week she was sparring with the other residents of the tower.

Kakashi worked hard with Gaara and Kankuro on political matters and strategies in negotiations with the other Nations. At night he often went out with the kazekage's brother or for his insane late night runs when he couldn't sleep or when he needed another distraction than to be entertained by pleasant company of random women. He acted too normal and cold for Shikamaru's taste, he was still suspicious.

Pakkun slept at every night at Sakura's side, after she came back from her daily visits at the kazekage's bedroom.

It continued for a few weeks, the pinkette went to Gaara every night. They had done nearly everything from blowjobs to various sex positions and the gentle touches began to vanish more and more. The redhead seemed a bit bored by her, he had never slept with one woman more than three times before.

He was craving for more and Sakura still hoped she could reach her peak eventually.

.

* * *

.

One night she came to the kazekage's apartment, she had decided to spice up the situation.

Gaara was lying on a lounger in the main area of his bedroom and pored over a book. So she went to the bathroom and changed clothes, then she stepped into the open portal of the separated bed area with her back to him and let her black satin robe fall down. The young man watched her over his book and let it fall down soon, as she turned to him and he saw what she had in store for him.

Her red lacy corsage did wonders to his desire for her, his eyes devoured her as she slowly began to strip to an imaginary beat. The kazekage stood up and walked to the lattice. She batted her eyes hungrily at him as he began to rip off his kage robes, before he pulled her eagerly with him onto the bed. There they writhed through the sheets kissing and groping in passion.

His muscles contracted wonderfully in the moonlight as he carried her over to the huge window and pressed her against it as he entered her from behind. He fucked her hard against the cold glass, he lifted one of her legs to get deeper and to get better access to her clit, which he rubbed carefully. Sakura found it very erotic and naughty with the view of the innocently sleeping village in front of her, although she knew the pane was mirrored from the outside, like back then with Kiba it was an incredible turn-on for her.

Gaara's thrusts became more urgent and she knew he was close. Suddenly he began to choke her in passion, she struggled a bit, but he didn't let go and in the reflection of the window she thought she saw his one eye changing into Shukaku's, but she wasn't sure. The kunoichi was so close her body already trembled in his strong grip, but before she could decide if she should let go or better try to punch him off in dire need to breathe, it was over. Gaara came with a scarcely audible snarl.

The hand he had kept around her neck previously fell down to her hip, he rested his head on her shoulder and he breathed erratically hot air on her neck. He had her still pressed against the window with his weight, slowly he let go of her angled leg and groaned softly as she moved it down.

The pinkette found it incredibly hot and inwardly declared it the best sex she had experienced until now, even if she hadn't cum. Kakashi had been right as he told her how important the right setting was for great sex. _Dammit, he's polluting my mind again!_

 _._

Gaara kissed her neck softly and whispered "Are you alright?"

Sakura turned a bit to look at him and gave him a sexy smile "Yes. It was amazing!"

.

"Really? It was okay for you?"

She just nodded and he caught her lips again in a lovely and passionate kiss. "I hoped you would say that." He whispered hoarsely.

.

They lay down on his bed, her head rested on his toned chest. "Ehrm Gaara, do you think it's possible that there are remains of Shukaku still inside of you?"

"Why do you ask?"

.

"There was a moment when I thought I saw your right eye change into Shukaku's. I saw it in the reflection of the window."

"I don't know. It sometimes feels like thousands of voices in my head fighting for dominance and then I just let go and feel with every nerve of my body."

.

"I think there are some pieces of him left, Gaara."

"Quite possible. It would make sense due to the incident."

.

"Which incident?"

"Nevermind. Not now, Sakura." His hand caressed her hair.

.

"I'll promise to figure that out."

He returned her smile and kissed her innocently and seemingly very tired.

.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

Gaara nodded and she made him sleep deep with her glowing chakra.

After sex he was very relaxed and it was easy to send him into dreamland in that state. She used the time to begin to seal the many tiny pieces of the demon together.

.

* * *

.

Sakura was sitting on her balcony later that night, she couldn't sleep.

It seemed that Shukaku tried to take over during sex. Gaara enjoyed her body and company in his bed, he always slept peacefully after sex with her, but she had detected that Shukaku prefered to sleep alone as she started to mend the remains together.

As she stared into the distance while a cool breeze fanned her pink hair and she pulled her blanket closer, she suddenly heard noises.

Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was.

Obviously her sensei had a female visitor again and they were in the middle of the act.

.

 _Omg, this is so wrong! I need to go inside._

 _ **You know you'll hear them there too.**_

 _Shit!_

 _ **But you like it!**_

 _ **.**_

She couldn't deny it, she knew it was wrong, but he sounded so masculine, passionate and incredible sexy.

All of a sudden he cried out nothing other than her very name on the peak of his orgasm.

Sakura forgot how to breathe.

.

 _No, he didn't! It can't be!_

 _ **But yes, he actually did. He cried out your name!**_

 _ **.**_

The next thing she heard was a raging slap in the face "Asshole!" and a cursing woman stomping around and obviously leaving him.

Then she heard the door bang shut.

.

Sleep deprived Sakura didn't know how she get there, but she found herself suddenly sat down beside him on his bed.

The balcony door had been open, the cool desert breeze waved through the curtains. She thought he was sleeping so she watched him, he wore his tank-top-mask-combination with the mask still in place and his messy silver mane sparkled in the moonlight. It made her smile and forget the world around her.

All of a sudden his mismatching eyes fell open and looked deep into her emerald ones.

.

The kunoichi thought he would kick her out immediately, she had clearly crossed a border and couldn't even explain it to herself.

But the sleepy and tipsy copy-nin whispered only "Where have you been?" before he pulled her to him into his bed. He put the sheets over them and spooned her.

.

"I missed you" His masculine voice stroke right to her core.

"I missed you too", she whispered back, although she thought he was only mistaking her for the other woman, but she was too tired to protest and it felt so good to be back safe in his arms again.

.

He ripped his mask off to nuzzle her hair and mumbled "Mhm, Sakura" before he drifted off into peaceful sleep.

The young woman couldn't believe what happened, but she relished in the feeling and followed him suit into her own dreams.

.

* * *

.

On the next day she blinked into the glaring morning light. As her eyes had adapted to the bright light, she looked around.

 _Omg, this is not my room!_

 _ **Nope.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura looked down and found herself wrapped in strong, wiry arms.

 _Not good. That's not Gaara. Where the fuck am I?_

 _ **Kakashi's room. Remember?**_

 _ **.**_

Her eyes turned wide and she skipped a heartbeat.

 _No, it can't be!_

 _._

The pinkette felt the warm body stir behind her, obviously he was awake too.

Then she felt a clothed face nuzzling her nape.

Faintly the man spooning her mumbled "I have no idea what we're doing."

.

There was no doubt now, it was the certain silverhead.

Her voice was mere a whisper "I don't know either."

.

They both knew they had the day off, it was weekend and it felt just too good to get up. So they kept lying there in silent cuddling, drifting off occasionally and enjoying their near.

After a while he got up from the bed, he groaned painfully, but didn't say a word. Both seemed to be uncertain and irritated.

Sakura healed his headache wordlessly and went to her own room. The copy-nin took off his tank-top and boxers and walked into his soothing shower.

.

The two Konoha-nin were shocked what had happened as realization kicked in.

Although it hadn't happened something sexual, it had been clearly something intimate and forbidden between them.


	34. 34 Secrets inside the Tower

**.**

 **34\. Secrets inside the Tower**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura surprised Gaara with bento for lunch. She had prepared it yesterday evening, when he had cancelled their night date, because of a long meeting. They enjoyed their meal together at his sofa and talked about the swift progress of the new med school.

Sadly he had to go back to his desk as his secretary came in to bring him some important papers to sign.

The young kunoichi guessed he had run out of time, so she gathered the bento boxes together and prepared to leave.

Right before she could walk through the door, he spoke:

.

"Sakura, come here."

.

Curious she walked up to him until she stood next to him.

He stood up from his chair and kissed her.

"Thank you" he whispered and deepened their kiss, to which she responded eagerly.

.

The kunoichi couldn't even reply a word, she only relished in the feeling of his hot lips against her own, their tongues fighting for dominance. Shortly he pulled her up to sit on his desk, his hands softly demanded her knees to part and he stepped in between her legs.

They started to make out, his strong masculine hands discarded her thong, he lifted her skirt a bit and opened the fly of his pants so he could enter her. Sakura's head fell back as she realized that she was lying on the official desk with a very horny kazekage between her thighs. It was so sexy and so forbidden.

In this angle his member rubbed just the right place inside of her, he felt rock-hard and wonderfully soft at the same time. His strong, warm hands held her gently in place as his pelvis created a deliriously sweet friction on her bundle of nerves outside. His mouth sucked eagerly on the erected nipples of her freed breasts, which bounced with every thrust since he had shoved down her tube top. The pink-haired Konoha-nin thought she would burst under that triple stimulation and began to let go and relax fully.

Still fully clad in his robes the redhead suddenly flipped her around, he bend her over the desk and fucked her from behind with relentless pounds. He pressed her face sideways on the cold wooden surface violently with one hand and held her wrists together on her lower back with his other hand. From her angle she could see his one eye had really changed into that dark and dangerous one of the one-tailed beast for a brief moment. The demon gave her a wicked grin before he slapped her ass hard on each cheek once with a devilish chuckle. Again the pinkette found the whole situation an incredible turn-on and her mind began to relax. Maybe now she could finally cum.

His pace became quicker, the wood creaked with every move and he clung to her hips in a claw-like grip. This time Gaara made his first real groan as he came sheeting himself deep inside of her.

For her it was another round of pretty quick, but very erotic and naughty sex, sadly without giving her sweet, needed release. Nonetheless it was eye-opening in the Shukaku case, the demon was strong and passionate in a very dominant way. Gaara had always started nice and soft, but then Shukaku would take over and fuck her hard for his own pleasure, afterwards the kazekage regained control quickly. Sakura thought it was exciting, although risky and she loved this new-found animalistic side of him. She was curious about what was more to come.

.

Gaara released her, she turned around and he captured her lips with his in a soothing, passionate kiss. Then he sat down on his chair and grinned sexily at her. It was one of the best sights he had ever had, Sakura was lying right there on his very kazekage desk, her pushed-aside clothes revealed her most intimate areas only for his eyes to see. She was breathing hard and her legs shook. Their eyes met and she noticed how bare she really was in that moment.

Before she could protest he stilled her legs apart, pulled her hips nearer and began to lick her most sensitive parts. He let his tongue drive tantalizing circles and he sucked erotically on her pearl as his hands kept the trembling girl in place. Sakura was overwhelmed, he chuckled as she tried to suppress her moans by biting her own hand and continued his sweet assault on her sensitive nerve endings. She was right about to cum as a surprising wave of silver flashes blocked her mind and Gaara's secretary knocked on the office door at the same moment.

.

Quickly the kazekage shouted "Do not disturb!" and winking at the riled up woman he carried on his tender torment.

The secretary cleaned her throat and kept on talking "I'm afraid the council is already waiting, kazekage-sama. You're late!"

.

Gaara laid his head on her shaky thigh, he grunted. "Dammit!" His curse was only for Sakura to hear.

"Kazekage-sama?" His secretary asked adamantly, but she didn't dare to come in. It was a very important meeting like yesterday with ambassadors from the other nations.

"Tell them I will be right there." He sounded really grumpy.

.

Then he stood up with a sigh to give the pinkette a calming kiss.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry, I can't. I have to go." He looked her deep in the eye, before he soaked in the sight of her body all sprawled over his official desk for a last time. "Dammit."

.

 _ **You managed not only to make him reward you with sounds during sex, but also you made the ever collected and calm kazekage swear!**_

 _Shut up!_

 _ **Twice!**_

 _ **.**_

"It's ok, Gaara. We'll see us later, ok?"

He stood up and went to the lavatory to wash his hands and face while the pinkette adjusted her clothes.

Through the open door the young man said in a stern tone "I'm afraid this meeting will last until late at night."

.

She looked really sad as he came back.

His hand put a pink strain behind her right ear. "I asked my siblings to entertain you tonight. We could meet again tomorrow after dinner at my place, if you want?"

.

Sakura helped him to adjust his robes "I will be there."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll make up for it."

.

She smiled at him and he walked through the door directly into the council room.

Sakura went to his restroom, she adjusted her hair and left his office. The secretary behind her desk in the lobby smiled knowingly and as the pinkette walked she wished her politely a nice day and so did she in return. Sakura walked down the official staircase and back to the hospital.

She would hold a course on emergency wound closure in half an hour.

.

* * *

.

As Gaara had mentioned earlier that day, he made sure that his siblings and the Konoha-nin could enjoy a night out again. Kankuro and Kakashi had an excuse to leave the meeting earlier, that they could join the others in the dance club.

Temari wanted to stay at home, she had overdone herself at training with Shikamaru, also her pride was hurt badly because she had lost against her boyfriend. But she insisted that Sakura would go out with the boys and have a great evening.

.

So there she was alone with the male ninjas in front of the club.

 _Great..._

 _._

The pinkette walked through the door, the three men followed suit. They found a booth and ordered their first round of drinks.

"Sakura, you look beautiful tonight!" Kankuro stated.

It made her smile. She had put on her favourite emerald halter-neck shirt with the delicate keyhole cleavage and skinny black jeans combined with black high heels. Her hair played around her face in pink curls and her dark eyeshadow made her eyes beam like a bright clearing in the middle of dreamlike woods.

"Indeed! That thing with your eyes, you should make it more often. It looks good." Kakashi pointed at her eyes while he spoke, his lone eye looked deep into her emerald ones and for a brief second she forgot where she was. Both got lost in the moment.

Shikamaru noticed the strange tension and knew he had to say something before it got weird, so he chuckled "Yeah, our dear kazekage has made a good catch!"

.

The copy-nin gave her an eye-crinkle and took out his favourite novel, while inner-Sakura began to relax again. She smiled at the intelligent shadow wielder, who eyed her curiously with a smirk.

.

 _ **Yep, he knows!**_

 _Knows what?_

 _ **You know!**_

 _Know what?_

 _ **I know!**_

 _Ah, shut up._

 _ **At least Kankuro isn't suspicious!**_

 _Thank God, he's flirting with the waitress!_

 _._

The waitress sat down a cocktail in front of her, it had different shades of pink. "I guess this drink is for you? It's called Sakura Blossom, a special order from your friend. I hope you like it."

Sakura looked around, the only reaction she got was a happy eye-crinkle over the edge of a certain book.

"Thank you!"

He nodded and Shikamaru stole a glance between the two.

.

"Hey Shikamaru, tell me your secret!" Kankuro said in a very hard tone.

Said Konoha-nin rose a brow "What do you mean?"

.

"Tell me, how did you defeat my sister today? She looked like a drowned rat!" The puppet wielder bursted and the others had to join his contagious laughter.

Temari's face had truly been an incredibly funny sight as she had stormed away cursing openly in public all the way down from the arena to the kazekage tower and to her room.

.

Suddenly a girl approached, she greeted Kankuro and then Kakashi and began to whisper with the copy-nin. The black-haired beauty clearly made advances at the jounin implying they had had something together before, due to the snippets of the conversation the pinkette could hear.

The two other boys talked about new strategies for their next sparrings with the fuming blonde, just in case she would want a rematch. Sakura was sitting there uncomfortable in the middle of the booth and had nothing to do than to sip on her drink, while the others were all caught up in deep conversations with their backs turned to her.

As the noise from her straw signalled her cocktail was empty she decided to take the chance and leave. She was bored and secretly couldn't take another woman flirting with her, her…

 _ **Sensei is the word!**_

 _Whatever!_

 _._

The pinkette stood up and went upstairs, she had smiled to the boys. Probably they would think she was going to the restroom.

She needed air, fresh air and as soon as possible.

In the alley next to the club she decided to stop and breathe to calm down.

.

 _It's all so fucked up right now._

 _Why can't I stop to feel for him?_

 _Why do I even feel anything for him?_

 _Why now? Why did he say he missed me?_

 _It's so stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid!_

 _._

She punched the wall and it left a decent crack in the bricks, then she closed her eyes and leaned on a cold house wall as tears began to fall down her pretty face.

.

"Sakura?"

.

Of course it was his voice, ever calm but with a small hint of concern.

She sighed and opened her eyes.

.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and stepped closer.

The pinkette glared daggers at him.

Sakura stood there in front of him on the cold brick wall with goosebumps and a slight tremble.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to keep calm "I just need some air."

.

It was too late to wipe away the small tear meandering down her cheek, but before it could reach her chin, he took a step forward and wiped it away gently with a warm thumb "You're freezing."

She knew she couldn't hide "Dammit, Kakashi. Leave me alone!"

.

His eye bore deep into her soul "I don't think you should be alone right now."

"You know nothing!" Sakura was already shaking, not only from the cold desert night, but she was fuming because he had the audacity to stay in her way, in every possible way she could imagine and he wasn't even conscious of her situation.

.

"What's wrong with you?" He spoke softly as he put a hand on her shoulder in concern, but she shook it off angrily.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Let me be alone!" She spat back as she punched the wall next to him.

.

As in every serious situation the infamous copy-nin kept steady and didn't bat an eye. He knew he had to calm her down before she would explode, so he fell into a fight stance.

"Come at me instead and spare Suna please! Taijutsu."

He didn't have to tell her twice.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru looked out of the window on the wall where the stairs led down into the club where Kankuro was waiting for him to return from the restroom.

Questioning eyes met Kakashi's as he dodged another blow from the pinkette.

The two quick-witted men made a non-verbal agreement, fortunately no other witnessed the fight.

.

Shikamaru nodded and went back to Kankuro to tell him that Sakura felt sick and Kakashi as her official chaperon escorted her home.

"Oh, what a pity for him! Tama was hoping to go home with him." The kazekage's brother smirked.

"Yeah, sometimes fate strikes." Shikamaru chuckled ambiguously.

"Too bad, or should I say just my luck?" The puppet wielder winked at him and ordered a new round of drinks for them and to cheer up the disappointed girl.

.

* * *

.

Outside in the back alley the sparring match continued.

At one point Kakashi had caged her with her back to the corner, he pinned her arms on the wall over her head easily.

They were so close their bodies collided, both were breathing hard. She gave up, he let go of her wrists and took a step back.

.

"Kakashi, I need you. I need you near. I need you so much. Please…" she begged for his near, her hands fisted in his army-green flak-jacket. They were so close, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to feel him and to be by his side.

His expression looked almost pained, he turned his head to the left and closed his eyes to escape her intrusive orbs for a second "Sakura, I can't! You know I can't." The copy-nin looked at her and continued in his ever stern and collected tone "We can't. We have a mission to accomplish. Focus!"

What surprised her most was he kissed her forehead briefly and teleported them to his room.

.

* * *

.

They didn't talk.

He handed her a fresh shirt and his favourite pair of sweat pants, she went wordlessly into his bathroom and changed.

That night Sakura ended up again in Kakashi's bed.

.

They cuddled, he pulled her close to his chest as she began to sob again and calmed her down with friendly kisses on her head and softly caressing her back until she drifted off into sleep.

Normally he preferred to sleep alone, even after sex he would bid the woman goodbye. It had never been his thing to be really close to people, if he was honest he feared near, because whenever he had allowed it, the person had passed away soon. He had never let any woman that near in the sense of intimacy as he did with his former student, but he couldn't deny it that he liked it. It felt too good to have her right there in his arms and to be the one who could soothe her so easily. She was so responsive to his near.

Kakashi found it weird that it felt like home, a safe feeling he had buried so long ago with all the hopes of experiencing it again. With a last inhale of the sweet fragrance of her hair he fell asleep smiling under his mask.

Both were just seeking comfort in each other as their bodies lay unbent and entangled in his beige sheets, glowing in the faint moonlight.

As Sakura was sleeping peacefully in his soothing arms attended with his comforting heart-beat, she dreamed about Tatsuo settling down with her at his farm. Strangely the handsome ANBU began to smile with an eye crinkle and turned more and more into her former sensei…


	35. 35 Dark Desires

_**Dear Readers,**_

 _ **I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but some things happened.**_

 _ **Probably it was the last time I could spend with one of my favourite paw buddies before he would be put down. I'm glad that I had been offered that opportunity by the way. True to the motto "Live everyday like it's your last!" we wanted to make his remaining time as special and pleasant as possible.**_

 _ **Also I had to celebrate my birthday even if getting older isn't that fun anymore. I had a wonderful relaxing and very romantic weekend at a spa hotel with my beloved (thank you, Schatz! It was the best gift ever, I love you! :-*). Yeah, and as a present from myself, I decided to get new piercings, so it wasn't that fun be on my laptop for the first few days.**_

 _ **Aaaand I had been at my first BDSM party last weekend, which got me some more inspiration.**_

 _ **Enjoy ;-)**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **35\. Dark Desires**

 _._

 _The content of this chapter may raise some questions._

 _Don't hesitate to ask, I'll answer as soon and honest as possible._

 _Of course you could use the list for your own purposes ;) It's similar to the one I'm going to publish in my book about BDSM._

 _Now let's get this scene started._

 _Have fun!_

 _._

Over the last weeks Sakura had figured him out pretty well:

Gaara was a very tense person, who was always focused on his work and the village. He seemed distant, cold and stern, but he was also honest, generous and guest-friendly. The redhead had to keep himself very controlled, because he couldn't afford to let Shukaku take over again.

With the people he let nearer to him he was different, he showed his caring and loving side especially to his siblings and recently to Sakura. The pinkette had learned during kissing and sex he was a very passionate lover, although inwardly fighting with the demon. Shukaku's remains probably woukd make him crazy in the long term, he was trying to turn the voices in his head down with excessive work-out, calming meditation technics, a wonderful spa area in his living space and casual sex with professionals until a certain secret incident nobody liked to talk about.

The young kunoichi had also noticed Gaara had different behaviour depending on the sex. During nice and soft vanilla sex he was absolutely quiet and seemed very controlled, nonetheless passionate, caring and fixed on her wellbeing. More recently he seemed a bit bored by this kind of intercourse, so they both spiced it up a little.

They had some steamy experiences like surprising office sex, sex on his private balcony, his whirlpool and so on. Gaara always started nice and soft, but the moment of surprise and the unplanned situations seemed to gnaw at his strings of control. Shukaku then partly took over, showed his animalistic side and fucked her relentlessly until Gaara regained control, which happened usually after he came hard with a loud snarl. Sakura found it interesting that when he let his control slip, he could become really loud in passion and did not spare dirty talk.

.

 _ **Yeah, it happened a lot during the last weeks!**_

 _And we had so much fun!_

 _ **But still, it wasn't enough though…**_

 _Your fault!_

 _ **Mine? At least I'm honest to myself.**_

 _Shut up, we need to go!_

 _._

Sakura wasn't aware of how she had missed her inner self in the past, she couldn't even remember why she had stopped talking to her. Smiling she put on her black dress and shoes and stepped out of her room only to bump into Kakashi. Before she could fell down he caught her in his arms. He had been avoiding her for the last two weeks now and it felt really strange for both to be that close again.

Their eyes met for a brief moment as he held her to his chest, but professional as always he let her go with an eye-crinkle, waved Goodbye and went into his own room without any word spoken.

The pinkette stood there dumbfounded and tried to process the tingling feeling of their bodily contact.

.

* * *

.

The great copy-nin closed the door and pinched the bridge of his nose a few times before he putt off his boots and flak jacket. He went into his bedroom, took a glass of water to cool his racing brain and sat down on the comfy lounger. The jounin rubbed his silverhead and stared through the window into the distance. The sun began to set as he noticed his reflection, his face showed a pained expression, he had lost some weight and he looked tired with those big bags under his eyes. He had not been sleeping properly since, well…

 **In ANBU they say:**

 **Act like nothing ever happened, and it never happened.**

 _Easier said than done…_

He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe he could get some sleep now, although he highly doubted it.

 _The way she was dressed… It's clear she's on her way to HIM…_

 _._

* * *

.

Gaara had ordered her to join him in his apartment after dinner. They were sitting on the crème coloured vintage loungers in the main part of his bedroom and talked.

"Sakura, during the last weeks you showed me you have a kinky side indeed too. I thought maybe we could… We could kind of deepen our relationship a bit?" Honest turquoise eyes found her emerald ones as he took her hand in his. "I would like to show you something. Please be honest with me and tell me your thoughts about it."

She gave him her most beautiful smile.

.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do." Over the last weeks she managed to put the main parts of the demon together, so it should be safer now.

"Come with me."

He stood up and led her to the anteroom of his bedroom, they stopped in front of a walnut wardrobe.

.

"Promise me you will keep that secret to yourself!" His expression seemed a bit timid.

"Of course, Gaara."

The young kazekage smiled and opened the wardrobe, which turned out to be a secret door actually. The redhead led her into the new room and they sat down on the black Victorian leather couch.

He gave her a moment to process her first impressions in silence.

.

 _So this was the secret room Temari mentioned._

There were two doors on one wall, one was the one they had used a few minutes ago. It was no wonder she had never seen it before, it was well hidden in a wardrobe in the anteroom of his bedroom. Sakura stood up to walk over to the second door and tested if her visual thinking was right and it led into the spa like bathroom indeed, also hidden by a shelf in the artificial boulders.

Curious she walked around the obvious playroom. There were only transom windows on two of the three dark grey walls. There was a boarding at one wall appearing as a stylistic effect and decorated with all imaginable items. On the opposite of the two doors on one wall there was a large, ebony four-poster-bed with crimson satin sheets and silver rings held by lion heads on each bed post. There were also a penalty bench, a metal frame and a huge, padded cross in the room. It was pretty impressive and to be honest it scared her a little.

She was looking at the padded metal cuffs as Gaara approached behind her. He gently tugged a strain behind her ear, embraced her and whispered softly into her ear.

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Sakura answered curiously.

"The secret side of me." His husky voice was barely audible and sent goosebumps over her exposed skin. Softly he kissed her neck and let go to give her some space. He looked at her and his fears vanished due to the confident and reassuring smile she gave him, which he returned.

.

They sat down on his couch to talk. The pinkette pointed at this room. "Have you been here with others?"

"Yes." He had nothing to hide from her.

"So it's not a big secret." She challenged him a bit.

"In fact it is. Remember I have a reputation to lose. Those were professionals only who indentured to not talk a single word about it under penalty of death."

She gulped at his last statement before she nodded in understanding.

.

"And in your bedroom?"

"As I told you before: No, my bedroom is my personal area. I've never let anyone inside. You are the first and hopefully the last woman allowed there." He smiled at the beautiful girl next to him.

She understood. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I know." He took her hand and began to caress it with his soft fingertips.

.

"Do you have any experiences with this topic?" Although he was confident and pure male in everything he did, he still seemed a bit timid and cautious to not scare her in any way. Clearly he wanted her to relax and to get used to the new situation.

Flashes of her training came to her mind and she chuckled. "Yes, but not as much as I would wish to have."

Gaara smiled a bit more relieved. "Do you know your limits?"

"Ehrm, yes I think so."

"Do you want to play with them and extend borders?" His intense eyes bore right into her soul, which made her shiver in excitement.

"Yes." Her response was mere above a whisper.

"God, I hoped you'd say that." All his inward fears and the tension fell off as that blurted out of him in a very Naruto-ish way and both had to laugh.

.

Then he leaned nearer to kiss her softly and embrace her, they were relaxed now."So what do you like? What do you want to try? Is there anything you had never done but are curious? What do you absolutely not want to do? Do you want to go through a list?"

He noticed he was maybe asking too much of her, he didn't want to scare her away. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling. I don't want to overcharge you, I'm just so excited. We don't need to rush anything, I mean we have all the time that it takes, ehrm, I mean, assumed you want to…"

The confident pinkette cut in. "Do you have a list?"

Easily he found back to his controlled self. "Yes." He stood up to get a clipboard with some printed sheets of paper out of the drawer of a rack and handed it to her. Her eyes went huge as she browsed through. "It's easier when you minimize the possibility to forget things."

.

Gaara knew she needed to breathe and calm down. "Take your time. I go and get us something to drink. What do you want?"

Without looking up from the sheets of paper a certain pink-cheeked kunoichi nodded and answered without thinking "Gin Tonic with a slice of cucumber."

The young kazekage smirked and went outside.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **SCENE QUESTIONNAIRE FOR BDSM ACTIVITIES**

 **.**

The following is a list of activities in the BDSM scene. It can be used to see what level both are and to find commonality for future sessions together.

Place a check next to each box which you can relate to the most. If confused, go to the next one, and come back when finished with the rest. Answer each question honestly.

Where it says "Yes/No" = means whether you've experienced that type of activity before. Put "Y" for yes or "N" for no.

.

 **RATING SCALE**

 **Activities you have tried before:**

 _ **Y 0 =**_ Never ask me to do that again.

 _ **Y 1 =**_ I don't want to do that, but wouldn't object if it was asked of me.

 _ **Y 2 =**_ I'm willing to do that, although it has no huge appeal for me.

 _ **Y 3 =**_ I like doing that, at least on an occasional basis.

 _ **Y 4 =**_ I love this activity, I want it on a regular basis.

 _ **Y 5 =**_ I love this activity, I want it as often as possible.

.

 **Activities you have never tried before:**

 _ **N 0 =**_ Don't ask me to do that.

 _ **N 1 =**_ I don't want to try that, but wouldn't object if it was asked of me.

 _ **N 2 =**_ I'm willing to try that, although it has no huge appeal for me.

 _ **N 3 =**_ I'm curious, I want to try it at least once.

 _ **N 4 =**_ I think I'll like this activity, I want it a few times.

 _ **N 5 =**_ I think I'll love this activity, I want it often.

.

.

 **FETISH WEAR**

 _ **Y/N # Activity**_

_ [ ] Corsets

_ [ ] French maid

_ [ ] High Heels

_ [ ] Leather

_ [ ] Lingerie

_ [ ] PVC

_ [ ] Rubber

_ [ ] Slutty

_ [ ] Spandex

_ [ ] Uniforms

_ [ ] Victorian

.

 **ROLE PLAY**

 _ **Y/N # Activity**_

_ [ ] Act as objects (cars, furniture, etc)

_ [ ] Arrested

_ [ ] Burglar Attack

_ [ ] Call Girl

_ [ ] Cowgirl

_ [ ] Interrogation Scene

_ [ ] Kidnap Scene

_ [ ] Little girl

_ [ ] Maid

_ [ ] Medical Scene

_ [ ] Nun

_ [ ] Rape Scene (one)

_ [ ] Rape Scene (multiple)

_ [ ] Pet Roles

_ [ ] Secretary

_ [ ] Student

_ [ ] Teenager

_ [ ] Torture Victim

.

 **BONDAGE**

 _ **Y/N # Activity**_

_ [ ] Arm Sleeves

_ [ ] Blindfolds

_ [ ] Breasts

_ [ ] Gag

_ [ ] Cage

_ [ ] Chains

_ [ ] Chastity Belts

_ [ ] Genital

_ [ ] Harness

_ [ ] Hoods

_ [ ] Immobilization (short time)

_ [ ] Immobilization (long time)

_ [ ] Inside a closet

_ [ ] Leather cuffs

_ [ ] Leather restraints

_ [ ] Mask

_ [ ] Mind

_ [ ] Nipple Clamps

_ [ ] Rack

_ [ ] Rope

_ [ ] Scarves

_ [ ] Shackles

_ [ ] Sling

_ [ ] Spread bar

_ [ ] Steel cuffs

_ [ ] Steel restraints

_ [ ] Stock

_ [ ] Straight jacket

_ [ ] Suspension (regular)

_ [ ] Suspension (up-side down)

_ [ ] Suspension (horizontal)

_ [ ] Tied to a cross

_ [ ] Wrestling

.

 **SEXUAL DOM/sub**

 _ **Y/N # Activity**_

_ [ ] Anal

_ [ ] Anal beads

_ [ ] Anal plugs (small)

_ [ ] Anal plugs (large)

_ [ ] Anal fisting

_ [ ] Anal (vibrator/dildo)

_ [ ] Benwa balls

_ [ ] Bi-sexuality

_ [ ] Chastity Belt

_ [ ] Cock Worship

_ [ ] Forced bi-sexuality

_ [ ] Hand jobs (giving)

_ [ ] Hand jobs (receiving)

_ [ ] Masturbation

_ [ ] Orgy (more then 3)

_ [ ] Oral sex (giving)

_ [ ] Oral sex (receiving)

_ [ ] Orgasm Control

_ [ ] Orgasm Denial

_ [ ] Sexual Double Penetration

_ [ ] Swallow semen

_ [ ] Threesome MFF

_ [ ] Threesome MMF

_ [ ] Vaginal sex

_ [ ] Vaginal fisting

_ [ ] Vaginal Toys

_ [ ] Vaginal – Anal intercourse (same time)

_ [ ] Voyeurism (watching Dom play w/others)

_ [ ] Voyeurism (watching others play)

.

 **EDGE/MIND PLAY**

 _ **Y/N # Activity**_

_ [ ] Abrasion

_ [ ] Asphyxia

_ [ ] Branding

_ [ ] Breast (weights)

_ [ ] Breast (cloth pins)

_ [ ] Breast (pins/needles)

_ [ ] Breast (rope)

_ [ ] Choking

_ [ ] Cloth Pins

_ [ ] Cutting

_ [ ] Face slapping

_ [ ] Genital (weights)

_ [ ] Genital (cloth pins)

_ [ ] Genital (pins/needles)

_ [ ] Genital (rope)

_ [ ] Genital whipping

_ [ ] Gun Play

_ [ ] Hair Pulling

_ [ ] Hot wax

_ [ ] Ice

_ [ ] Fire and Ice (same time)

_ [ ] Knife play

_ [ ] Medical scenes

_ [ ] Needles

_ [ ] Piercing

_ [ ] Pinching

_ [ ] Rape Fantasy

_ [ ] Sleep deprivation

_ [ ] Tattoo

_ [ ] Tickling

_ [ ] Torture rack

.

 **HUMILIATION**

 _ **Y/N # Activity**_

_ [ ] Act as objects (furniture, etc.)

_ [ ] Age Play

_ [ ] Blindfolds

_ [ ] Boot worship

_ [ ] Called by curse words (Whore, Slut, etc.)

_ [ ] Crawl on all fours

_ [ ] Curtsy in public

_ [ ] Cut words into skin

_ [ ] Dom chooses food

_ [ ] Dom chooses cloths

_ [ ] Enema

_ [ ] Eye contact restrictions

_ [ ] Face slapping

_ [ ] Forced dressing

_ [ ] Forced exercising

_ [ ] Forced nudity

_ [ ] Forced masturbation

_ [ ] Forced to be a slave

_ [ ] Forced to wear a collar and leash at home

_ [ ] Forced to wear a sign of submission in public (subtle collar, ring, nipple clamps, anal plug, etc.)

_ [ ] Forced to wear see thru clothes

_ [ ] Golden shower

_ [ ] Harem–serving w/other(s)

_ [ ] Hood

_ [ ] Kneeling

_ [ ] Maid services

_ [ ] Mask

_ [ ] Pet roles (act like a dog, cat, etc)

_ [ ] Pet play (forced sex w/pet)

_ [ ] Scolding

_ [ ] Spitting in face

_ [ ] Serve as waitress

_ [ ] Shave body hair

_ [ ] Shave pubic hair

_ [ ] Spanking

_ [ ] Speech restriction

_ [ ] Stand in corner

_ [ ] Swallow urine

_ [ ] Take Pictures

_ [ ] Take Video

_ [ ] Verbal Abuse

_ [ ] Wear Collar everywhere

_ [ ] Write on Body (slut, sissy, worthless, etc.)

.

 **CORPORAL PUNISHMENT**

 _ **Y/N # Activity**_

_ [ ] Belts

_ [ ] Bruises

_ [ ] Cane (leather)

_ [ ] Cane (plastic)

_ [ ] Crop

_ [ ] Flogger (braided)

_ [ ] Flogger (no knots)

_ [ ] Leather Paddle

_ [ ] Paddle

_ [ ] Spanking (Hands)

_ [ ] Whip

_ [ ] Wooden Hair Brush

_ [ ] Wooden Paddle

.

 **PERMITTED AREAS FOR CORPORAL PUNISHMENT**

 _ **Y/N # Activity**_

_ [ ] Arms

_ [ ] Back

_ [ ] Belly

_ [ ] Breasts

_ [ ] Buttocks

_ [ ] Face

_ [ ] Feet

_ [ ] Fingers

_ [ ] Hands

_ [ ] Legs

_ [ ] Neck

_ [ ] Inner thighs

_ [ ] Outer thighs

.

 **ADDITIONAL INFORMATION**

 _ **Why and when did you get involved with BDSM?**_

 _ **Which role did you play?**_ _DOM □ SUB □_

 _._

 _ **Which role will you play in this/these session/s?**_ _DOM □ SUB □_

 _._

 _ **What do you seek from your DOM?**_

 _ **What do you offer as a sub** (emotionally and spiritually) **?**_

 _ **Is there anything you want to try which wasn't mentioned above?**_

 _ **What do you feel are your current absolute limits?**_

 _ **Do you have any medical conditions and emotional concerns that I should know about?**_

 _._

 _ **Please write down your chosen words:**_

 _ **Slow-word:**_ _(decreasing activity)_

 _ **Go-word:**_ _(increasing activity)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Keep in mind that you are both responsible for your health and all activities you do.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ALWAYS SAFE, SANE & CONSENSUAL!**_

 _ **.**_

 **You are not allowed to talk to anyone about whatever may happen between us.**

 **.**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Sign:**_

 _ **Date:**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

He brought her the long drink and sat down beside her in safe distance. They clinked glasses, she was almost done with the fill in.

When she had finished, she put the clipboard on the couch table in front of her ant took a big sip of her drink before she dared to look at Gaara again.

.

"Do you have any questions by now?"

The pinkette shook her head and handed him her questionnaire.

He liked what she had tagged. Although seemingly she had not much experience, she was willing to try a lot with him. Her face turned back from beet-red to normal as she had half of her drink.

.

"Sakura, one more thing: Sometimes it gets a little hard for me and as you know by now Shukaku partly takes over. If that's the case use your safeword immediately or in the worst case punch him really hard, which shouldn't be a problem for you as being the infamous apprentice of the legendary Tsunade."

"Ok." _**It's obvious, something must have happened.**_

The young kazekage helped her up gently and smiled at her. "Come with me, Sakura." He led the nervous girl to the bed.

.

"Let's start nice and slow. Remember, we don't need to rush things here, just relax and have a good time." He kissed her deeply and they started to make out, discarding their clothes.


	36. 36 Desert Sins

_To be honest I'm trying to compensate and I can't sleep._

 _He is gone now,_

 _gone forever._

 _I hope he's doing well wherever he may be._

 _He was a special and very inspiring personality, he was the epitome of "age is just a number" and how much depends on the right nutrition._

 _I will never forget his lovely smile._

 _Run free, my dear friend!_

 _Thank you for the time you let me accompany you and that you allowed me to get close to you._

 _I've learned a lot from you and your strong spirit._

 _Goodbye_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **36\. Desert Sins**

.

.

The young kazekage helped her up gently and smiled at her. "Come with me, Sakura." He led the nervous girl to the bed.

"Let's start nice and slow. Remember, we don't need to rush things here, just relax and have a good time." He kissed her deeply and they started to make out, discarding their clothes.

.

The pinkette was lying sprawled over the crimson satin sheets as he leered at her gorgeous, naked body. She looked so tense and was breathing quickly. He bend down to kiss her gently before his warm hands tied a black satin cloth over her eyes as a blindfold. Gaara's lips touched hers again for a brief moment before he got up from the bed.

"Relax, Sakura. There won't be any harm."

She heard him walk over with stern and slow steps to the wall with the boarding and gather some things. The noises were new to her and she couldn't tell what exactly he was looking for. The anticipation and a sweet kind of fear and longing sent a small shiver over her body and soul as she had to fight an inner conflict of running away or to stay and trust him. Curiosity won and she waited patiently for the kazekage to return to her.

.

He crawled up brushing his naked body against her until she could feel his warm breath on her ear, his skin felt so soft although she knew how powerful and built he was and she liked being under his control. Smooth lips kissed their way from her neck to one of her wrists and put on the leather restraints he had gotten for her. He did the same with her other wrist and tied them to the upper bedposts. Sakura could feel him descending as his mouth and his gentle hands wandered over her body. He educed wonderful moans from her as he surprised her with brushing his tongue over her womanhood for a few times before he set her legs apart and tied them with the same restraints to the lower bedposts. Again she felt him stood up from the bed and walk around the room, she felt so bare and exposed, but also very aroused and desired by no one other than the current kazekage.

The restraints felt good, they created a tantalizing friction and had a nice smell of fresh leather, also there was no chakra interwoven, so she was safe and could break them easily in case of emergency. Gaara approached and sat down next to her. He let one hand wander over her stomach and up to her perky breasts.

"I promise I will take good care of you, Sakura. If anything disturbs you, please use your safewords. We're going slow, just tell me if something is wrong, ok?"

She nodded and bit her lip, which made him smile. The powerful apprentice of a legendary sannin in such a vulnerable position was a sight to behold. For today he was okay with her shy non-verbal answer, but he decided he would have to teach her some respect in the future.

.

He got her in a moment of surprise as he started to let cold ice cubes from their drinks earlier travel over her exposed body. Gaara took it in turns with passionate kisses and soft caresses with his warm fingers of his other hand. After a while, as he felt her relax and lose her fear, she could feel a new device brush over her body. It was something hard like a stick wrapped in leather with long, smooth strings attached which created an interesting sensation on her skin. Her nipples perked up and she shivered occasionally. The redhead chuckled softly and he let it flog her thigh without too much swing. He began to alternate from gentle ministrations to using the soft flogger and back. Her body trembled as he changed from erotic kisses on her nipples, to flogging to licking her womanhood.

Sakura found it incredible sexy and exciting, with the blindfold she was reduced to just feel what he decided for her to experience and to trust him fully, her other senses intensified.

On the brink of her orgasm he stopped and helped her to change into a sideway position, then he entered her from behind. Their bodies melted together, his hard muscular front pressed against her back and she could feel his rapid breathing on her nape. He smelled good, freshly showered and pure male, Sakura relished in her new experiences.

Gaara began to play with her clit while he continued with soft and harder ministrations, he slapped her ass a few times then stroke it tenderly. Again his breathing turned into deep, erotic groans of pure lust. When he let an ice cube wander over her body and especially her sensitive parts, she screamed and her body trembled. She was so close, as suddenly the picture of Kakashi keeping her from falling in the hallway earlier this day blocked her mind from fully letting go. Gaara felt her shaking violently and mistook it mixed with her groans for an orgasm, he chuckled low and retreated.

She seemed to have an intense experience due to her sudden loudness and trembling body. He unclasped the restraints from the bedposts and she could feel his strong arms helping her to get up from the bed and down to her knees on the cold wooden floor. The young kazekage clasped the karabiners of her wrist restraints on her back together and stole a kiss from the pink-haired kunoichi kneeling in front of him still with the blindfold on. Gently he maneuvered his member to her mouth, she noticed in an instant what it was and began to blow him all too willingly. He came deep in her mouth with a loud and passionate moan.

.

Inwardly Sakura contemplated, she had been so close, her whole body was still shaking, but again there had been no release for her.

 _That damn jounin again! Why must he always pollute my thoughts in just the wrong moments? I'm so going to kill him for that!_

 _ **So you're going to tell him?**_

 _Hell, no._

 _._

Meanwhile Gaara had removed her blindfold and the restraints and they lay down on the bed together, he pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back and wrists gently in a comforting manner.

"Did you like it?" He whispered.

Sakura looked at him and smiled brightly. "I would love to do that more often."

He returned her smile and they lay there cuddling in the aftermath for a while.

.

As he yawned like a lion she knew it was time for him to get some sleep. Her glowing hand prepared to send him into dreamland, but he interrupted her.

"Not here." The young kazekage murmured.

She nodded, tugged at his arm and led him back into his official bedroom to make him sleep in his cosy king-size bed.

.

Sakura felt too exhausted to work on mending the pieces of the demon together. She had detected Shukaku was calmed down and so she decided to just return to her own room. Maybe she would take a soothing bath.

.

* * *

.

The hot water relaxed her sore muscles, she hadn't even noticed how much she had abutted against the restraints and the melissa oil indulged her senses. She closed her eyes and thought about how wicked the last months had been.

She remembered the heat between her and her sensei, the looks he had given her and the strange tingling sensation as his body kept her from falling today. Why was he always appearing in her head when she was experiencing something erotic?

 _ **He's such a cockblock!**_

The pinkette let her head rest on the edge of the bathtub as her hands developed a life of their own. Unintentionally she was visualising the scene he had put her into with his sharingan. She smiled as faint moans filled her bathroom. As she was about to feel a small wave of an orgasm building up she cried out a certain silverhead's name, but again she couldn't cut the last string and cum fully. Sakura let her head dip into the warm water once before she left the tub cursing loudly.

.

On the other side of the wall stood a very irritated copy-nin in front of his vanity as his toothbrush fell into the sink. In the mirror his eyes had met Pakkun's, who was sitting like a pretzel in the comfy chair in the corner of the noble bathroom. Apparently the pug had abruptly stopped licking his balls and looked as shocked as his summoner due to what they had both witnessed.

They didn't speak a word, Sakura's curses continued to ring in their ears and as her swearing turned into crying and sobbing, the intelligent ninken nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi would never have expected something like what he had eavesdropped, he ruffled his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose before he used some of the curse words himself.

.

Pakkun approached the crying girl and comforted her, he slept at her side like he had done so many times over the last weeks.


	37. 37 The Incident

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **As you may have noticed I've corrected the formatting of prior chapters.**_

 _ **I don't know why, but sometimes the letters didn't appear in italic or bold like I had in my word documents. It should be fixed now.**_

 _ **Have a nice day and enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _SquaMata_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **37\. The Incident**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara showed her that he was into quite rough stuff, they had many sessions together and were getting more and more into it. She had some minor orgasm-like experiences, but always as she was about to cum, a certain silverhead or pictures of Tatsuo flashed through her mind and restrained her from fully letting go. It was frustrating and she hated to fake her heights, but she loved the tension and how Gaara let her body respond to his touches and how he let her feel.

They were sitting in his huge whirlpool relaxing in the afterglow, the dimly lit village by night turned their moment into a special romantic one, even if he had gone pretty hard on her not even half an hour ago. Again she had enjoyed some minor orgasm-like experiences and she wouldn't give up hope that someday she would finally be able to cum. The pinkette turned to him to let her head rest on his broad chest, during the movement her butt-cheeks stung a little, but it was definitely worth it.

Sakura remembered how he had tied her to the cold chains falling down from his ceiling, toying with her writhing in anticipation cluelessness what he had intended due to the blindfold which excited her so much. The kunoichi recollected how he had changed from soft touches and tender kisses to slapping and paddling her buttocks hard and pinching her nipples for sweet pain. Later he had descended and began to lick her sensitive parts as her nerve endings had all seemed to be set on fire.

The pinkette had to chuckle.

Gaara opened his eyes and smirked at her. "What?"

"I'm still feeling what you did prior to me." Her face tinted in a slight pink.

.

He rewarded her with a drop-dead sexy smile as he answered in a playful tone "Should I take that as a compliment?"

She had to avert her eyes as she felt heat spread over her, she thought her face would be dark crimson now. In fact she was right.

.

The kunoichi felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled low and pulled her up to face him directly.

"That good, huh?" he stated and gave her an intense look that made her insides squirm.

Gaara chuckled again as he kissed the red-faced girl passionately and he let his hands wander over her sore body from her shoulders down to her back in such a caring and loving way, Sakura couldn't remember anybody had ever been that gentle. His lips descended to the marks on her neck from the new collar she had achieved. He recalled the moment she had been kneeling in front of him today as he had tugged on her collar to suck him deeper. He kissed them tenderly, then lifted her up to straddle him and carefully massaged her deep red butt-cheeks to ease the soreness and tension of the muscle. Their eyes caught fire and she bent down a bit to kiss him. Their sweet contact turned into more, slowly she guided his hard member into her waiting cave.

.

The young kazekage was still a mystery for her, he had shown her many sexual sides of him, he could be dominant and ruthless and sometimes tender and soft and his mood could change abruptly, but he had never done anything she had not wanted. He had always paid attention to her and her body language. She had never had such an exciting and diverse sex-life before.

Sakura was completely unaware of the fact that Gaara knew she had not experienced a real orgasm with him yet, something always seemed to block her mind. He had seen her body tremble in anticipation many times now, but it was frustrating for him she couldn't acut the last string to fall over the edge with him no matter how much he had tried. Maybe she was one of those women who couldn't cum, but he had always doubted something like that would exist. Due to his experiences and his talks with Kankuro it was just a matter of technics, setting, emotions and some time. He had made it to his goal to make her shiver under him and experience heights like she had never felt before, but it turned out to be not an easy task.

Secretly Shukaku became angry, very angry and Gaara was afraid he would lose control again…

.

After their wonderful romantic soft sex in his whirlpool she was lying in between his legs with her back pressed to his front, her head nestled on his strong shoulder. Gaara held her in his arms and washed her slowly and very gentle with a loofah and an alluringly fragrant soap. Sakura relished in the feeling of his kindness and the scent of oriental spices and oils.

In their deep relaxation she decided it was time, they were both unbent and happy and their recent past showed these were good moments to talk about themselves. They had nothing to hide and bared their selves to the other, so she took the opportunity to ask him out of the blue.

.

"Gaara, I was wondering… What happened during the incident you've mentioned?"

His movements stopped and it took him a while to respond in a calm voice "I don't want to talk about it."

Then he continued with his featherlike ministrations.

.

She turned a bit to look at him "Gaara, as you said, we need to be honest with each other. So please tell me. I think I need to know."

His glowing turquoise eyes pleaded her to stop, but she kept her intense eye-contact. The redhead took a long breathe and whispered "I'm afraid this might scare you away."

.

Sakura smiled at him "Gaara, we're both shinobi and we all have a past. Do you really think I would be still here if something could scare me away so easily?"

The young kazekage kissed her innocently and hoped inwardly she could deal with what he was about to say. He knew from the beginning that the day would come when he had to tell her, so the redhead closed his eyes and took deep, calming breathes before he made eye-contact again and began to speak in the stern tone, he normally used during business.

"The incident, ehrm… Do you want to hear the full details or is a short synopsis enough?"

.

The pinkette shook her head and smiled "Just spill it!"

He turned his eyes away from her and looked outside of the huge window overviewing Suna.

 _Damn, that must be something really bad. It hurt him deeply._

 _ **He's going to bare his very soul in front of you. Be careful!**_

 _I will._

 _._

Gaara's eyes kept staring into the distance as he began to tell her in a strange tone she had never heard before. It was like a mixture of so many different emotions like compunction, self-loathing and some hints of fear, which bore right into her heart.

"It happened last year. I had requested company of a professional I had never been with before. They had sent me this beautiful young lady named Yua. We went into the playroom and after some talk we started a session. From some point on I can't remember anything."

The sorrowful young man took a long breath. "The next memory I have is her lying on the floor and there was blood everywhere. "

He stopped talking and rubbed his forehead, he seemed to be in much pain right now, so Sakura took his hand and kissed it softly. Unbelieving turquoise eyes met hers. She didn't shy away, he couldn't understand it. He was so afraid it could happen again.

.

After a few moments he was able to continue.

"Sakura, I… I accidentally killed her. I never knew why and what had happened. It all made sense as you told me about the remaining pieces of Shukaku. In my youth I or better said Shukaku rioted a lot and a few times he even went on a killing spree when I was sleeping, that's why they taught me to meditate instead. It was always the same, I regained control with destruction and blood all around me and I couldn't remember a single thing."

He looked down at his hands as if there was still blood on them. "And now you're disgusted _."_

 _I'm disgusted of myself, Sakura… I'm afraid that this will happen to you too… He's angry, so angry…_

 _._

Sakura could feel his body tremble.

"Hey Gaara, look at me! I'm here! I'm still here! I won't go anywhere! Calm down, everything's ok. I'm here to help you." She embraced the shaking man and kissed his temple.

Sakura was impressed, he had let down his walls and showed her his vulnerable side. Even a strong and powerful shinobi like the kazekage had a breaking-point. He was a human-being like everyone else and it made her proud that he had so much trust to let her look into his soul.

.

 _ **Seems like you've won his heart.**_

 _That's what they wanted me to do, right?_

.

Deep down inside the pinkette had to deal with mixed feelings, she looked at her reflection in the mirror next to them and fought back the thoughts of what was about to come. Everything would change. She would probably stay at Gaara's side, maybe her own feelings for him would be as strong as his sometime, but then she remembered what she would have to leave behind. She closed her eyes and lay her head on the bulky shoulder in front of her as a single tear meandered down from her eye to her chin and fell into the water.

The next tear didn't miss his back and he returned the embrace. Gaara knew something was bothering her for a while now, but he couldn't decipher what it was, he was sure someday she would tell him. He would grant her the time she would need to open up to him.

Both began to relax in the comfort of their sweet body contact.

After a while they walked out of the whirlpool, towelled each other and went to his private bed.

.

They lay there for a while in silence with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. Sakura could feel his heartbeat slowly calming down.

Without pressing him to do so Gaara told her how his siblings had helped him to hush up the incident, Kankuro had made a special deal with the brothel and Temari had calmed down the panicking Kazekage. Luckily the victim had had no family and the council had agreed to create and fund a charity to give young hopeless women another option than prostitution. Some of them even joined the new med school now.

 _So that's the true reason why they wanted me in particular for that job and that's why Temari said he's not allowed to take girls home anymore._

 _._

Unsure turquoise eyes looked into her emerald ones. "Are you afraid now?"

She smiled at him. "I don't think I need to be. Remember I've seen a lot. I had been in a team with Naruto and Sasuke and I am one of the most skilled medics of our time. Bad things happen to be replaced with good ones. We all have a past and due to our profession we all have taken lives. I have seen so many people die in my hands which I failed to save. Look at how many women could be saved from prostitution now. Don't you think Yua would be proud of them? She gave her live to save others, that's what we call the will of fire. I'm here now, Gaara. Together we won't let something like that ever happen again. I'm going to help you, Gaara."

Her glowing hands made him fall asleep peacefully again and worked on mending the parts of the demon together. It was almost done, but she failed to sense his anger.

.

* * *

.

As always Sakura returned to her own room afterwards and went to bed.

Pakkun had become something like her own personal bed heater. She was glad she had not to be alone, so she could sleep most times without the bad nightmares. But if it happened still, the little pug was there by her side to comfort her.

She wondered if he would have to leave her soon too…


	38. 38 You have no Idea

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **How are you? I'm missing your feedback.**_

 _ **I have to deal with insomnia and bad nightmares right now.**_

 _ **It's exhausting, so be kind with your comments ;)**_

 _ **Have a nice day!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **38\. You have no idea**

 **.**

Their new relationship continued for a few weeks, nearly every night Sakura went to Gaara and they had some fun together. Sometimes they ate together or took a bath in his wonderful whirlpool before they went into his playroom and on other occasions they were just watching a movie together or had nice loving sex or situation-dependent they had a quickie here and there.

Kakashi was still avoiding direct confrontations with her. At sparrings he preferred to train with Kankuro and at their meals together with the siblings he always took his time to show up and didn't talk much without being suspicious, but of course Sakura noticed his withdrawal. He was working hard and spent his free time with training, reading and going out. She couldn't be mad at him, it was his way of dealing with their current situation. In fact she was glad that he did, because she was able to focus on Gaara now. Extremely rarely the copy-nin made eye-contact with her, but whenever he did it tore at her heart, there was something behind those mismatching orbs she couldn't decipher.

.

* * *

.

This Sunday afternoon the kunoichi came to the kazekage's apartment, the young village leader had invited her over to have some tea and a speciality of Suna called Mosomo on his terrace. They turned out to be sweet rice balls similar to dango, but served on a plate without a stick, spiced with cardamom and anise and filled with figs and dried prickly pears and coated in nut chips. Sakura had already fallen in love with the culinary side of Suna and these little sweets approved her feelings. Gaara smiled as he saw her happy reaction, he had prepared the Mosomos himself.

As they had finished they went inside to take a relaxing shower together before the young shinobi couple retired to his playroom.

.

Sakura was wearing the leather harness Anko had given her as a present. She was kneeling in the corner of the room, where Gaara had always wanted her to wait for him until he had prepared the scene. He preferred her in a submissive position with her bare back to him, facing the floor and sitting on her knees with her arms criss crossed on her back. She could hear him stepping around, gathering different scenes and making noises to evoke both fear and lust for what he was about to do with her.

As he was ready he stopped his movement and let a few moments of silence pass, before he let a rope fall down onto the floor to excite her. Gaara's eyes didn't miss the small tremble of her body as the rope hit the floor, then he spoke in a deep and very intimidating tone:

"It's time."

.

The pinkette knew exactly what he meant, she took a breath and took a moment to contemplate. Inwardly she hated it how he always wanted her to crawl on all fours over to him. It felt too humiliating and she didn't like to be treated like some kind of pet.

 _ **You know what will happen if you don't crawl. We had that experience before!**_

 _Yeah, but I abhor to crawl to him lay my head on the floor in front of him._

 _ **Don't be a baby. He loves it and treats you like a lady afterwards.**_

 _Yeah, I know…_

 _ **And you know you like to play his games...**_

 _ **.**_

"Better come here by yourself or I'll get you." The redhead menaced.

The young kunoichi slowly turned around and took a look at him. Gaara was standing there in the middle of the room wearing black suit pants combined with a white slim-fit button-down shirt. Obviously he had left the first buttons open to emphasize his ripped physique more and his hair was tousled in just the right way to look sexy. His arms were crossed in front of his broad chest and she could see her pink leather collar hanging down from one of his hands. As he noticed her eyes on him he cocked his head to the side with an amused smirk on his clear-cut face and his dominant posture challenged her and he raised a brow.

"Should I get you?"

Sakura bit her tongue and looked to the floor.

"No, master."

.

"But?"

"No but, master."

.

"Then why don't you come here?"

.

Again she took a look at him.

 _Dammit!_

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she started to crawl over to him in slow movements as he liked it. As she was near to him she bent down to lay her forehead onto the floor in between her hands and raised her bottom up.

Gaara's hands caressed her approvingly from her head to her back and gently moved her hair to one side to collar her carefully. It had become their initiation ritual for their sessionsand like every time she had let him feel her inner struggle, although she had never used her safewords before, she had been close to disobedience today and he decided to put her in mind of how to behave properly. After all it was a game of limits which was played by both participants.

His hand slapped her ass hard once on each side and she flinched a bit.

"For your hesitation towards your master you shall be punished later on. Now stand up straight."

.

Sakura did as she was told, she put her hands on her back as he had directed her in further sessions.

"Excellent! I thought we could use some devices we've never used before. These here I bought especially for you, pretty. I'm going to apply them now, so stand still."

Then he put a hand into his pocket and took out two small items made of metal and half coated in pink rubber. Slowly he applied the first one to her right nipple and adjusted the pressure, then he did the same to her left one.

The pinkette had never worn nipple clamps before. After the first short sting she thought it was no real pain at all.

 _ **Wait for it!**_

 _What do you mean?_

But inner-Sakura didn't respond.

.

The young kazekage led her to the penalty bench, whick looked like a low vaulting horse with leather padded rests on each side for the hands and knees. As she stood in front of it her breath quickened and her heart began to race. Gaara noticed and bent down to capture her lips with his in a sweet and soothing kiss full of passion. She lay down prone and he tied her to the wooden legs of the piece of furniture. He had never done anything she didn't like or didn't want to try, she knew she could trust him. Also she had consented prior to include fetish furniture occasionally into their sessions.

As the leather padded surface pressed against her breast she felt the stinging sensation again and it began to throb. She decided she would take it as long as she could, BDSM was an exciting play to extend limits after all. He put a silky blindfold over her eyes, stepped to her side and put a hand on her hair to caress her long pink locks. Then the young man leaned down to whisper with a confident and mellow voice into her ear:

"You said you're willing to try some new things. I need you to tell me if anything gets uncomfortable for you. Alright?"

"Yes, master." The pink-haired kunoichi seemed to be a bit nervous.

.

Soft hands began to massage her shoulders and back, she could relax again soon. It was all so new to her still. Gaara stepped to the other side and due to the rustling noise he took something out of the bag she had seen standing next to the penalty bench. The next thing she perceived was a cold liquid he applied to her exposed neither regions, followed by a vibrating sound. He chuckled as she was startled by the coldness of the lube and slowly touched her with the hitachi. Her response was a loud moan and he couldn't hide a proud grin.

 _Hopefully I'll get her this time!_

 _._

As she began to shiver he removed the magic wand and turned it off, which earned him a disappointed groan. The redhead chuckled and opened the fly of his pants before he entered her in one rough thrust. The pinkette became reduced to her senses, the only thing she could do was to feel and let go. She knew her body was in good hands. Slowly he let a finger circle her backdoor and silently asked for entrance. Gentle and without pressure coated in the lube he had applied before it wandered inside little by little. As curious as she was, she had never let him do that so easily before, she had not been able to turn her head off enough to relax and enjoy his ministrations. She rewarded him with a moan and he let his hips circle to intensify their body contact. Her mind had never felt that light and free before, she had reached a new state of being and her head stopped thinking, she was just relishing the feelings he let her experience.

Taking his time he added a second finger and started to move them slowly as his hips continued to fill her with tantalising circles, soon her walls convulsed around him as she had one of those small orgasmic experiences. He knew she needed something more to cut the last string, that's why he had gotten her another device, but this would have to wait a bit. Her tremble around him brought him near to his own bliss and he came with a deep growl. Shukaku had not shown up for now, Gaara was still in full control of the scene, although he could hear his voice begging for more.

The redhead retreated and replaced his two fingers with said new item. By the feeling of it she could tell it was a small plug made of soft material like rubber. They had tried plugs before, but she couldn't get comfortable wearing them. This time it was different. He let her adjust to the new feeling, closed his pants and walked to the front to kiss her deeply.

The next thing she noticed was a strange noise and the feeling like the plug had become a tiny bit bigger, it didn't hurt her at all but her body language told him she was irritated. Soothing hands wandered over her back and caressed her softly.

"It's an inflatable. I'm going easy on you, slowly step by step. There's no need to be afraid. If it gets uncomfortable, tell me your safeword."

Sakura's tension began to fade and she nodded. "Yes, master."

.

Again he kissed her passionately until she was relaxed enough. Then one hand cupped one of her breasts and gently removed the nipple clamp there, due to the sting of the loss she was distracted and didn't mind the plug increasing to the next step. Her nipple throbbed in sweet pain and intensified her perception. All her concern vanished and she enjoyed the rush of exciting hormones running through her body. It felt just too good. His tongue asked hers for another dance as his hands massaged her bottom softly.

Then he removed the second nipple clamp carefully while he positioned the hitachi again at her sensitive womanhood and turned it on to medium strength. She moaned in pure bliss and again didn't mind him to inflate the plug just a little more. New sensations washed over her body as the magic wand rubbed her nerve endings in such a tantalising way while his hand began to play with her plug slowly. Her cries of pleasure became louder and more urgent, he knew she was close like she had never been before. This time he would finally get her to orgasm.

Her whole body began to shake as she cried out one last supplication:

"Please, please… Sensei!"

Obviously she was too deep in subspace and on the brink of an orgasm, she didn't notice but Gaara and Shukaku had and he stopped abruptly. He didn't let her fall over the edge, although he knew this time it would had been easy, but he didn't know how to react.

 _Did she just said "Sensei"? But why should she say this? Or was it just in my own imagination?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm tired of this shit!**_

Suddenly Shukaku took over, he ripped off his clothes, took a cane and whipped her hard and fast. She didn't have the time to process what was happening as he then entered her womanhood again, the feeling of being stretched and filled simultaneously due to the plug still inside of her was too much and too good at the same time. Her head began to spin, her mind wanted to react but her body was too weak and disturbingly turned on by his rough and animalistic side.

All of a sudden he pulled out the plug of the still trembling girl and replaced it grunting with his hard rod.

 _ **Don't you dare to mess with us again!**_

After a short moment of letting her adjust to the new intruder, he began to move and increase his thrusts steadily. In these few moments Gaara had fought with the angry demon, but he had failed to take over again, he had been only able to restrain him for a while.

The kunoichi cried out of the intense feeling as the buff redhead pounded her relentlessly until he came soon biting into the crook of her neck and pinching one of her nipples. Fire of pleasure and pain blasted through her veins, but she knew their play would be over now.

She could feel his hot and rapid breathing on her nape as he recovered from his height, their bodies were still joint. Slowly his hands went to her wrists and undid the ties, the he stroke her hair to one side and removed her collar. He tenderly kissed the area where it had been moments ago.

.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

His voice sounded guilty and hesitant.

Sakura hummed as a response, she couldn't tell him how deeply she was craving for a release right now and above all she couldn't tell him how much she liked what he had done, because it scared her. First she needed some time to think alone about what had occurred.

.

He retreated and helped her out of the restraints. Gaara noticed the bruises on her bottom.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura! I've promised not to hurt you. Shukaku just…"

She stepped in front of him and sealed his lips with hers in a soothing way, then she led him into his personal bedroom. They lay down and he kissed her forehead before he drifted off into a deep slumber like she had taught him to do.

Even if he could fall asleep alone now, he preferred her by his side until he was in deep sleep. Secretly he was still afraid that Shukaku would take over to go out on a rampage. Sakura took one last look at the smiling sleepy man before she closed the door to his bathroom door and took a quick shower before she went down into her own room.

.

* * *

.

Under the hot spray her mind twisted and turned, she couldn't think clear.

Sakura decided it was time, she had no better idea. She needed him, but shook it off.

.

Silently she left the kazekage's apartment and descended to the guest floor. As she was standing in front of her door, she hesitated and her eyes wandered over to the door next to hers. Suddenly she recalled her spontaneous suggestion under the shower.

.

 _ **Just do it! God dammit!**_

 _I can't._

 _ **Bullshit!**_

 _ **.**_

How inner-Sakura managed to walk her over and knock on his door was enigmatic for her, but she didn't care as he opened the door and let her in without a word. Kakashi had always been her anchor and he would never abandon her, at least that was what she thought.

Apparently he had been reading one of his favourite novels, Sakura shoved the open book aside as she sat down on his lounger.

Leaning on his partition rack with his arms crossed over his chest in defence he raised a brow at her questioningly. Letting her sleep in his bed occasionally was one thing and they had never talked about that secret, but what did she want now? He had been avoiding her, they both knew it and he didn't know how he would like that confrontation right now.

"Kakashi, I need your help. I know I might ask too much, but there is no other way at the moment. I thought that through, believe me."

"What do you want, Sakura?"

.

"I want you to use your sharingan on me again." Big puppy eyes looked up into his shocked mismatching ones.

"What? Why, Sakura?"

.

"I… I need…" _You!_

"I need…" _**One of those earth-shaking orgasms you've shown me.**_

"I need... a release."

.

"Sakura, remember you're in a relationship with the kazekage now. That's not my task."

.

She hid her face with her palms as her shoulders start to shake, the older jounin knew she was near her breaking point again, but couldn't understand why.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, then he spoke in his calm tone "I'm in charge of the mission. You know I can't do that, Sakura. We can't do that. That would endanger our mission heavily. Listen to reason!"

The young kunoichi in his arms started crying and he lend her a shoulder.

.

As her sobbing faded she let go of him and looked to the floor to concentrate more on what she was about to whisper. "I can't do that any longer! It's already endangering our mission. I can't focus on my target, I'm losing my sanity."

Then she searched for eye-contact. "Please help me, Sensei! Please!"

.

 _What should I do? She's pleading with all her heart._

 _This mission turned into one hell of an ordeal!_

 _I can't deny her that, even if I'm the one who's ending up insane! For the sake of the mission. For the sake of the village. For the sake of her…_

 _._

Kakashi's serious look softened, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Then he freed his sharingan.

"Look right into my eye and try to relax."

"Thank you, sensei!" She smiled and obliged as the tomoe began to spin.

.

The pinkette was surprised about the scene he had chosen for her to experience. He had put her back into the training incident in her apartment, exactly when he had tied the red scarf over her eyes, but this time there was no disturbing Naruto at the door.

Sakura couldn't see anything, it was all black, but her other senses intensified and she could feel all the more. She felt him close the distance, she could feel his body warmth and sense his incredible, unique smell. Slowly he opened her hot pants and pulled them down tantalising slowly with as much body contact he could make. She could feel his gloved hands leading the shorts down as his breath fanned around her knees and his seemingly bare shoulders as he helped her to step out of it. Was that his bare face brushing her legs as he rose up?

Kakashi looked at her standing there in front of him clad in only a blue thong and a tube top. His hands itched to touch her and she was shivering in anticipation, so he let one hand caress her nape gently. She leaned into his touch, her lips opened slightly in a very inviting way, he chuckled low at her responsiveness and bent down to capture her longing lips with his. The kiss was intoxicating, a wild cocktail of hormones rushed through her veins and set her whole body on fire.

"A kiss I could die for." He whispered in his low voice and nibbled softly at her ear lobe, he had surprised her with such a compliment. The kunoichi felt his warm, strong hands apply mild pressure to her shoulders.

"Kneel down, Sakura."

As always she obeyed her former sensei all too willingly and he helped her down. Sakura put her arms on her thighs and let them fall sideways to expose her assets.

"You remember the position I taught you?"

"Yes Sir."

He hummed in approval.

.

The pinkette wasn't wearing a bra underneath, so he rolled up her top to expose her torso except for her bosom. It was a sight to behold.

"Good girl!" His voice sounded hoarse and very erotic.

She couldn't hold back a smile.

.

"Hm, seems like you like that as much as I do."

"Yes Sir."

He bent down to capture her in an electrifying kiss again.

.

"Get down on your hands and knees!"

She heard him stepping very slowly and stern around her and brushing her bare skin occasionally.

"Keep still!"

Suddenly she felt something soft and fluffy tickle her neck, it began to dance over her body and whenever she clinched at a very ticklish place he slapped her bottom with his bare hand. Her whole body seemed to get sensitized.

.

The strong jounin set the feather tickler aside to kiss her deeply before he sat down behind her and gently pulled her to lean onto him with her back to his surprisingly bare torso. She could feel his hot breathes on her cheek and neck, as he changed from kisses to bites on her neck and earlobes to intensify the effect he already had on her. One hand started to play with her perky mounds as the other slowly descended further in tantalizing circular movements. He took his time to tease her, before he let his warm fingers dive lower and began to stroke her skilfully into oblivion. Soon she cried out his name as the waves of an intense orgasm shook through her body.

.

In reality Kakashi heard her moaning softly and then she whispered his name in such an erotic way underlined by the tremble of her body that he doubted he would ever get that picture out of his head. As she began to recover from falling over the edge in his passionate genjutsu, he carried the sleeping girl to his bed and tucked her in, before he left her with his loyal ninja pug snoring peacefully in her relaxed arms.

.

* * *

.

The infamous copy-nin went to his favourite bar in Suna, he sat down at a barstool and ordered a bottle of strong sake.

"Oi Hatake, I didn't know you're in party mood again, otherwise I'd have invited you."

.

 _Of course Kankuro would be here._

 _._

Kakashi just put on a fake smile and shrugged "I haven't known either."

The puppet wielder plopped down next to him and ordered a bottle too "Hard day?"

The silver-haired jounin chuckled, shook his head and downed the first cup with a peculiar smirk Kankuro couldn't decipher.

.

"You have no idea…"


	39. 39 Stay with Me

**39\. Stay with me**

.

Crawling is an obvious sign of submission and a common practise during BDSM sessions.

The whole play is a game with personal limits, that's why sometimes a submissive has to do what she/he personally doesn't like much, but had agreed to do it if the dominant wants so. To understand that switch back to chapter 35 and read especially the rating scale definitions again.

As a sub your goal is to please your Dom and to make him proud, and he will reward you with a lot of affection and fun in return. To be more concrete that means a lot of devotion and so many orgasms during one session until you nearly collapse. Your whole body tingles and you feel like you were in a rush. It's a really interesting state of mind, like one lengthy or enduring orgasm with some immense peaks over time. You really stop thinking and are reduced to let your body flow and just feel with every nerve.

Sex will never be the same afterwards, but that doesn't mean you won't be into vanilla stuff anymore because that isn't true. Everyone likes a sensual, loving soft sex occasionally and for most BDSM is just an addition to a normal sex-life. You would just be aware of what your own body is capable of and it would change your mind-set of eroticism and sex. In other words it's just like you're spoiled rotten for sex.

Enjoy your experiences and be open-minded, but don't forget to keep it safe, sane and consensual!

 _SquaMata_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **39\. Stay with me**

.

Sakura woke up alone, there was no sign of the silverhead in his room. She wanted to thank him and to be honest she missed the kind of friendship they had developed.

The young kunoichi sighed as she made his bed and returned to her own room.

.

.

There he was, sprawled over her sheets in his jounin attire except for the flak jacket and his forehead protector.

 _How dare he sleep in my bed?!_

 _ **You slept in his!**_

 _Shut up!_

 _ **Multiple times!**_

 _Shut up!_

 _ **I'm just saying...**_

.

"Your bed isn't as comfortable as mine." He stirred and murmured.

Unfriendly the pinkette retorted "It's time for you to get up!"

.

The tousled silver-haired jounin sat up and gave her an eye-crinkle.

Anger washed over her, but she tried to keep it at bay. "Why did you sleep in my bed? Why did you sneak into MY room? Do you even have a sense for privacy?"

.

The man in her bed shrugged and got up to gather his clothes. "You were occupying my own bed."

"That's no permission to go and sleep in other peoples rooms!" She was fuming now and he didn't miss the protruding vein on her temple which seemed to be really close to plop.

.

Kakashi knew he had to be careful which words he would choose, she reminded him too much of a certain hokage in the state of throwing things precisely aimed for his head. So he answered in his best calm and stern teacher tone as rational and distant as he could.

"Sakura, I needed a place to rest and after what had happened I needed a little distance. I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to disturb your privacy. I should go now."

"Yeah great, run away again and avoid me for the next weeks! Fine!" The pinkette shouted at him.

.

The silverhead didn't look at her as he put on his flak-jacket, but as he walked by she grabbed his wrist. He came immediately to a halt.

 _Shit! What should I do know?_

 _ **Tell him the truth?**_

 _Like what?_

 _ **Don't go…**_

 _Kakashi… Please don't go…._

 _._

"Kakashi… Please… ehrm… Thank you for your help. I…"

 _ **Smooth…**_

 _ **.**_

His eyes bore deep into hers, searching for what she was about to say.

 _Get your shit together and focus on the mission for the sake of her and the village! You have a job to do! Stop acting so egoistic! She needs you as her teammate!_

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I guess I did a lousy job." Kakashi turned to her fully and she let go of his wrist in surprise as he embraced her gently. "I'm sent to support you and to be there for you whenever you need any help for as long as I'm here. I promise I will do better."

.

The infamous copy-nin did not fail to surprise her again, she was stunned and it felt like heaven to be wrapped in his warm, strong arms surrounded by his unique fragrant scent.

Before it could get weird the jounin retreated and gave her a reassuring eye-crinkle. "Let's get some breakfast. Kankuro said something about a new recipe for your beloved chia omelettes."

Her eyes lightened up. "Really? That's great! Give me five minutes!"

.

 _Her beautiful emerald eyes…_

Kakashi nodded and opened the door for him to go and cultivate himself before they would go downstairs to the family kitchen. Her smile was all he was hoping for as he watched her rushing to her wardrobe before she disappeared into the bathroom. He closed the door and went to his own room.

.

* * *

.

They joined breakfast with the sand siblings and everything was back to normal. Gaara's family was glad to have Sakura here, their little brother seemed to be so much more happy since they had begun to spend time together.

"Guess what, I did it! I finally managed to beat my dear sister in a spar!" Kankuro laughed so loud Sakura thought she felt the walls of the tower annex shaking.

Mentioned blonde sat there fuming and glaring daggers at her older brother. Not only had Shikamaru returned to his own village, but her brother had used her distracted mind to his advantage. "You were cheating!"

"I was not! It's not my fault that you kept staring into the distance instead of facing your opponent."

.

Again the two bantered at each other in typical sibling manner. It had always been Kankuro's way of cheering his sister up and to take her mind off things. It would end in another sparring match at the arena, they all knew it.

The two Konoha-nin smiled knowingly at each other. Although the heavy air between them had vanished earlier they could use a good spar too.

 _It will be better from now on._

 _._

* * *

.

After an exhausting but pleasant training at the arena the pinkette had some lunch with the kazekage in his office.

After they had finished eating a servant brought them typical Suna peppermint tea with a slice of lemon hanging inside the steaming liquid from the rim of the cup.

Gaara took two small pieces of rock sugar and stirred his cup while he spoke gently. "Sakura, I was wondering for some time, now that the med school is established and running well you will probably leave Suna soon."

The kazekage took a long breath and turned his full attention to her.

"I was wondering if you would you like to stay here… by my side?"

.

Caring hands reached out slowly for her own as he looked deep into her eyes.

"You don't have to answer right now. Please take your time! I know it's a hard decision to leave everything behind and I hope I'm not asking too much, but I think you know by now I appreciate your company and your near..."

.

Sakura's head began to spin and her heart raced, she couldn't focus on what he continued to speak.

 _ **He's like two different persons.**_

 _Gaara is quite nice and a really good match._

 _ **The daytime Gaara, yes, maybe, but the nighttime Gaara is another cup of coffee…**_

 _He hasn't shown an evil, demonic side until now._

 _ **Not yet…**_

 _I'm not afraid of him!_

 _ **You know he could lose control. Remember the incident.**_

 _Why should he?_

 _ **Shukaku!**_

 _I've not only managed to put the remaining pieces together, I've also sealed him already._

 _ **Hm. If you think so…**_

 _I do. I trust him._

Then inner-Sakura took a longer pause.

 _ **Are you sure this will work?**_

 _Why should it not? Look at the progress we made!_

Her inner-self did not respond as quickly as normal.

 _ **Why don't you listen to your heart?**_

 _You know we have a job to do! For the sake of the mission, for the sake of both villages and for the sake of our broken heart._

 _._

Sakura looked at the nervous man in front of her, his turquoise eyes captured her emerald ones.

She smiled at him and answered softly

"Yes!"

.

The voice inside her head didn't say a word, instead Sakura just saw many memories of the last months flicking over and over which made her feel like crying inwardly for a different future, but she knew a kunoichi had got to do what a kunoichi had got to do.

 _He isn't that bad after all._

 _._

"I'm glad you give us a chance. I can think of a wonderful future together, Sakura." Gaara smiled relieved and very happy as he kissed her softly before he had to go back to work.

"Do you want to have dinner together at my place? We could kind of celebrate our relationship."

.

 _He finally said it. It feels so good!_

Sakura nodded and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her, then she left his office.

.

Leaning on the door to his office she leaned a brief moment against it before she continued her way to the stairs, still with a huge smile on her face.

 _It was the right decision to make. Don't you think?_

Again there was no answer. Her inner-self seemed to be gone. Suddenly she remembered why and when she had stopped talking to herself. It was the day Naruto had left her. And it had not been her who quit speaking, it was her inner-self who had just turned quiet.

 _Good! Fine by me! You will have to deal with it!_

 _._

* * *

.

Gaara had surprised her with one of her favourite meals: grilled gilthead seabream, potatoes with parsley and grilled vegetables. They enjoyed their fantastic meal on his balcony and celebrated with a bottle of her favourite Suna whine in his hidden outdoor whirlpool.

Later they went to the secret room.

Gaara locked the door behind him and watched how his beautiful woman let her towel fall down. The pinkette was just about to walk up to her corner as he approached her from behind and stilled her movements.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered rasp into her ear and nibbled tenderly on her earlobe. "As a sign of my serious intentions I want to spoil you, I want to give you my all." He kissed her neck erotically. "Do you want that?"

"Yes, mas…" He turned to quiet her with a passionate kiss.

"Not now, just call me by my name. I want you to see a side of me I have never shown anybody before. Do you trust me?"

To be honest after her last sexual experience with him she wasn't so sure anymore. She told herself to focus inwardly and without the help of her inner-self she smiled and nodded at him.

.

"I want to switch roles this time."

The pinkette took a moment to process what he had just said. "You want me to dominate you?"

.

"Yes."

"Gaara, I'm not sure I could do that. I have never done that before. I…"

.

"I bid you to try it."

"Why do you want to do that?"

.

"I want to experience your side of our plays, I want to understand you better and I want to show you how much I care about you. See it as a gift, as a confirmation and as something only you could do."

"But what about limits and safewords?"

.

"I'm sure you know my limits by now and let's use our agreed safewords, although you have never used them before." His honest smile reassured her, Sakura returned it.

In a way it was so sweet of him to show her his honest intentions, although it scared her. What would Shukaku do? "Ok, Gaara. I'll try it. This one time, I'll try it."

.

"I bare myself, my body, my mind, my all to you. I submit myself to you."

The young kazekage clad in only a green towel hanging dangerously low around the hips of his perfect sculpted body captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss, then he took a step back and knelt down in front of her.

 _He's serious! Shit, what am I going to do now? Dammit, that was never part of my training._

 _._

She tried to remember her training and the things Gaara did with her, but it was a huge struggle for her to forget that this was the current kazekage kneeling in front of her, looking up into her eyes and waiting for her commands. His masculine, built physique and the beast inside of him aside he reminded her of a fragile young boy.

 _Definitely not a very erotic imagination… Dammit, I can't do that…_

"Gaara, I..." _I can't… But I can't turn down such a huge, emotional gesturefrom the kazekage._

 _._

"Ok Gaara. I'm going to sit down on this sofa. I want you to massage my shoulders while I'm thinking of a plan."

"Yes, milady." He smiled at her.

.

Sakura sat there for quite some time while his large and warm fingers kneaded through her muscles. It wasn't that bad after all.

"Now I want you to get on the floor and do ten push-ups for me."

She had always wanted to see a man doing that naked, the medic in her loved to watch muscles flex, but she would never admit it. She had called herself immune to well-trained bodies, but looking at the very specimen in front of her she knew she wasn't.

.

Gaara saw her drooling look and smirked, he knew exactly which effect he had on her.

"Anything funny here?" Sakura tried to sound as harsh as she could.

"No, milady." But the mirth on his face betraying his words.

.

"Five more."

The redhead continued, but he did only four before he got up into a kneeling position again. The young kunoichi knew he was challenging her, he could easily do more push-ups as powerful as he was.

"What about the last one? I said five."

"What if I say no, milady?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked sexily at her.

.

"Well, in that case you shall be punished. Get up with your front to the cross!"

Gaara did as he was told and she approached him. Sadly the cuffs on the cross were too small for him, so she had to use some rope to tie him there. Also she bound a silk scarf over his eyes. Then she took a leather flogger and walked up behind him.

"I said fifteen push-ups, brat! You'll get punished for each one. Now count!"

.

The first lashes were almost gentle and he couldn't hold back a chuckle, but she increased the intensity with every swing of the flogger.

At nine he began to take sharp breathes in and at twelve he flinched unintentionally.

"Three more to go. Do you need a break?"

"No, milady." He grumbled.

.

"Good. I'll switch to another tool then. Count!"

The first hit with the wooden cane felt like something biting his cheeks. He flinched and grunted. "Thirteen."

At the second hit he pulled hard on the rope and hissed. After another intake of breath he indicated her to go on by counting.

.

As the last hit rushed over him, he snarled threateningly and ripped the restrictions off.

 _Shukaku?_

As he turned his head sideways and growled again, her suspicion got confirmed. His left eye had changed into that of the demon again.

 _Shit!_

 _ **Get the hell out of here!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ****** WARNING: This part continues explicit scenes and violent acts. If you're a sensitive person you should better skip this part! There will be an all-clear signal where you could continue reading.******

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura stepped away from him to the couch were the keys to the door lay.

The naked man approached her "Enough with that bullshit!"

Both of his eyes had changed.

.

"Gaara, please come to senses! GAARA!"

"So scared, milady?"

.

She felt like a mouse getting stalked by a cat.

"I'm not afraid of you, Shukaku!"

He laughed evilly. "Playtime's over, milady! You should be afraid."

.

She had the keys in her hand, but he smirked at her. He had figured her plan of escape out and was blocking her way.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Help me please!_

 _ **Use your brain! Talk with him! Ask him what he wants!**_

 _ **.**_

"What do you want?"

The possessed man smirked, chuckling beastly and crossing his arms over his broad chest. "What I want can't be given by you, pretty. But I want to make sure you'll get the message."

.

"I'm not afraid of you, Shukaku!" She repeated it like a mantra, too afraid to look at him she averted her eyes as he stepped close to her chuckling.

Surprisingly gentle he forced her chin up to look him directly in the eye. "If Gaara is too weak, I'll have to teach you a lesson."

.

She shivered and her eyes were wide open in panic. A tear ran down her cheek.

"No need to cry, pretty."

"Please let me go."

.

"Later."

He took the keys from her hands and threw them under the bed.

.

"It's good to have some time alone, don't you think?" His hand brushed softly from her hand up over her shoulder to her collarbone and then her neck. He gently put a strain of pink behind her ear. It felt like he was caressing her.

"You're such a beauty." Soft fingers weaved through her hair.

.

Sakura was confused.

 _What the hell is he doing?_

 _ **Honestly I have no idea!**_

.

"Beauty must be cherished. I understand why he chose you. Don't be afraid, I could never kill such a beautiful young lady."

"What do you want, Shukaku?"

.

"I want to play."

"You want to play?"

.

"That's why we are both here for, right? Now could you be so kind and walk over to the cross like we did before?"

Her eyes nearly popped out.

"No?" He cocked his head to the side questioningly. "My, my, milady. If you dish it out, you have to be able to take it."

.

"I could say the same to you."

"You know nothing about me." He snorted in laughter. "Now, pretty, let's get it on."

.

"Promise to spare my life and give Gaara back afterwards."

"Sure. I've already said I won't kill you, but I have to teach you a lesson."

.

Sakura closed her eyes, as tears started to roll down her face.

Warm hands pressed her into him and he surprised her with a loving kiss. The pinkette couldn't decipher if Gaara was the one in front of her or Shukaku, the way he kissed her, how his touches felt, his scent it was all so familiar, his eyes aside. Their kiss turned into passion, she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't fight the fire building up inside to the point she couldn't be sure anymore if this was just Shukaku in front of her, kissing her senseless. He moved them slowly and barely noticeable over to the middle of the room where the chains were hanging down from the ceiling.

The pinkette opened her eyes as he stopped kissing her, his eyes were back to normal. Relieved she took a few breathes. "Gaara?"

"Give me your hands."

.

She wasn't sure who was talking to her right now, but there was no other way out of this room. Either she would be killed by a raging demon, who would likely go on a rampage or a killing spree afterwards and Gaara would have a break-down, not to mention that could cause a conflict or even a war between the two villages. Or she would go through this and make the best out of it. If he would continue the way he kissed then it could turn out very pleasant indeed. The worst thing was the feeling of guilt mixed with arousal.

 _Oh man, this situation is fucked up!_

 _._

He blindfolded her after another breath-taking kiss and tied her arms to the ceiling and her legs to a spreader bar. She felt wet hot kisses wash over her body and she couldn't hold back a moan.

His response was a chuckle, before he nibbled on her nipple. She wasn't prepared in the slightest of the impact of a braided nine-tail.

"Count to fifteen, sweet cherry!"

At ten he made a break, she was trembling like a flower in the wind. The redhead chuckled and kneeled down to kiss her neither regions until she rewarded him with a moan. He stood up again and continued with the other five lashes. Soft hands soothed the sore spots on her butt-cheeks and he kissed away the few tears that hung on her chin, before he captured her trembling lips with his in an amazing kiss.

.

"I'm afraid we're not quite done yet, pretty."

"Yes, master."

.

"I like that, milady." He stepped away to gather something, soon she felt his hard body pressed against her front and his breath fanned her neck.

"How much does it take…" He took one of her nipples with a cold and steel-like device. "…until you…" She screamed of the sudden pain. The device was gone but something felt odd. "…will leave?" He kissed her again. Then the metal device was on her second nipple. "How much…" Again there was a huge sting that took the air out of her lungs, but it was over soon and the device was gone. "…could you take?" His tongue delved between her wet folds, while his hand played with her backside.

As he inserted a finger there, she couldn't hold back a loud moan. "Dammit!" It was too much sensation, her nipples were still throbbing in a slight pain, but it did wonders to intensify his pleasant kisses. As her whole body shook again in pre-orgasm, he stopped. Only to lash her overly sensitive parts with a soft flogger. It was too much, she struggled to get free but at the same time she needed more of him. The red-head threw the flogger away and kissed her from the collar bone to her ear, as he untied her from the ceiling.

He picked her up easily and lay her down prone onto the cushioned bed bench. Her legs were still in the spreader bar and he tied her arms to the cuffs on the legs of the kinky piece of furniture. Then she felt cold liquid run down the valley of her cheeks.

The strange thing was the longer the lube was on the colder it got. Sakura remembered Anko's quick introduction into the world of lubes, it had to be one of those with a cooling effect to intensify the area applied to. _Oh no, he won't apply THAT to THERE!_

As she began to stir, he pressed her down gently. "I told you I will teach you a lesson, pretty."

And then his hands began to stroke her very gentle. First she squirmed as the cold lube touched her overly sensitive clit, but it felt so good that she almost didn't notice how he let a finger coated in lube probe her backdoor. The cooling lube bit, he distracted her with a few skilled circlular moves over her clit and kisses on her neck. Sensation washed over and she relaxed again, soon he withdraw and she whimpered of the loss. He chuckled and entered her anally.

She whimpered and cried, she bade him to slow down. Before she could feel any more discomfort a hand continued to caress her sweet pearl, as he began to move in a rough pace. Her cries turned into moans and pleasure replaced pain.

.

.

 ****** END OF THE EXPLICIT PART ******

.

.

Shukaku bit her neck harshly and snarls evilly at her "You don't belong here! You never will!"

Then Sakura experienced her first real orgasm during sex or to be more specifically during anal sex.

On the peak of her rush she cried out "Kakashi!"

.

Gaara had regained full control over his body as she was about to cum. He realised he had finally reached his goal, but he wasn't satisfied with the result. Sakura had been too deep into subspace to notice her fauxpas.

This time he was sure he heard her right, but he didn't ask her about it.

They both had their secrets they wouldn't talk about, they both had a hard past and they would need some time to make it work. For now Gaara was happy he was able to make her cum, although he couldn't remember much of their session.

Had Shukaku shown up? Wasn't he supposed to be the one who was tied up?

.

After some gentle cuddling Sakura stood up and went wordlessly into the bathroom. As she stepped out of the waterfall shower once she was done, Gaara was waiting for her in the bathroom with a whine-red fluffy towel to help her dry off.

The young kazekage could remember some snippets of what had happened and he was afraid she would run away from him and the beast he had lost control of, but her kind smile proved him otherwise. He wrapped the warm fluffy thing around her and embraced her.

.

"Stay with me tonight!" he bade her and she nodded with a small smile.

.

He knew for sure he had gone too far this time. She had agreed to try these actions prior, but they had wanted to take their time. Still she wasn't leaving him and she had not used her safewords. Shukaku wanted to scare her, he was sure of that.

They walked to his private bed where he gently pulled her to his chest and she kissed him softly, before he drifted off to sleep. Gaara had hope.

.

For a long while Sakura lay awake as he was sleeping peacefully next to her. Her head was spinning, her eyes wouldn't close and she didn't get comfortable regardless of which position she tried to lay.

She began to doubt that she could stay for that night, not after what had happened, she needed air and she didn't want to be in his near right now.

She detected Shukaku was also sleeping, so it would be safe to leave him there alone. Inwardly she hoped gaara would understand, prior they had agreed to take baby steps after all. Her head hammered and she didn't know what she should make out of the situation. Shukaku seemed to hate her and to be honest it scared her, although the fear turned her on in a very disturbing way. Also she had experienced her first orgasm during sex. During anal sex.

It was too much for her to progress right now.

.

* * *

.

Sakura found back to herself as her knuckles knocked at Kakashi's door. She hadn't noticed whether the tears falling nor that her legs had dragged her to his door, but it was the only reasonably safe place she could think of right now. She needed her anchor, her saviour, the one who was always there for her. She needed him.

He opened the door and his annoyed, sleep disturbed look turned quickly into one of concern as he found his former student standing there sobbing and shivering in tears.

.

Her broken whisper was only meant for him to hear "Stay with me."

.

Without saying a word he stepped aside and let her in. Before he closed the door he took a look into both directions of the hallway, gladly there was no-one there.

As he closed the door to his bedroom, she was already lying in his beige sheets. He sighed shaking his head, then he joined her and they slept spooning in peace.

 _Tsunade, what have you done?_

 _._

* * *

.

Kakashi sneaked downstairs into the kitchen to get two cups of wonderful Arabian style coffee, rice pudding with nuts and honey and some fresh fruit for him and his guest. That early nobody saw him.

As he returned and put down the breakfast onto his table he heard her stir and sit up in his bed.

"Are you hungry?"

Sakura blinked at him, she was stunned. _He brings us food?_

 _._

They sat down at his table and began to eat. They talked and laughed about good old stories and the latest news from Konoha.

For her it felt good to have conversations with him again and he was glad the heavy weight on his chest felt lighter when he was near to her.

.

After a while he asked "I thought maybe there is something you want to talk about?" He didn't want to push her, he just wanted to offer her an option and to show her she could always count on him.

"Kakashi, I… I…" she stopped and put her bowl down onto the table. "Thank you for… For the meal." She stood up and looked at him. "And for being there." _**For me.**_

 _ **.**_

Her eyes looked so sad, it made his insides churn. He knew the whole situation was gnawing on her as much as it did on him.

The silver-haired jounin gave her a small nod. "Anytime!" _For you._

She smiled at him dreamily and he returned it.

.

Their connection was strong and undeniable, they both knew there was something more between them. They looked like two animals sitting in separate cages craving to get close to each other without the metal bars. But due to the mission their dreams would never come true, they would never get a chance. Even if there was a distance of 5 meters between them it felt close like their bodies were actually touching.

.

"I should probably go now." The pinkette gave him an excusing smile.

He responded with a single nod and cheered her up with his trademark eye-crinkle, then she left.

.

 _You can always count on me , Sakura, even if it's killing me. Unless you are safe it's fine by me and it's all I want._

 _._

* * *

.

Gaara's creepy sand eye went unnoticed as he saw her leaving the copy nin's room in the morning.

Neither of the three understood what had happened.


	40. 40Of broken Promises-A new Way to Bleed

.

Guess what I'm doing right now? I'm cooking rope.

Yes, rope! 40m of 8mm thick new hemp rope to be exact. You have to prepare it to use it for shibari technics. The fibres have to be soft enough to not break your skin. It's the first time that we do that by ourselves at home, so I hope I'm doing everything right.

Pretty weird to have a pot on the stove boiling and bubbling peacefully while it's full of sex rope hahaha.

Question time! You can ask me whatever you want to know about BDSM or sex in general.

Don't hesitate ;)

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 **40\. Of broken Promises - A new Way to bleed**

 **.**

Inside the kazekage's private bedroom Gaara woke up before dawn. A quick look to the other side of the dreamlike oriental bed confirmed the feeling of being alone, she was gone. He knew he couldn't push her, yesterday's situation would freak out everyone. It was all his own fault. He was hiding, hiding something he had never tried to talk about with anybody else, only Shukaku knew and obviously he was sick of the secrets. Gaara was too, that had been the reason why he had tried so hard. The young kazekage was afraid of losing her, of losing his reputation, afraid of somebody revealing his darkest secrets.

The naked man was lying on his back with the whine-red Egyptian cotton sheets pooling around his lower body. He had one leg propped up and his head was resting on his left arm. The young kazekage closed his eyes and contemplated for a long while. It had gotten out of hand. The demon had done that deliberately to proof him a few things, the redhead was sure of them now, but he wouldn't want talk about them.

.

* * *

.

He saw her leaving the tower with her teammate and his siblings. ANBU told him they went to the arena again for morning training. She would have to give an advanced course at the med school in the afternoon. They would meet up later at his apartment like they always did.

He hoped she would not cancel their date.

.

The pinkette showed up with a hearty smile like nothing had happened, but he could feel her nervousness. Gaara was tense too and he knew they need to talk. They sat down on the comfy couch in his living room, he poured them each a glass of ice-cold water with lemon and mint.

.

"Sakura, I can't find the right words matching to tell you how sorry I am for losing control. Please forgive me. It never was my intention to hurt you. I promised to not hurt you. I…"

"It wasn't you, Gaara, who did this. It was him."

.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes. He told me he could never kill me."

.

The young kazekage propped his elbows on his thighs and took his face into his palms. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry…" He mumbled.

She took one of his hands in hers and kissed it softly. The tender gesture let him open his eyes, but he hesitated to look at her.

"I'm not afraid of him and I am not afraid of you." Another kiss on his hand.

.

Gaara's turquoise eyes searched for honesty in her beautiful green ones and she gave him a reassuring smile. She meant what she had said.

"You're not afraid?"

"No."

.

He leaned into her to capture her lips with his in a loving kiss. All his life people had always been afraid of him and the demon inside of him, even after he had been announced kazekage and when Shukaku had been extracted they had their fears although they accepted and supported him. It was one of the main goals of the older council members to marry him off because it would make him more human and less fearful.

Sakura focused on her mission, she told herself over and over again it would be her destiny and how important it was for the alliance. She reminded herself of what she was capable of and of Gaara's positive sides.

.

They sat there and talked a bit. He didn't mention which name had fallen from her lips during her peak or what he had seen with his sand eye, but he had asked her why she had not tried to stop him.

"You could have punched him or sent him into sleep… You could have used your safewords, which I'm sure I would have heard. It's not that I can't do anything when he's taking over, but without the right inputs I can only hear what he wants me to hear and he controls my energy. Your safewords are powerful enough to help me fight against him. They're like a spell, that's why we chose them."

He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you do anything?"

.

The pink-haired kunoichi sat there and considered for a while. "Sometimes I couldn't determine if it's just him or you. He wasn't just a dangerous, harming monster. To be honest I was too perplex and in a scary way I… I was turned on." Now it was her turn to avert her eyes, her cheeks turned crimson.

"You… You were turned on?!"

.

Her voice was mere above a whisper "I'm afraid, I was…"

The kazekage's eyes nearly popped out. "But he…" Gaara tried to build a useful sentence "…and he…", but obviously he couldn't.

She just nodded, her whole face turned red up to her ears.

It took them both a moment to process the new information.

.

After a while he asked her in a serious but friendly tone "Do you still want to continue this?" He pointed back and forth between the two "And our plays?"

"Yes." _Dammit I finally had an orgasm! Of course I will!_

Gaara couldn't hide a smirk. He knew she had been able to let go and cum eventually, in a strange way he was even proud of it, although it hadn't been the gentleman way he had wanted it to be.

.

"Are you sure? You've seen what he could do."

She smiled at him with a sexy gleam in her eyes "Yes, master."

.

Sakura took him by the hand and led him to the playroom.

He leered at her. "I like your filthy side."

As always she stripped of her clothes and went to her corner.

He discarded his kage clothes to his boxers, folded them neatly and put them on the sofa.

.

"You're such a naughty vixen. Now come on over and get down on the frame."

"Yes, master."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sakura, go immediately! I'm so sorry!"

.

She knew it wasn't Gaara who did that to her, it was the monster inside of him.

Gaara had fought him back as best as he could, but the demon had gagged her. The spell words couldn't be used properly until he was done. The shocked kazekage helped her out of the heavy metal cuffs. In the corner of his eye she could see the demon was still fighting to take over, so the pinkette put him into sleep on the spot before he could hurt another person. She renewed and enhanced the chakra seal like Kakashi had shown her until Shukaku was completely calm.

Sakura was a mess. Her body shivered and she would probably need a medic, but she couldn't go to the hospital. People would talk and Gaara had a reputation to lose. Also she needed comfort, she craved for something pleasant to get that experience out of her head before it would manifest to a trauma. It was urgent.

.

* * *

.

Without knocking the pinkette stormed into Kakashi's room, she was glad the balcony door was open. Noticing her presence he came out of his bathroom clad in a towel and with his mask in place.

All he could see were blue choking marks on her neck, mascara everywhere and a sobbing woman, reeking of pure sex, blood and clearly of another male. He averted his eyes, he didn't want to look at her in that horrible state she was in.

.

"Sakura, you should leave. I'm going out tonight." He had promised to be there for her whenever she needs him, but this was too much.

In an ice-cold tone she answered "Something happened."

.

He cocked his head to the side and raised a brow. "What do you mean?" The copy-nin wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest to underline distance.

.

Then she turned around and pulled her silky nightgown up to show him her back full of whip lashes, dried blood marks like made by claws and many colourful bruises everywhere.

"He marked his territory very clear." The silverhead couldn't keep himself from sounding concerned.

She started crying again. "I'm nothing than a fucking toy to Shukaku, he wants to scare me off. He wants me to leave."

.

He walked over to her and helped her to sit down on his bed.

"Hold still."

The jounin's heart hurt deeply as he assisted her with basic medic jutsu to ease the pain and close the wounds, some of them were still bleeding and she seemed to be too tired out to do it all by herself. Apparently his brave former student had fought the demon, but he didn't dare to ask about the details. He doubted he would take it well.

.

As the wounds on her back were aided properly he helped her to roll the night gown back down and she thanked him, but the sobs came back. The pinkette sat there shaking, he was still standing behind her at the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath and laid a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. As she put her hand on his he sat down next to her and embraced the crying young woman.

.

After a while she turned and he let go. She was now sitting next to him, facing him and begged him in tears "Kakashi, I need your sharingan one more time. I… I need… I need you."

He looked at her like she had lost all sanity. "You must be kidding." _She's in such a miserable state and just looking for a cheap orgasm._

 _._

"No, I'm not. Just one last time, Kakashi, please. I can't stand it anymore. Without any positive feelings it could become a severe trauma. I… I can't do that any longer… I…"

She took a deep breath. "I need a relief, I need comfort… Kakashi, help me. Please…"

.

 _K: Does anyone involved in this damn mission ever think one single moment about me, the state and situation I'm in? No, of course not! Nobody does and nobody ever had._

Unbelieving he stood up to get some more distance as anger got him.

.

"I'm no emotionless machine you could use whenever you're in the mood! What the fuck do you want, Sakura? What do you really want?"

.

The silverhead looked like a shy, caged wolf, clearly both attracted and disgusted by the look of the bait, he was ready to either attack or to run away.

 _Dammit! Fuck, what should I do now? I'm so tired of this shit._

Then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

.

"Do you want me to touch you? Is it that what you're craving for?"

The pinkette batted her eyes playfully up to him. "Yes, sensei."

 _._

 _K: Dammit._

The copy-nin closed his eyes and contemplated. So there was a willing woman sitting on his bed, barely clothed and begging for his touch. Not any woman, it was the beautiful woman he couldn't get out of his head, the woman he could never have. Was this their opportunity?

He rubbed his forehead and sighed "You know I can't."

The educated seductress crawled to the edge of the bed, nearer to him. "Are you sure?" She asked him enticingly while she sat up on her knees and let her hand slowly wander down the valley of her breasts, the emerald silk revealed every contour during her movements.

.

"Sakura… I… We can't…" he tried to talk her out of it in a broken voice.

His former student changed into a higher kneeling position at the edge of the bed right in front of him and looked him deep in the eyes as she put a finger on his lips to stop him from continuing to babble. He felt unable to move like in a trance as she caught his eyes with her enchanting green ones, while she hooked her fingers in his mask. To their both surprise he let her pull it down slowly.

Kakashi leaned down and did not hesitate to capture her lips with his in a wonderful kiss.

Sakura gently pulled him down to the bed and he complied with her desire all too willingly. He stroke her hair gently out of her face as he had laid her down under him, mismatching eyes looking dreamily into hers. Then he kissed her again, this time with more passion and a burning desire. Their hands began to explore each other's body. The nightgown and his towel were lying on the floor as her thong followed suit. He let his mouth wander over her body, inflicting a way of fire wherever his tongue went. Before he could reach her womanhood she pulled him back up for another hormone-rushing kiss. Sneaky fingers surprised her as they began to circle her sensitive pearl. He chuckled against her lips as she trembled and moaned due to the unsuspected, although very welcomed contact. His hungry eyes were the sexiest thing she had ever seen. He stifled her moans with tantalising kisses as she came hard, her whole body shaking under him.

She was afraid of opening her eyes.

Would he be gone?

Would it all be just a genjutsu?

.

But she could feel his breath on her face.

Hesitant she cracked one eye open.

.

"See, I'm still there." He smiled at her and sealed her lips with his.

.

Her hands fisted in his tousled silver mane as heat rose up. Kakashi whispered huskily into her ear "Ready for more?"

Her answer was her pulling him closer and kissing him senseless as he entered her carefully. Sakura was impressed, the rumours were right he was huge.

He began with a slow pace and watched her every reaction to his movements, she knew he was testing what she liked. Their touches and kisses were tender and caring, it felt so emotional and right, she had never expected such a side from the infamous, lethal copy-ninja.

It wasn't just sex, they were making love.

He kissed her neck and bit her playfully as he lifted one leg to his chest and hooked her other behind his thigh he found an angle she responded eagerly. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pulled him to kiss her. She was sure she saw stars as he increased the angle and movement and applied a soft finger on her sensitive bud. He stifled her enormous orgasm with his mouth. Her contractions continued for a while and brought him over the edge after her.

They were lying there panting and smiling at each other. He pulled her close to his chest and they drifted off into sleep.

It didn't matter what had happened, she was safe in his arms now.

.

.

* * *

.

.

As the young kunoichi woke up in the middle of the night the silverhead seemed to be gone. On the table he had left her a new towel, a boxed hotel soap and fresh shirt and boxers to change into.

Sakura was a bit sad, although they both knew this night was all they would probably ever have.

She thought he needed some time alone to cool off, so she took the items he had left for her, went to his bathroom and aimed right for the shower.

.

Standing under the soothing warmth of the spray she felt all of a sudden strong hands caressing her sides followed by a lean, muscular body pressing against her from behind.

He had come back!

She turned around and their lips found together in a heated, longing kiss, then he pressed her against the dark grey tiles, descended with a smirk and put one of her feet onto his shoulder as he began to kiss and nibble on the delicate skin of her inner thighs. It couldn't be true, she was inside the shower with her former sensei whose mismatched eyes looked right at hers from in between her legs. The burning lust of his gleaming eyes, his encouraging moan and the thing he did with his tongue let her fall over the edge in an instant. He tightened his grip on her waist to keep her from falling, but he didn't stop his tiny wavy movements of his mouth on her nub until the last shudder of her intense orgasm had ended.

Then the jounin lifted her up like she was feather light and pressed her with her back against the tiles. He kissed her passionately and demanding, while he entered her and wrapped her legs around his waist. The angle allowed him to hit just the right spots and create an enjoyable friction for them both. It didn't take them long to reach the peak together.

He stood there for a moment, with her still pressed with her front to his body and her back to the tiles, both were breathing rapidly and their bodies trembled. She felt him nibble her neck softly and relished in the aftermath of their immense passion. Kakashi helped her back to her feet and kissed her sweetly before he went with his head under the spray briefly. With a last smile in her direction he left the shower.

 _Why would anyone want to hide such a handsome face under a mask?_

Sakura shook her head chuckling happily, then she used the soap he had set for her and finished her shower.

.

As she stepped out of the shower, she took a look into the mirror as reality hit her hard.

There were marks of choking, of Gaara's whip and of the demon's claws nearly everywhere on her body. The wounds had closed by now and had started to heal. But Kakashi's love bites on her neck were all gone...

Or in that case they had been never really there.

.

She knew it had all been a genjutsu.

She couldn't tell what was worse: That what Shukaku had done to her was reality or that what Kakashi had done with her in genjutsu was not reality.

.

When and how did he put her into genjutsu?

She recalled the scenes. It had to be the moment before the mask had gone under his nose that he had caught her with his sharingan without her noticing. It had felt all too real this time.

Had she really seen his true face in genjutsu?

Why was there a feeling in her gut that it reminded her a bit of someone?

But how the hell did he get her into the shower during the genjutsu?

.

She was so confused as she put on the clothes he had prepared and went to his bed, where a certain pug was waiting for her.

.

.

* * *

.

.

That genjutsu had gotten out of his hands. The sharingan bearer couldn't understand how it had developed such a life of its own.

.

 _I don't know how she walked over into the shower all by herself. Dammit, I even had to hide! But how the fuck did I end up sucked into my own genjutsu?_

 _The shower? That scene was definitely not planned!_

 _It must have been my subconscious, maybe mixed with hers. I remember I've read something similar long ago. It can occur during harmless genjutsu only, mostly with heavy emotion or sensation laden like erotic and sex based genjutsu, when two strong minds collide they could create an altered genjutsu. I've never thought that would be possible._

.

Also he wondered since when he had developed such a soft and affectionate side. He knew that after her latest experience she probably would not want anything of hard BDSM content, but loving vanilla sex had never been his favourite. By his experience women tend to get clingy after too much affection or too good sex.

A part of him was scared she could get too attached to him, but another part that he was even more scared of hoped she would.

.

The Konoha nin did what he always did to get his mind free. His task was fulfilled for the day, right? He had comforted her, he had done what she begged for, but he needed a little distance now. Nobody could deny him that. Kakashi raced through the secret valley, his favourite late night running trail.

As he returned he passed by a bar. A drink sounded too tempting and he could definitely need one, so he went inside.

.

The woman in a coconut bra standing behind the bar greeted him heartily.

"Oi, Kakashi! Where have you been so long?"

The jounin covered his upset well with an eye crinkle like he had always done since he had been a little boy. Kankuro sat down next to him and handed him a cup of sake.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." The silverhead sighed before downing it with an all-too-well-knowing Kankuro.


	41. 41 Showers of Truth

_Hey Guys,_

 _As I said I've planned the whole plot through and through from the start._

 _This is how the story goes._

 _There will be at least 11 more chapters._

 _Have fun!_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **41\. Showers of Truth**

.

.

It was getting really late or early depending on how you see it. A certain silver-haired ninja walked back to the tower with slow steps. He was tired. As he looked up to the sky he noticed it had already begun to lighten up.

 _A few hours of sleep will do._

Kakashi returned home alone, in his anteroom he took off his shoes and flak jacket and walked straight into his bathroom to take a quick shower. He had never been fond of the clingy smell of bars, for him it felt like his whole body was sticky and smelly with alcohol, smoke and other gluey substances he wouldn't even want to think about.

As he had folded his clothes over the chair and stepped into the shower he noticed a single pink hair on the faucet and the small, round bar of soap which must had been the one he had left for her to use. The jounin smiled, she had used his shower indeed after the strange genjutsu and he highly doubted she had left his housing. After the soothing spray he walked out into the anteroom clad in a towel to get some fresh clothes just in case he was right. He put on a tank-top with a mask and a pair of loose-fit boxers.

.

As he stepped into his bedroom his assumption got confirmed, she was still there sleeping peacefully in his bed. Tired as he was, he just shrugged, threw the pug out of his bed and joined her.

 _At least my sheets are warm._

Of course he would never admit how calming her presence was, but the intelligent ninken noticed how careful the great copy-nin had moved into the bed to not wake her up, how affectionate he had pulled the comforter over them both, how smooth he had laid his body close to hers and how tender he put one of his wide-feared lethal hands on hers and how the sleeping beauty had intertwined their fingers in a subconscious reaction.

 _His sleeping beauty._

Pakkun had never seen him acting like that and he knew the silverhead since he was a child. The pug snuggled into the rug. It didn't matter anymore that he got kicked out of his former sleeping place, he just felt happy for his boss.

.

* * *

.

Something tickled his eyelids and he woke him up. Slowly he cracked an eye open as sunbeams weaved through pink. Kakashi smiled under his mask and careful stroked away the strand of hair that managed to reach his face from the sleeping woman on his chest. Despite his huge fear of near and his commitment phobia he felt content. It felt like home.

He knew it was wrong. The kazekage's woman was lying in his bed. As he chuckled inwardly over his damn feelings and their unchangeable situation, he noticed her position eventually. Her head was resting on his chest, one hand was tucked under his sleeveless shirt touching his naked torso. Sakura's leg was sprawled over him and her naked thigh touched his full morning glory, only separated by a thin layer of his cotton boxers.

His eyes turned wide. It had never gotten that far. The strong former elite-nin was on the brink of insanity. Usually if a woman had somehow managed to drift off in his bed afterwards, he would wake her up and kick her out or maybe start something more pleasurable, but this was Sakura!

.

 _My former student! My teammate! My part of the mission! The woman I have to protect, to support and… and not to sleep with!_

 _The woman of the current kazekage!_

 _The woman I desire! The woman I couldn't have and never will! The woman who stole my…_

 _Woooaaahhh where did that come from? NO!_

Shocked by his own thoughts he poofed into his bathroom to have a loooong cold shower.

.

Due to the sudden loss of her recently achieved cushion the sleepy pinkette woke up. She popped her junctions and sneaked out to get prepared for the day in her own room. Sakura felt never that good and well-rested before in weeks.

.

Again she didn't notice the creepy sand eye watching her leaving Kakashi's room in the morning again.

.

 _She is wearing his clothes…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

The young kazekage needed some time to think.

For five days he avoided her, his family and the others.

Temari said that was no unusual behaviour if something bothered him or when he was knee-deep drawn into work. Only Sakura knew there was something wrong, but she decided to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. She gave her courses, helped at the hospital and trained with the others like everything was alright. Inside she was afraid of what would happen next, the last encounter with the monster inside of him cut her deeper than she had thought at first. She was glad for a small break, she had time to think and tried to deal with the last incident.

To be honest she was more than glad to have a renowned ninja legend by her side to make her feel safe.

Her cruel nightmares had come back, the old ones mixed with more recent events and as she had dreamed of Shukaku making her watch him killing Kakashi, she had had enough. The young kunoichi had woken up crying deeply, as a strong hand had caressed her cheek and another had pulled her close to a warm body. The copy-nin had kept his promise, he was there for her whenever she needed him. He had sneaked into her room as he had heard her terribly frightened screams.

As it turned out the haunting nightmares would only stop when he was near. It was their secret that they had begun to spend their nights together. They didn't do anything, they were just lying in bed together and sleeping peacefully in their comforting near. Nobody would suspect a thing.

Only Kankuro found it strange that his wingman wound down their night-outs, but he thought he would maybe had enough for some time or the lone wolf had secretly found a woman.

.

* * *

.

After a full week without a sign of the redhead Sakura found an envelope waiting for her on the desk of her hospital office. Her name was written on it and it had a red wax seal on the back. Inside was a small note written by none other than the kazekage himself.

.

 _ **We should talk.**_

 _ **Come to my office as soon as you can.**_

 _ **Gaara**_

.

With shaky fingers she put down the letter and took a seat. Her head was spinning. What would this be all about? The strong kunoichi had the feeling she wouldn't like what they would have to discuss. She wanted to talk with Kakashi first, but he had left the village early in the morning with Kankuro to pick up an important traitor at the border to rain country in exchange of a bounty. They would not return before sunset.

.

 _What should I do now?_

 _ **Just go and talk with him. It can't be that bad.**_

 _Shukaku…_

 _ **Calm down, he just wants to talk.**_

.

Sakura took some long breaths and tried to relax her chakra flow.

 _ **Ready?**_

 _Yes._

 _._

* * *

.

Sakura knocked at the huge wooden door to the kazekage's office.

"Come in!"

The village leader sat straight behind his desk and gave her a stern look. She closed the door and approached him.

"Take a seat." He pointed at the chairs in front of his desk. The redhead looked very distant, he didn't stand up or greet her with the usual kiss like he had used to do whenever they had been alone.

 _S: So ice-cold… It must be something bad…_

 _._

"Sakura, I've ordered you here to talk. I think there are some things we need to discuss."

The pinkette hesitated a moment to meet his sharp look. "Okay."

.

"Well, I have heard you are close to your sensei." He stated expressionless.

 _S: Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"He isn't my sensei anymore."

 _ **S: Keep your horses! Listen what he is about to say!**_

 _ **.**_

Gaara gave her an all too well knowing grin mixed with anger and maybe hurt?

"I have heard you are very close."

 _S:Shit!_

 _ **S:Think rational!**_

"We know each other for a long while and have developed a friendship over the years, yes."

.

"I've seen you leaving his room." His eyes bore intruding into hers.

 _ **S:Don't panic!**_

"As I said we're friends."

.

"Friendship..." He chuckled unbelievingly before he continued in a biting voice "I've seen you leaving his room… in the early morning."

 _ **S:Breathe!**_

"We had to discuss something."

 _S:Please take the bait._

 _._

"Really? Then tell me why you were wearing his clothes." Gaara's tone was very demanding now.

She averted her eyes. Hiding and denial was over.

.

"It's not what you think. We didn't do anything."

"Aha." Obviously the young man wasn't believing her a single word.

.

"It was just for comfort. I had nightmares."

"Ah, sure. Your nightmares. Is that a reason to sleep with your sensei?" Still an ice-cold voice with no hints of any facial expression.

.

"I did not! It's not what you think! I was just… dammit… I was just sleeping next to him. I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I understand it pretty well, instead of seeking out your boyfriend you go and throw yourself into the arms of another man."

.

"I did not! Gaara! …. He was just there and comforted me after… after…"

"Enough." The kazekage slammed a hand onto the tabletop.

.

Teary, fearful emerald eyes looked for what he would do next.

.

"Do you really think I'm that clueless?" He stood up and walked over to the alerted girl.

His whole body language changed from offensive to caring and excusing."I know what happened wasn't right and I'm deeply sorry for that, Sakura. I failed you, I promised to never hurt you. I'm sorry."

"There is something you should have known from the start, Sakura. It's not easy for me to talk about that and I need your confirmation that you are going to keep that to yourself. You're not allowed to ever speak about what I'm going to tell you."

He ruffled the back of his head and whispered sadly chuckling "No-one would believe you anyway."

.

"I ensure you to keep it a secret between you and me." Honest green eyes found his turquoise.

"First I should tell you that I knew it from the start. Your mission failed, Sakura."

.

Her eyes went wide.

"Being in my position has advantages and disadvantages. Starting a relationship as the kazekage could never be as easy as we did. I knew there was another reason behind your stay. They try to marry me off since I've become kazekage. I'm not stupid."

"I know…"

.

"I've always been sure my siblings, especially Temari would try something like that. Even though I knew it all the time, I was willing to try it. My siblings know me well and I thought it could work."

"It could still work, Gaara!"

.

The young man went back to his side of the desk, but instead of sitting down again he leaned on his hands on the table-top towering over the small woman in front of the large wooden furniture. Obviously he wanted to increase her feelings of being tiny, guilty and caught.

He chuckled warningly. "It won't work, Sakura. Do you really think you're able to fulfil my wishes?"

She looked so hurt, he had hit her on a raw nerve.

.

"I think it's time to be honest. I know I can trust you, Sakura. It's hard to admit but…

"I'm not the right person for you? I'm not worthy enough?" tears ran down her face. "I can't do this anymore, Gaara. I can't."

.

"No, Sakura, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you came here, Suna has a new med school and you've taught them a lot. You've taught me a lot! But I think it's not what you want. Listen to your heart and be honest. And…" He took a pause to choose his next words wisely. "Ehrm, it's not what I want either. My inner demon is fighting hard against this kind of life. I'm different, Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

.

"I'm… Shukaku is… Ehrm, it's hard to say, but I can't do that anymore. I'm hiding my true identity. I'm fooling myself and Shukaku for a long time now, that's why he's so angry and uncontrollable."

 _G: Also you are fooling yourself, Sakura. But it's not my job to tell you so, you need to figure that out yourself._

"Just spill it…" She still sobbed.

.

"I really tried, Sakura! But we prefer other… things." He sighed before he continued. "This words will never leave this room! Are we clear?"

"Yes."

.

"I've never told that anybody, but sometimes I need to be the one to get dominated and I know per experience that you can't do that. Also in our fantasies, Shukaku and my fantasies, we're… we're doing these things with…" Gaara averted his eyes.

"We are doing these things with another man." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled happily. "I finally confessed."

.

"Wow." The pinkette needed a moment to recapitulate. "I've never expected that!" Then she returned his smile "But we did? How did you? How could you?"

"Fantasies in my head and fooling myself I guess." _Exactly what you did all the time._

 _._

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"Yes, but nobody else knows, so please keep that a secret. Don't get me wrong, I like both, but Shukaku prefers men. Do you remember the incident I told you of?"

"Of course."

.

"I haven't told you the whole truth. The professional was a special person, not a woman and not a man if you understand. We had many secret sessions together. Shukaku and I had all we wanted, but as I asked her to switch roles she started to laugh and making fun of me. The moment she called me a perverted gay and said she would press me for money she had signed her own death warrant. Shukaku took over and… You know the rest of the story."

"Oh my God…"

.

He sighed and after a while of silence he continued with a sad smile "You're a wonderful woman, Sakura. You saved me! You helped me a lot to find my true self. I'm so sorry I fooled you."

Sakura felt the heavy weight from her chest explode into a thousand pieces.

"I've never wanted to hurt you. Shukaku and I need to find a way to live together in peace. I hope you understand why we should quit our sexual relationship. Thank goodness nothing has been made official until now. "

.

"There are rumours."

"Whenever people are involved there are rumours."

.

"Gaara, the council saw me leaving your apartment. I was obviously wearing your clothes!" She hid her face in embarrassment for a moment, but his laughter was too contagious.

"Yeah, that was a good one!"

After they had laughed the tension away they both felt better.

.

The redhead shrugged "Let them talk. Their unmarried kazekage could do with a fling, it makes him more human you know." He winked at her.

Sakura nodded and chuckled. "I guess you're right."

.

"Sakura, give me your hand."

"What?"

.

"He wants to talk with you."

The pinkette hesitated, but the reassuring eyes of the kazekage calmed her down and so she put her hand in his.

"Close your eyes."

.

Sakura could hear the demon now. "I won't harm you, pretty. I just want to talk with you. Gaara likes you, but he likes you too much to let you be in our near any longer. It would mean a life in constant danger. You deserve so much better.

I've told you before you can't give me what I want and Gaara knows that too. I'm sorry, we both had tried hard. It has nothing to do with you personally, but we both need a dominant male, Sakura."

"But Gaara said he is bisexual?"

.

"A woman occasionally would be fine by me too, but believe me, he needs a strong man by his side."

Sakura smiled "Yeah, why not?"

.

"It could be a problem for the council and the conservative views of the elder generations."

The pinkette remembered what Temari had told her. "I understand."

.

"There's another thing, Sakura. I was only that angry because stubborn Gaara had tried to deny our true self and I've noticed that you are in denial too."

"What do you mean?"

.

"Your heart belongs to another man."

.

With wide eyes she retreated her hand. It was too much for one moment.

 _Is it that obvious?_

.

After a few minutes she had calmed down enough to check the chakra of Shukaku. The demon was very calm, although he seemed to be stronger and bigger. He told her the constant denial suppressed him, shredded him into tiny pieces long ago and that's probably the case why Akatsuki couldn't extract his full chakra. Now he was able to unfold and interact with Gaara in positive ways. Shukaku promised her to not harm anyone, only if Gaara wished so or in case of emergency he would lend him all his powers to protect the village. He bade her to greet Naruto and Kurama and asked what he did in those days. She told him he had married a clan heir some months ago.

"That's a pity!"

"Some things are not meant to be!"

They laughed for a while and then Sakura went back to her room.

.

On her way she bumped into Temari who grabbed the protesting kunoichi and dragged her to the next spa. The blonde needed a girl's day and the pinkette had no other plans for the day anyway.

.

* * *

.

Relaxing in the hot spring Sakura recapitulated her new findings.

The scientist in her thought about Shukaku's theory why there were so many tiny pieces of him left. The remains were good in general, she couldn't say if only the gay parts of the demon had been left inside Gaara or if the whole demon was gay. She added the hypothesis that the inner struggle of the teenage boy had been a trigger, therefore those parts had adhered the most to Gaara's soul and had not been extractable for the Akatsuki.

The pinkette looked at the blonde sitting next to her. She would probably jump in happiness if she would knew what Sakura had been told today!

Gaara had assured her that Temari would be able to be officially together with Shikamaru soon. He would take care on that personally and the young kazekage would declare it a special bond of alliance between Suna and Konoha. They had decided to keep it a secret and Gaara would surprise the young couple with the official announcement.

The medic-nin chuckled silently. They had also agreed if they would be both single in the future and need some time to unwind, they could have an occasional session together. They would stay dear friends who could talk about everything. The pinkette was his closest friend now and she would be his personal medic further on. Every now and then she would have to visit him and take a look after the demon.

Sakura was happy.

She had learned a lot about herself during that mission. She couldn't deny it any longer, she had a thing for Kakashi. But the best thing was that she felt free, every heartache from her past was gone. The kunoichi knew now exactly what she wanted, or better said whom and she highly doubted he wouldn't want the same.

.

After a day in the spa Sakura went into her room and lay down on the floor. All the heavy weight from her soul was gone.

They would have a chance now, they could really have a future together.


	42. 42 Goodbye Suna

_Hey Guys!_

 _This will be the last chapter for a week or so. We're going on a city trip for a few days. I don't know when I'll find the time to write the next one._

 _Have fun ;)_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 **42\. Goodbye Suna**

.

On the next day both Konoha-nin were standing in the middle of the kazekage's office, Gaara had sent an ANBU with his order as they had been enjoying another tasteful breakfast with the sand siblings. The village leader stood up, walked in front of his desk to lean on it and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Kakashi was a bit irritated by the informal stance and he was not prepared for what would come next.

.

"You two will leave the day after tomorrow."

"Pardon?" Kakashi doubted he had understood him right.

.

"You are going back to Konoha."

The copy-nin frowned in disbelief. "What?"

.

"You heard me." He smirked.

Kakashi's lone eye went back and forth from Sakura to Gaara. The young kunoichi didn't say a thing.

.

"I will announce it later to the council."

"Could you please tell me what this is all about?"

.

The redhead ignored his question he walked back to his side of the desk and spoke "Tomorrow evening there will be an official dinner with the council to thank you for your support and to ensure the alliance."

The silverhaired jounin was confused, would that end up in the next political disaster?

"I hope you two enjoyed your stay. Feel free to make your preparations for your journey now." Then he sat down and the two Konoha ninjas left his office.

.

.

Kakashi was irritated, as he had returned by midnight she had been already sleeping. He didn't have a clue what had happened.

The kazekage had always been a person who kept his cards close to his chest until he decided to lay it on the line. Gaara was an as collected and controlled man as he was, he knew he would never do something meaningful without thinking it fully through. Also the young leader would never give up a fight so easily. There had to be a more hidden reason than the obvious. Something had happened between the couple.

They walked back to their rooms in silence.

.

Wordlessly she opened the door of her room and offered him to come in. They would have to talk.

Sakura sat down at the comfy lounger as he took an aloof position leaning on the partition rack.

Kakashi sighed and sent her his questioning teacher look.

.

"What the hell happened?" His voice sounded stern and calm as ever when he was in teacher-mode, but he didn't hide his disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not now."

.

The silverhead sighed again and continued with his distant tone "I'm in charge of the mission, Sakura. I need to know."

The young kunoichi looking up at him shrugged excusingly. "I can't tell you much at the moment, but our mission wasn't accomplished entirely."

.

He altered his posture to an upright, dominant and intimidating stance, then he asserted forcefully "Sakura, I'm talking serious here. Tell me what happened! That's an order."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sens… I'm not allowed to talk about it, direct order from the kazekage."

.

He raised a brow in annoyance.

"I promise Gaara will tell you what you need to know. Remember we're here on a secret mission. The council doesn't know about this all and never will."

.

"Does he know?"

Shocked she averted her eyes.

.

Her reaction was all he needed to know. He left her apartment slamming the door.

.

 _Shit!_

 _ **That's bad.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Kakashi was angry, though he was in charge of the mission everyone seemed to only talk in riddles to him. Also it was a golden rule to never divulge a secret mission to a target. He thought he had taught her better.

For the rest of the day he was avoiding her and people in general. Again he had run the long way to the secret valley and spent the afternoon at the oasis, enjoying some peace alone to get his mind clear. Kakashi sat there in the shadows of a palm and was deeply lost in thoughts.

The jounin was well aware of the fact that he was afraid he had to deal with her and his emotional troubles. Returning with her back to Konoha would force him to do so, sooner or later. They would have to be alone for a few days during their journey.

 _And nights!_

 _._

What would happen with them? It was an obvious case of betrayal of confidence between Konoha and Suna.

Would there be war? Would the alliance break?

Would she have to come back to Suna? Would she stay in Konoha? Would she stay with him?

.

He chuckled about his own thoughts. They reminded him of his longgone silly teenage-self.

.

Could it be they were given a chance? Would they be together?

He broke a twig in half and threw it away.

Would she give him a chance? Would he be able to let her in?

.

"Enough!" He snarled angrily as he stood up and dusted his clothes off.

Kakashi knew the answer already and it scared him, it scared him more than facing a forlorn, lethal battle.

.

It was getting dark now and he decided to start back.

At the temple he stopped as he had always done when he was out there for a run. The silverhead entered the gates and sat down to meditate for a while.

That place had something magical and very calming.

.

* * *

.

Obviously he had not even returned that night.

Sakura stood there in his bedroom looking for him. The young woman had tried hard to sleep alone, but her thoughts had kept her awake almost the whole time. It was dawn now and there was still no trace of him or his ninken. His bed was untouched, most of his belongings had already been packed and were lying on his table ready for their leave.

 _That impossible man! I knew he needed some time alone to let off some steam, but where the fuck is he?_

 _ **This time we fucked up.**_

She shook her head and went back into her own room to start packing. It was too early to go downstairs for breakfast and to be honest she didn't want to be there alone with all the questioning eyes on her.

 _He didn't even sent Pakkun to me…_

 _._

* * *

.

Sakura caught her first glimpse of silver at the official halls in the ground-floor of the kazekage tower. It was a traditional styled room, paintings of former kazekages and heroic shinobi decorated the sandstone walls. They sat down at a huge table formation in the middle of the dining hall. Gaara took his seat on the top end with Temari and Sakura on the right and Kankuro and Kakashi on his left side, the other seats belonged to the council members and some important key personalities of the sand. It was a tense, very formal atmosphere, they all didn't talk much.

 _At least the meal is incredible._

Sakura's tastebuds would really miss the amazing culinary joys from here.

.

The young leader of the village hold a speech after the second course, summarizing the last months containing the new med-school and the improved political alliance with Konoha.

He mentioned Kakashi's outstanding efforts as ambassador and referred especially to his altruistic appearance during their recent exchange mission. Sakura didn't know what had happened and was as captivated by the story as the council seemed to be. She couldn't hold back a smile. Of course the great copy-nin would do a brilliant performance, that was what he always did and what he was infamous and greatly feared for. It was what fascinated her the most. As they had first met him as a genin team, they had underestimated him and the skills he was capable of. They had been making fun of him and had not taken him seriously, not until their mission with Zabuza. She remembered how stunned she had been, how safe she had been feeling in his presence since then and how she had begun to admire him and she still did.

Then the kazekage spoke about Sakura's important work at the hospital, her help to establish a new med-school and to bring the medics up-to-date. The pinkette felt proud as the council members sent her approving nods.

Last but not least Gaara informed the council of their departure. They did not ask any questions and fortunately they didn't seem suspicious. Instead they declared how deeply Suna was in Konoha's debt and granted them the alliance between the villages.

Temari whispered to her that the council suspected them to announce an engagement.

A few council members looked disappointed, some relieved and two men were happy. They thought they would have a new chance to marry him off to one of their daughters. It was obvious Gaara and Sakura had a fling, but as he had told her, the council saw him more human now. Everything seemed alright.

.

* * *

.

After dessert the society dispersed one after the other.

The blonde sister of the kazekage pulled at Sakura's hand "Great, so let's go!"

"Where?" The clueless pinkette raised a brow.

.

Kankuro answered menancingly "Do you really thing you would escape that easily?"

Sakura was frozen, she couldn't imagine what he meant.

.

"Farewell party. Club. Now." The puppet wielder laughed full-heartedly. The pinkette looked too flabbergasted.

.

The sand siblings had planned a party in their favourite club far from formalities. Even Gaara showed up unbent in civilian clothes. Everyone Sakura knew in Suna was there, medics, students, the botanists she had gotten to know during her toxin studies and many more.

They had a good time, it was a night full of fun and celebrating friendships. Many drinks later she noticed that the distant and still irritated copy-nin had disappeared.

The kunoichi decided then she would need some fresh air, so she went outside to the back alley of the club where she had once been.

That was where she found him.

.

Kakashi was standing there alone in the dark alley, seemingly he was deeply caught in his thoughts as his fingers traced the crack she had left in the wall on another occasion.

As he noticed her chakra he was ready to leave.

.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

The jounin didn't respond, he didn't look at her. He was about to walk by and leave her standing there alone, but she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

She had caught him off guard, he sent her a warning look and shook her hands off.

.

"Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away."

.

"Yes, you are! You're running away from me."

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

She didn't respond. His mismatching eyes was fixated on hers, she began to fidget under his intense, invasive stare.

.

After a few minutes of oppressive silence he walked along.

Before he could reach the main street she took grip of his wrist.

"Please don't go." Her whisper was only for him to hear.

.

Kakashi hesitated, his whole body tensed up and he closed his eyes. Sakura was sure he would either snap or bolt, but she wouldn't let go of his wrist.

Again the great copy-nin didn't fail to surprise her as he took her hand gently into his eventually.

His eyes found interest in the cracks on the walls surrounding the alley. They had left them during their spar a while ago.

.

Muted words reached her ears "What happened, Sakura? What does that all mean? What about Gaara? Why are we going back to Konoha?"

Their eyes met and after a while their distance became unbearable, they embraced each other.

.

He murmured softly into her ear "I couldn't deal with the thought that I'd have to leave you back here in Suna. Here. Alone. With him."

She breathed in his incomparable, alluring scent and whispered "I was so afraid of losing you."

.

The embrace loosened up and their eyes met again, both were searching for answers, for honesty and salvation.

They didn't notice how unintentionally their faces closed the distance until their lips found together first in a hesitant, innocent kiss during which their eyes met open. A brief moment was all that it took to assure them they were both sure what they were about to do. Slowly their eyes closed a their tongues found together in a real, passionate kiss.

Nothing compared to that kiss. It felt right, like they belonged together. Both couldn't fight it back any longer. Their emotions flew somewhere between devotion, liberation, flaming passion and animalistic lust. Every nerve of their bodies tingled as they couldn't get enough from each other.

For months they had been hiding their feelings. They had been in denial of being drawn together for too long. Like an erupting volcano, finally it burst all out.

He pressed her against the wall with the first crack she had made in the past, demanding hands hooked her knees from behind to lift her up. All too willingly she let him and wrapped her legs around him. Eagerly he supported her position with one hand on her bottom and the other on her head. His lips found that spot on her neck which drove her insane as he kissed and nibbled the tender skin there.

The two tipsy ninja took their time to make out. His flak-jacket was open, the front of her kimono was loose and her shoulders exposed. They were deeply engrossed in heated kisses, fisting each others mane, nibbling and biting the skin they could reach, touching and groping their craving bodies.

.

Before they would lose their last remaining strings of control, he retreated his mouth gently and kissed her forehead.

"You should go back to them, Sakura." Their eyes met, strangely his mask was back in place.

Her answer was a disappointed look.

.

With an excusing eye-crinkle he continued to whisper "It's getting late and it's neither the time nor the place we should continue that. We both had some drinks."

"Sure." _Run away like you always do._

 _._

Perceptive as ever, Kakashi noticed her look and knew exactly what she thought. "Sakura, I just need some time to sort a few things out. I won't run away." He gave the stunning beauty in his arms an innocent kiss and set her down carefully. "Go back inside and celebrate your last night with your Suna friends."

She still had her hands on his shoulders. "Why do you have to go?"

.

His hands were still on her hips "I've had enough parties over the last months for probably the rest of my life."

They both chuckled shortly.

"And to be honest I feel a bit intoxicated and I'm very tired. I couldn't get much sleep lately."

"Okay." It was for the better.

The pinkette remembered her training when they had talked about how much depended on the right setting. She comprehended, it seemed he didn't want to rush things, especially not in the slightly tipsy state they were both in. They would probably regret it later. She had always been envying him for his reasonable and considered foresight in every situation.

He knew she would understand "We have a long way home ahead. I'm in charge of the mission and we need to be on alert when we cross countries. I prefer to bring us home both safe and sound." Their eyes reflected a silent affirmation.

She smiled at him contentedly "Goodnight, Kakashi." The eager kunoichi pulled him close to steal another kiss.

.

As they started to get carried away again by the feeling of their tongues dancing an erotic tango together, he managed to whisper "Goodnight Sakura" against her partly closed lips.

They let go and he caressed her cheek. "We'll leave tomorrow in the late afternoon directly after our meeting with the kazekage, when the sun isn't that hot anymore." and with an eye-crinkle he went away.

.

 _Yep, hot._

 _ **So hot…**_

 _I can't believe it! We finally kissed! Did this really happen?_

 _ **Hell yeah!**_

 _His mask… How did he…?_

 ** _Have you ever thought about the possibility that his mask is nothing but an ever present genjutsu or some kind of henge?_**

 ** _._**

Sakura didn't mind at the moment. She was too intoxicated from the rushing hormones and the few cocktails and shots she had drunk before, to be sure anyway. Their kisses were too good to be true just like in her sharingan experiences. She hoped that this time it was real.

.

* * *

.

Gaara and his siblings didn't miss the huge smile on her face and the immense sparkle in her eyes as she returned to the party. He had never seen her that happy before and now he was sure they had made the right decision.

What Sakura and the others didn't know was that the village leader had a short talk with the silverhead in the secret valley the night before.

.

.

 **Flashback:**

 **.**

As Kakashi was sitting on the floor of the temple meditating, the strongest Suna ninja entered the temple to bring a small sacrifice to the Gods. He sat down in safe distance to the copy-nin to meditate.

The Konoha-nin knew how discreet the kazekage had used to be about his leisure, so he prepared to leave.

"Kazekage-sama, it wasn't my intention to disturb you. I should go now."

Said village leader indicated to him that he should stay and told him friendly "I was hoping to find you here." Gaara had sensed his presence here quite often lately.

.

The silverhead sat down again to listen what he was about to say.

"I heard you saved the situation yesterday. Without your skills the exchange could have gone horribly wrong. Due to rumours it was a trap. Is it true?"

"Yes."

.

Gaara sighed "That's sad. I had hope, the relations between Suna and rain would improve. Do you mind telling me what happened? My dear brother hasn't found the time to report yet."

"We were on alert and prepared as always. There had been many rogue nins hidden nearby the meeting point. The delegates of rain country turned out to be allies of the traitor. Luckily we sensed them early enough and brought their plan to nought. We brought them who survived to Suna prison."

.

"Tell me, how did you know?" A curious look emphasized his words.

The copy-nin continued in his calm business tone "Our suspicion rose after we sensed the first rogue nin and we were sure there was something wrong. I used my sharingan to assess the situation and I figured out their plan. They wanted to attack us with a pincer movement. The ones who pretended to be delegates hoped to be trusted and when we would try to protect them from the rogue-nin they would attack us from the back. They wanted to take your brother hostage to press money."

.

"I hope they got their lesson now. Are you sure these were not delegates of rain?"

"Absolutely. All their faces are in the bingo book. Rain country has nothing to do with them."

.

The young leader of the sand gave him a pleased and impressed look, then he stood up and so did Kakashi "Well done, Hatake. I do not take such efforts for granted and I ensure you will get your bounty. We appreciate your help to steady the great alliance between our villages." Gaara extended his hand to him as a thankful gesture and to underline they were still allies.

They briefly shook hands and Kakashi gave him an appreciative nod. "Is there anything else I could do for you, Kazekage-sama?"

.

Stern eyes bore into his charcoal orb for a moment like the redhead was searching for something then he stared through the open door into distance.

"Some things are not meant to be, while others are."

The silverhead looked clueless "What do you mean?"

.

Cogitating turquoise eyes were watching the beautiful night sky for a while, then he turned and scrutinized the Konoha jounin momentarily. Gaara's look softened eventually and he answered in a sad tone:

.

"I've set her free."

.

Kakashi didn't known how to react.

.

Was he serious?

Was it a test?

Had somebody seen them?

Did he know?

What would happen now?

.

He couldn't be sure, but before he could react, Gaara had already reached the large doors of the temple.

The young kazekage stopped right in the middle of the open door and without turning he spoke over his shoulder:

.

"Take good care of her."

.

Then he was gone.

The great copy-nin suddenly forgot how to breathe.


	43. 43 Return to Home

_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **I've always been a strange, aloof person who is highly fascinated by observing the behaviour of other people. Most social interactions are hidden under some sorts of personal masks. You can perceive so much more by just watching someone than through a simple, verbal conversation.**_

 _ **By the way do you know how much fun it is to be sitting there face-to-face in the open public while your opposite is reading the story knowing you've created? The kinky looks, the fiery innuendos and the slight changes in body language are incredible to watch. Call me crazy, but I'm a sucker for secret sexual situations. The feeling of tension and naughtiness (between two people) while being surrounded by clueless others is such a turn-on.**_

… _**Juvenile cockiness …**_

 _ **Laughing in bed together is such a wonderful experience.**_

 _ **On our recent trip my beloved told me how he liked the BDSM scenes by now and he confessed to me he's more on the GaaSaku ship and teased me he would quit reading if Kakashi cuts in. (He's not that far.) Of course it was just further teasing after a long train ride ;) Bantering we ended up together in an amazing round of pure, rough sex in inflaming fear and likewise disturbing pleasure of discovery. Damn, that was so hot, I'm still in some state of afterglow and it's been a few days now! I can't get it out of my brain. A perfect reminder of why he is my source of inspiration. That man, that incredible man! He's so going to kill me someday ^_^**_

 _ **Maybe sometime I'll write it all down…**_

 _ **At the moment he's recovering from a surgery, so I'll take the time of my sleepless nights to write down the next chappies, which is good for you actually ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 **43\. Return to Home**

.

After a belated brunch in the family dining room the sand siblings made their farewells the two Konoha-nin.

Temari was the first to bid Sakura goodbye. "Please take good care of you, Sakura-chan! I hope we'll see us again soon. It's so sad that it didn't work. Please don't forget me as your friend!"

"Of course not, Temari! I promise I'll come back in a few months and I'll stop by regularly. After Gaara's check-ups and maybe a guest lecture sometime I'd love to spend time with you!"

The blonde fan wielder couldn't hold back and hugged the other kunoichi heartily tight "I'll miss you, Sakura."

"I'll miss you too." The need to breathe broke their intense contact apart.

.

"And what about me, ha?" Kankuro embraced the girl friendly and squeezed her shoulders.

"My brother is an idiot, don't take it personal." He whispered into her ear before he let her go.

"I won't. We're broke up as dear friends."

"To cheer you up and to make your long travel more pleasurable I've packed some provisions for you both. In this scroll I sealed some of the recipes for the meals you liked most. Handle them as a state secret!" He winked at her and handed her two scrolls with said items sealed inside.

"Thank you so much!"

.

For a few moments Kakashi noticed how her eyes sparkled in mirth, before the puppet wielder approached him and they shook hands. "Please do us all a favour and keep the bad guys away from our blossom."

Kakashi responded with an eye crinkle only.

"Too bad you're leaving. Half of Suna's female population will be grieving." The brother of the kazekage quipped with a mischievous smirk.

The copy-nin shrugged and answered nonchalantly "Good for you. Give them comfort." Kankuro laughed and poke the arm of the silver-haired ninja legend, completely unaware of the look Sakura and Kakashi exchanged for a second.

.

Temari caught their attention again "Could you please tell Shikamaru how much I miss him?"

"Sure!" Sakura squeezed her arm briefly and smiling at the girl, who was still unaware of the fact that their love over distance would be official and easier soon.

.

Then the two Konoha-nins took their packs and headed off to the kazekage's office. They had scheduled a short meeting with Gaara, afterwards they would head back to their own village.

.

* * *

.

Gaara opened the door and offered them a seat on one of his leather sofas. He took the opposite one to sit down.

Sakura knew from her experiences that this was an amicable gesture he did not quite often and that it had always a great meaning.

.

The powerful redhead directed his regard at the copy-nin:

"According to Sakura and my siblings, you two had another reason to stay in my village: You were here for a mission."

.

It was obvious, they got caught.

Although the young leader still seemed friendly and their alliance would be sustainable, Kakashi had no intent to change that. The older jounin did not alter his posture in the slightest and with rapt attention he watched the kazekage switch to speak with the kunoichi.

"You were able to put the remaining pieces of Shukaku together. You sealed the parts of him and showed me how to sleep peacefully. You helped me to find the right way to calm him down, also you were the one who led me to my true self, Sakura."

She nodded with a proud smile on her lips.

Deadly serious eyes underlined his serious tone: "As to that you are not allowed to share that information with anybody, otherwise you will be executed as a traitor by Suna law."

.

Kakashi saw an icy shiver running through her and that was the moment when the eyes of the Konoha-nin finally met.

The red-haired sand sibling watched the brief moment of non-verbal conversation between the two in front of him. Apparently Kakashi scrutinized what she had gotten herself into and she seemed to silently apologize to her teammate and tried to reassure him.

.

Gaara had noticed her discomfort too, he wanted to calm the startled pinkette down, also he didn't want her to have to deal with a fuming superior, so he continued to explain in a soothing and calm tone to them both:

"Do not get me wrong, my village and I are deeply indebted to you both, but it is a very personal and dangerous state secret. Except for a direct, personal interconnection of Sunagakure and Konohagakure meaning a marriage between Sakura and me, your mission was a success. However you two must understand that the details are classified. There will be a kage summit in Konoha soon, where I will talk with Tsunade myself in private."

The kazekage paused a moment to let the information sink in and as they seemed relaxed enough he knew it was the time to tell them.

.

"To put it straight, the official version and what you will report to your Hokage is, that you failed the mission."

.

"What?" Kakashi was confused and anything but relieved.

Gaara's expression mirrored that his decision was severe and definite. "I am unwilling to discuss that topic any further. One day you will understand, Hatake. We will meet again in Konoha. Thank you both for your efforts. Bon voyage!"

.

The silverhead gave her a look that said it all. He was disappointed and angry, stern and cold, but there was a little flicker in his eyes that betrayed his professional reaction: he was glad she wouldn't have to stay at the kazekage's side.

They all stood up and followed the young kazekage to the middle of his large office.

.

Gaara approached to give the young kunoichi a hug "Sakura, I am pleased to call you a close friend now. I hope we will stay in contact. Please take good care of yourself."

The pinkette smiled and obviously enjoyed their near as much as he did "I'm glad to have you as a friend and I'll also be your personal medic as agreed. Just let me know whenever there's anything I could do for you. Goodbye Gaara!"

They let go and he smiled at her, which she returned. It was good to see that they could separate in real friendship.

.

Then the kazekage took a step towards Kakashi "Your hokage will be content to hear you did a great job here. I am going to tell her that you have passed the acid test." Gaara chuckled, then he shook hands with Kakashi.

"And Hatake, one more thing. I mean what I told you."

 _Take good care of Sakura._

 _._

The silver-haired ninja legend didn't know how to react to his intrusive, warning look, so he gave him his best eye crinkle and the two Konoha-nins left.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi broke the silence while they passed the inner gates of Sunagakure. "That was weird."

"Absolutely." Sakura chuckled and continued to walk down the corridor hewn into the boulders surrounding the hidden village of the sand.

.

From the side the jounin watched her questioningly and stern for a while as if he was about to ask her something grave, but instead as they were about to exit the corridor he just said:

"Come on, let's go home!"

.

They ran the whole rest of the day and most of the night to make their way through the difficult and very demanding desert section. It was an amazing and well-conceived idea to wait for the somewhat cooler hours to start their travel, Sakura thought.

They reached the border to river country and found a rock shelter to pause for at least a few hours. With the hardest part lying behind them and both being exhausted, Kakashi decided to summon his ninken to keep watch while they could try to get some rest.

The older jounin sat there on his bedroll with his back on the rock, he was tired but couldn't sleep. His mind was racing, so he took out his favourite novel to read a few passages in hopes of falling asleep. As his eyes grew more and more heavy, a certain pink-haired kunoichi rolled around in her bedroll next to him like a funny caterpillar searching for a leave to feed from. Kakashi was curious what the wandering, human-filled sleeping bag did and followed every strangely mesmerizing movement.

Sleepwalking or better sleepcrawling Sakura only came to a halt as her head found a suitable place on his thighs with a contented sigh. For the whole day they didn't have the time to talk about what had happened. It was still unclear what was between them and what they would do now. Also they didn't share any bodily contact since they had parted in the back alley of the club in Suna. The renowned copy-nin smiled down at the sleeping girl and caressed her cheek tenderly.

 _Maybe I should give it a try._

Carefully he altered into a lying position in his bedroll and pulled her gently up to his chest. The last thing he noticed before he drifted off into slumber was her warm breathing fanning his neck evenly.

 _Home..._

 _._

* * *

.

As pleasant their nightly comfort ritual was, Kakashi was frightened to death what it would mean to them, what she meant to him and what that all would cause. The elite jounin had never been fond of drastic changes in his social interactions. For the whole next day he contemplated.

The two ninjas raced through the branches at tremendous speed, though the silverhead wasn't sure what he feared more: Dealing with her now, alone in the woods or seeing himself confronted with their new situation back in Konoha.

Was it better to get there quicker or would it be wiser to use their time alone to better talk some things in private?

As long as he couldn't be sure he did what he always did, he ran his mind clear. Fortunately Sakura didn't push him and didn't press the topic. She knew him very well and granted him the time he needed to think. They interacted professionally in their typical teammate manner, although there were signs and innuendos, like occasional and to be honest pretty unnecessary touches or eye contact that lasted longer than usual.

Also there were the nights. They continued to sleep close to each other, of course it was just to save energy by joining their body warmth after their long time in a desert area and had nothing to do with their need of bodily contact or the feeling of being safe in each other's arms.

.

* * *

.

They managed to get to fire country pretty early and they would reach Konoha on the next day, so Kakashi thought it would be a good opportunity to finally talk.

They had just set up camp as he said, "Sakura, I've thought that through."

She sat down on her bedroll next to him and smiled hopefully.

.

In his ever calm and stern business tone he stated right into her face "I think it's best if we will never speak about that again."

"What do you mean?" Frowning she doubted she would like what he was about to say.

.

He continued in the same voice without showing any kind of expression:

"I mean, we will never speak about what happened. I mean… back in Suna. We will act normal. We will do our normal activities like normal shinobi do. Nobody will expect anything, nobody will suspect anything and nothing will ever change. Nothing ever happened. Nothing will be out of normal. Everything will go back to normal."

.

 _His damn ANBU rules again!_

 _ **Is he really believing that shit?**_

 _How often could somebody use the word "normal" to persuade oneself?_

 _ **What did you expect? Of course he's bolting. He has always done so, or have you ever seen him in a serious relationship?**_

 _No…_

 _ **See? You can't teach an old dog new tricks.**_

 _Maybe we should head back to Suna. At least there'll be always work at the med-school._

 _ **No, we don't belong there. Let's go home! Just give him some time.**_

 _Home… What if everything has changed?_

 _ **More likely some things have changed, but not all.**_

.

Feeling every imaginable emotion at the same moment Sakura couldn't answer him a thing, she tried too hard to suppress both the urge to strangle him and to cry. Without giving any reaction she turned around on her bedroll to face everything other than that stupid stubborn jounin lying only a half meter away from her. Her thoughts drifted off to her friends in Konoha.

Neither of them slept that night. They were lying in their sleeping bags with their backs to each other and kept distance though it wasn't much. It was too cold to sleep far away from each other.

.

* * *

.

For the rest of their travel they didn't talk.

As they entered the gates Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't believe their eyes. They had all thought the next time Sakura would come back she would accompany the Kazekage on one of his official journeys. But here she was in all her exasperated glory, reminding them too much of a certain blonde, wide-feared sannin as she was stomping her way fumingly to the Hokage tower with a seemingly tired and annoyed copy-nin in tow.

Kakashi as her superior reported to Tsunade that the mission had failed, Gaara would explain it to her later on. The blonde was irritated and upset at first, her eyes drifted incredulously from Kakashi to Sakura, but her mood lightened up soon. She was happy to hear the alliance was ensured though and that her former apprentice would stay in Konoha. Sakura pulled a scroll out of her bag and put it on the desk with a mischievous smile. Tsunade opened it and laughed happily at its secret content, then she approached and hugged the young kunoichi.

"I'm glad to have you back, Sakura!"

She welcomed also Kakashi home and after a brief talk she dismissed them to call it a night. Both would have to hand in a written report each more or less detailed within the typical timeframe for any long-term mission – a week.

They walked side by side out of the tower and separated without a word.

 _ **Normal my ass!**_

.

* * *

.

Still angry and upset Sakura returned to her apartment. Apparently someone had been cleaning her apartment regularly. She wasn't sure if she should take it as a sign for respect or if Tsunade had suspected her to fail the mission, but for tonight she wouldn't care, she was too tired physically and mentally.

The first thing she wanted to do after their long and strenuous journey was to take a soothing bath followed by a good night's sleep in her own comfy bed.

As she entered her bedroom later on she was surprised to find the cute ninja pug there waiting for her to join him in her bed. Pakkun had promised his boss to accompany her every night and he would stay by her side as long as she would need him to keep her nightmares at bay.

The pinkette didn't hesitate, she was glad for the pug, although she laughed inwardly if this would count as _normal_.

.

* * *

.

As Kakashi came home he found everything like he had left it, except for a parcel on his bed with an envelope on top. Like everything else it had a thin layer of dust on it. With a sigh he decided he would clean his apartment tomorrow, it was too late and he was really tired out. First he would need a shower to wash off the stress of the last few days before he could deal with anything else.

More relaxed he came back completely naked, enjoying the privacy of his own four walls. The silverhead sat down on his bed and opened the envelope to read the letter first.

" **Happy belated birthday, Kakashi-sensei!**

 **I guess you've returned alone and I am living in Suna now.**

 **You will need it more than I do.**

 **Enjoy your own comforting world!**

 **Don't forget me.**

 **Sakura"**

With a sigh he unwrapped the present.

Inside was her pink snuggly.

Looking at Sakura's former property made him suddenly feel a heavy weight on his chest. His fingers stroke the fluffy material and he had the need to bury his face in the blanket with attached sleeves. Deeply inhaling he discovered it had the pleasant scent of her favourite softener and he could swear it smelled sweet just like her. The infamous copy-nin lay down snuggling the snuggly and drifted off into sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	44. 44 Recommencement and a Ghost

_**So we're getting closer!**_

 _ **The story will go full-circle and we're heading back to chapter one.**_

 _ **Only a few chapters ahead until we're there!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 **44\. Recommencement and a Ghost**

.

Sakura fell back into work at the hospital and she began to help at the ninja academy too. Occasionally she travelled to Suna to examine Gaara and to support the med-school. Tsunade used to kill two birds with one stone, so normally she sent Shikamaru as a companion on Sakura's visits. Temari was always overly happy to see them both. The pinkette kept her close friendship with the young kazekage and his family.

To all appearances Kakashi was avoiding her again. As back then in their genin days he had left her all by herself. It had cut her deep, Sasuke had been gone, Naruto had trained with Jiraiya and he had turned away from her. She knew by now he did that whenever he got too close to people or he got hurt in some way emotionally. As long as they wouldn't have to see each other she was fine with it. It was ok, he was the person he was and nobody would change that. He won't change for anybody and he made sure that nobody would ever get a chance to change that. The kunoichi thought as long as he wouldn't show up with another woman it would be alright.

Sakura had made a decision to never let herself fall head over heels once more for someone who wasn't interested or worth it. Even if she was fooling herself again, he was fooling himself more. She knew that for sure, she had seen him standing there in the alley in Suna trembling, struggling if he should let her break down his last walls or if not. It was obvious Kakashi still cared about her, he had sent her his ninken every night since their arrival, but again he was rather running away than facing his own feelings.

The pinkette was too stubborn and angry to make the first step into his direction or to plainly kill him instead, just like a tight-rope walk depending on her current mood, so she took care to never cross his ways too.

It was easier with time.

.

After a few months of banning a certain silverhead from her mind and enjoying occasional dream sequences with Tatsuo she decided to find out what happened to the mysterious ANBU she hadn't seen for so long.

The medic-nin just wanted to know what happened to him. At least he had shown some interest in her earlier, she just wanted to know if he's still alive and maybe in town?

To be honest she could really need a short distraction and his kisses and touches still haunted her dreams in a very positive way. Unfortunately she had heard rumours that Genma and Kiba were sent on a long term ANBU mission together and in fact they were nowhere around, so they couldn't help her in that matter. Of course Gaara would be an option, but after their last encounter she wasn't really looking forward to that experience again. Though they shared a deep friendship and Shukaku was calmer and nicer now, she needed distance between them to deal with their intense past.

.

Gingerly Sakura began to ask around about the light brown haired ninja with the wonderful blue eyes. It turned out that he was like a ghost. Either people didn't know him or they didn't want to talk about him.

A friendly but very strange behaving Naruto said he didn't know, he hadn't seen him in a while and he didn't know where he lived. Things were different. Her blonde former teammate was a married man now, he kept her at distance and it was obvious he had no clue how to act in her presence. They would need some time to re-establish a platonic friendship, Sakura noted.

The girls were happy that she was back in Konoha and to prevent the pinkette from falling into old habits they determined to drag her to their girl's night every week. They updated her on the latest news, a shitload of gossip – thanks to a certain long-haired blonde - and bugged her about her Suna experiences, especially the ones concerning a certain redhead.

.

At that evening they enjoyed dinner together and were now sitting in a bar. Said blonde poked Sakura's arm, her curiousness clearly enhanced by the drinks. "Spill it forehead! How was he? I bet he is well endowed. Is it true that he has a magnificent body? Sakura, please talk to me!"

Apparently in other thoughts the pinkette asked her instead "I was wondering… Have you seen Tatsuo lately?"

.

Ino looked at her totally flabbergasted "You know you were the most envied girl far and wide, who was lucky enough to share a bed with nobody less than the current Kazekage and that for a few MONTHS! And still you're thinking about that mysterious, goddamn ANBU you met once?"

"Twice."

.

"What?"

"Tatsuo and I met twice." The pinkette grinned at her.

.

The Yamanaka fumed "Is that all you have to say? Are you fucking serious, forehead?!"

Sakura only shrugged and took a sip of her gin tonic.

.

"What is wrong with you?" The blonde shook her head in disbelief.

The pinkette pointed smirking at her "You were the one who told me to get back into the saddle."

.

Ino laughed. "Okay, forehead. I got it! You're not willing to talk about Gaara to this day. Fine, but please tell me at least one thing."

A giggling Kurenai joined their conversation "Sakura, give that poor starving dog a bone, please!"

The quiet observing Anko interrupted with mirth in her eyes "We all want to know!"

.

"Okay, but only if you help me to find Tatsuo." Sakura's voice sounded serious.

"Deal", said the other women in unison.

.

"Ok." The young medic-nin cleared her throat and leaned nearer to whisper what wasn't meant for others to hear. "Gaara… Yes, he has a body to die for, yes, he is well-endowed indeed and he is a very passionate lover."

Ino squealed and Kurenai smiled happy for the positive experiences of Sakura. Anko held her glass up grinning like the Cheshire cat "I knew it!"

.

Sakura smiled confidently. Whenever people were involved there would be rumours. She didn't create new ones, she just reiterated them and therewith confirmed their fling. Gaara had been proven right, their affair did make him appear more human to the council and Suna citizens. That's why they had agreed they wouldn't deny it.

People didn't dare to ask them why they broke up. Everyone had experienced a relationship where two people just had to admit to themselves that they didn't fit together. Some had been luckier to notice it sooner than others who had been caught in too deep. Nobody would question the how or why, gathering experiences was the only goal in shinobi life.

.

During their girl's night Sakura took the opportunity to ask the other ninjas in the bar about the mysterious comrade called Tatsuo, but like her prior inquiries the result had been always the same:

They didn't know him or haven't seen him since that night at the bar with Sakura. She began to think that he had probably given her a wrong name.

.

Later Anko told her secretly to ask Kakashi about Tatsuo.

The pinkette's mood lightened up. "Do you know him?"

.

"No, but I know for sure that he does." The snake summoner winked at her.

Kurenai watched the sour reaction of the younger kunoichi as the copy-nin was mentioned. "Sakura, you could also ask Tsunade personally. The hokage must know every ninja on active duty in town personally. As her former apprentice I think you two have a deeper connection and maybe she's willing to help you."

.

"Yeah, wait for a good day and bring her some sake." Anko chuckled.

"Sake! That's a great idea!" Ino smiled and turned to the waiter "Hoshi, could you bring us a bottle of sake please?"

.

The others laughed, their girl's nights had been so much fun. The pink-haired kunoichi had missed her friends and tonight they gave her a new ray of hope.

.

* * *

.

So apparently there was only one person left in the whole village who came into question for that matter: The current hokage herself.

It was ten in the morning, she had no lessons to give at the academy today and her nightshift at the hospital wouldn't start before seven. There was a lot of time. The weather was quite mild today and the first birds seemed to return as harbingers of spring.

 _She will be in good mood! It is a great day to ask her for anything._

 _._

Sakura took a deep breath, then she knocked at the door to the hokage's office.

"Come in!"

 _Quite friendly. Good!_

 _._

"Sakura?" The village leader frowned.

 _Not good._

"Good morning, Shishou." The younger kunoichi said politely and bowed somewhat.

.

In a sharp tone the hokage set the scroll she was working on aside and spoke harshly "What do you want?"

 _Of course she had figured me out._

Sheepishly the pinkette looked pleadingly at her superior "Shishou, I need your help."

.

Tsunade was put on the alert and she stood up from her chair "What happened?"

Sakura waved her hands in defense "Nothing, Tsunade-sama."

.

Annoyed the blonde sat back down and folded her hands as she gave her attention to the important scroll on her desk again "Then why are you here, Sakura? I don't have all day."

"I'm looking for one of your elite shinobi. Could you please help me to find him?"

.

Raising a brow Tsunade made eye-contact. "Who are we talking about and what did he do?"

"Nothing, he did nothing. His name is Tatsuo."

.

The hokage looked like she was about to burst. "Nothing, you say?" then she broke out into hilarious laughter. Sakura didn't know what was going on, she felt like she was in the wrong movie.

Regaining her composure the blonde leader asked her still with tears in her eyes "Why should I do that?"

.

Grinning the pinkette recalled she had an ace up in her sleeve "Remember the scroll full of Suna's finest sake brands I brought you as a gift?"

The blonde sannin wiped the tears off her hazel eyes "Yeah, yeah…"

.

"You know the high risks and tough penalties for illegal import of such a vast amount."

"Hmm…"

.

"I did it just for you." Sakura gave her the prettiest smile she had in petto.

After a while of consideration the hokage smirked "Tatsuo, huh?"

.

"Yes. At least he told me that's his name, I don't know for sure." Suddenly the pinkette felt stupid.

There was the motherly concerned look Tsunade had only shown her during their private conversations before, which was a good sign. "Why are you asking me for help and don't go and find him on your own?"

.

"I tried to, but he's like a ghost. Either people don't know him or I get the feeling they don't want to talk about him."

The blonde village leader snorted "I'll see what I could do for you."

.

"Thank you, shishou!" The younger medic-nin smiled happily.

Grinning mischievously Tsunade reminded her too much of herself when she led a trump.

.

 _Not good!_

 _ **Definitely not good! Prepare for the worst!**_

 _ **.**_

"Oh and Sakura, one more thing! Could you please stop by at the Hyuuga compound? Hinata needs her monthly check-up."

 _Oh come on! That's not fair!_

"I… Honestly I don't know…"

.

"Trust me, it's for the better. You two should start to try to get along at least."

The hokage watched her contemplating. "They emphasized they want the best medic in the village, so I have no other choice than to send you, Sakura." Soft hazel eyes and a friendly smile assured her former apprentice.

.

 _Oh my… That's a huuuuge compliment! Directly from the current hokage!_

 _ **Watch out!**_

 _But…_

 _ **She's twisting us around the little finger and she knows it.**_

 _ **.**_

The pinkette's mouth fell open in disbelieve.

By all appearances the highest ninja in town wasn't joking and meant what she had said.

"I'll talk to Tatsuo later." The blonde gave her an all-to-knowingly smirk.

.

 _Dammit!_

 _ **Yep, we lost….**_

Tsunade got her, she knew her too well and knew which buttons she needed to press.

.

Sakura couldn't back off now. "Okay, I'll do it." Then she left the office.

Dealing with a jealous Hyuuga was one thing, but how bad could a pregnant one be…

.

* * *

.

"Fine, guess it's time to bring Tatsuo on." She chuckled and smirked at the ANBU standing at her window.

"Should I bring him?" The masked man questioned.

.

Tsunade closed her eyes feeling a headache coming up. "Yes, I want to have a serious word with him."


	45. 45 Forlorn Hope

Hey Guys,

Some of you may have noticed that of course Sakura and Tatsuo have met more times when he was on ANBU duty, but that's classified information she better keeps to herself. Especially when the master of gossip, meaning a certain Yamanaka, is involved.

I'm really glad you like the story! We lost some readers on the way, but I think that's normal and I'm happy to greet the new ones. I hope you have fun reading my creation ;)

There will be some short stories as spin offs of the past (e.g. the SasuNaru part) and of the future (nope, I won't spoil you there now. Who knows where this story goes? Oh, yeah, well I know, but I won't tell you yet ;) ). I've already written down some plots, but I'm open for your personal suggestions. So, let me know if you're interested in any mentioned sidestory.

Have a nice day!

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 **45\. Forlorn Hope**

.

"If you screw up, I'll hunt you down personally! Understood?"

The mysterious ANBU gulped nervously "Affirmative."

.

"Dismissed!"

He put his white ANBU mask back on and bowed.

.

Tsunade smirked devilishly and waved him out.

.

* * *

.

Although Sakura was incredibly tired from her today's shift a very manipulative blonde Yamanaka managed to drag her to their weekly girl's night at their favourite bar with the girly cocktails. Tonight they wanted to celebrate with Temari. It was the first time that her only reason was to officially visit her beloved.

The girls were sitting in a booth as the fan wielder narrated the recent events and told them about her relationship with the intelligent Nara. Sakura had tuned out and watched the blonde bubbling full of happiness and hadn't been long ago that the only female sand sibling had turned 25 and on her official birthday party the kazekage had announced the bond between his sister and the Konoha-nin.

Sakura had been invited by Gaara personally and she had known exactly why beforehand. Temari and Shikamaru had been struck by surprise of his declaration and at first they had looked afraid of the council's reaction, but there had not been a single negative feedback. The pinkette noted they had looked the happiest two persons could ever look as they had shone in bliss. At that moment Sakura had decided it was time for her to make new experiences and to not hold back any longer on the past.

Someday she wanted to be as happy as the two of them, she wanted to find her soulmate and she wanted to break free from the feelings she had to bury deep inside. If that stubborn, neglecting copy-nin preferred to fight his attraction more than to confess and see together to how it would lead, he wasn't the right man for her anyway.

.

She needed to get _him_ out of her head.

. Her eyes wandered through the room.

She needed a distraction.

. Her eyes got distracted.

She needed a new experience to get over the recent past.

.

Sakura took a sip of her fancy cocktail and coughed. "Dammit Ino, what's this?"

"It's called a chubby gummi bear."

.

"Baah! That's exactly what it tastes like! I need some water. This thing gums my mouth up."

 _Remember to never let her choose drinks again!_

 _ **Affirmative!**_

.

The girl's chuckled as the pinkette went over to the bar.

.

* * *

.

Yamato came to him chuckling as he pulled the sheets over his head and turned around in his bed.

"Fuck off. No!"

.

"Get up." The calm jounin responded, laughing about the ghostly figure matching Sakura's description perfectly.

"I hate you all so much right now!" The ANBU murmured, he had just returned from another dangerous mission and wanted to get some sleep.

.

"No, you know you don't." Yamato managed to pull the sheets off, revealing the younger man clad in sweatpants crouched in a weird foetal position.

The younger ANBU turned his head to scowl at him. "Ah, fuck you!"

.

The former root ANBU smiled reassuringly at him "Come on! She's at the bar."

"Get the hell out of here! I'm not interested. Fuck off!" He tried to get the sheets back and fell out of his bed, elegant as a mighty beanbag.

.

Yamato bit his tongue, he knew if he would burst into laughter now, he would never get him to go anywhere. "Stop ranting and let's go!"

The freshly sleep-interrupted ninja was sitting grumpily on the floor, he gave him a frustrated look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How about no?"

.

"Direct hokage orders. " Yamato stated as a matter of fact.

His answer was a simple sigh as the widely-unknown shinobi pinched the bridge of his even nose.

.

"Take it as a chance to get over with. Come on, you can do this! You really need a distraction before you'll go on that mission." Yamato tried to push the right buttons.

The reflective young man raised a brow at him. "I also do need sleep, but I highly doubt you'll let me have some." He looked really weary.

.

"Later." A sympathetic smile underlined his compassion for the other jounin.

The ghostly ninja sighed again, he closed his eyes and let his fingers stroke his chin absentmindedly. Seemingly he was contemplating his options, which was a good sign.

.

 _Maybe he's right. I do need to get a few things clear. In fact it is a good opportunity. And by the way I really need to shave, that's way too much stubble._

 _._

Chuckling he opened his eyes again and looked at the other ANBU, defeat clearly visible.

"Give me a minute." He stood up to gather some clothes then he disappeared into his bathroom.

.

Sitting down onto the bed to wait Yamato shook his head and smirked.

.

* * *

.

The two jounin went to the bar and sat down at the counter to order some drinks.

Tatsuo noticed her sitting in a booth on the other side of the bar chatting with the girls, he nodded at her friendly and she returned it.

.

"Go and talk with her!" Yamato suggested.

"No." He murmured and took a sip of his beer.

.

Whenever his eyes wandered around the bar unconsciously, their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Yamato laughed inwardly how visible their mutual attraction was, but neither of them took the first step.

The brown-haired ANBU with the stunning blue eyes chuckled as Sakura had to cough from that weird looking, colourful drink in front of her. Their eyes met again as she stood up and walked over to the bar.

Tatsuo averted his eyes, he didn't know why, but he was gravely afraid to talk with her.

He took a few deep breaths and sent the smirking guy next to him death glares.

 _You can do this!_

 _._

After a few moments he noticed with confusion she had not approached him, but he was sure he could hear her voice somewhere on the right side of the bar. His eyes found her standing there talking to the bar tender. Contrary to his expectations she wouldn't press him, instead she got a carafe full of water and a few glasses and happily made her way back to where her girls were waiting for her. At that moment he knew he was behaving like a complete idiot.

He decided to act mature and talk to her. Without a word to his companion he stood up and walked over to the girls' table.

.

"Good evening, ladies! My name is Tatsuo. I'd like to ask if you'd be able to spare Sakura for a while?" Then he smiled at her. "That is assuming you want to spend some time with me."

The girls smiled at him, stunned by his sudden appearance.

"Great! What a coincidence! She was searching the whole area for…" A fire-red Sakura muted her blonde friend from babbling further.

.

Tatsuo chuckled confidently, then his captive deep blue eyes found hers. "Should we go?"

The pinkette nodded and they left the bar to take a walk.

.

* * *

.

The two ninjas were strolling around Konoha into the direction of the small park at the bottom of Hokage Mountain.

"I thought you would like to talk in private."

"Yeah, I didn't want to go to the bar tonight anyway. I had a very hard shift today and I was looking forward to an enjoyable evening at home on the couch with a good book and some sleep."

.

The tall ANBU chuckled. "Well, seems like we had to share the same fate."

"Yamato?"

.

He nodded. "That guy could be a pain in the ass sometimes. He basically dragged me to the bar."

"Really? I've never seen him acting that way."

.

"Do you know him better?"

"He had been our substitute captain when Kakashi had been in hospital and we had some other mission together."

.

He looked at her sheepishly. "Mhm, your team."

"Yep. Due to your reaction in the past I guess you know them all?"

.

He pointed at a bench and they sat down.

"Don't laugh, but I was afraid. Your team consisted of the three big ANBU legends Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. That's why I ran away. I know, it's stupid but I was afraid."

His eyes searched for eye-contact, he had an accusing look plastered on his face.

Inwardly Sakura laughed, there she was: a magnet for fleeing men. She knew there were rumours of how protective her teammates acted.

.

"You have no idea how they act in ANBU headquarters whenever a guy sat an eye on you."

That made both of them laugh and the tension faded away.

.

He told her that Kakashi had been his captain as he had joined ANBU, later Tatsuo became a captain himself and he knew Naruto because they had some missions together as she had already known.

"And Sasuke?"

"Well, I've met him once or twice in the fields." He found it unnecessary to inform her of the severe encounter with the Uchiha he had a few years prior.

Tatsuo noticed her shiver and offered her his jacket, which she gladly accepted.

.

The handsome man continued to speak. It had been pure coincidence that Naruto had brought him to her as he had been injured during that one mission.

"The last thing I remember was the attack when I kicked ass like in a rush. Then I woke up in your apartment. It was a really strange experience by the way to wake up on your couch alone."

They both chuckled. He had a wonderful, capturing way to narrate, Sakura noted.

.

"Naruto told me during one of our casual talks back then that you'd have to leave Konoha soon. I don't know the full story of you two, but I could put some pieces together and I didn't want to interfere in any way." He scrutinized her.

"What do you mean?"

.

"Naruto's body language betrayed him as he told me about your leaving. I got the feeling there had been something between you two, but then he told me he got engaged and I heard he had married soon after you've left." Again he spared her the details. "I'm sorry, I know these things should be out of my concern, but… I don't know. I'm not good at these things. Let's say I was worried about you."

The pinkette could do nothing but smile and he returned it. _He cares about me?_

 _._

Sakura told him a little about her mission and why she had agreed to go to Suna in the first place. She had wanted a new start, but it was her time to spare him the details now.

Tatsuo confessed to her that he was happy that she was back now.

In return he told her about his last mission and how tired he was of the hard missions. The worst thing was he'd have to leave tomorrow for a really cruel and dangerous one alone. He sighed and averted his wonderful blue eyes in deep thoughts.

.

 _Probably a one way ticket._

 _ **Or just a hoax to get what he wants.**_

 _Do you really think he just wants to get into my pants?_

 _ **Maybe?**_

 _But then he could have stayed that evening in my apartment instead of storming away._

 _._

Sakura remembered the talk she once had with Genma that every shinobi was afraid before a hard mission. Most of ANBU work was s-class.

There was a long pause without getting uncomfortable, both were looking into the eyes of the other. She searched for honesty, he for understanding.

.

Eventually both smiled in a silent agreement and slowly made first, hesitant body contact as their hands found together and their fingers carefully interwove.

.

Tatsuo whispered "I'm sorry I had to leave and will have to."

"Shhhhh." Sakura gently pulled him closer and their lips met.

.

Their sweet kiss confirmed her that he had told the truth.

.

.

* * *

.

With burning eyes he leered down at her, anticipation was written all over her face. Her green eyes roamed longingly over his excellent body, from his handsome face over his chiselled abs to the very impressive bulge hidden inside of his black boxers and hesitantly they moved back up only to get lost in his own passionate eyes again. The silent approval was all he needed.

Tantalizing slowly Tatsuo walked over to cover her awaiting body with his. He leaned down to capture her lips in a deep, inflaming kiss which earned him a welcoming moan.

.

Between heated kisses and the beginning of gentle wandering hands he managed to say "I've wanted to do that for a long while now."

Deep blue met emerald. "I know, me too."

.

Their bodies started to move softly against each other, creating lovely friction. It didn't take long and the few remaining items of clothes, her bra and panties, his boxers, became an annoyance. The tall jounin chuckled as she squirmed underneath him, desperate for more. He kissed her neck as one hand found its way to her upper back while she supported his move with a little bend upwards. Skilfully he unclasped the hooks in no time and threw the unnerving garment across the room. Before Sakura could laugh about his rushing move he had sealed her lips with his in another earth-crushing kiss.

Tatsuo handled her with so much passion, her whole body tingled and by his appearance she doubted he wouldn't feel the same. He was pure male, giving her exactly what she craved for, making her shiver, prolonging her sensations and tantalizing her senses. The young ANBU was a master of what he did and to all appearance he loved what he did to her. It was obvious he wanted her to enjoy their night as much as he did. The pinkette felt like he had set every nerve on fire and it was driving her insane. She had never thought occasional sex could be that good.

.

The brown-haired ANBU had noticed during he had given her oral pleasure she had came after she had taken a quick look at him. Maybe she needed to know he was there for real. Sheeted deep inside of her now he could feel her walls had already started to shake around him, but it seemed she couldn't cut the last string. He decided to give it a try.

Tatsuo stilled his movements for a second. Disappointed of the sudden loss of friction she squirmed desperately underneath him. The gorgeous male changed the angle in the slightest with a hand on her bottom to keep her in place and continued the heated motions of his hips.

.

"Sakura, look at me!"

.

The pinkette opened her dazed eyes and met his.

.

With their eyes still locked he panted "Just .. let .. go" between hard thrusts.

.

His lust filled look was the last thing she needed and she came hard with a loud cry.

.

As she had come down from her height he altered their position and found his own release in white bliss.

.

.

They were laying there with their bodies entangled for a while relishing in sweet aftermath.

Sakura noted how she loved his wonderful scent, it was both familiar and new. Her hands touched his soft skin with hard muscle underneath, it was fascinating. His beautiful face, the masculine features, the deep blue eyes to get lost into and the beautiful, contented smile made her wonder why this divine specimen wasn't taken already. She knew he had to be intelligent and very capable to join the elite, and she had experienced by now that he was gifted with other very usefuls abilities too.

.

 _ **It must be his profession.**_

 _Quite likely, yes. Sadly ANBU have a highly complicated and often very lonely life._

 _._

Then her fingers found a light scar where his neck met his right shoulder. That had been a pretty bad wound. She could only imagine how much pain that injury had caused him. At least it was well-healed and obviously it had been aided by a good medic. It looked familiar in some way, but she couldn't put it into the right context. The dimmed light didn't help either, but she was sure she had seen it before.

 _Probably at the hospital._

 _._

Sakura took in the beautiful sight of the man lying next to her in post-coital relaxation.

His fingers touched the scar on her stomach softly and caressed the cauterization on her right upper arm she had earned during the war. Though it was almost invisible by now, the texture of it wasn't a pleasant experience to feel. The pinkette took a sharp breath and held it, prepared for the worst reaction.

Strangely his fingers didn't shy away and his dreamy look didn't change into a disgusted or pitiful one.

.

Contrary to the ordinary her injuries didn't repel him in the slightest, he seemed to acknowledge her combat action instead. That was new for her, normally men didn't find battle scars on women attractive. That had been the reason why she had been spending months on healing her corrosive injury and day by day, week by week, month by month it had gotten better but she had to learn to live with the fact that the scar would always remain there. Healing jutsu could only help to prevent the worst, but it could never undo the entire damage like nothing had ever happened.

Mended pieces together would never be the same as the original state, sadly she had learned that the hard way at her own body and her soul.

The kind young man smiled at her while he pulled her close to kiss her lips briefly before he applied a path of sweet pecks from her chin to her ear and neck, down over the scar of her arm only to look her deep in the eye as he set his tousled head right next to hers. Their eyes locked as he gently put her hand in his and kissed it reassuringly. Apparently he had noticed her inner turmoil, but he had been sensitive enough to skip comments.

Although they hadn't known each other long enough, it seemed that he could read her like a book and knew exactly what she preferred. It was so easy for her to be in his presence, she felt safe and eased like they were good friends. Her thoughts drifted off to a passage of a book she had read during her stay in Suna.

.

 _ **We don't meet people by accident.**_

 _ **They are meant to cross our path for a reason.**_

 _ **Some will stay, some will leave after a while.**_

 _ **Some will say there are soulmates.**_

 _ **A soulmate is the only one that can complete your soul.**_

 _ **A soulmate needs you to complete his own.**_

 _ **They say if you find your soulmate you will know.**_

 _._

 _Soulmates…_

 _ **Hahaha pretty far-fetched, don't you think?**_

.

For a brief second a flash of silver swirled through her mind, but neither Sakura nor inner-Sakura seemed to care. Over the last months they had perfected to just ignore something like that.

.

 _I guess you're right. I got lost in the perfectness of the moment._

 _ **Make him remember that night as much as you will.**_

 _Likely he won't come back from that mission._

 _ **There's still a possibility, you know.**_

.

The pinkette caught his lips with hers and pressed her body close to his. Skin on skin, it felt too good.

The sweet seductress let her tongue travel over the three scars on his marvellous torso of the injuries she had once healed as he had been brought wounded to her apartment. Slowly she descended. She wanted him to enjoy this night as much as she had and his lustful moans confirmed her he would as her lips closed gently around his impressive manhood.

.

They both didn't know how they had ended up in a night full of passion at her place, but it was okay for them both. After her mission she needed some time to breathe and unwind, it had all been too intense. Sakura wanted him for comfort and he couldn't deny her that. After all he had been in a similar situation. Tatsuo needed understanding and the feeling to be wanted not only for his body or rank. They had been attracted to each other from the start and hey, they had finally met again, so it was fate right?

Their simple one night stand happened at the right moment. Both were not seeking a relationship, at least not now, and the appetence for each other had suddenly become unbearable, so why not?

.

Contentedly she fell asleep on his warm, brawny chest. Tatsuo relished in the feeling of the delicate body of the powerful kunoichi pressed to his. Finally he could get some vitally needed sleep and it would be so much more pleasant than it would have been alone in his own bed. He felt strong enough now to go onto that mission.

She gave him hope and a reason to return.

.

* * *

.

As the first sunrays kissed her skin through the window Sakura woke up. Taking a quick look around she knew he was gone. Again he had left her a rose and a letter, this time on her nightstand. The pinkette stared into the distance and wondered where he was heading to.

She knew by dawn he had gone on that solo mission from which he would probably never return. Most ninja would have to face such a fate sooner or later.

.

The words written into the neatly folded paper confirmed her assumption that he thought the same.

.

 _ **Death is an essential part of life.**_

 _ **There is no life without death, but you must have been alive before you could die.**_

 _ **Live everyday like it is your last.**_

 _ **T**_

.

The crestfallen kunoichi told herself it was okay, together they had spent a wonderful night to remember with much affection and no regrets. Also there was still a possibility he would return. She smiled, though one single tear slowly forced its way down her cheek.

This was the cruel life of a shinobi.


	46. 46 Recommencement - Finally a Jounin

.

 **46\. Recommencement - Finally a Jounin**

.

.

 ***clack * clack * clack * clack***

She was late.

.

 ***clack * clack * clack * clack***

 _Dammit!_

 _._

 ***clack * clack * clack * clack***

 _Hahaha! Other nins are late all the time!_

 _._

 _ **Nope, only one can allow himself that and he won't come anyway!**_

 _Yep, probably not._

 **.**

 ***clack * clack * clack * clack***

 **.**

A few months after her last encounter with Tatsuo Sakura had inquired Tsunade into his whereabouts discreetly. The hokage would have rather preferred to convey her former apprentice a better message, but with no single sign of life of the strong ANBU in weeks she had no other option than to declare him MIA. Combined with the worried look of the blonde sannin it had hit her hard, but inside she was glad that they had at least one secret night of passion together.

Due to the strange behaviour of the younger kunoichi it had been certain that something had happened between the two nins, but the kind village leader had decided to not broach it. Tsunade was pleased to see that Sakura had been back to normal and she had seemed so much more content than before her departure to Sunagakure. She was working hard at the hospital and the academy, but she also enjoyed a functioning social life. Whatever it had been it had brought back the shimmer in the pinkette's wonderful green eyes. The hokage was glad she had back the daughter she had sadly never had herself by fate.

Everything had gone back to normal.

Naruto's wife had been still pregnant and against all expectations Sakura and Hinata had gotten along pretty well. The two girls had talked a lot about their past and the kind Hyuuga had developed a big heart for her and her current situation with Tatsuo. The pinkette had also told her about her infertility and they had become a kind of friends after they had finally cleared the long forgotten frontline. Naruto had changed his view of his ANBU comrade, he had told her that Tatsuo had often asked him about her and that he had changed for the better. The blonde jinchuuriki was trying to re-befriend her with the support of his wife.

Kakashi was travelling around most of the time now. He was sent as ambassador for Konoha to the different kages and countries occasionally. The copy-nin was seldom at home and according to rumours he had joined ANBU again. Others speculated he had probably found a woman to settle down somewhere outside of the village while others said he was deeply caught in some preparation time to accept the position of hokage eventually.

 _People and their rumours._

 _._

 ***clack * clack * clack * clack***

 _ **Hurry up!**_

.

It had been a long time now that the legendary shinobi had still been avoiding her successfully. Sakura knew he still cared for her, at least one of his ninken was always there for her and she had talked a lot with Pakkun. It seemed that Kakashi had a lot to do and could not afford to let someone get too close now. The intelligent pug had told her how afraid his boss was of losing her, because he had always lost the ones who had been close to him and he had sworn to protect her. The silverhead told himself every day that he was avoiding her to save her.

Pakkun had said his summoner would need some time. Although he was a legend in battle for his quick-thinking and wise decisions, however in social interaction especially with the other gender he was such a dumbass and an unbelievingly idiot sometimes.

Sakura had informed his ninja pug that she thought she was over him, that it had been just a simple crush caused by their intense training and the weird mission.

"If you say so, Pinkie!"

Since then his response was still ringing in her head occasionally.

.

 ***clack * clack * clack * clack***

.

One day Sakura got promoted to jounin even though the mission had failed, she had absolved her training and seduced her first target, the current kazekage, successfully. Tsunade had been the one who presented her with a new flak-jacket and the degree at the hokage's office one day. The pinkette hadn't been prepared, but she had been very happy with her former sensei's surprise, though sadly another former sensei hadn't been there to congratulate. She told herself it had been for the better.

.

 ***clack * clack * clack * clack***

.

Finally she arrived in front of the bar.

 _It's only quarter past eight, that should be tolerable._

 _._

If she would have put off her heels she may had been able to get there quicker by running over the rooftops, but that would have certainly ruined her nice appearance.

Sakura opened the door and went inside.

.

* * *

.

Apparently the jounin's night was well underway, the bar was full by now. Everyone was there and for the first time the pinkette had been invited to celebrate her upgrading officially.

After greeting the other jounins and getting involved in a few chats the happy kunoichi sat down at a table with her closer friends. From time to time someone came to her to congratulate or even give her a small present. Even the hokage had managed to spare some time to celebrate Sakura's upgrading with them all.

Ino gifted her a little sakura bonsai, Anko and Kurenai had a dancing pole for her, Tsunade gave her new combat sleeves made out of incredible soft, but very tough leather.

Sai and Naruto presented two kunai with sakura blossoms engraved on the handle.

"It's from Sasuke too," said the blonde man winking at her.

She frowned in disbelief, but before she could retort anything she got hugged by a very pregnant Hinata. The cassis-haired woman wrapped a dark-green scarf around her neck in the process.

"I hope you like it!"

It was a pretty self-knitted scarf perfectly made for the upcoming winter and it had a very eye-catching ring with the kanji for strength on a pendant around the middle front. Sakura was happy that the two women had made such a progress the very personal present was a sign of their newfound friendship.

Sadly Tsunade had to leave pretty early to continue her workload and the heavily-pregnant Hyuuga heiress went home with her very supportive husband too.

.

It was around eleven as a black haired jounin in ANBU gear appeared. Usually it was not well-received to show your elite status to the outside world so openly.

Sakura giggled inwardly. _He could be glad Tsunade's already gone!_

 _ **Yep, she'd probably rip his head off.**_

.

Another ANBU walked in with his mask hanging from his belt.

 _Maybe it's allowed in the jounin bar?_

.

Sakura got caught in a conversation with the black-haired ANBU. He told her it was no big deal because civilians weren't allowed in this bar and they wore their masks on the streets anyway. His name was Akio and he had been a few years her senior.

"Why is it I've never seen you here before?"

"I just got promoted. It's the first time I got invited to the jounin night."

"Congratulations! That's awesome! Welcome to the club!"

They chatted for a while and he brought her a Pina Colada in a flirty mood. It had been the first time that a man chose a drink for her since Kakashi had done back in Suna. Sakura smiled on the outside while she felt disappointed on the inside that he hadn't shown up to celebrate the upgrading of his former student.

.

Again it took her by surprise as none other than the great copy-nin himself showed up later as Akio was still trying to charm him into her pants or in that particular case into her little black dress. Genma bubbled over with party mood and Kakashi was forced to join Sakura's table with him.

Suddenly the black-haired ANBU went pale and right in the middle of his sentence he stormed out of the bar with his comrade in tow. Sakura had to laugh. It reminded her of Tatsuo's reaction as he had seen the pictures on her bedroom wall.

 _Well, seems like Tatsuo told the truth!_

 _._

Genma took the seat next to her where the ANBU had been sitting before.

"My, my, pretty! Seems like you've scared that poor boy away!" The bandana-head smiled cockily at her. "You're lucky I'm here to replace him."

His overly confident and playful nature he was wearing on the outside made her chuckle and reminded her of a certain night.

.

Sakura and Genma talked a while, he asked her about her mission and they laughed about some jokes. The pinkette was completely unaware of how the copy-nin reacted to their closeness, but the jounin with his trademark senbon in place was very well aware of it.

 _I've never seen him like that. He's still in denial. I should try to push him a little into the right direction and see what happens._

Genma put an arm around her without being obtrusive and smirked challenging at Kakashi. The silverhead killed him with his looks and the brunette knew he had gone too far, he needed to back off now before Kakashi would snap or bolt. The last one was more likely and he wouldn't want that for Sakura. He had seen her suffer silently from his absence.

The bandana-head retreated subtle and sat down next to Shizune who had just returned from ordering the next round. Sakura smiled at the two, they had been seen together quite a lot lately and according to unconfirmed rumours they were dating. The mood lightened up again, though she noticed there were only couples around her. Unintentionally Kakashi took the now free seat next to her, still beaming at Genma.

.

She noticed the bandaged arm of her former sensei. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He didn't look her in the eye.

.

"Yeah, this looks like nothing. What happened?"

"I slipped."

.

"You slipped?"

He nodded.

.

"Did you slip and fell down a cliff or something?"

He chuckled. "Something like that." Then he took a sip of his beer with an amused smirk underneath his mask.

.

Sakura raised a brow in suspicion, but she wouldn't press him. For now she would just let it slip and she was too caught up in many conversations with the others sitting at the table.

The others noticed something was going on, the two acted very different and distant with each other.

.

The evening turned out to be great fun though all of the couples retired one after the other without being obvious. Kakashi and Sakura were the last two standing.

He offered her to seal all of her gifts into one of the empty scrolls he had left in his flak-jacket and walked her home.

.

* * *

.

She took off her shoes and walked barefoot through the streets.

The older jounin pondered if he should ask her playfully why she had been wearing such uncomfortable shoes with no benefits for a ninja in disguise, but he recalled the female art of seduction and so he cancelled that thought quickly.

They strolled down the streets in silence, which became unnerving.

Had they really nothing to say to each other anymore?

.

Sakura decided it was time to talk eventually.

"Why have you been you avoiding me?"

Kakashi knew he couldn't back off, she needed some answers. "I've promised Kankuro to keep the bad guys away from you, remember?" He chuckled unconvincingly.

.

"You're not bad, you're just an idiot." She smirked at him from the side.

"Mhm, if you say so." He looked at her apologetically with his hands buried deep in his pockets, then he gave her the eye-crinkle she had missed so much.

.

The pinkette chuckled and shook her head. _Impossible man!_

He tried to shrug, but winced and hissed barely audible at the excruciating pain. _Please do not notice! Please do not notice!_

 _._

The pinkette stopped in her tracks and raised a brow at him.

 _Of course she has._

 _._

Sakura stepped near and she let her chakra flow to asset his injury. She didn't look happy with the result. "Let me guess: you did not go to hospital, right?"

"No." He looked at her sheepishly.

.

"You were that hurt and did nothing?" She looked worried and angry at the same time.

"No, I did stop the bleeding. There was no hospital around." The legendary ninja murmured dryly.

.

She was certain he had not gotten proper medical care except for his basic medical jutsus. "Why didn't you go to a medic as soon as you've returned?"

Once there was a time when he had come to her apartment whenever he had been wounded like all of her former teammates used to do.

"There was no time. They dragged me to the party literally."

Of course he would never go to a hospital consciously and it made sense that he hadn't come to her celebration willingly.

.

"Here, let me help you."

Her green healing chakra invaded his arm and she shuddered as she felt the full extent of his injuries. They had to be very painful and he had carried them around for quite some time now. There was a deep incision followed by a stab wound inflicted by a kunai, which had led to a broken bone. The fracture had started to grow together again but in a slightly wrong angle. Also there were many contusions of several nerves and blood vessels and bad bruises of different colours plastered all over his arm.

"You didn't slip. Mind to tell me now what really happened?"

He contemplated for a few moments before he continued in a sincere calm tone "I got captured in a rare moment when my attention had slipped. It took me a while to finish my task and escape."

The look he gave her confirmed he was telling the truth.

.

During the healing progress he relished in the feeling of the pain ebbing away continually and he closed his eyes unintentionally. In deep relaxation a soft moan escaped his throat. It was the wake-up-call they both seemed to need. Right at that moment their eyes met again, both suddenly very aware of their closeness and the intensity off the moment.

" _ **If you say so, Pinkie!"**_ Pakkun's statement swirled through her mind once again.

The skilled medic-nin noticed his arm had been healed by now, but something buried deep inside of her didn't want to let go. Instead she asked him "Do you have any other injuries?" and tried to scan his body, but he stopped her by taking two steps backwards and waving his hands in front of him.

"Thank you. I'm fine now."

She was pretty sure he was hiding other injuries from her, but it was clear he wanted distance between them and she was glad he had taken control of the situation. Sakura wasn't sure what had happened, but she suspected the high amount of alcohol had something to do with her reaction.

They had finally reached a basis of discussion again and he wasn't running away, she didn't want to destroy that. So she decided to continue walking and change the topic, but he pre-empted her.

"Finally a jounin now. My, my, time goes by!"

She smiled at the man walking beside her with his hands in his pockets again. Kakashi was acting like nothing had happened. _Good._

"How does it feel?"

"What?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I mean now that all of your students have reached jounin status."

The alley they were currently walking down was too dark, she couldn't make out his facial expression. "Well, pretty good actually. Seems like I was not that a bad choice for the teacher's post." There was a small chuckle.

Sakura contemplated if she could risk it to throw back a joke if he had to train her other two teammates in seduction skills too, but she doubted it would be beneficial for their fragile approach.

"To be honest I didn't expect you to join the party, but it was nice to meet you again."

"It was indeed. Well, as I mentioned I got dragged here, but I've planned to come and congratulate you."

.

"I hope our next meeting wouldn't have to wait that long."

"I've been hardly ever in town, I had to travel a lot lately."

.

"I heard so. Rumour has it you've found a woman outside of Konoha."

"Really?" He furrowed his brow. "Interesting. Must be some very reliable source, when even I haven't known that before." The older jounin pointed his index-finger up and acted dramatical.

.

Sakura was relieved and couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards.

 _Dammit! Please tell me he didn't notice!_

 _ **Of course he did! It's Kakashi we're talking about.**_

 _Better change the topic._

 _._

The skilled kunoichi cleared her throat. "Rumour has it you've joined our elite again?"

The silverhead chuckled. "Rumours, huh? Don't you think I'm a little too old and rusty for ANBU?"

.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told them!" She laughed full-heartedly at his reaction, though she knew it would have been the perfect explanation for his recent injury.

He pouted and answered with dramatic gestures. "I'm not old, I'm experienced! I might be a bit rusty, but you know I'm still a highly capable shinobi!"

Sakura was still laughing and at some point he joined her.

.

As she had regained control, she wiped away her tears of laughter and continued speaking. "Talking about rusty, I haven't had a good spar in a while now, let alone being engaged in a fight. What about sparring together sometime?"

His eyes moved away to stare into distance. "We'll see. I've just returned from a long journey."

.

 _ **Maybe it's too soon.**_

 _Maybe he just needs time to recover?_

 _._

They'd reached her apartment complex eventually.

"Thanks for walking me home. Goodnight, sensei."

.

 _Sensei? Why is she still calling me that?_

Kakashi frowned at her for a moment before his look lightened up again. "By the way thanks for the pink fluffy thing. It's definitely my colour." He joked with an eye-crinkle as he turned and walked into the direction of his own home waving her goodbye.

.

The new jounin shouted "Hey, if you don't want it anymore, you could give it back. Konoha's a cold place during winter you know."

"Nah, I don't think so. First it's not winter yet, it's autumn. Second gift is gift." Responding over his shoulder he poofed away.

.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head.

 _There he's back again!_

 _ **Our good old sensei.**_

 _ **.**_

Then she went inside of the building and upstairs to the second floor where her apartment was.

.

* * *

.

On her bed waited another gift for her.

It looked like a short sword with something other dangling from the leather straps.

The pinkette eyed the small item with burning curiosity. It was a fine silver necklace with a tiny sakura blossom pendant. It was nothing striking, instead it was so delicate that it would probably be barely visible even from a short distance, but it fitted her and her personality perfectly. Whoever picked it out had to know her taste very well.

She examined the tanto next. It had a simple sheath made from black leather. The knob on the hilt looked like a traditional protection amulet. Sakura unsheathed the tanto and looked at its fine blade of Damascus steel. There was a delicate engraving of sakura flowers dancing in the wind on the blade.

 _Oh my, look at that!_

 _ **Customized manufacture!**_

Sakura tested its cutting ability by gently brushing the tanto over the outside of her under arm. According to the tiny pink hair falling down it was sharp as a razor blade. It was obvious that somebody had imported it, no armourer in Konoha could produce such an amazing sword.

Who would give her such a carefully selected present?


	47. 47 A Friendship should be safe

_**Sorry for the late update, I had a lot to do lately with job applications, a travelling man, rescuing my precious plants from the sudden frost, looking after our post-hibernation tortoises and my two absolutely batshit crazy parakeets.**_

 _ **Aaaand I decided to split this chapter as it developed a life of its own. Yep, so this means there will be more chapters for you to read ;)**_

 _ **I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Still waiting for some one-shot suggestions ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _._

 **47\. A Friendship should be safe**

.

Secretly both hated the idea of just being friends but it was better than no contact and missing each other any longer. They had to confess each one to themselves that there was no way to avoid the other, the drawing was just too intense. Kakashi told himself that at least he had regained his self-control now after all the distance he had worked hard to put between the two and he hoped she would keep it that way. It had been almost a year now since they had returned from Suna.

The silverhead stared into the distance behind his bedroom window.

.

 _A friendship should be safe._

 _._

He sighed and went into his bathroom to get ready for the day.

After his injuries had finally healed, Tsunade forced him to get his annual check-up at the hospital. There was a high possibility he would have to face her there again.

.

* * *

.

Sakura had been the only one who he had allowed to examine him in the past. Probably that was still noted in his records. Kakashi had not thought about it until a young nurse led him into the examination room 8 and he felt a little unease creep under his skin.

 _It has always been in here._

 _._

"Have a seat. The doctor will be here soon."

The nurse smiled friendly as she put the folder of his records on the desk to some others and left.

.

Kakashi walked around the white and very unfriendly room. Its sterility, the biting smell of disinfectants, the sparse interior and all those people dressed in white and green made him nervous. He hated that building filled to the brim with painful memories and he didn't like to spend more time in any hospital than necessary. After five minutes which felt like eternity he wanted to leave like he had done often before.

It wasn't one of his problems when the medic didn't show up, right?

Before he could escape the door opened and the doctor appeared.

.

"Ok Mr. Hanamori. The results look promising, but the liver values leave much to be desired and you still have to lose some weight."

.

Seemingly all her focus was lying on the clipboard in her hands.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask as she walked over to the desk and sat down. She had not even looked at him once and did not notice her faux pas.

.

"I suggest you're going on a strict diet for a few months. Take the medicine as prescribed and all should be good. Alright?"

"Fine."

.

The woman in the lab frowned as she noticed the huge pile of records on her table with wide eyes. Her face lost its rosy colour immediately as she heard a chuckle eventually.

It was too familiar.

Sakura looked around but could only see a dark figure standing near the window looking out.

.

"You're not Mr. Hanamori, right?"

"No." The amusement was clearly audible in his dark voice.

.

"Who are you?"

She browsed quickly through the five records on her table. As she had found what she seemed to be looking for her whole body stiffened. The moment her fingers found his record, she knew it for sure who the person was.

.

"Kakashi?" Sakura turned into his direction.

"So which diet do you suggest?" He approached her with a funny eye-crinkle.

.

With fire-red cheeks she tried to continue "I'm sorry, I did not expect you here." She cleared her throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing special, it's just time for the annual check-up."

.

She opened his folder and took a look at the data sheet. "You know you're about six months too late?"

He nodded.

.

The pinkette shook her head and sighed. "Okay, remove your ninja gear and sit down on the table."

.

Sakura walked to the faucet to wash and disinfect her hands.

In the meantime the copy-nin stripped down to his pants and his tank-top with the attached mask, folded the other items neatly on a chair in front of her desk and did as he was told.

.

Silently admiring his physique and his unique smell she took a look at his recently healed arm injury first, which had left a nasty scar she decided to reduce with her healing chakra. The older jounin seemed to be in good general health, he had not overused his sharingan lately and the broken ribs he had not told her of had healed well too.

And he had lost a molar.

.

"Where is your tooth?"

"It got lost it on my way somewhere." His warning look bore into her eyes, keeping her from asking any further questions.

"Mhm."

.

Sakura also detected four stab wounds on his thighs with her chakra, they appeared to be inflicted at nearly the same time as his arm and the ribs got injured. She alleviated the damage of the almost healed tissue as best as she could, sending waves of relief with her mending chakra and something way more too intense.

He took her wrists and gently pulled her hands away from his thighs.

"Thank you, I'm fine now."

.

Looking down in embarrassment she noticed he had left his boots on. Due to his body suddenly stiffening up she doubted he wasn't trying to hide something from her.

"Take them off."

.

 _Shit!_

He doubted he would get through with that from the start.

.

Slowly he got his right foot out and then the left. The later had taken him some more effort to do so and the medic-nin knew something was off, so she took a closer look. His left ankle was swollen, warm and had a little crusted stab on the outer side right above the strange coloured joint. Her chakra scanned the area and she cocked her head to the side with a stern frown.

.

"What about that metal in your ankle?"

Her former sensei shrugged nonchalantly "I can't get it out."

.

"That's for quite some time in there, Kakashi." Sakura raised a brow at him.

"Eight months to be exact." He stated with a dramatic finger gesture as he tried to distract her from his bodily reaction as she touched said part of his body.

.

Of course Sakura had noticed the slight flinch and without any warning she pulled out the metal with her chakra skills. The copy-nin hissed of the sharp pain and tried hard to suppress the urge to retch.

"Why haven't you come here sooner? I could have removed it before it got infected."

She looked at the foreign body wich seemed to be a part of a thick nail and shook her head. "That must have caused a lot of distress."

.

The silverhead grunted still in horrible agony. "You have no idea."

Sakura looked up only to notice the intense pain written all over his masked face. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

.

Horrified she let her healing chakra flow and his clenched face muscles loosened up continually while his body began to relax too.

Her hand stayed a bit longer at his ankle as it was necessary to soothe the pain and heal the injury. He did not retreat and relished in the feeling of her calming chakra bonding with his own. Both felt a tingling sensation rushing through their bodies like a long missing piece of their own had finally returned.

Smiling the pinkette withdrew and stepped away to gather some devices to clean and bandage the wound. Purposely she leaned forward to get them from the rack as Kakashi's eyes fell on her backside and his mind drifted off to the moment when he had pushed her hard onto their bed in the spa hotel. The strong jounin remembered how sultry she had smelled, how desirable her skin had felt on his and how perfect body had fit against his.

.

"Now you're as good as new!" Her words crushed him back into reality.

"Pardon?"

.

"I said you're as good as new."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you!"

.

She chuckled, still crouching in front of him with his bandaged ankle in her hands, sending him almost suggestive looks from below while her very warm hands slowly brushed their way up to his thighs and back to his ankles. He cocked his head to the side and felt another wave of memories from their training wash through his brain, like what he had told her about the right setting and the seductive ways to pleasure a man.

Slowly his lively, erotic imagination kicked in, but before his desires could take over he felt something soft slap his face.

.

The copy-nin looked down at the fabric in his hands. It was his sweater. Obviously she had thrown his sweater at him.

 _So she is toying with me indeed..._

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask knowing she had returned to her desk he put on the sweater without looking at her, his boots followed.

.

He walked over to the front of her big desk and leaned over propped on his exposed strong, wiry underarms. Sakura watched him with huge eyes trying to slow her racing heartbeat down. Mismatching eyes were fixed on her, sending intense waves of something she couldn't decipher, as he grabbed his records and turned them into his direction. To make it worse he carefully took the pen she had in between her fingers brushing her hand so softly she barely noticed it while their eyes remained connected.

He averted his stare only to sign the papers at the required row and handed them back. Then he offered her the pen with the same intense stare which seemed to strike right at her core.

.

"You can keep it." Sakura managed to say in a cracked voice.

She was sure she couldn't stand another single moment of a simple touch of him.

.

He took a step back and gathered his other clothes, the pen disappeared in a pocket of his flak jacket and he took it in his hands. Her eyes were sudddenly very engrossed in following his every movement and she could swear reality had turned into slow motion. He didn't look at her as he put on his flak jacket, but before he closed the front, the fingerless gloves came next. One finger by the other he adjusted the soft leather with skilled hands until he seemed satisfied. Then Kakashi's fingers moved to the jacket, slowly zipping it up and hiding the hard planes of his shinobi body which were lying more or less evident underneath his sweater. She didn't realise how he had followed her eyes trailing his moves. The fascinated look on her reddened face encouraged him in his actions.

The legendary shinobi looked down and closed the zipper only to meet her heated gaze with his own. Slowly he took the forehead protector from the chair beneath and brought it up to his head. He made sure they had locked eyes again before he closed his mismatching ones and put the device into place, then he tied it skillfully at the back of his head. Kakashi could feel her stare as he adjusted his silver mane still with his eyes closed and with intentionally slow movements.

Their eyes met again, a fire burning in them both and the tension gradually rising into something unbearable. It seemed to be just a matter of time until one of them would give in. As the first ideas of throwing her onto that stupid desk and ripping their clothes off appeared in his mind, he knew he had to do something before this would get out of control.

.

With an eye-crinkle he tried to save the situation with any innocent topic his head could come up with.

"After that long healing process I think I could need a little help at training."

 _Oh, come on! You can do that better, man!_

A questioning look was the only answer he got.

"You said something about sparring together sometime?"

"Ehrm, sure."

"Good. What about tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'll have to work till 4 p.m. if that's a problem, we could…"

.

He cut her off. "Fine by me. 1630 at training ground three."

Kakashi waved goodbye and exited the room as Sakura took in the needed deep breath she had skipped for too long.

.

.

While he was walking down the hall of the hospital, he realised that asking the epitome of his desire, who was also his self-declared forbidden fruit, to fight each other with full body contact had maybe not been his wisest decision.

.

 _That woman will be the death of me._

 _._

And with the same sigh he had begun his day he descended the few steps in front of the hospital.

Definitely this wasn't his day. A visit at the cenotaph would help him to clear his mind.

.

* * *

.

Their spar didn't go as weird as he feared it to be.

The strangest thing had been that he had shown up before her at the training field and that she had been the one with a lousy excuse.

The two jounin warmed up and sparred for a few hours, then stretched afterwards like they had done so many times in the past. They had missed this and the extensive and overly exhausting, yet very comforting workout. It was like harmonious routine with fluent movement patterns and the pleasant feeling of _home_ again, it couldn't be described with other words.

.

At around 8 p.m. the two ninjas sat down and he passed her a water bottle like he had often done during their prior training.

.

 ***Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrommmmaaaaaaarrrggghhhlllll***

 **.**

Sakura's eyes went wide and her face turned fire-red.

Kakashi looked at her both questioningly and amused.

.

 ***Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooaaarrrrrmmmmaaaaaaarrrggghhhlllll***

 **.**

The pinkette tried to hide her face with the hands on her knees, but her redness had turned up to her ears.

"Sorry."

.

The silverhead couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and it didn't take her long to join him.

.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat before your roaring stomach will run amok."

Still embarrassed she looked at the chuckling man. "Please tell me you're hungry too."

.

"I've never said I am not." Kakashi helped her up and they went to Ichiraku's like they had done with the team together in the past.

.

The next weird thing was he had actually paid for both of their food, but before she could thank him he poofed away.


	48. 48 A Try on Friendship

I decided to quote the exact wording:

 **"Good god! Oh my god, this story sucks balls. I read the whole thing bu holy shit! Are you a nigger?**

 **Only a nigger could write something as shitty as this. GO BACK TO YOUR SLAVE, YOU ASS!"**

 _Guest review from Doom Marine 54 The Fail of a Mission, Chapter 47, Yesterday 6:35PM. EXACT WORDING!_

 _._

Seriously, wtf?! How disrespectful and hatred-driven could a person be? It's amazing that she/he read it to Chapter 47 though. Nobody forced her/him to do it! Then hiding behind a guest review, but still with a pen name visible and an empty profile behind – interesting!

How petty-minded has a person to be to have such a politically unacceptable and morally shameful opinion in this day and age? It's disturbing and awfully disgusting, but still I would never lower myself to such a lowbrow level and rant back. That's not my style.

Such things make me think about what people have become nowadays.

Your family and dear friends must be really proud of you.

 _SquaMata_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **48\. A Try on Friendship**

 **.**

Kakashi and Sakura began to spar together like they had done before twice a week. Without any intention to do so their meetings extended naturally more and more. They often ate lunch or dinner together and even started to spend some free-time together with sharing books, discussing their contents or cooking together. The two jounin were laughing a lot, their eyes sparkled and their hearts fluttered secretly as they had reached a friendship level with more or less flirty connotations, depending on the current situation.

Someday after a bone-crushing shift at the hospital the pink-haired medic-nin came home and there was a blue snuggly on her couch waiting for her. Sakura smiled knowingly as she walked over to the fluffy thing and opened the gift card.

.

 **"To our newest Jounin.**

 **For the cold nights here in Konoha.**

 **I'm proud of you.**

 **Good to have you back!"**

 _._

 _Just two months later!_

 ** _He made progress!_**

.

The kunoichi shook her head and giggled happily. Who would have guessed her former sensei would give her such a nice gift?

Sakura still wondered who had bought that expensive and very unique tanto for her and the beautiful, delicate necklace she wore every day now. There was no indication for the identity of the generous donor with the good taste who obviously had to know her very well.

The pinkette decided to take a soothing bath before she would join her new snuggly with the latest icha icha on the couch. It had been Naruto's first time as publisher and co-author. He had tried to glue the remaining snippets of story ideas from Jiraiya together with his impressions of their travels. Sakura was excited to read "icha icha memories".

.

* * *

.

A few days later she met Kakashi at training ground three again for another sparring match.

"Yo, Sakura! Have you already read icha icha memories?"

The pinkette's cheeks turned incredible red and her eyes fell to the floor.

.

The silverhead jumped down from his favourite reading spot in the tree and pointed at the book in his hands.

"I guess you have. That's great! Let's discuss it a bit."

"No."

.

"Why not?"

"You know exactly why I will never ever talk about that book."

.

The silverhead chuckled at the embarrassed and very pissed-off figure in front of him. "It's not bad. It's quite good actually. The discriptions are very…"

She beamed at him.

"… accurate."

Sakura sighed loudly. "Oh god. I'm so going to kill that fox-bastard!"

.

"Hey, you cannot hold against him that he was head over heels in love with you."

She grunted. "No, but I can kill him for peeking as a teenager and describing how my body had changed over the years."

.

"Puberty is always obvious to others, Sakura." He shrugged. "We have all been through that phase in life sooner or later. It's unavoidable."

The kunoichi shook her head. "You have read it too. The… scenes… God, it's just embarrassing."

.

"I don't think so."

They made eye-contact and his lone, charcoal eye reassured her that he was honest. In an instant she was calmed down and smiled again.

"Come on, let's do what we're here for!" He stated with an eye-crinkle and discarded his flak jacket.

.

It was one of those last warm days before winter would return burying the landscape under a beautiful white cover for a few cold months.

All her discomfort and ager had been washed away with one simple look of him. Sakura shook her head smirking of the power that man had over her and hung her own flak jacket on a tree branch.

They ran a few rounds through the trees both to warm up and to practise this important ninja ability. They made a break to drink and stretch a little and continued with some specific muscle training. He had lost some of his physical performance due to his healing phase.

The pinkette helped him to get rid step by step of the fasciae issues he had developed due to his injuries during his ninja career.

.

"Why don't you tell me what happened at that mission?" She asked him out of curiosity as she helped him up.

"Why should I do that?"

.

"Because I want to know!" To be honest she had no other answer, she just cared about him.

"Secrets, Sakura. That makes me mysterious!" There was his theatrical finger gesture again and he fell into a fight stance indicating the beginning of their spar.

.

"You're all mysterious! You're even wearing a mask all day and everyone wonders what's underneath." Sakura followed suit.

"See?" He chuckled before he attacked with his first blow.

Their playful banter had been often part of their training, sometimes as intentional distraction and other times as some kind of flirt. The strong kunoichi dodged it and countered with a hard kick.

.

They fought hard, but Sakura wouldn't give up with her interrogation. Not now.

"Why do you even wear that stupid thing?"

Shrugging he answered "I forgot."

.

"You FORGOT?!"

"Yep."

.

"How could you forget why you're hiding your face all the time?"

"I tell you what." He jumped close to face her, Sakura stopped all of her movements. "You'll never know whats underneath." His index-finger brushed her nose playfully and he dodged her predictable strike to the side.

.

"I've seen whats underneath, don't you remember?" She smirked at him, blocking his blow.

He stopped dead in his tracks to raise a brow at her. "What?"

.

"Suna. Sharingan." Now she was the one acting dramatical with a finger in the air.

"Sakura, we agreed we will never talk about what happened." His ice-cold tone was meant to leave no room for discussion.

.

Suddenly they were close, front to front with him clutching both of her wrists. The copy-nin's victory was near as she whispered "Sure. But I've seen your face!"

The silverhead did not loosen his grip as he susurrated dangerously low into her ear "There's no proof for that. Sharingan created what you were craving for, nothing more."

Then he released her and walked back to the tree where their belongings were to gather something to drink.

.

"Proof it! Get that fucking thing off!"

.

Without a warning she jumped at him and pushed him to the ground, straddling him. They fumbled and grabbed until both noticed how close their bodies were.

A sudden heat emerged and danced in tantalising waves through their bodies, beginning at the spots where they had connected and brushing every single cell of their bodies. His struggles became softer, her touches more gentle. Of course he could have stopped her easily, but a part of him didn't want to and he was more than afraid to give in and let that part take over.

Without thinking his hand came slowly up to his mask, the tension between the two ninjas was incredible. Again both felt like being caught in a spell as he was about to pull it off and kiss her.

.

Suddenly there were loud footsteps indicating a person approached quickly.

"Sakura, I… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Naruto was startled and gaped. He had come to training ground three to talk with Sakura and had definitely no intention to interrupt them in… whatever they were doing. His eyes moved from a deeply flushed pinkette to a pale former sensei with sweat pearls on his forehead. Kakashi's hands were protectively wrapped around her hips.

 _N: Why would he do that?_

Her hand rested gently in the hollow between Kakashi's sweater clad pecs, the other waved defensively into the direction of the blonde. She said something, but he couldn't her it, his mind was racing too much.

N: _What's going on with her lately? Sasuke, me, Tatsuo, Gaara and now Kakashi-sensei?! I thought she's with Tatsuo now? At least it's what he seemed to think, when he told me to take care for her as he had to leave for a while. How could she replace him so easily? Officially he's MIA, but I know he's alive and she doesn't seem to care. And stupid-me wanted to talk with her and Kaka-sensei about my plan to bring him back. What a fool I am!_

 _._

Naruto had a disgusted look on his face and was about to walk back home as her voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned back into her direction.

"NOOOO, it's not what you think!" Sakura screamed and pinned the silverhead forcefully down with all her power. Kakashi was too shocked to fight back, but searched for an answer in her eyes.

"Naruto, come on over and help me to pull his mask down! We'll finally see his face!"

.

Immediately the blonde ninja legend forgot all the weird impressions.

"Fuck yeah!"

The young man's blue eyes began to sparkle again and bubbling over with mirth he stormed over to them.

.

N: _Oh, that's what this is all about! That makes sense!_

The kyuubi container bent down to support her actions. As they had managed to reveal an upper part of his nose and cheek, they heard a loud ***poof*** and their former sensei was gone.

"Nooo! Not again! We've almost seen it! Dammit!" Naruto grumbled and Sakura giggled.

.

 _S: Puh, that was close…_

 ** _S: By the way, didn't you say something about killing Naruto for the things he wrote more than obviously about you?_**

 _S: Hehehehe. Yeah…_

 _._

Naruto didn't like the devilish grin and the raging eyes she showed him in the slightest as she cracked her knuckles with loud pops.

.

* * *

.

From the distance trees could be seen crashing down the whole way back to Konoha. The hokage had sent out ANBU to investigate.

"On them we've found strange imprints which appeared to be left by a human male. It seems like he had been smashed against the trunks."

Tsunade looked up from her icha icha exemplar and smirked amused at the ANBU reporting to her. With a move of her head to the side she told him to fix this. With a sigh he rushed to the trail of destruction like he had always done.

.

The hokage shook her head and laughed full-heartedly. She poured two cups of sake and set one of it onto the windowsill. The blonde sannin smiled into the distance and took a sip from her own.

 _They had learned from the best! Oh, Jiraiya, you're missing all the fun here._

 _._

* * *

.

Kakashi had reappeared in his bedroom.

"Boss, you're back! How was it? You promised to take me with you next time, don't forget! The others want to go with you too! Can we go for a walk now? I'm hungry! I want a steak!"

An overly happy pug jumped up and down around his feet, but he ignored him. His head was hammering with questions.

.

 _Is she serious? No, it wasn't all about my mask only, was it?_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	49. 49 Dreams again

Cheers! I'm chilling on the sofa with a delicious pear cider and my laptop.

Seems like I'm very productive today :)

Thank you guys for keeping up with me! Your feedback is my fuel.

I already have plans for a sequel ;)

Enjoy your weekend!

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 **49\. Dreams again**

.

Their eager mouths crashed hard together as their tongues fought for dominance. Hands explored what was underneath the clothes of the other and one item after another fell to the floor.

He couldn't remember how they had finally found together, but he didn't mind. That woman was what he had been craving for half of his life. In his eyes she was perfection and she meant everything to him. The beautiful girl was now straddling him and slowly she sat up to discard her black tank-top.

He watched her every movement and focused on the swell of her wonderful breasts. Like gifts from the Gods they were wrapped in a tiny rosy satin bra, which matched the colour of her soft mid-long and curly mane perfectly. He smiled at her from beyond as his hands gently stroke the smooth skin of her hips…

.

 ***Aaaahhhh!***

.

The ANBU looked above the edge of his book. She seemed to be in deep slumber.

 _Maybe my imagination is just too lively._

He chuckled and returned his attention to the next side of the novel.

.

… He sat up to capture her lips with his in another passionate kiss while his hands wandered up from the curve of her hips to the clasp of the small fabric item which separated his skin from hers. It took him some effort to open it up and set her firm mounds free. Chuckling she discarded the annoying thing and slapped the soft material into his face…

.

 ***Ooooooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!***

 _._

 _Dreams again._

The ANBU was sceptic and put his book down eventually. He detected her chakra and was surprised she was still sleeping like a stone.

The skilled ninja contemplated if he should risk taking a peek into her mind.

.

 ***MMMMmmmhhhhaaaaahhhh***

 _._

 _That dreams again._

A mischievous smirk formed underneath his white porcelain mask.

 _She could be in danger! Just a little peek to be sure…_

 _._

 _._

Sakura was dreaming indeed, so he stepped into her dream and found himself in front of her apartment door in her imagination. The blond wooden door stood slightly open, its contours were bathed in a fascinating play of light due to the illumination inside of the apartment and a delightful smell. It was a very inviting impression.

The silent observer followed the trail of discarded clothes from the door of her apartment to the bathroom from where the noises and the alluring scent came from. It was obvious she had another long day at the hospital and had wanted nothing more than a hot shower and her bed like she had complained in reality so many times lately. So the pinkette had undressed on her way from the bathroom. There were the moans again, so very erotic and sinful, he wasn't sure it had been a good idea to step into her dream.

Noiselessly he stepped in front of the bathroom door to peek through the crack.

The young woman was standing under the warm spray, steam surrounding her delicate figure. Her head was leaning on the tiles as one of her hands seemed busy touching herself. Disappointed by another unsuccessful attempt on masturbation she stepped into the middle of the spray and let the water run over her head and face.

Oh, how much he would have liked to give her a helping hand!

Suddenly he heard a barely audible, deep guttural groan behind him. The sneaky ANBU stiffened and didn't dare to move, though he knew he was invisible to the products of her imagination. Rummaging too much around in someone's dreams and disturbing them in any way had risks he didn't want to take. He was irritated as someone walked right through him and surprised the girl by pressing her front first to the cold tiles with one hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. The guy nibbled softly on her neck "Close your eyes." The ANBU couldn't see who it was due to the new wave of steam surrounding the room as the man had swirled the air with his sudden appearance.

Sakura closed her eyes as strong, masculine hands turned her halfway to steal a seductive kiss. The pinkette and the unidentified male engaged into loving and steamy shower sex right in front of the eyes of their unnoticed observer, who was too engrossed in the scene to retreat.

They had changed position and the man suddenly looked straight at him. First the man seemed to be shocked by the secret intruder, but within the blink of an eye there was an amused smirk written all over his face. The ANBU didn't know how it was possible for the guy to see him, but as he recognised the face it all made sense.

 _That cocky bastard!_

The man was penetrating the panting kunoichi from behind. She was kneeling in front of him with her hands clamped on the edge of the bathtub for support. Slowly he put a hand in between her legs and started to increase her sensations, which rewarded him with loud moans of pure lust. The man winked at the ANBU still with that overly confident smirk on his face as the first spasms of her orgasm jerked through her body.

.

At that moment the ANBU found himself thrown back into his own body in the cold, nightly reality of her balcony.

His eyes were wide open and sweat droplets had appeared on his face underneath the white mask. With trembling hands he heard the sleeping woman scream out a name on the peak of her pleasure.

 _I heard it loud and clear._

The ANBU gulped.

.

He couldn't count how many times he had told himself to not slip into her dreamy mind again to take a look at her dreams, but he had never dared to stay that long and never in his whole shinobi career had someone noticed his presence nor even had he been kicked out of someone's dream. To that night he had been sure that wasn't even possible.

 _What is HE doing in her dream?_

 _How was he even able to notice me?_

 _He acted on his own like he was no product of her own imagination. Could that mean…?_

 _No, he wouldn't, right?_

 _._

The ANBU on her balcony chuckled and shook his head. Then he returned to his book.

.

.

… The young man was fascinated by the perfectly sculpted body sitting in his lap. Her boobs were just the right size, a handful not too much and not too less. Her moist folds began to rub against his painfully erected member in slow circles, only a thin layer of underwear separated them. He thought he wouldn't take the teasing any longer and he began to suck on her taut nipples.

Then he pulled her near for another kiss and she pressed him down by the chest onto the mattress. A small hand of the woman he desired so much brushed from his strong pecs over his prominent abs downwards. It was obviously aimed for a lower destination. Groaning in appreciation he returned his attention to her face as he noticed her swollen, blurry eyes. As her hand had just reached its destination and closed around his pulsating shaft, his hands stopped her.

"Asagao, not like this."

She looked startled and all of a sudden very fragile and self-concious."I thought you want me?"

.

"Trust me, I want you." He snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose suddenly feeling like a complete idiot.

"I just don't want it that way. Asagao, we both had a lot of drinks. Our first time together should be special, not some drunk hump we both might regret." …

.

.

 _I still can't belief that you chose Asagao for her name. Quite fitting to be a creation of the knucklehead only! I can imagine that carries the signature of Jiraiya too._ ***chuckle***

(This Japanese flower only blooms in the morning and cool time, that's why it's called "morning glory" in Japanese. Naruto and Sakura's relationship had started in one of the colder late summer nights. Also Asagao in floral language has the meaning of "Brief love" and "Bond of love". Now you may understand the meaning behind that name.)

.

.

… "You think you would regret it?" The woman snorted grouchily. Apparently she had gotten the wrong end of the stick.

"Yes. I mean no!"

.

The unique girl with the rosé golden hair tried to get up due to his bad choice of words, but his hands on her wrists stopped her.

"Dammit! What I mean is I want to remember every single second of it. I want you to enjoy it as much as I do and I want to make this last."

.

"To make this last?" Disbelieving green eyes bore into his blue ones.

"Yes, I won't be satisfied with just one meaningless, intoxicated night, Asagao. As I said, I want you. I want you not only for that, I want to be with you. It's all I ever wanted since we first met, Asagao. I love you."

.

She didn't respond, instead she hid her exposed chest with her arms and stared out of the window.

As her bottom lip started to quiver and tears assembled in her eyes the blonde man pulled her down gently onto his broad chest to cuddle her and give her as much comfort as he could. In an instant the young woman fell asleep curled up to his side.

For a while his fingers continued to brush through her hair in a soothing manner until he followed her into the land of dreams eventually.

.

.

The ANBU closed his book and decided to call it a night.

 _I'm glad you had treated her with decency and respect, Naruto._


	50. 50 Did the Mission really fail?

**50\. Did the Mission really fail?**

.

According to the side's statistics some of **YOU MAY HAVE SKIPPED CHAPTER 48!**

It was uploaded on the same day as chapter 49 and it **contains important scenes for the story** , so don't forget to **read it** too.

 _SquaMata_

.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. Again she had one of those weird, very lively dreams. They had been surprisingly colourful and delightful with a lot of erotic scenes which had seemed to develop a life of their own, but she didn't mind they had always been very pleasant for her. The pinkette wasn't sure who it had been to sweeten her imaginations this time, she had not seen his face. Most of her fantasies contained a certain silverhead or a handsome ANBU who was sadly still declared "missing in action".

The young kunoichi turned to lie on her back while her mind drifted off to Tatsuo.

It was a shame that Naruto wasn't allowed to bring him back. Tsunade had told him there would be a reason he would understand someday and the pinkette had told him his family would need him more, which was true and had worked wonders on the blonde jinchuuriki. Sakura didn't regret a thing and there was still the possibility he would return all by himself like the hokage had reassured her. The elite ninja had not been declared KIA by now, there would be a year and a few months left until his name would get engraved into the cenotaph. The medic-nin took a deep breath and put her underarm to close her eyes and soothe the upcoming headache.

After a few unsuccessful attempts of continuing to sleep she decided to get up.

A cup of strong coffee and a run would make a good start into her day and it had the wonderful benefit of getting her mind clear.

.

Sakura walked through the bedroom door and headed for the kitchenette. Respectfully she did not switch on the lights of her combined living space, though her eyes searched for the sleepy pug. Lately he had developed the habit of crawling onto her sofa in the middle of the night to sleep there sprawled over in a kangaroo pose between the large pillows and snoring bestially. Whenever she had woken up Pakkun had been outside the bedroom or he had been even gone completely, but she had always been well-rested and relaxed. That's why she didn't dare to ask questions and neither did he.

There was a gurgling noise and she knew it was the cute dog slowly waking up. Sakura smiled as she took a sip of her warm and steamy cup full of fresh brewed oriental coffee.

Temari had brought the pinkette's favourite brand as a gift for her on her last visit to Konoha. By now Sakura's coffee had reached an ever higher stage of perfection, it was so delicious with just the right amount of oriental spices added, sweetened with a half teaspoon of dark golden honey and topped with a soft whitecap of foamed almond milk slightly powdered with cinnamon. That coffee was a creation of desire like pure sex made as a hot beverage, her personal, daily sin, coating the taste buds in sweet glee and with a sudden delightful explosion on her tongue like a colourful firework of all different spices. Closing her eyes and licking her lips Sakura relished in the sensation of her amazing beverage.

.

Today would be special, Gaara had come to Konoha for an alliance meeting.

On the first official kage meeting there had not been enough time to discuss the seduction mission and some other topics due to extended negotiations and on the second there had been an unforeseen emergency with rogue nins involved. Sakura had helped to patch up Naruto and Sai after they had returned, because Tsunade had been too tired out of the epic fight and the healing of all the severely wounded. But that was the past, today would be great. Today would be enough time.

Sakura had been invited to join their private meeting later on today and she was looking forward to spend some time with Gaara again. Yesterday he had surprised her with a visit at the hospital. First he had wanted to take that opportunity for his three-monthly check-up and second he had asked her to have dinner with him tonight after his alliance meeting.

Frankly she was a woman with needs, her dreams haunted her and her two objects of desire were either missing in action or teasing her until she couldn't think straight only to vanish in a puff of smoke then. She knew the kazekage was a very discreet man and not averted to some occasional fun, so she wouldn't mind to blow off some steam with him if Shukaku would give his consent.

.

* * *

.

In the early afternoon Gaara and Tsunade were discussing about the upcoming marriage between Konoha and Suna and the terms and conditions both councils had prescribed.

"Konoha is grateful to welcome such a skilled kunoichi supporting our alliance."

"I guess my sister will be happy. She has never been fond of the rough desert climate anyway. "

.

The hokage gave him an apologetic look. "I have to admit, I'm still sorry for the failed mission. Your siblings had asked for our help and I want to assure you once again that we all had just wanted the best for you. I'm deeply sorry that it didn't work and all the inconvenience that it caused you."

"Inconvenience? No. Though I knew it from the start, it was refreshingly different." His lips moved into a half sided smile as he averted his eyes briefly to look out of the window. "She was great. I mean, she did a lot for me and for my village." His attention came back to the leader of the leaf. "Suna feels deeply indebted to Konoha. That is why we have decided to allow Temari to move to your village after her marriage with Nara Shikamaru."

.

Tsunade smiled in approval, but before she could respond there was a double knock on her office door.

"Come on in!"

Sakura approached the two kages and joined them having tea at the office.

.

They spoke about the mission and why it had failed.

"I understand. Of course I'll keep it a secret and so will Sakura."

"I'm glad you comprehend the situation." The young handsome man poured them some fresh tea into their cups as a gesture of kindness.

Then the three came back to the issue of the wedding and Sakura as the maid of honour informed them of the more recent plans and changes.

.

After their tea the pinkette had to leave, she said she had another appointment. Gaara smiled knowingly as Sakura closed the door of the office behind her and made her way to the training grounds.

The two village leaders smiled, the mission had gone perfectly, even if it failed at first.

Gaara had learned to sleep, the remaining pieces of Shukaku had been sealed together, he was easier to control now and behaved.

His sister would be married in Konoha soon and would deliver a possible heir for Suna someday.

Last but not least Sakura and Kakashi both had been saved from their sorrow and grief.

.

"So, I assume they are still training together?"

"Yeah, they spend a lot of time together since he has returned from his journeys."

.

Gaara chuckled and shook his head in incomprehension. _Though they could be together now, they are still both too afraid to give in._

Perceptive hazel eyes had noticed the reaction of the younger kage. "So I'm not the only one who suspects there's something going on between the two, right?" She smirked.

.

"There were many indications, yes." He nodded with a half sided smirk. "To all appearances there are many men interested in her actually."

Tsunade chuckled. "Yeah, she has it in her to turn all the heads of the men."

.

Gaara smiled and shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position. "What about that one ANBU who had accompanied Hatake on his last ambassador trip to Suna? He had sought for one of my best armourers in particular to manufacture a specific sword for him."

"Oh, you mean Tatsuo." Tsunade remembered she had sent them together to Suna.

.

"I cannot remember his name, but by the description of the very unique tanto I am sure it would be a gift for Sakura. Are they in some kind of relationship?" The redhead asked out of pure curiosity.

"Sadly he's been declared M.I.A. for over nine months now. It's a very sensitive topic." The sannin's amused look faltered.

.

The leader of the sand felt sadness washing over his former emotionless heart. "That must be hard for her. He seemed to be a really nice guy with honest intentions." He had hoped Sakura would find the love she deserved eventually.

Tsunade snorted and Gaara gave her a questioning look. "Sorry. I had a frog in my throat. Yes, he has some good sides indeed." There was still a weird grin plastered all over her face.

.

"Mhm. But?" The young man cocked his head to the side.

"Like most of my ANBU he's an idiot. An elite idiot, but still an idiot. Especially with women!" The hokage answered laughingly.

.

The kazekage chuckled briefly before he decided to switch topic. "Speaking about the elite, do you have chosen who will be your successor?"

The blonde village leader nodded confidently.


	51. 51 Into the Bedroom - The Talk

**.**

 **51\. Into the Bedroom –The Talk**

 **.**

 _ **leap in time to present**_ (one and a half year difference)

.

He looks down at her, "Why I let it happen that far? It's so wrong, but feels so right." he whispers huskily as his eyes slowly admire her half naked body. She is lying there on his bed with her hair sprawled out over his pillows, and her perfect body in front of him.

Her eyes are closed, with her lips open just the slightest bit and he wants to taste her, his hunger for her has never been stronger than in that exact moment, as she suddenly opens her eyes and props up on her elbows. His shuriken printed covers slide down her perky breasts, which seems to don't bother her, instead she leers deeply and fixes her eyes on his with a look of pure desire.

"You look absolutely beautiful! You know, you'll kill me someday", he breathes out and approaches her tardily. _Two can play this game, my little prey._ The copy-nin begins to circle her. He reminds her of a dangerous, freaking masculine, dominant and very hungry predator.

It has never gone that far between them, though they have been teasing each other for years now. All of a sudden she feels a little ashamed, maybe she shouldn't have crossed the last line to hide naked in his sheets waiting for him to come home.

.

"What do you want from me, Sensei?" She asks in a nervous tone with trembling lips.

.

Seemingly that cut his last restraint, he is on her in a blur, pins her hands down with a strong grip and whispers hoarsely into her ear, "You know exactly what I want."

.

He licks softly along the edge of her ear and bites playfully into her lobe. She inhales his incredibly masculine scent and feels his built ninja body hovering over her. Then she notices one significant thing by the feel of his lips. _Oh my god, his mask is gone!_

Suddenly he poofs away to reappear leaning aloof on the opposite wall of his room and gives her a nondescript look. His mask is back on like nothing has ever happened. Slowly she releases the breath she couldn't remember she has been holding and watches him composing himself back to the stoic business Kakashi everybody knows. Playtime is over.

She feels a sudden weight on her chest and covers herself with his sheets.

.

"I'm really tired of our little games, it isn't funny anymore. You teased me like forever and now you decided to wait for me in my bed. I know I'm no angel either, we both did some things I'm not proud of. But it's not like that awful training we had to absolve together some years ago. I bet you feel the same that we two have never fully returned from that one mission." He crosses his arms and his look hardens.

.

"We should talk, Sakura!"

.

The pinkette nods while her eyes have found a sudden interest in the wooden floor boards of his bedroom.

"That what occured during the training and the mission was never supposed to happen. I lost control over the situation repeatedly. Hell, I even started going out with infamous Kankuro to pick up random girls for compensation."

"You're such an idiot, Kakashi! You've hurt me! You've hurt me willingly!" Her voice does not betray the lot of wounded feelings she has gone through over the time.

.

"Do you think you were the only one begging for relief? Do you really think you were the only one getting hurt? That mission, Sakura…" he sighs "I am not made of stone, even I have my breaking-points. You're toying with me for so long now. I implore you to stop it." The silverhead says too cold for her taste in a deadly serious tone without any expression on his face.

"I cannot comply with your request." Sakura tries to mimic his attitude.

.

As a warning a single charcoal eye bore intrusively right into her emerald ones while he alters his stance to emphasize rejection.

"Don't forget I could easily turn that into an order."

The pinkette doesn't falter a single bit, she does not avert her eyes and keeps up intense eye-contact. If she would give up now or show any weakness, there would never be a chance.

.

After a few minutes of their staring at each other he removes his gloves and his forehead protector with resigned and exhausted sighs. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

The kunoichi in his sheets smiles at him. "Seems like we reached an impasse."

.

With an annoyed groan he discards his belt and pouch and put them on the chair. He rubs his temples of the upcoming headache.

"So, could you please leave my bed now? Sakura, I'm really tired of this shit and I'm physically exhausted as well. I had a very long day and I need some sleep." The legendary ninja removes his dark flak jacket.

"Intelligible, after what you've done tonight or should I say in the early morning hours? You know normal people sleep peacefully at that time. Could you please turn around, so I could dress myself?"

.

Next he doffs his red brassard, followed by his shirt, leaving him in his tank top and mask combination. "In all seriousness, are you completely naked lying in my bed?"

She gathers all her courage to answer bravely. "Now you'll never know."

.

As quick as lightening he turns around to face Sakura as her words from before strike him. The startled pinkette shrieks while her fingers adjust the crimson satin bra quickly.

"What did you mean as you mentioned the early morning hours?" By his look she could tell he is irritated.

.

 _Perfect!_

 _ **You've reached your goal! We have his full attention! Now go for it!**_

 _ **.**_

She puts on her Jounin sweater and tries to fix her hair, without looking at him she responds "I mean I heard you today, Kakashi." Sakura acts naturally like there is no big deal while she continues getting dressed.

All of a suddeen said copy-nin feels like forgetting how to breathe.

Then she puts on her pants "And on several occasions in the past."

He blinks in disbelief as a murmur escapes his masked lips. "Impossible."

.

The delicate kunoichi winks at him while she puts on her Jounin vest. "You of all people should know, you're not the only ninja in Konoha being magnificent in chakra control. By the way it is highly advantageous for disguise."

Underneath his mask his face forms into a devilish smile as he detached the hiding cloth from the tank-top before he removes the latter. "I bet that's the same cause why different shinobi witnessed you crying and moaning a certain ninja's name on several occasions."

He changes his posture and the shocked woman has to face a chiselled Greek god with a marvellous body right in front of her. Mismatched eyes show his mood has lightened up. Deep inside a part of Kakashi has awoken in thrill of the chase.

.

Sakura countered bravely. "And I bet half of the female population dotes on that certain ninja and they talk about him in their sleeps, but I'm NOT one of them!" She continues with a chuckle: "Don't get above of yourself! That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard! You can tell that damn spying ANBU to stop spreading false rumours and get the facts straight."

The pinkette shakes her head in annoyance and takes a leave, but before she could stomp away, his hand closes around her arm in a firm grip.

.

"Freeze! We're not done here." His low voice sounds serious and commanding.

Obeying she turns a bit to stay in front of him and looks him in the deep, tantalizing eyes, one dark-grey and one crimson with three tomoe inside of the iris.

"I did not imply you did that in your sleep nor that it were ANBU who witnessed it nor that it involved hearing only." There is a smirk forming clearly visible underneath his mask and she swears inwardly she'd kill him for that stupid behaviour.

"Explain!" Sakura snarls angrily between clenched teeth.

.

Slowly both of his hands come to rest on her shoulders and he bends down a little to close the distance between their eyes. Sakura hasn't thought he is able to show such amused and dirty expressions underneath that silly cloth as he leans closer to whisper softly into her ear:

"During our special training one fine shinobi witnessed you moaning that certain ninja's name in your sleep. Then in Suna you seemed to be pretty busy with yourself while groaning that very same name, according to two expert shinobi's eavesdropping. Next you must know an exceptionally gifted shinobi witnessed you masturbating and crying out that name late on the day the hokage was appointed. And do you know you have the habit to always cry out that one particular name whenever you're falling over the edge?"

Her whole bode stiffens up and she closes her eyes, he fears she would turn into a marble statue.

.

 _Only Genma and Tatsuo witnessed me orgasm in reality, right?_

 _ **Don't forget Gaara.**_

 _But he would never speak about it to Kakashi._

 _ **That's true.**_

 _That leaves Genma and Tatsuo…_

 _ **Those mean ANBU asses!**_

 _ **.**_

The silverhead chuckles dangerously low like he did long ago during her training.

 _He is in play mood?_

 _._

"Sakura, breathe!" Slowly she regains her composure.

"Please tell me who the other shinobi are, so I could kill them all." Her tone nearly freezes the blood in his veins.

.

"Only me and Pakkun." His hands squeeze her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

Her eyes shoot up open to look into his in disbelief. "You're kidding me, Pakkun is a pug!"

.

"And an exquisite ninja." Kakashi chuckles.

Sakura shakes her head, again he has managed to blow away the heavy, uncomfortable tension between them. Relaxing he embraces her in a tight hug, she returns it and he kisses her forehead before laying his head on hers.

The infamous copy-nin inhales her scent and with a relieved exhale he asks the eased woman in his arms: "Would you like to bear the certain ninja some company? After an awful day in the office doing important things over and over again, he could really need some comfort." His big warm hands draw lazy circles on her arms.

The calm kunoichi nodded and they prepare to go to bed like they did in Suna. She changes into a tank-top and a pair of boxers he offers her.

"Since when do you wear shuriken printed boxers? Really, Kakashi?" She giggles in amusement.

Shrugging he responds honestly, "They're comfy."

.

Kakashi lay down on one side of the huge bed and raised the sheets for her to join him.

They are lying there awake for a while, enjoying the feeling of their near as he is spooning her.

"'I've been missing this for a long time", Sakura stated.

"My, my, Sakura-chan, I had no idea! You've been sleeping with the hokage before?" There is his playful theatrical tone again.

She hits him with an elbow in his rips.

"Ow! That hurts you know!"

.

Sakura takes his hand from her hip up to her lips to kiss it softly "First I meant I missed you, I missed you near me, I missed our comfort." She intertwines their fingers and puts his hand around her waist. "Second the last time we were lying in bed together you have not been hokage yet. And third I'm not sleeping with you, we are sleeping besides each other."

This time he chuckles again in that dangerously low tone while kissing her shoulder passionately and grazing it with his teeth, which earns him a reaction from her body immediately. Then he kisses the spot gently again and mumbles "Not now. We will see. First I really do need some sleep. Good night, Sakura-hime."

"Good night, Hokage-sama."

.

She has noticed two things:

First his mask.

 _So you were right! It is true, his mask is nothing but an ever present illusion!_

 _ **See?**_

Second as hokage he wouldn't be able to run away from her this time. He must be as aware of the risks as she is, but still they both seem to finally give up the fight. Time is known to heal wounds, but could it also verify feelings?

With a smile she notices the even breathing in her neck indicating he has fallen asleep and she drifts off to sweet slumber too.

.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys,**_

 _ **So, we've made it back to chapter 1 in a full circle. Maybe you understand why the first one was that short and in present tense. Thank you for joining me on that journey!**_

 _ **There are about 5 more chapters to go ;)**_

 _ **I hope you like it!**_

 _SquaMata_


	52. 52 White Flag

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **This chapter is quite longer than I've intended to, but I've written it long ago and supplemented it gradually over time. So, I hope you like the result!**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

 _SquaMata_

 _._

 _PS: As my beloved came home from work yesterday he stated he wouldn't talk to me anymore, because I've made Gaara gay XD_

 _But then he said he wouldn't stop reading, because he needed to know if I've realized his idea XD I love our playful banter._

 _._

 _._

 **52\. White Flag**

.

 **Sometimes defeat is the only way out of a severe situation.**

 **Sometimes you have to be honest to yourself and risk everything for a good end.**

 **Sometimes you are wrong and need to admit defeat.**

 **Sometimes you need to accept that you can't run away any longer.**

 **Sometimes acknowledging defeat will turn you into a winner.**

 **Sometimes distance and time won't change things the way you want them to.**

 **Sometimes defeat can be the win underneath.**

.

That's exactly what is rushing through the great copy-nin's mind now, even if something similar has never happened to him before in his whole life, anyhow not concerning a woman. His eyes roam the delicate contours of the beauty in his sheets pressed flat to his body. A content smile forms underneath his mask while she is still in deep slumber. By the dim light falling through the window he can tell it must be about an hour before dawn. Kakashi should get up if he wants to practise his training routine before work.

But as he stirs, she clings to him and their eyes met, hers barely open.

"Don't go." The sleep drunken kunoichi manages to utter before she drifts off again.

.

The current hokage kisses her forehead and let her rest on his chest.

 _Just this one time I could skip training._

The feeling of her near is too pleasant and so he decides to take a nap.

.

* * *

.

By dawn someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Hokage-sama?"

In an instant Sakura stiffens up to experience something similar to a heart attack as she tries to hide herself under his sheets.

Kakashi grins widely, though barely visible under his mask, but his eye-crinkle is enough to show his huge amusement.

.

"Hokage-sama?" The man on the other side of the door repeats his actions.

"What is it?" Kakashi answers in his stern and calm business tone.

.

"I'm sensing you're not alone in there. " The young male voice sounds agitated.

.

 _Oh god! Earth, would you please open up for me to hide?_

 _ **Kakashi is capable of that you know?**_

 _Stop kidding! That's not funny at all!_

 _._

The silverhead can't hold back his laughter anymore as he tries to pull off her cover. Again she is sitting there as a cute ghostly figure, fighting for the sheets like she had done back at their trip to the spa hotel.

"Is everything alright? Do you need any help?"

Kakashi chuckled. "No, Hoshi, I'm fine. There is no danger."

.

 _Hoshi? Isn't that mainly a girl's name?_

 _ **Must be some kind of codename in ANBU.**_

.

"Then why is Miss Haru…"

The young man took a pause. "Oh! I understand."

"I'll be out in a few, Hoshi."

"Affirmative." The footsteps indicate the young man is leaving.

.

Finally Sakura gives up the fight and the silverhead laughed full-heartedly at her dishevelled look. Caressing her cheeks the copy-nin whispers: "As much as I'd love to spend the day in bed with you, I have to go. There's a council meeting this morning."

"What about Hoshi?" The pinkette asks still uncomfortable with them getting caught.

"Relax. He's one of my night guards, absolutely reliable and very discreet. They had sworn a special oath to keep what they would witness strictly to themselves. Don't look at me like that! He's thoroughly an ANBU. I don't need to tell you what the penalty for revealing village secrets is, right?"

She shakes her head still with a little doubt left, but his eye-crinkle gives her a reassuring feeling.

.

"Sakura, everything that happens here inside the hokage mansion is treated like a state secret, unless we want to make it official someday with all consequences."

"Consequences?" Her raised brow underlines her confusion.

"We will talk about that later. First we need to figure out what this is." He gestures between them from one to another as he speaks. Then strong veiny arms pull her gently into a close hug. Sakura's breath tickles his neck and he moves his head a little to look at her.

Their eyes meet, both reflecting their honest feelings for each other and they get lost in the intensity of the moment. Their bodies move on their own and drew their lips together in a sweet kiss.

.

 _Who would have known he has such soft and kissable lips! All the time they were right in front of us! Disguised only by illusion! Nothing than a simple damn illusion!_

 _ **Yeah, we should have done that a lot sooner!**_

.

Eagerly they deepen the kiss, she lies back down and pulls him with her. Kakashi complies with a guttural moan, the most erotic sound she has ever heard leaving his lips.

His well-trained shinobi body presses her down into the matrass, one of his hands caresses her hair as he kisses her senseless. Then one of his hands turns her head to the side to expose her neck. With the same erotic groan from before he nibbles at her delicate neck which earns him moans of pure pleasure from the woman he has desired for years now.

.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the meeting will start in an hour."

 _Damn you, Hoshi…_

Inner-Sakura sends death glares from over the shoulder of the hokage right into the direction of the closed door.

Grunting in annoyance of the bad timing Kakashi ends the sensuous dance of their tongues with a sweet peck murmuring against her wanting lips: "I'm afraid I have to go to work. If you don't mind we'll continue that later."

.

He searches for consent in her beautiful green eyes and her smile confirms his hope.

"Let's meet here at 9 p.m., if that's okay for you?"

The smiling pinkette nods. "I'll bring something to eat."

"How considerate from you!" The silverhead steals a quick kiss before he finally gets up.

In his teacher voice he continues with an index finger held up. "Be careful, Sakura! Pampering may get people attached." Chuckling he takes his official kage robes to disappear into the bathroom.

.

Sakura stretches contentedly on his big bed and closes her eyes.

Suddenly she springs up from the bed as if stung by an adder. "Kakashi! How do I get out of here?"

Due to the tiles inside of the bathroom his response resounds through the room. "You know, there are very new things in the world named doors. These are the wooden rectangles on the walls which normal people use to enter or exit a room. They can be difficult to handle, but you just need to go to the so called door, press the knob down and walk outside. Then you close the door behind you."

"What? Stop joking. I'm serious. What about the people who see me, Kakashi?" The kunoichi begins to dress into her own clothes.

.

He comes out of the bathroom clad in a towel only hanging low on his waist. Though as hokage he wouldn't be engaged in combat operations often, especially in time of peace, he keeps his rough workout routine to maintain the strength and stamina of a shinobi. For Sakura it doesn't matter at the moment, all she is seeing now is the gorgeous body of a young Greek god. He lets her stare for a moment as she eagerly drinks in the view in front of her.

The huge eye-crinkle reminds her how obvious her staring has to be and she utters some apologies.

"You've just healed my bad headache. That's all." He shrugs and with a wink he continues. "It's nothing unusual for me to get headaches before long meetings. But I think it's less suspicious if we're not leaving together, though the hokage mansion is quite big. At that time of the day there are not only ANBU around."

"Okay." She tries hard to focus and not to jump at the ridiculously appealing body. Before something could happen she forces her eyes shut and jogs into the direction of the door.

As it turns out it wasn't a wise idea, she stumbles and hits her foot on the doorframe. Cursing she went out into the hall of the apartment, the hokage still leaning against the bathroom doorframe watches her in amusement.

.

 _How did she even get in there? There are ANBU everywhere._

 _One of the guards must have let her in, but who would… sure._

 _That's why he insisted to take that shift._

 _._

Shaking his head and chuckling he throws the towel on the counter and steps into the shower.

.

* * *

.

Sakura is lucky, Hoshi seems to be gone as she left the apartment. Leaning at the entry door from outside she takes a deep breath before she would go to the stairs to walk home.

"Good morning, Sakura!"

The pinkette stops dead in her tracks. Slowly she turns into the direction of the voice.

.

 _Of course he's still there._

 _ **Dammit!**_

.

"Sai?"

The figure sitting on the roof right above the apartment entry jumps down and takes off the white porcelain mask. He nods in affirmation.

"Good morning, Sai!"

 _Is that a smirk on his face? Sai? SMIRKING?_

 _._

"I was just healing the hokage's headache."

"Sure."

.

 _Yup, that's definitely a smirk._

 _ **A well-knowing one by the way…**_

 _That's not helping at all!_

 _ **But amusing!**_

 _No, it's not!_

 _ **For me it is!**_

 _Oh, shut up!_

The laughter from her inner-self is getting on her nerves, so she tries to tune it out and to save the sinking ship.

.

Sakura sighs, there is no escape now. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

The ANBU shakes his head with a very trustful expression. She can be sure he wouldn't, this was Sai, her former teammate who has always put his duty above everything else.

Suddenly they hear other people ascending the stairs and Sakura shifts her stance in obvious discomfort.

"Come on, I'll walk you down." Sai smiles at her and Sakura takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. He is acting like nothing is out of the ordinary, like he hasn't just realised that his former teammate has spent a full night with their former sensei, who has no other position than hokage now.

In complete silence they pass the two ANBU who nod politely as a greeting. The two men seem to not suspect anything because she is escorted by one of them.

.

"You're alright?" Sai has noticed her tension.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. It was a long night." The moment she says it, the moment she regrets it.

 _ **Bad choice of words!**_

"No, I mean… dammit." The colour of her beautiful face has already reached a new level of redness as he looks at her with a calm smile.

"Nevermind. The night was long indeed." He has either not understood the possible double meaning or he is politely ignoring it, Sakura isn't sure which one is true, but it doesn't really matter.

.

The pinkette takes another deep breath. "How are you, Sai?"

"I'm fine. My shift is almost over and I can finally return to my lovely girlfriend."

.

"That sounds nice." Sakura starts to ease up.

"It is. I have never imagined how it feels to be so close to someone, but it feels… good."

.

"I'm happy for you two." She smiles at him and he returns it. It isn't one of his creepy fake smiles, but a real one with all of his heart shown.

"What do you think she would want for breakfast today?"

.

 _Who would have guessed the ever stiff, antisocial boy turned into a loving and caring boyfriend?_

.

"Do you want to surprise her with breakfast? Oh, that's too cute!"

"Yes. It's her day off and she had been upset I had to take the nightshift, so I wanted to make up for it."

.

 _It's my fault… He switched his shift because of me._

 _ **Sweets. She needs sweets when she's upset! Tell him what you two have always ordered at the bakery in such a state!**_

.

"Cinnamon rolls, nougat chocolate croissants and fresh milk would be perfect. She loves sweets when she's moody, but I think you know that by now."

"Yeah." He rubs the back of his head and gives her a sheepish smile, which makes them both laugh.

.

As they have reached the exit downstairs and he opens the door for her.

She smiles at her nice former teammate. "Thank you."

He answers with a sympathetic nod "Anytime."

.

From his window above the hokage watches her leaving the mansion, which doesn't go unnoticed by Sai.

Sakura has the same radiant smile plastered over her face as he has.

 _Happiness..._


	53. 53 Where do we go from here?

**.**

 **53\. Where do we go from here?**

 **.**

 **It seems there hasn't been any update notification for the prior chapter, so please make sure you've read it before you'll continue here!**

Kakashi stares at the clock on the wall on the other side of the room. They made a break at noon and another in the late afternoon, but all in all he has been feeling trapped inside of that stupid room for the whole day. The council still seems to be stuck in decision and it is about 8 p.m. now. Unintended his fingers begin to tap impatiently on the table top next to the sheets containing today's agenda topics lying in front of him.

Shikamaru, who has been announced his direct consultant, observes the hokage's strange behaviour. Half an hour later he leaned close to the powerful silverhead next to him to ask him not audible for the others: "Is everything alright?"

"It's just getting late and I'm tired."

The perceptive young man notices the lone eye checking the time again for what seems to be the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Kakashi's gloved fingers keep on tapping nervously and his body shifts in his seat from time to time. Shikamaru gives him a suspicious smirk.

 _Seems like our dear hokage has a date._

 _._

The young Nara stands up from his chair to address the discussing council members directly. "So, to abbreviate the long day, which answer do you choose?"

"We think it would beneficial to accept the offer."

Another man stands up. "But we must not do anything harshly! There is a timeframe of five weeks left to inform rain of our decision."

.

Shikamaru contemplates for a moment, the he responds: "Well, it is quarter to nine now and it seems we are not getting anywhere. Let's adjourn the meeting to next Friday. Same time, same place."

The hokage stands up "Thank you for joining the meeting today. We will meet here next Friday again, but if you want to personally discuss something, feel free to visit me at the office during business hours. Sitting closed. Have a nice weekend."

The council members leave the building and Shikamaru gathers the protocols, while the hokage rushes into his office to fill out the records.

 _._

 _._

 _08:52… Shit!_

The well-planned time frame to prepare for their date has been shortened drastically. It will be hardly possible to take a shower and put on some casual clothes until she will show up.

 _Damn council!_

 _._

His consultant leans in the door frame of the hokage office looking at the irritated silverhead with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Let me do that for you. It's getting really late, you should probably go. Enjoy your weekend, hokage-sama!"

Kakashi can't allow himself to waste time on bothering about the knowing smirk on the shadow wielder's face.

"You too. Thank you, Shikamaru! I appreciate that." And in a puff of smoke he is gone.

.

The young Nara shakes his head with a mischievous smile before he sat down with the paperwork at his own desk.

.

* * *

.

In the meanwhile Sakura has got some take out for them to eat for dinner from their favourite restaurant. On her way to the hokage mansion she looks at the items in her bag: Miso soup, some tempura, a variety of finest sushi and a few mochi. The restaurant owner has given her a bottle of Umeshu as a gift, because she has been one of his best customers.

There is enough time left to get there punctual.

 _Perfect!_

She walks right to the hokage residence, which is a building next to the tower with ANBU quarters on the ground floor and the official hokage apartment on the first floor. The ANBU at the entrance let her in without asking any questions and so she continues her way up to the apartment.

.

The pinkette knocks on the door with shaking fingers, but Hoshi's friendly greeting as he opens the door put her at ease in an instant. The brunette young man lets her in and they put the take out into the kitchen to keep it warm and cold, depending on the content of the boxes.

Nice as she is she asks the amicable guard: "Are you hungry too? I think I've brought too much for two."

Hoshi chuckles. "Thank you, Haruno-san. I appreciate that, but I've already eaten before my shift has started."

.

"So you're here every night?"

"Basically yes, but sometimes there's stand-in. I belong to the personal guard team which is housed on the ground floor."

.

Professional he leads her into the living room.

"Hokage-sama will join you soon. I'm afraid the meeting took a little longer than expected. He has just returned. Do you want something to drink while you wait?"

"Tea would be fine."

"Sure."

.

While she is waiting for her beverage Sakura walks around in the nice room.

There are a dining area near the windows, a balcony and a big, dark-grey sofa with book racks and a TV on the other side. It isn't as luxurious and opulent as the kazekage's living space has been, but very inviting and homey.

The kind ANBU reappears with a tray and puts a tea pot with two cups on the dining table.

.

"Please feel free to make yourself at home, Haruno-san. If you need anything just let me know. I'm in the room at the entryway."

She nodded appreciatively at the young bowing man. "Thank you, Hoshi-san."

"You're welcome."

.

As the personal guard has left she begins to study the books on the rack.

To all appearances the hokage has an eye for classic literature, but where have his infamous smutty novels gone?

 _ **They're all in his bedroom, remember?**_

 _Right!_

She chuckles.

.

An obviously fresh showered Kakashi enters the room as she is sitting on the sofa with one of his books in hand. He looks almost like a civilian in his black v-neck shirt and dark grey pants, except for his mask and forehead protector in place.

He steps near to see which book she has chosen. "The man outside. That's a fascinating book. Have you ever read it?"

"Unfortunately not, so I was curious. The plot seems really good. A veteran who has been in captivity as a prisoner of war for three years is finally able to return home and he has to learn that everything around him has changed. That sounds interesting! May I borrow it?"

.

"Of course you can, but you need to tell me what you think about it when you've finished reading. It's one of my favourites, so be careful."

"Ok." Giggling she closes the book to look at him as he sits down next to her on the armrest of the sofa.

.

"What's so funny?"

"To be honest I haven't known you read more than icha icha actually. We could have discussed a lot more kinds of literature, you know?"

.

He chuckles. "My, my, Sakura-chan! Who is the bigger pervert now?"

That makes her laugh and he joins her.

.

Suddenly he disappears in a puff of smoke only to come back with their food. Gentleman-like he pulls out a chair at the table for her to sit down.

"So, how was your day?" He asks as he sets out some plates instantly giving her the feeling of belonging in here. It has been normal for them to eat together at the training grounds, some restaurants, her place or his office, but she has never been inside of his hokage apartment before.

"After my strange encounter with Sai in the morning it went very well actually."

Chuckling he shook his head while he sits down across from her.

.

"And how was the meeting?"

An annoyed grunt underlines his following words: "Sometimes I wonder why we even have to convene council meetings when they aren't able to reach any consensus of opinion. It costs a lot of time, energy and nerves."

.

"A rich dinner from our favourite restaurant will hopefully make up for that?" Sakura points at the different take out boxes.

"I'm afraid it won't." The hokage answers grumpily.

She frowns at the expressionless man as he pours some soup into their bowls.

"But the pleasant company will." He hands her a bowl with his trademark eye-crinkle, which has never failed to conjure a smile on her lips.

.

Sakura's bright smile as a reaction is all he has hoped for after that rather gruelling day. As their eyes meet, the feeling of home returns. Cheered up he puts some tempura on a plate and offered them to the hungry pinkette.

They enjoy their meal, drink tea together and talk. Against all odds there has been no strange, uncomfortable tension between the two, their evening has started pretty well and they seem to have reached a good basis for the unavoidable discussion Kakashi has been so very afraid of.

.

.

Sakura helps him to clear the table and to wash the dishes.

"So you do the housework all by yourself?"

"Hoshi can do it, but I like to do it myself. I've done it alone for my whole life, I don't see a reason for why a superior position should change that. Also it's quite relaxing and unless I'm not running out of time I won't bother him with such basic work."

.

The pinkette is stunned, she has never thought about the simple things in the private life of the current hokage. For her it is still weird to see him that way.

As she is washing the dishes Kakashi steps behind her. With their bodies that close Sakura drops the sponge due to her sudden excitement. His hands find the sponge in the foamy water and he helps her to finish the last item. Tenderly his lips connect with her shoulders and put a trail of kisses up from there over her neck to her ear. His low appreciative groan vibrates on her skin.

"I've been looking forward to this the whole day."

She turns around and they kiss, the dripping wet hands are soon forgotten as they make their way to his bedroom to start from where they have left in the morning.

.

* * *

.

They stop in front of his bed and Sakura pulls his shirt off leaving him topless with his mask. The copy-nin takes her hands and puts them on his exposed skin. Slowly he guides them entwined with his own up from his abs over the pecs to his mask.

Time stands still for a few moments as their eyes send the deepest emotions to encourage and ensure them both. Then, carefully slow they pull it down together. As their fingers release the cloth item the genjutsu disappears completely. For the first time in her life she sees his real face.

For a whole minute the pinkette is just standing there gaping, then she regains her composure.

.

"Ehrm, don't you think you own me an explanation?"

.

Sheepishly he cocks his head to the side, nonetheless he looks sexy and a bit innocent.

"It's classified information." By the tone of his words she can tell he doesn't believe them himself.

"Dammit, you're the current hokage! You owe me an explanation, Kakashi!"

.

Nodding guiltily he continues: "Many years ago I created a secret, forbidden jutsu."

"You got all my attention. Go on!" Anger and frustration is clearly audible in her voice.

.

Kakashi knows she will never tell anyone. "It could be both: a henge I use here and there to disguise myself while on other occasions it's a perfect clone who can act completely independent on his own."

The kunoichi raises a brow. "So Tsunade knew it all the time?"

.

"Yes she did. And Tenzou."

"Yamato?" Her mouth falls open in disbelieve.

.

The silverhead nods. He tells her that Tsunade sent him on a few pretty harsh ANBU missions as a penalty for what he had done with Sakura, although she didn't dare to ask neither him or her personally what had happened between the two.

"So she put you back on ANBU duty as a penalty for sleeping with me?"

"Yes and no. With Tatsuo I've never left ANBU completely. Did you ever tell her about it? I did not."

.

"You mean she found out herself?"

"I guess so. She became suspicious as you told her about your encounters with a guy named Tatsuo during your seduction training. Then we had been in Suna together and returned due to a failed mission. When you started asking around for Tatsuo again, she got pretty angry and put me back into ANBU rooster too."

.

"So how do you mean he can be both a henge or a clone?"

The silverhead speaks to her in his calm tone: "Tatsuo works like an alter ego depending on the situation. As an independent clone he can act as if he would have a live of his own if I wish so. When he returns and we reunite I see what's happened in the meantime, which isn't always a pleasant experience." Kakashi takes a deep breath and continues to speak. "He is basically me in my younger years without the mask and scars, with short light brown hair and blue eyes instead. Tatsuo has the body I had when I was younger and a little more bulky and less battle scarred. The other things you should better find out yourself."

Sakura doesn't react to his remark.

Cockily he tells her: "It's the perfect disguise, 'cause nobody knows my real face."

.

The pinkette's mind is racing.

She recalls the scene in the former hokage's office the day Tsunade had given them the mission to cool down. Naruto and Tatsuo were standing there on ANBU guard duty while Tsunade and Sakura had to wait for Kakashi's late arrival. The sannin called the copy-nin an idiot, because of course she knew and Tatsuo had been already in her office. Tatsuo had to be acting on his own when he squeezed her arm as he left the room and Kakashi just shrugged to a questioningly looking hokage.

"Tsunade was right, you ARE an idiot!" The kunoichi snarls at him.

"I told you, sometimes even I do stupid things." He looks bewildered.

.

A very pissed-off Sakura yells at him: "We slept together before, Kakashi!"

The great copy-nin feels cornered and struggles hard to find an explanation. "That wasn't in my hands. I didn't mean to. I mean yes, we did and I meant to, but I didn't mean to."

.

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

.

Sakura is certain she wouldn't get more sense out of the unsettled man right now. "Ugh… Was it you or him?"

"I have to admit it was…" he coughs nervously "Sakura, I'm deeply sorry. It got all out of hand."

.

And her composure left again. "Say it, dammit! Who did I sleep with, Kakashi! WHO was it?!"

Kakashi ruffles his silver mane for a moment, he seems to be as startled as she is. "Damn, of course it was me, ok? Seriously, what do you think?!"

.

Relief seems to wash over her pretty, but very fuming face.

"Was it coincidence that Tatsuo… I mean you appeared at the bar all of a sudden or did you know I was looking for Tatsuo?"

"Ehrm, to be honest Tsunade ordered me to talk as Tatsuo with you. After all what had occurred I didn't want to, I thought it would be better if I keep the distance, but of course I didn't tell her what had happened. She pressed me with more hard missions than she had already given to Tatsuo both as a test for the post of hokage and as a punishment for our failed mission. Then on a faithful evening Tenzou dragged me into the bar where you'd been with your friends. I suppose you know the rest of the story."

.

She is still standing there frowning with her arms crossed over her chest and her right foot tapping angrily on the floor. The kunoichi looks like she would explode every second with the force of ten atomic bombs.

 _K: Not good! Do something!_

For the first time she sees the infamous always controlled copy-nin shifting in his stance during a confrontation, though his voice doesn't give away of his self-consciousness.

.

"It happened on my last evening in town. That mission Tatsuo told you about wasn't a lie, Sakura." His eyes search for forgiveness. "I hardly survived. I got caught and tortured for weeks, but that was the plan."

"What?" Her emerald orbs nearly pop out.

Kakashi nods confirming. "Maybe you could at least try to understand why I was acting so out of habit."

"Tsunade sent you on that mission because of me… That means I nearly killed you?" Sakura tries hard to compose herself, but the sudden pain in her heart stings badly.

"No, it wasn't Tsunade alone, it was also a political decision from the council. Actually the mission went according to plan. It just took me longer to get back than we thought and, well, you've seen the state that I was in as I returned."

.

 _The arm injuries, the broken ribs, the stab wounds, the nail fragment buried deep inside his ankle…_

 _ **It all makes sense…**_

 _ **.**_

She put her hand over her mouth as a shock reaction and whispers: "You… You got tortured because of me?"

He shrugs and smiles. "Resume: We both tortured ourselves for a long while, didn't we?"

.

"I guess so."

"It was worth it. Dreaming with you kept me going and I knew you would be safe."

.

 _Dreams…_

 _ **Wait what, did he say "dreaming WITH you"?**_

.

But before she could continue her trail of thoughts he interrupts: "Is there any other thing you want to know?"

Flashes of pictures shoot through her mind.

 _I understand! That's why I've always had the feeling of knowing the mysterious ANBU so well and why he acted so caring._

 _ **The massage seminar…**_

 _That's why Tatsuo's scar seemed so familiar._

 _ **And his scent… Don't forget that mind-blowing scent!**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura stands there too caught in questions and memories inside of her head that she doesn't notice the smile forming on her lips.

 _Sandalwood, tonka bean and his unique odor…_

 _._

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She opens her eyes again to look at him. "Who was it at the first time we met?"

.

"That was me." He smiles proudly.

"Oh God… That's how you knew about the kiss…" The pinkette has a frustrated grin on her face.

.

"Yep, I knew it from personal experience!" Kakashi tries to lighten up the mood with his playful side.

"You even called it a good kiss. You're impossible!"

.

 _K: It works! She's smiling!_

"In hindsight that wasn't a wise and careful choice of words by the way. I nearly revealed too much information."

Back then he just wanted to unwind. Sometimes he has used the henge to pick up girls.

.

"And at the late night healing in my apartment?"

"Me. As I said with Tatsuo I've never fully left ANBU. In disguise I used to accompany Naruto on difficult missions."

.

"Naruto told me a bit about his comrade, or better said he tried to warn me…"

"I know. He told me."

.

"Sure."

 _That's why we have never seen Kakashi dating._

 _ **Naruto would probably go nuts if he would know.**_

.

"What's with that scar on your neck?"

"I've noticed you recognized it. Sadly I can't hide the remains of the life-threatening wounds with my henge no jutsu."

.

 _It is the same one I eased at the spa hotel._

 _ **That's why he had dimmed the light in our apartment!**_

 _Yeah, so I couldn't detect the one on his lower back close to his spine._

 _ **That would have busted his disguise for certain.**_

.

"Wait… What happens when Tatsuo gets killed?"

"That's the difficulty with that jutsu. If it's the clone who gets injured, he won't vanish, but I'll suffer from his pain until he's healed. Our two bodies are joined."

.

"But what happens if he's not healed, if there is no cure and he gets killed?"

"That's a pretty cool thing: he couldn't be eliminated, but I'll suffer from all of his pain when I finally release him. Sometimes that takes some time to get through."

.

 _So he wasn't late all the time, he had to suffer a lot without anybody knowing._

 _ **That's so sad…**_

.

"And if it's you in a henge?"

"Let's not talk about…"

"Kakashi, tell me what happens! Dammit!"

Said copy-nin sighs. "Then I'd die as Tatsuo. My body won't transform back. It's for safety, so when I would die in battle I would die as an unknown leaf shinobi and the enemy couldn't get the sharingan or any other secrets from my body."

Sakura takes a few deep breathes to progress all the information.

Kakashi is afraid she would reject him now, though a tiny part of him still hopes she would to ensure her safety.

.

"Who was it at the dinner date at the "Skyline" restaurant?"

"First it was me too. I needed to maintain full control."

.

"Full control?" Sakura rubs her forehead due to the sudden increasing headache.

"I've never said that I was doing a good job. I had to switch with him, Sakura. I was afraid if not I would do something stupid. Could you imagine how I felt as he returned and I experienced all what he had done? I was deeply in shock! I thought he would walk you home only."

.

"You did something stupid, Kakashi!"

"As I said, it does happen sometimes."

.

"By all appearances it happens pretty often, Kakashi!"

"I've only lost control around you."

His honest reaction and the look in his eyes blow her anger away. He has accepted he can't run away any longer and suddenly she realises that he has returned to her today. Stunned she watches him as he takes a first hesitant step towards her, then another.

All too willingly she finds herself embraced by his strong arms in a very pleasant and soothing way.

.

"I'm deeply sorry, Sakura."

She snorts briefly, reminding him of the former hokage. Then she inhales his comforting scent and murmurs relaxed: "Any other experiences with the clone I should know?"

.

"Tatsuo heard you in your dreams."

She freezes on the spot "What?!"

He nods with a funny grin. "Should I continue?"

Through gritted teeth she hisses "Yes."

.

"The one who got the bunny vibrator smitten right on the head and got you a flower, was the clone only. You see, he can be very impulsive. He was also witnessing in front of Genma's apartment."

She looks shocked. "And… During practise with Kiba?"

.

"Nope, just Pakkun."

"Pakkun?! You involved Pakkun?" Her eyes nearly fall out as she takes a few steps back to get some space between them.

.

"Yes, he's very reliable. He was hiding in the coppice."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "That's so crazy…"

.

He sighs racked by remorse. "I'm sorry. This all has never been supposed to happen. I failed miserably."

Sakura begins to chuckle. "Not really, you know."

He cocks his head to the side as she reduces their distance.

Their eyes connect deeply and the two shinobi confirm their feelings for each other with a sweet kiss.

.

"Now we could finally have the real thing we both imagined for years now."

"You know I could bring Tatsuo into play whenever you want?"

.

"Damn you! After all that time I just want you, no disturbances and no fucking others!"

"Quite literally!"

As an answer she harshly pokes him with her right indexfinger.

.

Kakashi steps back and rubs the spot on his ribs. "Hey, I was just kidding! I don't like to share, you know that already! At least not now."

"Hokage-sama, shut up an kiss me!"

.

His broad grin is the most beautiful and erotic smile she has ever seen on his stunning face. When he approaches, his fingers trace the necklace she is wearing and he smiles looking at the delicate thing.

"I'm glad you like it."

Gently, but nonetheless steamy, the copy-nin grabs the head of the speechless kunoichi. With one hand interwoven in her rosy hair and the other on the small of her back he takes a brief moment to look her deep into the eyes before he captured her lips with his to kiss her senseless.

.

* * *

.

" **The man outside"** (originally: "Draußen vor der Tür", literally: "Outside, at the door") is a book written by Wolfgang Borchert in 1946. It is considered a significant work of the post war era thematising the issues of re-socialisation as a soldier in a changing atmosphere. As one of my favourite books and fitting to the main topic it was even one of my special subjects for graduation. It is one of those memorable books that you will never forget.

 _SquaMata_


	54. 54 In Delay

**54\. In Delay**

 **.**

Sorry for the long wait, but there happened a lot. We spent my beloved's birthday and our fifth anniversary at a wonderful spa and we've finally made it to a BDSM party together.

I guess that's a lot to support my inspiration ;)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

 _SquaMata_

 _._

"Hokage-sama, shut up an kiss me!"

.

His broad grin is the most beautiful and erotic smile she has ever seen on his stunning face. When he approaches, his fingers trace the necklace she is wearing and he smiles looking at the delicate thing.

"I'm glad you like it."

Gently, but nonetheless steamy, the copy-nin grabs the head of the speechless kunoichi. With one hand interwoven in her rosy hair and the other on the small of her back he takes a brief moment to look her deep into the eyes before he captured her lips with his to kiss her senseless.

.

Slowly and gentle he directs her to the bed without ever breaking their kiss. As Sakura's knees connect with the edge of the sleeping furniture, she pulls away to get into it. The confident pinkette sits up facing him and let him watch her discarding her top. Her eyes never leave his hungry mismatching ones and she remembers the exact things he taught her during her seduction training. Tonight he will be her target and she is not going to fail that mission. Sending him her sexiest look she indicates him to follow her onto the comfy mattress.

With slow predatory moves he joins her while his expression screams of pure animalistic sex. By all appearances he isn't just a teacher of seductive skills, he is a master of the arts. His hands brush her sides so lightly, she barely notices them, but it has an immensely arousing effect on her body and he is well aware of what he does to her.

Sakura's fingers trace the scar on his painfully handsome face then her lips start kissing the harsh vertical line tenderly. That unique scar makes him more attractive and masculine, a real fighter, a true hero, a shinobi legend and an impressive alpha.

.

Their foreheads touch each other while he caresses her nose softly with his. Their eyes burn in pure lust and anticipation and he smirks knowingly as her lips trembled impatiently begging him to kiss her. His hand takes her cheek and he let a thumb brush over the smooth flesh of her cheek and her quivering lower lip. The look the silverhead gives her isn't helping her growing and almost unbearable desire for him. Kakashi takes a moment to make sure he would never forget the view of her craving that much for him. It is better than he has ever imagined. But before she can complain he gives in and seals her wanting lips with his, ignoring the obvious shivering of his own body which is a sign for the year-long pent up tension he has been trying to hold back for too long.

The serpent dances of their tongues get fervent and the remaining clothes become more interfering until one after the other fell to the wooden floor panels.

.

Longing eyes roam the naked form the gorgeous kunoichi lying in front of him. As she has expected his face changes into an irritated look as he becomes aware of _them_. The pinkette closes her eyes as she feels a sudden wave of self-consciousness mixed with a heavy uneasiness wash over.

She has been ashamed of the way she takes pleasure in that form of body mutilation whether permanent or temporary, and when Kakashi sees the metal on her body for the first time she can't look him in the eye, she is too afraid of his reaction. Sakura has developed a like in piercings after Shukaku had pierced her nipples temporarily as he had taken over Gaara. Luckily they can't be seen when she is clothed. Her heart bangs loudly against her ribs in those few moments of dark silence and she doesn't dare to open her eyes again.

.

 _He probably thinks it's disgusting._

 _ **Then why he isn't moving? Why doesn't he say anything?**_

 _I should better go now…_

 _._

Before she can react and bolt from the unbearable silence, she hears the bed creaking and feels his breath fanning over her breasts. He is so close…

"How come I've never noticed them?" The deep, huskily whisper makes her shiver in arousal.

With an impressed groan he captures one of her pierced nipples into his mouth and let his hot tongue explore the two tiny metal balls, which earns him moans of pleasure. Sakura starts to ease up, but she is still nervous as hell. His pleasant caresses move lower to explore the others. There is a silver banana piercing in her belly bottom. The upper ball is fitted with an ornament shaped like an S hanging down into the belly bottom and meeting the lower ball there. The slings of the S are decorated with two tiny rhinestones that look like rosy sakura blossoms.

"Beautiful." He murmurs between kisses and nibs and continues to wander lower.

An appreciative moan is all she hears before his tongue finds her last one. In that exact moment when Kakashi shows her he isn't repelled by her body jewellery, he unknowingly allays any unfounded fears that may arise. It doesn't matter anymore, she is just relishing in the wonderful sensations his touches and kisses are giving her.

.

The infamous, lethal ninja legend surprises her with a side she has never seen before. He is very gentle with her, showers her body with lots of oh so tender caresses slowly building her climax up, but he seems to like teasing her. After all those long years Kakashi is determined to take his time and to drive her crazy. Whenever she gets close the master of erotic arts reduces the friction or moves to distract her by playing with her other piercings or to kiss her and nibble passionately on her delicate neck. Her hands grab the sheets harshly and tug on them in frustration, which makes him chuckle in his dangerously low predatory tone and after a little while he continues his sweet torture. Sakura's whole body begins to shake uncontrollably, her movements respond to his skilled ministrations demanding and begging for more, for a sweet release of this agonizing erotic assault.

When the well-aware smirking sexgod finally lets her cum she rears up, her head falls back into the pillow and she nearly rips his sheets apart as she screams out his name accompanied by a thousand curses. All she can see is white, pure bliss. Her body seems floating with every nerve tingling and her mind free from every imaginable restriction. Never has she felt such an immense height before. Kakashi gives her the time she needs while he lays down next to her, with his head next to hers facing her and brushing soft fingers over her rosy cheeks.

As Sakura has returned to Earth the first thing she sees is his content smile which bears so much different emotions all together and then he seals her still trembling lips with his in a brief kiss. That man would be able to kill her with his skills in the bed only, that is for sure.

.

The pinkette's fingers begin to explore the drop-dead gorgeous body of her incredible lover. She hesitates for a moment as she slipped her hand inside of his boxers and she feels _him_ for the first time. She felt him pressing against her from behind that one time at the spa hotel, but she can't remember he was that huge in length and girth. Obviously he meant that with his prior remark about the other things that differ to Tatsuo which she should better find out herself.

And by the cocky grin on his face he is having the exact same thought right now.

.

" _Eye contact and expression: Convince him you want this at least as much as he does. It's the first thing you do, before you get down on him. Most men are visually conditioned, use it to your advantage._

 _Confidence: Be as confident as you can. Keep in mind you're a goddess to please him._

 _Display: Show him your female assets. Play with them, tease him until he might burst._

 _Hands or no hands, Tongue, Mouth, Teeth, Depth: Try out subtly what he prefers. He won't want you doing the exact same thing all the time, so be open-minded and keep on testing the waters."_

His words from their training have been ever since ringing in her ears and with a seductive grin she slides down kissing and nibbling his lean shinobi body until she has reached her destination. His former student doesn't break eye contact as she finally closes her mouth around the voluminous tip.

.

"Fuck!"

.

Kakashi's eyes roll back accompanied by broken moans of sweet pleasure.

His warm hands find her shoulders and switch from caresses to digging his nails into the soft flesh. Mismatching eyes are watching every movement of her as she is working him.

.

" _Use your tongue to encircle the tip, maybe you lick tantalizingly slow from the tip to the base and back. Don't forget the scrotal area is very sensitive and demands some attention too. Then you could encircle him another time, keep eye contact and then you take him in your mouth, playing with your tongue before you start to suck a little. With time you can enhance depth, sucking intensity and frequency."_

 _._

Sakura is exactly doing what he taught her, but she has also decided to turn the tables and torture him like he did to her minutes before. As she feels him trembling under her for the second time and his burning look and his whole body screamed for release she denies him his orgasm. The pinkette wants to prolong the foreplay and to intensify his climax, but the copy-nin puts a spoke in her wheel. Strong, veiny arms spin her around until she finds herself pinned to the mattress with him hovering over her.

A warning growl and an amused smirk are all it takes to break her fierce resistance which is nothing than a visceral reaction due to her profession.

Forcing her legs open by rhythmically rubbing himself against her most intimate parts he bends down to kiss her with all he has and in an instant she is wax in his hands again, aroused to no end, shivering and burning in sweet anticipation. The silverhead chuckles in this dangerously low tone that makes her blood boil as her eyes close and the sweet friction elicits sweet moans of bliss to leave her lips. He enhances the pressure and she falls over the edge again with a surprised gasp for air.

 _Still so responsive, little one!_

 _._

Gentle hands force the trembling beauty to look at him and he speaks predatorily "You are mine" as he entered her in one swift move.

She moans loudly as her eyes fall shut again, the passion overwhelming her. Sakura has never been that filled before.

.

"I said: ... You ... Are ... Mine."

His thrusts emphasize every single word. ... "Say it!"

.

The pinkette makes an effort to open her eyes only to get lost in his mismatching ones. They are so full of real feelings and glowing of raw lust, she has never seen him or any man in that way before.

"I'm yours! I'm yours!" She says panting, returning his honest look.

"Good girl!" Smiling sexily he bends down and kisses her passionately, before he continues to fuck her senseless. She can't describe how much she has missed this simple and very naughty sentence, it makes her knees shiver and by the look of his devilish smirk he is fully aware of it.

.

As she is close she looks at him as if she needs to be sure he is really there and she hasn't got caught in one of her intense dreams again. Kakashi has already noticed that back then when he as Tatsuo had slept with her. Smirking he leans forward and nibbles at her earlobe.

"Cum for me, Sakura!" his deep voice cuts the last string and she reaches her summit.

"Kakashi…" blurry emerald eyes look at him as waves of spasms take over and her eyes roll back.

"Good girl." He kisses her lips tenderly as she is slowly recovering from her height.

.

They alter their position and it doesn't take long for her to be close again.

"My, my, Sakura-chan, I didn't know you're such an eager one!" Playfully he bites her neck.

Her response is a simple, sensual moan only.

.

Between his own passionate groans he susurrates hoarsely "Come along with me! Let's fall over the edge together."

And so they do.

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura is too afraid to open her eyes.

 _What if it has been a dream again?_

 _ **But you know we can feel his body lying next to us, right?**_

 _What if it's his damn genjutsu again?_

 _._

Though she can smell him and feels his soft kisses on her exposed neck. After a little while she finally dares to peek. There he is lying next to her in all his naked glory. As her eyes meet his dreamy expression she returns his happy smile and snuggles closer to the warm, inviting body of the man she is sure she will never let go again.

 _Is he thinking the same?_

 _ **I bet he's feeling the same.**_

.

It has been such a new and wonderful experience for them, both have never felt a release of so much emotions and desire mixed with passion, lust and enormous tension built up over the years of secret longing. It is like heaven and it feels so right. There are no feelings of regret.

"I'll never let you go again." The copy-nin has not failed to surprise her again.

Sakura answers happily "You better not…"

.

"You know I could turn that easily into an order?" The current hokage deadpans.

With a mischievous smile plastered on her beautiful face she counters: "Oh, I would obey all too willingly."

.

Like a shark smelling blood Kakashi leers at her "Obedience, huh? Can I pin you down on that later on?" There is his playful, daring tone again.

She smirks naughtily. "You can pin me down whenever you want, hokage-sama."

.

With a sexy grunt he catches her in a passionate kiss while his hands roughly pull the sheets off and then he pins her hands down onto the mattress. Like dancing in the wind the shuriken printed covers fall down slowly to the floor.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Oh, dear God! Will there be no end?_

The ANBU sitting on the roof has changed his facial colour from pale as a wall to a deep crimson many times during the last hours. He has been trying hard to find a place on the rooftop where he doesn't have to hear them, but undoubtfully it is impossible.

 _Don't they get tired?_

 _._

* * *

.

In their whole life they both have never slept that content before, even though it has been a very, very short night full of passion and animalistic lust. This time there have been no disturbances and so their volcano has been finally able to erupt in world shuttering earthquakes and with streams of heated lava.

No doubt they have been heard with the personal guards living that close just one floor underneath them. Maybe next time they would use a jutsu to make his bedroom soundproof, but the kinky side in them both probably loves the additional excitement too much.

.

With the first rays of dawn the new couple wakes up entangled and very naked in his sheets.

Kakashi pulls her closer and whispers erotically in her ear "Ready for another round?"

.

Within the blink of an eye Sakura's body is trembling in a thrill of anticipation again, but as she looks at the watch on his nightstand she sighs in disappointment.

"You have to be at your office in half an hour."

.

Smirking the silverhead bends down to kiss her passionately. His teeth bite her lower lip in a playful manner as he answers huskily:

"I guess I'll show up in delay then."

.

The surprised pinkette giggles as he turns her around and he pins her down with his strong body from behind. Growling predatorily he grazes her neck. Sakura's tantalizing hot moan and her aroused shiver earn her the dangerous low chuckle she has loved so much.

She can't get enough of him, he is the incarnation of a sensual sexgod giving her exactly what she has been craving for years now. The best thing is he is finally able to return her feelings and desire.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Again? Really?_

The ANBU's eyes turn wide.

 _Damn! Damn… so many times in a row… I hope she won't tell Ino. How is that even possible?_

 _._

* * *

.

Strangely this time there is no Hoshi knocking at the door and no-one crosses her path as she left the building in the late morning. The whole building seems suspiciously silent.

They can be grateful the hokage has no direct neighbours, so only his personal guards would witness. Luckily they stand under death penalty to talk about the hokage's private life.

Chuckling and rubbing the back of his head Kakashi examines the pretty impressive destruction inside of his bedroom.

.

 _So this is what happens, when you wait too long._

 _._

His sheets are all sprawled over the floor, a fallen chair joins them, there is a huge crack on the wall and one of his curtains is hanging loose. Obviously it has been nearly completely ripped off from the rail as her fingers have clutched to the fine material. Pens and papers from his desk are lying everywhere. The silent reminders of what has happened here within the last twelve hours.

The silverhead hates messy rooms, but this has been just too much fun to create. Sadly there will be no time to clean up now. He shakes his head and smirks. The copy-nin really doesn't want to face Shikamaru. No doubt the young man will definitely know why he is late.

.

As he finishes dressing after his quick, muscle relaxing shower he hopes that this one time, Hoshi won't pre-empt him by cleaning up. Then he teleports himself into his office where he is greeted by an all-too-knowingly smirking Nara.

.

.


	55. 55 Casual Lunch

**.**

 **55\. Casual Lunch**

 **.**

 **.**

Damn, it's been a long time. Did you miss me? Forgive me, but it happened a lot! We've been on a fetish convention and joined some workshops there. It was an incredible experience to dive deep into subspace just by shibari and yep, it happened to me during class. I can't remember much of that particular course, but hey I loved it. It was just a very strange experience to get told afterwards what happened during about an hour – which seemed like about twenty minutes to me in the longest. Anyway, for me it's like a black out, but in a very positive way. I was completely spaced out, reduced to feel and it was like pure bliss. I can only compare it with diving in the ocean, the sounds surrounding you, the comforting silence, the floating, the relaxation and the happiness you feel deep in your soul. All just from a shibari session without anything sexual. We've tried it at home again and it happened as in the class. Of course these new technics have now found their way into our sexual plays. I've become a huge fan of this sort of shibari. It combines many aspects of Japanese philosophy and energy theories with domination, submission, skills, immense trust, endurance, letting go, relaxation, pain and pleasure, adrenaline and endorphins, traditional ties, roughness and softness. Albeit the uncomfortable positions I've been tied up, I felt like I've been new born – a very similar state than after a day at the spa. All the tension in my lower back and my shoulders I've been struggling with for years was suddenly gone! That's so weird…

We've tried a lot of new things there from testing different floggers and paddles to enjoy our first needle play, which all have fastened our bond and I've never felt closer to my beloved than since the last two weeks. Sorry, I had to verbalize that. Let's go back to the story.

Well, come on, we head to the tower.

.

* * *

.

"Here, for you. Temari said you forget to eat whenever you're at the office. So I'll make sure you have lunch today."

Smiling brightly Sakura puts a take-out box of steaming and deliciously smelling something on the desk of the Nara heir in a friendly and caring manner. It is nothing unusual for Sakura to stop by at the tower to have lunch with the hokage like she has so often done before. With her bags of food in her hands the pinkiette resumes her way into the hokage's office. But before she can close the door behind her, a very composed silverhead slips through and comes to a halt in front of his desk.

The black-haired shadow wielder sighs. _Why is it that everyone has to bother me today?_

 _._

"Cancel all the remaining appointments for today. I take the afternoon off to join a long overdue training."

"Ehrm, okay… I'll inform the two concerning jounin teams."

.

"Tell them they should stop by tomorrow morning. Enjoy your meal, Shikamaru."

"You too, hokage-sama." It is nothing unusual, they have done that a few times, but it has always been a bit troublesome for Shikamaru and others to change plans at short notice. Usually they enjoy lunch together and nostalgically go to training ground three later on.

.

Kakashi nods, then he leans down with an intrusive, intimidating look plastered on his face.

"One more thing: I expect there won't be any disturbances," he states barely audible and disappears inside of his office.

.

 _Strange, how unsettling calm and deliberately inscrutable the hokage seems to be today._ Normally they would have invited him inside…

He shrugs and opens his food box, the smell of teriyaki chicken with snow peas and fugi invades his nose and wipes away every other thoughts than hunger and the need to taste the meal.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi closes the door behind him and walks up to his desk, where Sakura has finished laying out the lunch she has gathered. They sit down next to each other and share the food.

"Look, I've brought, a selection of onigiri, yakitori, fish and some fruit."

"I see, you're hungry?" He chuckles.

.

"You're not?"

"To be honest I'm starving! I haven't had time for breakfast today."

Sakura giggled.

.

"What's in this box?"

"Salmon with spring onions and lemon sauce."

.

"And this?"

"This should be the Yakitori. There's also some beef with vegetables I've forgotten to mention. What do you want to try first?"

.

"The Yakitori. I haven't had one in a while now." He grabs the box and takes out two of the skewers to place them on his plate.

Sakura decides to start with some salmon. Out of habit she is avoiding to look at his face while he eating his food as she is enjoying her own.

.

"I've heard you know Aoba's genin team personally?"

"Yes. I've been teaching them some classes at the academy."

.

"What do you think about them?"

"The new boy is very talented. They all have shown interest in medic skills after the incident a few years ago and one of the also knows some basic medical jutsu by now. Aoba has managed to create a strong bond between them and they're really good at teamwork – in comparison to our inglorious genin days as team 7." The pinkette laughs and Kakashi joins her.

.

"With the chuunin exams coming up in a few months, do you think they're ready for their first C-class mission?"

"Oh, they will be delighted! Tell me more! Do you want some salmon?"

.

"No thanks, I'm more than happy with those Yakitori. Could I have some Onigiri?"

"Sure. These are filled with avocado, these with tomato and these with… hm… I can't remember. Take a bite and find out yourself."

.

"I'll take the mystical onigiri."

They both try one and according to the unique taste it is filled with umeboshi paste.

.

"Back to the genin mission: They should escort a friend of mine to gather some plants for one of the common antidotes you've requested. Nothing difficult, but I thought it would be a great opportunity to test if they're ready for the exam. I was hoping you could join them and support them in getting the plant?"

"Please tell me the friend of yours is not Tatsuo!"

Smirking he pulls down his mask like it is the most normal thing in the world and pours them some tea. The kunoichi pauses a moment to get used to the sight, it's still new to her. Their fingers met at a takeout box brushing softly against each other.

.

 _How could such a brief contact inflict such an electrifying response running through my body?_

 _ **Oh, and he's fully aware of it!**_

Fascinated and banned by his stunning face she watches him steal the last onigiri from her plate.

The overly confident smile of the numbingly handsome thief is more than she can take. Within the blink of an eye she jumps his bones literally. Empty boxes meet the floor in the process. Sakura straddles him on his large chair as she kisses the air out of him and both get carried away. No, they both know they can't hold back. Freshly lovers just couldn't get enough.

At least this time he is wise enough to use a jutsu to secure their privacy and so he wastes no time to to make the hand seals with his arms on her back.

.

* * *

.

With the hours going by Shikamaru is getting suspicious, because they haven't left the office for the whole afternoon.

What bothers him the most is that seemingly someone has casted a soundproof jutsu on the room.

 _Are they sparring inside? No, they won't._

Knowing the immense force of both very capable ninjas he is sure they wouldn't be so reckless and destructive to train inside of the tower.

 _Are they discussing secret missions? No, then I would be informed._

 _._

He decides to go to the roof top and check.

 _Maybe they have left unnoticed or he has teleported them to the training grounds? Hm, possible._

An ANBU was still there.

 _So the hokage hasn't fled through the window…_

 _._

"Taio, have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Not really, just a privacy jutsu." The masked elite ninja says pointing downwards and Shikamaru leans down only to notice the windows were casted opaque. "It's soundproof too."

.

 _I guess I have an idea what's going on._

Smirking satisfiedly the young jounin returns to his desk and the huge pile of workload for today.

.

* * *

.

"Fuck, Shikamaru's looking through the window right now!" Squealing the pinkette tries to hide somewhere.

The shinobi legends holds her close to his broad chest. "Don't worry, I've made it opaque. He can't see a thing." His fingers tuck a pink strain behind her ear in a comforting manner as his eyes send her a dreamy, passionate look.

.

"I know, but it's still weird, Kakashi. I don't feel comfortable right now."

He pulls his white kage coat over their naked bodies. "Better?"

She nods and he nibbles on her neck. Moaning faintly she gyrates her hips and evoking appreciative grunts from the man she is straddling. Demanding hands direct her to lean back until her head rests on the table top and he can play with her wanting body. Carefully he adjusts the coat to grant her the feeling of modesty while she's at his mercy. Gentle fingers caress her pearl while his mouth eagerly engulfs her rosy buds, one after the other. Kakashi notices her eyes wander to the window from time to time. Teasing thrusts increase her desire for more and circling movements deep inside of her assisted by her gyration she falls over the edge with a surprised gasp. It has been the exact moment as the ANBU walked by the windows to get to the other side of the roof.

 _K: Still so attentive, little one! I have an idea._

 _._

With blurry eyes she sees herself being lifted up by his strong arms. He carries her to the front side of the desk and smirks as he sets her down at the tabletop.

"Watch the door and don't make a sound."

.

 _S: Dammit, those sexy control games again!_

Then he kneels down and kisses her neither regions, slowly getting closer to where her body craves for him to touch her. But he won't give in, at least not so easily. The kunoichi begins to shake uncontrollably, her body begging for more, but her mouth still shut. As she gets closer her eyes fall close, the observing hokage between her legs stops abruptly and slaps her thigh warningly.

"Watch the door. Face your fear." As her emerald eyes refocus on the office door, he resumes his magnificent assault. A tiny moan escapes her lips and he bites her thigh as another warning. "Don't make a sound or I'll stop." He whispers hoarsely.

.

 _ **S:Fuck, he's so going to kill us someday. I hope you know that?**_

 _S: A death I would all too willingly give in._

 _._

Sakura bites her own underarm to quiet herself as her second orgasm shoots through her body. With his lips still around her pearl he encourages her "Good girl." And she nearly falls over the edge again.

Teasing her once more he lets his tongue tenderly brush over the overly sensitive nub.

"Come for me, Sakura."

.

 _ **S: Again?**_

 _S: Oh, fuck..._

Then he inserts a finger in her sweet trembling cave with just the right curve to caress her g-spot. Quietly she rears up, her finger squeezing the edge of the desk tightly and with a loud crack of the wood she finds her climax.

Chuckling dangerously low he gets up and enters her in a slow thrust. His fingertips caress her beautiful face as she takes some time to return from her height and when their eyes finally meet, he leans down to seal her lips with his while he begins to move rapidly both groaning in unison.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru is still sitting there at his desk and he is just about to look over the last scroll, when the door opens eventually and Sakura exits the office. Without looking him in the eye she rushes away faintly telling him goodbye.

 _Strange._

Then the door opens again and the hokage calls her back to hand her a scroll. He is as calm and controlled as ever, oddly enough the kunoichi appears to be the complete opposite of him at the moment. The Nara heir notices that their hands remain connected a little longer than necessary before they finally disperse.

The hokage walks down the hallway into the other direction than the pinkette.

.

 _That's my chance!_

Shikamaru leans back with his chair to get a peek through the open office door. Everything seems ordinary and neat. Except for the white kage robes pooling on the floor.

 _Well, that's pretty un-Kakashi-like_ …

Right at that moment the kage hat falls from the desk down to the floor, revealing a nearly ripped wooden desk.

 _What the… Oh no, they didn't! Seriously? They did? No... Really?_

Before the shadow wielder could grin any wider, two figures rush past him and the office door falls shut again. Shikamaru tumbles over in irritation of the sudden return of his boss with Yamato in tow.

 _Sure. Yamato. The desk..._

 _._

Sitting on the floor and rubbing his hurting head he decides it is time to call it a day now. With a knowing smirk he stands up, gathers his things and leaves the tower.

 _It all makes sense now._


	56. 56 The Tatsuo Case

**.**

 **56\. The Tatsuo Case**

 **.**

Believe it or not, but I had hot sex with Kakashi Hatake! Just recently my beloved man surprised me with a spicy D/s cosplay. I had no idea! Damn, he was amazing! So, well, ehrm… Inspiration…

A lot of things happened here in the meantime and I'm really glad you're still with me! This story will contain full 60 chapters in total and a sequel with a new storyline of about 14 chapters (at the moment) blablabla – yep, now it's official.

I hope you'll like the last 4 chappies here and what I've planned next ;)

.

Enough said, I hope you have fun and let me know if you have any suggestions for the sequel.

SquaMata

.

Oh, and last but not least to my special guest: I'm sitting there in a bikini in my comfy chill seat on our roof terrace enjoying the sun, happily metabolising vitamin d and typing on my laptop. Relaxed as I am right now I'll try to tell **you** once more, slowly and easy understandable: Nooo, my little anonymous guest, I woooonnn't kill myself and your constant suggestion wooooonnn't change that as hard as you may try. Nope. Sorry, not gonna happen.

Grow up! Calling a 29 year old, grown woman in my position a virgin is just plain stupid. If you'd have any idea of my lifestyle and experiences or at least the storyline here, you little brainwashed teen would be just standing there trembling with your mouth agape and your immature eyes popping out in silence. Can you hear it? *blopp* the right one first followed by *blopp* yep, that was the left one.

Still I'm suspecting some self-proclaimed policy behind these posts. There are many signs which add up to my suspicion. Anyway, you're truly amusing! Thanks for the good laugh! *5FDP ringing in my ears*

.

 **"Do you hear the one about me prayin' to die?**

 **Fist in the air and my finger to the sky!**

 **Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth?**

 **C'est la vie!**

 **Adios!**

 **Good riddance!**

 **F*ck you!"**

By Five Finger Death Punch – Under and over it

.

* * *

.

10 p.m. at the Jounin bar.

"Have you seen Sakura lately?" Temari asks the girls.

Ino grins widely, "Uhm, yes."

.

"Is she alright? I haven't seen her in a while now."

"Oh yeah, she is happier than ever." The blonde Yamanaka winks while the other women start to giggle over the confused face of the kazekage's sister.

"I'm so happy for her. She deserves it." Hinata says.

.

Temari begins to feel dumb. "Could someone please explain what's going on?"

"Our little girl has finally found a boyfriend." Ino winks at the other blonde.

.

A flash of silver rolls through the sand siblings mind, but she shakes it off. "Really? Great! Who is it?"

"A very handsome ANBU. Ino said they know each other for a few years now." Tenten answers.

.

"An ANBU?" Temari asks sceptical due to the wide-known bad reputation that comes with the lifestyle of belonging to the elite.

Ino continues, her freshly manicured hands waving the doubts off. "Not one of those skirt hunters. I mean, he had been one, but that's a long time ago."

"Naruto said he had changed since they've met." The shy Hyuuga pipes up.

.

"So the two just got together recently?" Temari is curious now.

 _Could he be the one guy I've seen in Suna some time ago? The one who raised Gaara's suspicion after he had searched for a special gift? Why not Kakashi? The two would make a perfect match!_

To calm herself down without the others noticing she takes a sip of her Strawberry Cheesecake Fling, which she finds is a remarkable cocktail.

"Yeah, fate never let them be together before, but times have changed and so…" The pinkette's best friend shrugs it off.

.

 _Kakashi… Something must have happened. But what? Damn, what has he done now?_

The kazekage's sister takes another sip of her delicious calorie sin before she responds with a sweetened smile. "Oh, that sounds so romantic! Do you know him?"

The other girls shrug, Hinata says she doesn't know him personally, only through Naruto's stories, while Ino's grin can't grow wider. "You've seen him all, ladies!"

"Hey, wait! Is it that guy who came to our booth to take her for a walk?" Tenten blurts out.

.

"Yes, actually I've made him her target a few years ago." The blonde Yamanaka chuckles.

"What?" Temari asks seemingly dying of curiosity.

The girls laugh heartfully.

.

"Do you know what's part of becoming a Konoha Jounin?" Ino questions the uninformed former Suna-nin.

"I guess I don't, but what has it to do with them getting together?"

.

"Everything, sweety, everything." Ino answers proudly and leaves the booth to order a new round of drinks, of course some non-alcoholic, tasty fruit cocktail for Hinata which is called a Virgin Cherry Pop.

Tenten rises to speak: "Let me explain it to you. To become a Konoha Jounin you need not only to be skilled and well trained in ninja arts, you need to have developed a special technique, also you need to be recommended by at least four different people – hokage included – and you need to pass some missions as qualification, but also you have to pass seduction training and at least one mission of such kind, especially as kunoichi."

"Gaara…" The excited smile vanishes from the corners of Temari's mouth.

.

"During her training she met that guy named Tatsuo. They got along quite well and dated a few times before she had to leave." Ino plops down onto her seat and hands out the new drinks.

"Oh dear, I didn't know." Temari's expression changes once again. Her eyes look sad, there are some deep lines seaming her forehead and she worries her lip.

 _I was the one who requested her for that mission. I didn't know the background…_

 _._

"That's our fate, Temari isn't it? Anyway, a few months after she returned they met again." Ino tells them in a very happy tone.

"I thought it happened just recently?" Hinata asks nearly whispering.

"Hell no! Trust me, I know her well. Something had happened between them back then and now the two knuckleheads finally found together." The blonde flower shop girl laughs.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi smirks underneath his mask. He is sitting with his comrades two booths next to the girls and of course his exceptional senses have caught their talk.

"You seem a bit off today. Is everything alright?" Gai asks carefully, but seemingly concerned because he spares his "eternal rival" comments and his typical youthful phrases.

The silverhead doesn't react at first, but a few moments later he gives him a simple eye crinkle.

.

Anko, perceptive as always, has noticed how his lone eye has moved into the direction of the girls booth, but she doesn't say anything.

Genma has observed the copy-nin's strange behaviour too, like all of them have sooner or later. Over the last year and a half it has been pretty obvious for his closer comrades, for some longer, for some less, but Kakashi has always stated that it was nothing more than a friendship what the pinkette and he shared.

The bandana-head removes the senbon from his lips and leans a bit closer. "What happened, Kakashi?"

"Nothing."

.

"You sure? Something must…"

"Genma, that's enough." Anko's expression looks like a warning.

.

An annoyed sigh from the hokage follows and he pulls out his precious book as an indication for the end of this talk.

"I can't believe you're still reading your smutty novels in public!" Anko snips a finger onto the cover and chuckles.

"At least he's incognito today!" Yamato says and raises his glass to their current hokage.

Genma uses his senbon to point at the copy-nin's clothes for the night. "Yeah, I'm sure in his old Jounin attire absolutely nobody will recognize him!"

After his comment all of them burst out into cheerful laughter and Yamato and Kakashi are the loudest.

.

It isn't something unusual. Sakura and he have become close, that's a fact. She has even joined some of their Jounin nights and the close dynamic between the two has never failed to raise suspicion. Genma has developed the habit to speak of her as Kakashi's girlfriend, though he has never done it in front of her. So it is only natural that his friends want to know what has been going on with the pinkette or if he's ok with her dating Tatsuo, but he always changes the topic quickly and so do they.

.

* * *

.

On the other side of Konoha Sakura is lying awake in her bed, tonight is one of the rare nights she has to sleep alone. Kakashi has to join the Jounin night with his friends occasionally whereas she tries to avoid the questioning looks and her friends' inquisition about her new official boyfriend – who is her new best excuse by the way. She isn't ready for meeting them all at once, though she will have to soon.

.

 _But not tonight! Tomorrow will be a hard day at the hospital._

 _ **We should try to get some sleep. We must be well-rested for the difficult operation tomorrow.**_

 _Is it weird that after all those years as a medic I'm still a bit worried?_

 _ **No, it just shows you focus on every single patient and that's excellent. You're capable, he will make it! You'll save his life with that new technique we've created. Believe in yourself, so do I and so does the hokage. The whole village does! Now try to get some sleep.**_

 _Thank you. Goodnight!_

.

She turns to the other side of the bed and pulls the big fluffy duvet up to her ears. The pinkette is missing his body warmth, but at least his incredible scent remains on his side of the bed and gives her some comfort.

It's been only a few weeks ago that Kakashi told her it was getting too dangerous to meet at his apartment and so he has begun to visit her as Tatsuo. Using his perfect disguise he is now able to spend usually nearly every day with her after work. That's when her affiliation with the mysterious ANBU spread like wildfire.

They enjoy going out together and people accept them as a couple easily, surely they will never suspect greeting their legendary hokage instead of a handsome man more of her age. Only Yamato grins knowingly when Tatsuo passes by, while all the others think she's dating and kind of moving in together with that fairly unknown man.

Of course there are some common rumours. The copy-nin has appeared to be enormously happy and in good mood for a while now, also his old habit of being late in the morning has returned if only sometimes, but still it is noticeable. Some say he is secretly dating a mysterious woman, some say he has just enough of his post and Naruto will become hokage soon – yes, of course an overly confident Naruto has proudly spread that theory all by himself into the world!

Whereas this is new for Sakura, the infamous copy-nin is used to all kinds of rumours. For nearly all of his life he has been cannon fodder for the gossips due to his secretive lifestyle and his mysterious appearance. The kunoichi thinks it's not fair, but she has to play her role to not attract attention or better said to not get any more attention than she already has, thanks to the new ghost-like man on her side who has made it on top of the current gossip themes list in Konoha. So they have decided to keep more distance between Kakashi without his henge and Sakura than usual in public.

.

* * *

.

Others like Shikamaru deeply suspect them for years now. The Nara heir does so at least since he has seen their special dynamics together in Suna. The close contact they have developed by sparring and eating together after he finally returned from his journeys, makes him even more suspicious. They've seemed to enjoy every free minute together and by the destruction of his desk about two months ago, he is sure there must be something going on between the two.

Kakashi seems to be more content than ever these days.

 _ **"Obviously he gets laid."**_

Naruto's funny statement is still ringing in the intelligent man's ears and he can't hold back a chuckle. To him the pinkette appears to be happy too, but just recently she has begun to spend her lunch breaks with that strange guy, who suddenly appeared.

 _The strangest thing is, usually the hokage is absent at these hours too._

Shikamaru just can't get the thing with Tatsuo in his head. Maybe that's why he declined the invitation to join the hokage and the others at the bar. Instead he is now rather sitting in the office at late night brooding over documents and endeavouring to do some proper research.

 _She wouldn't dare to cheat on the hokage, the man she loved more than obviously for a long time now, right?_

There must be a link he missed.

No matter how hard the shadow wielder tries, he can't find out much about Tatsuo. The guy seems like a ghost, he has no second name, no past and no family. According to his files he is a very skilled ANBU captain, who has been declared MIA over two years ago, strangely nobody has ever updated his state to KIA which would be the usual procedure. Apparently he has just vanished without a trace. Shikamaru knows there must be something really weird going on.

 _Root? No, that organisation died with Danzo. Former members have a sign in their files. Did I miss it?_

Curious fingers browse the records back and forth again.

 _No, there is none._

 _Could he be the product of one of Orochimaru's cruel experiments?_

 _Is he a threat? Probably I'm just overreacting, but it could be possible. Though they all seem happy, I'm afraid I need to inform the hokage soon…_

.

* * *

.

A few days later Sakura and Kakashi are both invited to the Hyuuga compound to celebrate the second birthday of their teammate's son. This time there is no escape and they have to act normal and more distant, which isn't as easy as it sounds for a still fairly new couple.

Sakura helped Hinata during her pregnancy and she assisted her as she gave birth two years ago. They get along quite well after the pinkette has returned from Suna. Their relationship has become even better since she is officially with Tatsuo now. According to the situation the secret couple has decided to show up at slightly different times to avoid suspicion.

Sakura arrives first and after a friendly hug from Hinata and a bone-crushing embrace from Naruto the blonde man asks a bit disappointed: "Where's Tatsuo?"

"I'm sorry, but he's on a mission."

.

"That's a pity! I was looking forward to finally get to know him personally," Hinata says.

"He should be back in a few days, we could do something together then?"

 _ **Remember to inform Kakashi!**_

.

The Hyuuga heir suggests: "There's a new restaurant in the main street. Maybe we could go there for dinner?"

"That sounds great!" The pinkette likes the idea of having a date together.

.

"Oh man.. Why couldn't we go to Ichiraku's?"

The women laugh and go inside, while Naruto scratches the back of his head and closes the door.

.

Kakashi joins the party later as he poofs right into the living room with a skilfully wrapped gift in his hands for the toddler. Being the godfather the copy-nin always shows up like this as a surprise for the little boy. With him being there they are finally complete, so Naruto takes the moment to declare they're expecting again and Sakura should be godmother of the second child which Hinata assumed to be a girl. Of course the pinkette as her medic has already known of the pregnancy, but never has she imagined of getting the honour of becoming a godmother.

Cheerfully Naruto's arms pull Kakashi and Sakura close to his sides. "I guess we need a third child, Hinata-chan, to make the team complete! Sasuke needs a godchild too!"

Sakura can't hold back her laughter anymore. "I guess that's matching the situation." The cheers are too loud for most people to hear her statement, but Kakashi sends her a questioning look.

.

Later Hinata asks her, while the two of them are standing in the kitchen alone loading the dishwasher: "What did you really mean with your prior comment?"

Sakura smiles knowingly. "Certainly you have noticed! I thought you would want to tell the others yourself. Well, ehrm. Hinata, you're getting twins."

.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, fraternal twins. I can sense a boy and a girl."

The young mother is speechless due to the funny coincidence.

.

They call Naruto to come into the kitchen and tell him the news. He's bubbling over with mirth, but they decide they want to make it official at the upcoming Memorial Day.

Against the depressing name it is a very colourful and positive celebration to honour the fallen, but also to celebrate the living. To announce new life on that day is a wonderful gift and a tradition in shinobi culture. It's s the circle of life. That's why only the closest friends get informed of the pregnancy today, but they will keep the secret until the final announcement.

.

The women share funny stories in the living room while Boruto is playing outside in the backyard with the guys which amuse him by creating one jutsu after another for the boy.

Naruto bids his former sensei aside and tells him about the twins, also he asks him for help.

"Do you know where he is at the moment?"

"He has to inform me regularly of his whereabouts, yes." The cooy-nin leans against the wall.

.

"I want him to be a godfather too. He should join the Memorial Day festivities, don't you think? It would be a good opportunity to get the team together. Team Baby!"

"I see. I'll do everything in my power if you promise you'll never call our team like that again", Kakashi states stern.

The blonde man laughs and agrees, then they start to prepare the barbecue.

.

As they all tell their goodbyes Naruto pulls Sakura into one of his overly-friendly tight hugs again.

"You should bring Tatsuo to the memorial party. I haven't seen him lately, we haven't even gotten a chance to go on a mission together for a while and I miss him."

"Remember we will have dinner at the new restaurant soon?" The pinkette winks at him.

.

"Sakura, please! I don't want to go there! They don't even serve ramen!"

.

* * *

.

Later that evening at her apartment, Kakashi and Sakura enjoy the sundown together at her balcony with a glass of wine.

"So I guess I'll have to go with your clone to the big event then?" The pinkette states not amused as she snuggles closer to the unmasked man next to her.

"We will see. It's not until two months, Sakura. That's a lot of time." His mismatched eyes meet her enchanting green ones while his hand cradles her soft cheek and brush some hair out of her beautiful face then he kisses her affectionately.

.

Maybe sometime they'll announce their real relationship, but not now. It's too fresh and the council would only press them to marry and procreate, which he has noticed is a sore point for her deep within and only her dear friends knew about her infertility. Kakashi is totally ok with it, he has never planned on having offspring anyway he is just happy and content to have the most beautiful and best woman on his side he could have ever imagined.

The two were really happy together.

.

"Have you heard about Naruto becoming hokage soon, because you're tired of your post already?"

"Oh yeah! It's not hard to work out who's the root of that story."

Laughing is one of the things they love to do together. The life of a shinobi is hard enough and you can easily get lost on its path sometimes, but to share it with someone makes it much easier to go through and it makes you stronger.

.

"What do you think will be our future?" She asks him dreamily after a sip of her favourite wine.

"Do you remember what I've told you when you met Tatsuo the first time?"

.

"The farm?"

"Yes. I told you the truth that night." Kakashi's fingers stroke her arm lovingly.

.

"I think it's a great idea. Settling down together would be amazing." Her eyes reflect the honest enthusiasm of her voice.

"What do you think about rebuilding the farm where I've grown up?"

.

"That sounds romantic. I'd love to do that, though I've never lived on a farm and don't know how it is. Tell me about it!"

"It was settled on the outskirts of Konoha. We had a main building with four rooms and a cellar, a stable for chicken and some hectares land on which we had a fish pond and some rice- and cornfields. It was a magnificent place." He looks at her noticing his words failed the effect and contemplates for a moment, then he continues with a soft smile. "Do you want to see it for yourself?"

Her eyes light up and his tomoe start spinning, drawing her into his imagination.

.

She finds herself standing barefoot on a luscious green meadow, dark green woods seam the area. The sun warms her skin while a cooler breeze from the side carries the bewitching scent of forest and fresh green on a sunny day to her nostrils.

She closes her eyes to just feel for a moment.

.

"You must be Sakura."

The pinkette turns into the direction of the voice. There is a small boy standing there.

 _His younger self!_

"Please come with me. I want to show you my home."

He offers her a hand and she follows him dashing through the meadows and a forest trail until they reach a building.

.

"Do you see the fields here?"

"Yes."

.

"All the land we've crossed and those fields belong to my farm. Wanna go inside?"

"I'd love to!"

.

Young Kakashi shows her around the house and Sakura is stunned by its rural classiness.

"Do you live here all by yourself?"

"I do, but I hope that someday I won't be alone anymore."

The statement of the boy leaves her speechless, she has noticed how tidy and clean every room is.

.

She follows him to the stable complex, where a barn, a chicken house and some apparently unused stalls for bigger animals are. Sakura gets carried away by the wild romantic scene as her eyes find that old wooden cart in the shadow of the barn. It has spider webs in its spokes and large grass blades around the wheels indicate it hasn't been used in a while.

"This is Matsumo and he has twelve hens. They all have names. Do you want to feed them?" Kakashi gives her one of his trademark eye-crinkles, but he looks so much younger and softer, as he pinpoints at the cock in the den. Now she can understand why Gai always talks about his youthful eternal rival. His small hands pass her some grains and they feed the happily cackling chicken together.

Sakura pointed at the stable. "Do you have other animals?"

The child averts his eye like his older version uses to do when he feels sad. "Not anymore. I had to sell them after my…"

 _After your father died..._

He takes a small pause then he gives her another eye-crinkle and takes her by the hand. "You have to see the fish pond!"

.

They run through a piece of woodlands nearby and stop by a breath-taking landscape. High mountains in the far distance seam the upper line of the forest where a beautiful clearing lies. A glistening clear pond is embedded in the green of the meadow, surrounded by trees. The two sit down at the landing stage.

"See? These are my fish. Sometimes you can watch ducks and all kinds of amphibians here. The water is also perfect for swimming. I spend a lot of my free time here. I like to read books in the middle of the pond." The boy points at a rowboat tied to the landing platform.

"This place is pure bliss."

Young Kakashi smiles at her and she returns it, her feet dip into the cooling water and she stares into their reflection. All of a sudden the mirrored boy changes into his matured form, strong warm arms embrace her. She turns into his direction and there he is: The man she loves. Before she can rack her brain of her thought he captures her in a passionate kiss.

.

As she opens her eyes again, they are back on her balcony.

"Wow…" That's the only thing she can say right now.

"Usually the appearance I take in my memories is the same form in which I've been in at that time it is settled."

.

 _Wow, that was deep… So emotional, so intimate._

 _ **Who would have guessed that the infamous copy-nin would finally let us in?**_

 _Let us in?_

 _ **His heart. He shares his heart and soul with you.**_


	57. 57 Guess who's back?

**.**

 **57\. Guess who's back?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- Simultaneous upload! Make sure you've read the prior chapter first! -**_

 _ **.**_

.One day during lunch at the Hyuuga compound Naruto asks his wife out of the blue: "Who do you think was the one who has wrapped up the gift Kakashi brought for Boruto?"

Hinata watches her son chewing happily on a piece of meat. "Why do you ask?"

.

The blonde jinchuuriki answers between bites: "It looked rather untypical like he hasn't made it himself. That decorative bow carried the mark of a woman. I wonder who she is."

"Don't you dare to investigate the hokage's private life!" She knows her husband very well, he is stubborn and when something catches his interest it's better to nip it in the bud before he decides to put his idea into action.

.

Naruto raises a brow and cocks his head to the side. "Why not? I'm his former teammate, his former student, I think I need to know."

Hinata shakes her head negatively. "Let him be. Don't you think he deserves a relationship after all those lonely years? When the time has come and he wants you to know, he'll inform you."

.

Sighing he responds: "I guess you're right, but I'm dying of curiosity!"

His lovely wife helps their son to clean up.

 _I hope he won't cause any disturbance. I'm sure they had to go a rough path each until they finally found what they've been looking for. I'll make sure he keeps it at bay and leaves them alone for as long as I can. Distract him!_

 _._

"Speaking about your teammates and after our dinner date, what do you think about Tatsuo and Sakura as a couple?"

"They make a perfect match! I'm so happy for them!"

.

Smiling relieved she returns to eat her steamed zucchini with salmon and rice while Naruto keeps on telling stories and pointing out similarities between his ANBU captain and his former teammate.

.

* * *

.

Sakura and Kakashi had another wonderful week together. The medic nin has never felt that good in her life before. She doesn't feel alone anymore, she has finally found someone waiting for her to come home and someone worth enough to be carried on her hands. The best thing is he returns it. All the time he has been right in front of her and so has she in reverse, but they have not noticed each other in the way they did now. Reflecting the impressions of the last months she stretches her arms as sleep wears off slowly of her body. Kakashi's warm naked body is lying close to her and makes up for every single minute she had to spend alone in all those years. She turns a bit and lays her head onto his muscular chest. His steady heartbeat relaxes her and she drifts off again.

Time passes by too quickly, so she hasn't fallen asleep fully by now as Kakashi begins to stir.

"Good morning." His deep voice greets the sleeping beauty while strong fingers brush away some pink strands of her face.

Her eyes struggle to adjust to the morning light. "Good morning", she murmurs grumpily.

.

"Breakfast?" He kisses her forehead and tries to get out of bed, but her arms wrapped around his middle pull him back.

"Ugh… five more minutes please. The sun is barely up."

.

"It's funny that you're not a morning person, but you were constantly claiming about me always being late." He chuckles amused. "Come on, we should get up."

"Get up for what?" The pinkette answers frowning.

.

"Training, Sakura. Training! A shinobi needs to maintain his exceptional skills." There is his dramatic gesture again.

"But it's my day off." Her head finally finds her favourite place to rest and mentally recharge right on the middle of his chest.

.

"Well, in that case you get your five more minutes." Chuckling he pulls the victoriuosly smiling woman closer.

.

* * *

.

By dawn he walks through the gates of Konoha.

"Just fill out this form and you're allowed to pass, but keep in mind you must visit the hokage during the office hours between 9 a.m. and 5 p.m., the sooner the better." Kotetsu states and hands him said papers.

After he has completed his registration with tha gate guards he decides to take a stroll through the town and to get something to eat. Unfortunately it is too early for the stalls and restaurants to open, so after an hour of pointless roaming around the streets he decides to walk in a lazy pace into the direction of her apartment. He has nothing else to do and maybe she will be awake by now.

The shinobi has been randomly in the near of Konoha and fittingly he has wanted to ask Sakura to be his date at the Memorial Day festivities anyway. According to rumours she has been with the kazekage for months and a strange part of him has been a little jealous and angry back then, but that's the past. Today he wants to take a step into the future. Apparently he is fortunate, there is light in her apartment. With firm steps he just turns into the small path leading to the entrance of her apartment building as suddenly the door opens from inside.

With his skills it doesn't take him long until he notices the man exiting the building.

.

"YOU, of all people?!"

"What do you mean, me of all people?" Tatsuo responds calm hoping the other man will get the hint.

.

"You can't fool me, you know that already since our last meeting. What are you doing here?"

Pretending to be confused in case somebody could witness he ruffles his light-brown hair. "Ah. Good morning, Sasuke! What brings you here to Konoha?"

.

"Sakura. I want to discuss some things with her. Tell me now, why are you leaving her apartment in the early morning hours?"

"We had to discuss some important things." Inwardly he wanted to slap himself for his stupid and unusually impetuous answer.

 _To bring her breakfast._

 _To look after her because she's ill._

 _To gather some dog treats she made for the pack._

 _To ask her to get my kage robes white again._

 _Everything would have been better._

.

"Sure. Your lame excuses again… " A cruel and disgusted chuckle underlines his words.

Tatsuo gives Sasuke a very serious look without any further expression in his infamous blank I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude as a warning while the black-haired fuming man remembers the scene as he has seen Sakura for the last time.

Back then the sleepy pinkette mumbled "I love you Sasuke and I always will." While he put on his clothes and before she woke up he was gone. Today he has stopped by to visit her and to talk with her about becoming godfather and godmother, also he has wanted to surprise her with his presence in the morning to make up for when he had left her lying there long ago. He has thought that through, maybe he will be able to try it, maybe it would work, maybe this time it could be different. But then he finds another man here instead.

 _I wonder if she now tells him the same in her slumber._

.

The last Uchiha steps closer and lowers his voice to a snarl only audible for Tatsuo. "What were you doing with my Sakura?"

"Sasuke, not here. Let's go to the tower and talk in private."


	58. 58 Bonding

**.**

 **58\. Bonding**

.

I made some changes in the last two chapters, it's worth to reread.

 _SquaMata_

.

Naruto and Sakura arrive at the waiting area in front of the hokage's office. The office hours haven't started yet and they are still surprised by the ANBU escort, they haven't been informed of the reason of the sudden order. Soon after their arrival the hokage comes out of his office and indicate his two former students to follow him inside.

Their mouths fall open as they find a familiar figure sitting there on the windowsill. He looks agitated as ever and ignores the approach of the two.

.

"The reason why I've summoned you is not Sasuke, it's you, Sakura." Kakashi explains and offes them a seat while he sits down on his own chair. Their former teacher tries to alleviate the tense situation as professional as he can while he gets interrupted by a furious Uchiha several times.

As the rage of their long absent teammate seems to explode, Naruto's face turns pale, but he has also a proud smile plastered onto it. He doesn't get most of what's going on but he's overly happy that the team is finally reunited whether the circumstances are.

.

After a few moments of ice-cold silence Sasuke speaks up: "Sakura, are you serious? You slept with all your teammates and two kages?" Apparently he has regained at least some of his composure.

The pinkette responses without showing a single emotion: "To put it straight, yes, but to be clear this involves the original members of team 7 only."

Naruto's shocked eyes shoot at Kakashi: "What?"

The copy-nin answers the irritated blonde with a simple shrug and an abashed eye-crinkle.

.

The Uchiha ignors their brief interaction, he is still talking to Sakura like no one else is in the room. "I thought you're my woman, Sakura. I thought you would want to be the first one to help me in rebuilding my clan. How could you…"

Angrily the kunoichi stands up and spits back: "Shut it, Sasuke! You left me here all alone years ago. You didn't care a damn about me! You have no right to judge me!" Then she averts her fuming eyes and walks to the door. "I need a moment to breathe."

.

Naruto turns to Sasuke: "Well done, you arrogant ass! Now she's crying again."

Kakashi sends Naruto a concerned look: "Could you please go and talk to her?"

The blonde hesitates and looks back and forth between the two men. "I will, but promise me you won't kill each other in the meantime." He is serious and only willing to leave after his former teammates agree.

.

As the jinchuuriki closes the door behind him Kakashi resumes in a calm, but surprisingly dominant voice as if he is claiming his authority and territory. Sasuke has never heard his former sensei speak in such a menacing tone before.

"To make one thing clear: The moment you took her innocence and left, the Sakura we all had known died. She was heartbroken, she changed into nothing more than a functioning machine. When she was not at work, she crawled into her shell and hid from life. Nobody could save her. You nearly killed her, many times. You left her heartbroken before and she forgave you only to be left again in the most cruel way a man can leave a woman. It cut her deep. Her friends tried to safe her, sadly they all failed, she shut herself away completely. After Naruto failed too, she cut all social contacts aside from work. She had lost everyone and she lost herself. Tsunade sent her to Suna." The hokage takes a few moments to pause. "Then after a long mission together and sometime apart one led to another. I can't tell you how it happened, I have no exact explanation, but it doesn't really matter how. It was inevitable."

Sasuke answers annoyed: "But you of all people!"

.

Kakashi just shrugs. "Strange things do happen sometimes, you know."

"Hn." Memories of fighting his own feelings flashed through the last Uchiha's mind.

.

* * *

.

In the meantime outside the office:

Naruto comforts the upset woman with a friendly hug.

After she stopped sobbing he says: "I'm sorry, I haven't known."

"Nobody has, Naruto." She smiles at him as he helps her to wipe away the remaining tears.

.

"Do you feel better now?" His honest blue eyes give her hope that at least he will accept them.

She nods smilingly.

.

"Should I go and get Tatsuo?"

Sakura shakes her head and can't hold back a chuckle. _Oh, Naruto…_

 _._

"What's so funny? I mean it! I can go and bring him here, you know? Maybe he's already somewhere in the area on duty."

She bursts out into laughter and the hopeless knucklehead doesn't know why, but he joins her and they laugh all the tension away.

.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

The pinkette removes the tears, which are ones of joy this time, and then they walk back into the hokage's office.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi appreciates their reappearance. "So if we all have calmed down enough, why don't we get something to eat?" It isn't lunchtime yet, but it will be soon.

Sai brings them a variety of ramen from Ichiraku's, but he declines their invitation to join them. He thinks the former original team 7 needs some time alone to bond, but he can't withstand Sakuras puppy eyes.

"Ok just for lunch."

.

During their meal Kakashi reveals face as if it is natural for him to do so and the boys have never expected that. Naruto is sure, whatever is going on, their former sensei is serious and he trusts them all enough to finally show them his face.

After a few minutes of silence and some accidentally spilled soup the hokage has enough of their seemingly never ending staring. "Treat it as a state secret with the common penalty."

.

Naruto is the first to restart focussing on his ramen. "Omg, you know you look like one hell of a guy I know from ANBU. Aren't you dating him, Sakura?" He slurps his favourite noodle soup.

Sasuke cocks his head to the side and frowns. "Naruto, come on. You can do this. Think again."

.

The blonde fox-boy doesn't get it. "What do you mean?"

Chuckling Kakashi gives him a little push: "Always look underneath the underneath."

.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "I don't get it! What do you guys… Ooooooooh…."

There is a smirk forming on the Uchiha's face. "Here we go."

Sai points his chopsticks at the grinning wannabe hokage: "Now you got it."

.

Naruto starts to babble: "This is so strange! Tatsuo was you all the time! OMG and Tatsuo and Sakura, I mean you and her. That's so weird, you had been kind of together all the time. Now it all makes sense! The rumours!"

"Rumours?" Sasuke asks.

.

Without overthinking his response the blonde answers: "Yeah. People were talking that there must be a reason why our dear hokage has become so nice all of a sudden." Then he turns to Kakashi: "They said you probably found a woman to get laid."

The silverhead frowns a bit offended: "Who said that?"

.

Naruto noticed he had gone too far: "Nevermind."

"We'll talk about that later." Kakashi raises a warning brow before he delves back into his take-out meal.

.

Sakura points a finger at the boys: "Just keep that strictly to yourself until we make it official. Especially you Naruto! Don't even think about telling Hinata. It's far from easy to date the hokage in public, that's why we agreed to use Tatsuo."

The guys nod in understanding.

"Thank you."

.

Sasuke looks at Sai and smirks. "How come you've already known their little secret?" Of course the great Uchiha can put the pieces together, but he is willing to at least try to make a conversation with his former replacement.

"I'm one of the hokage's personal guards." Sai returns the smirk which is a creepy sight to behold.

.

Meanwhile Naruto watches Kakashi smiling at Sakura and handing her a food box. As the eyes of the new couple meet he can feel their true emotions and that's all it takes for him to be happy for them.

"In all these years I haven't noticed! You were my captain and… and… omg! You were the one who told me to join the ladies table back then in the bar. Can you remember? I mean that night Sakura and I kind of started.. ah… something."

With clenched teeth the last Uchiha says: "By the way, that's not what I meant as I said take good care of her, Naruto."

.

"Sorry… I guess in that case I've been a lousy friend." The blonde man scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

Dense silence fills the room again.

Then all of a sudden Sasuke's look softened into a weird smirk. "So you and the Hyuuga? Seems like I've missed quite a lot."

.

Naruto smiles and tells their story that he's finally having the family he has ever been craving for.

"Actually I do know one of your last relatives. Can you remember the girl named Karin? She is one of Orochimaru's experiments with the Uzumaki bloodline, so technically you two are related."

The blonde's eyes light up, he is happy to hear there is some kind of relative out there.

.

Sakura leans at Kakashi's shoulder and he drapes an arm loosely around her waist as they listen to Sasuke's story.

Karin was the first woman he had some kind of relationship with, but he dumped her before he returned to Konoha after the war. She wasn't what he had been looking for. Then he had that experience with Sakura and knew it was wrong. He went on secret missions with team taka as Tsunade allowed under special conditions of immunity. Karin suspected something had happened in his hometown with another girl. For a long time they had some on-off relationship depending on the occasion, but she couldn't stand the idea of him having more than one wife to recreate his clan. All in all he is pretty sure it's not what he wants anymore and he's travelling alone now anyway on new kinds of missions strictly under the new hokage's order.

Sakura smiles at Sasuke. "You should bring Karin sometime. I bet Naruto is dying to get to know his relative better, right?"

Naruto agrees. "Oh and by the way, Sasuke: Trust me, you don't want to have more than one wife! One is hard enough. And the classic two children! It's a shitload of work you know."

"You know you're getting three kids, Naruto, right?" Kakashi remarks.

.

"Yeah, yeah. I love kids, but that's not the point. I want to know my relative! Promise to fix this and bring her with you to the Memorial Day party!"

The Uchiha groans a bit annoyed. "We'll see."

.

"Promise me!" Of course the hyperactive blonde won't give up until he gets what he wants.

"You'll get to know her sometime." Sasuke will keep his word.

.

They have a funny meal together with sharing old stories of missions and new ones like how Sai has learned to calm down his girlfriend in case of a "red dragon emergency" with a special kind of sweets Sakura brought from Suna. Except the latest addition to their team they all take a day off and go for a sparring like they used to do in their good old times.

The team strolls to training ground three and soon after Naruto and Kakashi start sparring together, the jinchuuriki shouts something about an epic fight between two hokages.

"But you are no hokage!"

"Not yet!"

Laughing Sakura sits down under a nearby tree to watch their fight. To her surprise Sasuke sits down next to her and they start talking.

.

"I've never meant to hurt you." The Uchiha has never shown her that much concern.

 _So, even the great Uchiha has a conscience._

"Be glad, I won't have been useful anyways." It was a habit of her to hide her true feelings behind sarcasm. "I'll never have children, Sasuke."

.

"Me neither." He answers with a sigh.

The pinkette looks at him, he seems to be serious. "But your clan?"

.

"Sakura, there's a reason why I'm not together with Karin. Or with you. It's more complicated than you might think."

The kunoichi takes a moment to scrutinize him. Inwardly she recalls everything he said and she tries to put the signs in line. Suddenly she feels reminded of the talk she once had with Gaara a few years ago. Discreetly she whispers "Nooo… You don't say?"

.

He doesn't say a word and rather plays with a twig in his hands.

"Some things are just not meant to be." She gives him a reassuring warm smile.

Sasuke meets her gaze briefly, before he averts his eyes again. "You have him now, he's a good man, Sakura. He has a true heart and so do you. I'm glad you two found happiness together."

.

"Are you happy, Sasuke?"

He rips a few grass blades out and twists them in between his fingers. It takes him a long while before his eyes dare to meet hers again. Sakura notice that he looks sad and lonely, very lonely. There is also self-hatred, self-loathing and the need of understanding seeping through his hard shell. She knows that look in his eyes all too well.

The kind pinkette grants him some minutes of comforting silence before she makes a suggestion only for him to hear. "I think you should talk to Gaara someday."

.

"About?"

"Think twice." She smiled and winked at him.

.

Sasuke's eyes turn wide at her knowing and assuring look. He knows by experience she has always been a very perceptive and intelligent person, but he is stunned that she actually understands him. She doesn't judge him, she encourages him instead!

Then he does the most unexpected thing she has ever seen him do since they were young: He smiles. Sasuke Uchiha smiles at her and it is a real smile! He looks relieved like an immense pressure has suddenly fallen from his chest.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Sakura whispers and returns his honest smile.

The black-haired man nods and confirms he will neither speak about the conversation they just shared, but he is glad they did.

.

.

In the late afternoon after they enjoyed some tea at the hokage's living room they tell their goodbyes.

Sasuke embraces Sakura and tells her barely audible: "Thank you. For everything, Sakura."

 _Good things tend to happen after something bad, it seems._

 _._

As the boys leave, Sakura stands on the balcony and watch them exit the tower.

Kakashi steps next to her and lays an arm around her, his hand rested loosely on her elbow. He kisses her cheek softly and whispers into her ear:

"Let's go home."

She looks up at the wonderful, content man beside her and smiles happily.

 _One person can change your whole world and be your everything. You don't need to have children to have your own family. A family is what you ought to feel when you're bonded with special persons and being in the presence of that one significant other feels like home no matter what time and space. It's unconditional._


	59. 59 Memorial Day

**.**

 **59\. Memorial Day**

.

Kakashi left in the early morning hours and the pinkette enjoys her day off to sleep long. Blinking eyes in the sunrays discover there is a beautiful red rose lying on her nightstand waiting for her to test its delirious scent. Smiling dearly, her hand reaches out to touch it and to lay it down on the empty space on the white pillow next to her. Her fingers slowly trace the firm, dark green stem along every contour and thorn. Then her fingertips find the soft, deep red petals and she leans down to inhale its alluring smell. Delightedly she rolls onto her back again and drifts off into sleep again.

Around midmorning she has finally decided to get out of her insanely comfy bed and slowly but surely she crawls out of her overly pleasant warm duvets. Then Sakura puts on her champaign-coloured robe and steps out into her living room with the attached kitchenette. To her surprise the table has already been set for breakfast for two persons with a folded sheet of paper on her plate and a rose petal, which conjures a smile to her face. Like the rose he has left it reminds her of what he had done as Tatsuo after she had healed his ANBU injuries a few years ago.

The little letter tells her that he is sorry, but he had to go to help and coordinate the preparations for the festivities and that Tatsuo will come by to pick her up. Sakura sighs loudly, she isn't amused to go there with his clone, but to maintain their cover she has to. The whole story with Tatsuo and Kakashi is still so weird for her to fathom.

The kunoichi is preparing her special coffee ritual as somebody knocks on her door. Through her peephole she can see Tatsuo in his Jounin attire standing there in front of her apartment with a shy smile on his handsome face and a bag full of deliciously smelling food in his hands. Oh yes, somehow the tempting aroma of fresh bakery seems to sweep through the doorframe straight to her nostrils. Of course she lets him in, though neither of them says a word. In silence he helps her to prepare their meal together and they sit down at her table. Hungrily she is delving into her tasty buckwheat rolls with avocado and salmon and he enjoys a slice of honeydew with prosciutto.

.

 _Time and again it's pretty funny to see him eating slowly like normal people do, even if it's just his clone._

 _ **Yeah, indeed!**_

 _How will I ever get used to that sight?_

 _._

Seemingly out of the blue she chuckles and Tatsuo gives her a hesitating, carefully questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about our dear hokage's eating habits."

.

"There's no need to wolf such amazing food in such a nice company." The smile he gives her has a bold and pretty flirty undertone.

Sakura shakes her head focussing on her plate again.

.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asks friendly, but indicating that they will probably spend the whole day and evening together - maybe even the night, but Sakura refuses to think about that now. Sure, he is a part of Kakashi, but that's exactly her main problem: He is just a part of him, an alter ego at most, but he is not fully the man who has managed to seal and steal her shattered heart. By Tatsuo's prudent smile she can tell he understands her inner struggle well.

"Before we go to meet the others, I would love to take a quick stop at the hospital to check on my newest problem child Hideo."

.

"Sure! May I ask what happened to him?" He refills her glass with exotic fruit juice and hands her the soft-boiled eggs before he takes one for himself.

"Thank you. Hideo's a very young and talented ninja who joined ANBU just this spring. About a week ago he got fatally injured. In most cases and under normal circumstances the wound would have been definitely lethal. He's lucky that quite recently I've developed a new surgery technic which combines very difficult orthodox medicine procedures with extremely complex chakra technics. By fate he was the first living human on which I could perform the new method. As it turned out it's a huge improvement in the medic fields and he's a little wonder. His progress is remarkable."

.

"I've always known you're an incredibly skilled medic, but this sounds amazing. I'm tremendously proud of you, Sakura."

His honest words mixed with a charming smile to die for make her blush. It's the same dreamy expression she has gotten to know on Kakashi's real face whenever he has shown her his honest affection and pride during the last few months.

.

.

When they finish their tasty breakfast Tatsuo insists to clean the table alone. "Let me wash the dishes for you. In the meantime you can take a long warm shower and get ready for the event."

"Are you sure?"

He nods sending her a lovely smile which she knows so well from Kakashi and which never fails to make her heart skip a beat. Sakura disappears into her bedroom to gather some clothes to avoid an awkward situation when she would have to walk back to her room clad in a towel or a bath robe to get dressed. The Tatsuo-Kakashi-thing feels still strange for her and apparently it also does for the young man or better said the special clone.

.

Soon she returns with a fresh uniform in her arms and watches him over the counter working in the kitchen. Tatsuo is standing at the sink with his back to her, the sleeves of his tight Jounin shirt rolled up to his elbows reveal sturdy, brawny underarms. Never before she has noticed how his movements resemble exactly the ones of the infamous copy-nin, the slight crinkle of his eyes whenever he smiles and even his scent was nearly completely the same. That is when he isn't covering any it on purpose.

 _How come I've never realised?_

Fascinated by the obvious similarities and without thinking she is ogling him. Her eyes are glued to the muscles alternating in tensing and slackening while he is doing the dishes. Smirking he turns his head a bit to the left to look at her, which she doesn't even seem to notice. Her mouth stands open and she is staring, eagerly drinking in his sight like she has always done during the last years whenever Kakashi has successfully managed to tease her.

Suddenly their eyes meet and her expression turns into that of a caught and shocked deer in headlights as her cheeks change into a deep pink colour.

.

"Ehrm… I was thinking… Do you need any help?" She stammers finding a huge interest in the tiles of the floor of her kitchenette.

He turns fully to face her and leans against the counter giving her a cocky grin, then he responds teasingly: "Only if you need any help with your shower."

.

As expected his little suggestion throws her out of her daze and brings her straight back to earth.

"Pervert!" She shouts irritated and turns on her heels with a fire-red, heated head into the direction of her bathroom.

.

Tatsuo can't hold back his laughter anymore as he hears her harshly locking the door from inside. He has anticipated that they will have to face some discomforting situations today and maybe some tension and heat even, but not so soon. Chuckling he resumes his work by drying the dishes while Sakura steps into her shower.

.

* * *

.

The young patient is out of the worst and to all surprises he will even be able to fulfil his duty soon. The bluish-haired boy is awake and after a routine-check she promises him to send him one of his colleagues with some ice-cream from the festivities later on. His grey eyes lighten up in happiness.

"In a few weeks you'll be out of here and we can start to work on your rehab."

"Thank you, Haruno-sama."

.

Right then the legendary copy-nin comes into the room with a brief knock on the door and acts surprised to see her there. "Sakura-san, isn't it your day off?"

"It is, hokage-sama. The hospital was on my way anyway and, while I was walking down the street to join the party, I decided to stop by and look after Konoha's newest medical wonder here." She ruffles the head of the teenager.

Hideo smiles proudly. "Doctor Haruno promised me ice-cream."

.

"Did she?" Kakashi smirks underneath his mask.

Nodding the boy continues: "She said an ANBU could bring me some."

.

Standing in front of the bed and tapping his clothed chin with an index-finger the silverhead responds: "So we do have ANBU ice-cream service now?" Amused he takes a look at the unsettled pinkette. "I didn't know, but that sounds great!" The hokage coughs once and forms a hand signal, which looks like an A, then an ANBU approaches. "What ice-cream do you want, Hideo? Due to your fast recovery progress it's on me."

The ANBU looks questioningly at his highest boss.

"And one for you, too. Just give your comrade some company. I bet it's boring here all alone. Take the day off, Jino." He continues friendly with an eye-crinkle.

Said young man puts down his mask and grinned happily and so does the patient in the hospital bed. They seem to be both around sixteen and are probably friends.

.

"Sakura, I've seen Tatsuo is standing outside at the entrance. I bet he is waiting for you. Don't let him stand there for too long! You're not here to work, remember?"

Sheepishly she shows him the infusion bag she has prepared in her hands. "I'll just give him another paracetamol cocktail and then I'm gone."

The hokage tilts his head to the side in a frown and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Sakura loves that powerful, commanding appearance he has when he was standing like that, giving her that dominant look and wearing that damn hot kage uniform without the robe and hat. Her mind drifts off to what lies underneath his official clothes and what he was capable of doing to her. Oh, how she would love to bring her current thoughts into action. Their earth-shattering sex is all she has ever been longing for, but still she hopes he will let his full dominant side take over someday. She is sure he is holding back, they haven't had a real bdsm session yet - probably due to the horrible incidents she went through which he witnessed in Suna. The sight of his screamingly male and ruling posture in front of her does wonders to her fervent imagination. Tiny sweat pearls appear barely visible on her forehead and it took all her concentration to focus on the teenager and the infusion bag. The infamous shinobi takes a seat to talk a bit with the boy while Jino went for the ice-cream.

Under demanding glances of their hokage Sakura bids them farewell eventually and storms out to meet Tatsuo outside of the hospital, who greets her joyfully and takes her shaky hand in his warm and comforting bigger one to lead her to the festivities.

.

* * *

.

In the afternoon the hokage holds a long speech to honour the fallen. He mentions every dead Konoha shinobi of the last five years and makes a short summary of each life which has come to an end this year followed by some official announcements and Konoha's latest achievements. Kakashi even grants Naruto and the shy Hyuuga to inform the villagers all by themselves of their soon-to-be addition to their family. Afterwards the gesture of honour is performed, which means the hokage slices the first piece of meat from the grill and puts it on a plate decorated with all kinds of side dishes, next he uncorks a bottle of red-wine. By tradition the first plate of food and the first glass of wine are then placed in front of the cenotaph as sacrifice for the Gods and the fallen.

Then the buffet is opened and Tatsuo and Sakura sit down at a table with their friends. He pulls out the seat for her and gets her an aperitif so naturally that she can only be stunned by how sweet he acts around her, though he is a little impetuous like a younger, less skilled version of Kakashi, but to her surprise she finds quite a like in his company. Whereas the copy-nin acts as professional as ever and reserved in her presence when he goes from table to table and greets his shinobi, Kakashi is behaving too distant for her taste and some of their closer comrades seemingly find it strange. They have all seen them being close friends during the last years and now he is more aloof than ever towards the pinkette and her boyfriend. That will probably result in new fuel for the gossip.

.

 _Don't raise any suspicion, my ass!_

 _ **Maybe that's his plan?**_

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **He could be detecting who would have a problem with you two being together for real or who would want you two to be a couple.**_

 _Do you really think he's testing the waters?_

 _ **It's Kakashi, so you never know.**_

 _Maybe he'll explain that later._

 _ **Maybe…**_

 _ **.**_

Before she can continue the discussion with her inner-self Tatsuo sets down a plate in front of her.

On it there is a fairly ample slice of cheesecake decorated with a pile of fresh strawberries and blueberries and a little stipe falling into two luscious green mint leaves. The kind gesture and his remarkable rememberance for her taste in desserts, her mind begins to form a new idea. After the scene the distant hokage played at the hospital, knowing all-too-well what her imagination would do with his dominant appearance, she decides to pay him back later on. Smirking mischievously she takes a bite of her sinfully delicious cake oblivious to the perceptive eyes of her companion.

.

* * *

.

Gaara has made it to visit Konoha for the Memorial Day party and after the meal he walks from his seat at the hokage's table to Sakura's and Temari's. The redhead gives the pinkette a friendly hug and he greets the man at her side in typical stoic kazekage manner with a sceptical and kind of warning look. Shikamaru offers him his chair next to the pinkette and gathers them some drinks while Gaara joins them.

"Sakura, I have something for you as a little thank you gift for your efforts as my personal medic."

Grateful the kazekage hands her a little scroll.

The pinkette smiles and opens it to look at its sealed contents. "Oh, really? How did you know? I just ran out of coffee today and you have no idea what they call a strong brand here in Konoha!" She shakes her head in disgust.

.

"I know, Temari's ordering coffee from Suna on regular basis. Don't get me wrong, the housing which Konoha offers to a kage is more than generous, but the coffee in the morning is a whole other story." Chuckling he continues: "I also have a scroll for Naruto and Kakashi with me. Have you seen them?"

.

 _Kages and their mostly illegal import presents!_

 _ **Nothing comes to fine Suna wine!**_

 _Yeah, I bet their scrolls don't include coffee and spices as well!_

 _ **Pretty unlikely!**_

 _ **.**_

Tatsuo and Sakura show him the direction and he leaves still scrutinizing the young man next to his former official fling.

.

Even Sasuke has attended the festivities with the clingy redheaded woman as he has eventually promised after what felt like a thousand pleading letters from Naruto. Said jinchuuriki occupies the female Uzumaki and they get caught in a long and deep conversation. The last Uchiha uses that perfect moment to escape and he manages to put some distance between the two babbling relatives and himself. After a careful walk through the crowd he turns towards Sakura and Tatsuo, which are strolling together along the market stands.

Sasuke raises a brow at the clone: "You should punish him for that burden you know?"

The pinkette and the handsome young man whose fingers are entwined with hers chuckle, then they start talking about her former teammate's latest travels.

.

Suddenly there is movement inside the crowd. "Saaasssukeeee? Saaasukeeee?" Obviously Karin has finally noticed his absence and is now looking for him.

Sasuke looks up to the skies like he is pleading to the Gods. "Ugh."

Tatsuo chuckles with an amused face. "Speaking of a burden."

.

Death glares flow from the Uchiha to the clone and Sakura grins widely. "So you're hiding?"

"It's complicated. She's a pain in the ass. She can't accept a simple no. Naruto begged me to bring her along, I guess it was a huge mistake." The sharingan and rinnegan bearer sighs in annoyance and brushes his dark mane back with his fingers.

.

The pinkette turns serious at the pained and hopeless look he gives her. "I understand."

Sasuke scans the near area for a place to hide as fast as possible. "Don't tell her we met."

.

Sakura whispers reassuringly, "Of course not."

Tatsuo nods in understanding.

Then the last Uchiha jumps elegantly inside of a closed market stall right next to the couple, which is used as a makeshift table to put down drinks and snack plates. There he crouches down and quickly supresses his chakra. The pushy Uzumaki female approaches, still shouting his name like a mantra.

.

"Karin, if you're looking for Sasuke-san, I've seen him talking to the hokage nearby the academy not long ago." Sakura speaks in a friendly tone.

The redhead turns half-way to look at her. "Oh, really? Thanks! I lost Sasuke-kun an awful while ago and I have no idea where I am right now. Konohagakure is huge, you know! In which direction…"

.

Tatsuo points to the left: "This way. Take the second street on the right, then the third on the left and from there you go four blocks straight. You can't miss the academy. "

Karin's eyes light up. "Thank you so much!" And then she storms away.

.

Sakura beams at the calm and stern man besides her. "Tatsuo, that's not the right direction to the academy, not even in the slightest!"

He shrugs without any expression and so Kakashi-like. "I know."

.

Sasuke crawls out of his hiding place: "Thank you, Sakura and… you."

Tatsuo smiles at him with an eye-crinkle they all know so well and it conjures a half-sided smirk on Sasuke's face. Then the Uchiha finds a vacant house nearby for a new hideout.

.

* * *

.

A dark figure forms in the shadows. "Whom are you hiding from?"

"The Uzumaki girl."

.

The shady form approaches and he recognise him in an instant. "Seems like it lies in the bloodline."

"So you're hiding from Naruto?"

.

"And my dear siblings. Never mix alcohol with any of them."

"I can only imagine." He chuckles and they both sit down at a table in the empty house.

.

To all appearances the great Uchiha has accidentally chosen the same hiding place as no-one other than the kazekage, who has a hard time to flee from his drunken siblings and the tipsy blonde wannabe-hokage. He tells him that they want to take this opportunity to marry him off to some annoying fan girls. Luckily his personal ANBU guards secure the area and will inform them early enough to escape again.

"Do you want a drink? I have some fine Suna wine with me if you want?" He pulls out a scroll from his pocket and unseals a dark green bottle.

.

* * *

.

To her surprise Sakura has a really great time with Tatsuo the clone. After some tea and amazing wagashi especially created for the event, they meet again with their friends at the bar area for some drinks. Ino hands him a shot, Sakura and Sai grimace as they get one each.

"This, my dear Tatsuo, is called a smurf suicide. Enjoy!"

By his look Sakura can tell he is repelled by the stinging smell and the very unique colour, but for her and the sake of her friendship with the blonde he is willing to try it.

"Oh damn, what's in there?" He rasps coughing after his first shot.

The Yamanaka laughs and Sai pats his shoulder in battle comrade style. "We have all been through that experience. I wish I could say it gets better with time, but sadly it doesn't. You have to be strong."

They all start to laugh and Tatsuo orders the next round, but this time one of his own creations called lemon fling, strong but fruity and without any sting.

Ino is impressed, she declares it to be her new favourite shot and begins to interrogate the handsome ANBU about his secret drink recipes. The others join them at the bar and Sakura notices happily that her friends seem to like him. They all get along pretty well and include him into their conversations so naturally like he has always belonged to their group. Their eyes meet and he seems to feel the same.

.

Some drinks later Tatsuo drags her to the dance floor, which is apparently the only way to escape from killing further smurfs and downing other ridiculously strong drinks at the moment. The pinkette is stupefied as he pulls her close to his chest for a slow dance.

 _Kakashi can dance?_

 _ **If Tatsuo can, I'm sure he can, too.**_

 _Kakashi wants to dance?_

 _ **He prefers more to dance than to drink, yes.**_

 _ **.**_

Her head leans to the side of his and she breathes in his wonderful scent. His hands on her hips hold her gentle to him while their closeness is taking its toll. At a point on which she finds it unbearable and his pleading blue eyes tell her he is feeling the same, she takes the young ANBU by the arm and they dash away. In the park nearby the place where the party took place they finally stop, only to end up kissing under a huge tree.

.

Unpredictable and uncontrollable lust takes over and they start to make out against the innocent old willow. Wild, hot lips and demanding hands seep through their Jounin uniforms, their flak jackets soon forgotten decorate the grass around. At least it is night by now and the darkness grants them some privacy. With one of her legs wrapped around his waist he is stilling her cries with his passionate kisses as he brings her to orgasm with his skilled fingers, oh-so-forbidden under the moonlight in public.

Afterwards still panting, she puts down her shaky leg and nibbles at his strong neck while she surprises him by opening the fly of his pants and stroking his hard member. Tatsuo fights hard to suppress his groans, but he can't keep silent as she suddenly wraps herself around him and guides him inside of her. Both need a few moments without any movements to relish in the feeling of their proximity while their foreheads are pressed together drowning in each other's hungry eyes. Slowly he starts to move and they are sealing each other's lips to stifle their lustful moans, but before they can continue it any further, they hear someone approach.

He sets her down and groans in annoyance adjusting his clothes as he watches her quickly clothed form walk over to talk with the couple that has just come by. Staring at the two flak jackets on the ground he realises that very likely there won't be any release for his riled up self now.

.

* * *

.

In the meantime the hokage leaves the party. Soon after he has reached the tower he makes a mental connection with Tatsuo and notices it is safe to let him disperse now, because he's at the toilet. In a blur Kakashi experiences everything the clone has during the day. Smirking devilishly he decides to secretly return as Tatsuo.

 _Payback time!_

With a huge grin he approaches her in the park. She notices within the blink of an eye that this isn't the clone anymore who has just returned from the bathroom, it is Kakashi in all his henge-ful glory instead. They walk back to the tree where she and Tatsuo have been prior to get their discarded flak jackets.

.

"So what did you tell Naruto and Hinata as they caught us?"

"I held him back to not go and high-five you and convinced him to let you go to the bathroom alone, then I tried to calm down the pale Hyuuga. That is before she suddenly turned the darkest pink I've ever seen on her pretty face."

.

"Ah, I've missed quite some fun!" He smirks at her.

She chuckles. "Naruto turned to her and told her she shouldn't be so shy, not after they're expecting their twins soon."

.

"That's why she turned so red?"

"Exactly! But then Naruto's brain seemed to rail hard why we were here and the hokage was there and right when that knowingly dirty grin spread all over his face I helped Hinata to hit him and then they left amused."

.

Hungrily he corners her against the tree where she gathers their flak jackets. Hoarsely he whispers into her ear: "Do you remember when you asked me about my best sexual experience?"

"Yes?" She moans softly as his nose brushes her delicate neck.

.

"I told you, I'll let you know you one day." His hot breath sets her skin on fire.

Lips ghost over the sensitive area below her ear. "Mhm. So?" Her hands fist in his flak jacket.

.

"It was the first time I've been sleeping with you." His eyes meet hers.

"As Tatsuo or yourself?"

.

Then he leans near again as teeth graze her neck in a very erotic way. "Hm, good question… But I guess there isn't much difference…"

"Aaaah! For me it was!" She playfully pushes him back to look at him.

.

Smirking devilishly he steps close again to breathe into her ear: "As long as you are moaning my real name on the brink of orgasm it's similar, right?"

She shrieks as he nibbles her earlobe in such a arousing way, she thinks she may burst. "Omg… No, please tell me I don't…"

He silences her with a lusty groan and a hungry kiss. They look at each other, flames burning in their eyes.

.

All of a sudden Sakura states playfully stern: "Sorry Tatsuo, but I'm too tired."

"Mhm, I bet you are." His predatory lustful look practically screams that he doesn't believe her a single word while his fingers curl deep into her jounin shirt and his nails gently graze her smooth, milky white skin underneath.

.

"I already had my fun." The confident pinkette gives him a lascivious smirk.

"Mhm, you did."

Reinlessly and fiery he pushes her against that damn tree to devour her mouth, to bite her delicate neck and his hands hold her pressed against him in a straddling position. In an instant both shinobi are reminded of their make-out session in the back alley in Suna. As they can't take it any longer he teleports them away.

.

Due to the passion of the moment they have been completely unaware of the person in the shadows nearby. In safe distance Shikamaru witnesses and smirks suspiciously.

 _So Tatsuo is not only capable to use a rare and pretty unique teleporting jutsu for himself, but he can also take another person with him?_ _Interesting. Very, very interesting…_

 _._

* * *

.

They appear in a puff of smoke inside of his bedroom. He has chosen his home because it's pretty likely that her friends will show up later at her place as a surprise with more of their weird drinks for a private after party like they have always done in the years before. Nobody will disturb the hokage tonight, that is for sure.

"So Tatsuo, huh?"

She shrugs and grins broadly. "I can't help it. You were so distanced and cold and he was so nice and it got hot and, well... "

.

"You know if you want it kinkier, you just need to say a single peep." Leering at her he discards his flak jacket and shirt, then he changes back into his real self.

"Peep." Shyly she looks down at her feet.

.

He is on her within the blink of an eye and after another all-intelligence-numbing kiss he continues his assault on her neck. "I thought you were tired?" His raspy voice gives her the chills.

"Seems like you've fucked me awake, hokage-sama."

.

After a quick look for confirmation he answers with his dangerous low chuckle.

"You're mine, Sakura. I'll make sure you'll never forget that."

They are lying on his bed with her delicate body under his legendary strong one. His fingers gently tilt her chin up to deepen their eye-contact. "I've seen your face at the hospital room, Sakura. I want to play with you, I want to hear you beg for more and I want to make you scream my name over and over again. What do you think, Sakura? Should we go to the next level?"

"I won't beg." Sakura pouts.

.

"Oh, I assure you, you will!" He says smirking cockily.

"No." She makes it to her personal goal to not beg.

.

Suddenly he rips her shirt apart and keeps her hands still above her head, intensely looking at her. Surprised of his rough move she nods her affirmation and he doesn't miss the small shiver of anticipation running through her body. With a dominant overwhelming smirk he speaks in a stern tone: "Did you really forget how to give me a proper answer or are you testing me, little one?"

Excited emerald eyes beam at the drop-dead gorgeous man straddling her, effectively pinning her down with his strong hands. "Yes, Sir. I would love to go to the next level with you."

.

"Mhm, good girl." Kakashi let go of her arms and gives her a kiss. Then he gets off of the bed and points at the place on the carpet in front of him. "Do you remember the position I taught you?"

"Yes, Sir."

All too willingly she stands up and strips down to her string while he watches her every movement with expectant eyes as he doesn't move from his position with his arms crossed over his bare muscular chest. Afterwards Sakura walks over with deliberated gratitude and kneels down in front of him in the position he has suggested. She takes a moment to perfect it with a slight hollow back and adjusting her shoulders back to emphasize her bosom, then she put her arms together on her back and last but not least she let her thighs fall open. As she is satisfied with her work she looks up to meet his scrutinizing gaze.

.

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this moment."

The pinkette presents him her best smile. "I bet as long as I've been, Sir."

.

"Do you know how beautiful and sexy you're looking right now?"

With steady steps he walks around her, once, twice, thrice and a fourth time like he can't get enough of her sight. Then he leans forward from behind and whispers into her ear: "Don't hesitate and tell me if something gets uncomfortable, okay? Ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Give me your hands." He ties her hands together outstretched to her front and stands in front of her in an intimidating, dominant posture which makes her blood boil. In one hand he holds the rope which leads to her tied hands. He lets her feel her submissive position by playing with the rope, carefully pulling, curling and slackening the hemp material and effectively alternating the angle of her position.

.

"Mhm, you have no idea how appealing you are."

With a harsh pull he gets her up to stand and stills her surprised gasp with an affectionate stroke of her soft cheek. He is close, so close, his adamantly sexy body nearly touches her begging bare front. She tries to reach out to touch his sinful planes, but he pulls the rope into the other direction, so that she has to bend her arms over her head. His fingers ghost over her heated skin in a wonderful dance of torture, sometimes grazing, sometimes pinching, then soft and feather-like followed by warm calculated strokes of craving body parts, but he won't give her what she wanted the most, not yet. Sakura is trembling, her body acts on its own as she parts her legs unconsciously and tries to rub herself against the amazing man in front of her. Her unsuccessful and hopeless attempts make him chuckle in that awfully dangerously low tone that has always managed to reverberate right in her groin, riling her up to a full new level of arousal.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"You. I want you."

.

All of a sudden he stops all ministrations and steps back to intensify the draw on the rope.

"Pardon?"

"Sir. I want you, Sir." She stutters panting.

.

Again he closes their distance, but this time from behind. She feels his hot breath on her neck and shoulder as he is carefully brushing away her pink locks to grant his warm lips better access to her delicate skin. Suddenly he pulls her hair and bites her neck with a predatory snarl, but before she can react to the sharp pain, it is over. The tension on her hair is vanished and he kisses the sore spot on her neck with such a soft, serpentine dance of his hot tongue that it tingles her dizzy and makes her womanhood scream for the same treatment.

One of his hands brushes along her side and downwards, aiming for its craving destination. The pinkette squirms and rubs against the man standing right at her back with a solid stand like a rock, but his fingers refuse to give in so soon. They wander over her inner thighs, graze the soft skin there with his nails and pinch it from time to time only to tease the outer area of her dripping womanhood. He is going to take his time and she will beg, he is sure of that.

.

A few tantalizing close brushes around the edge of her pearl compared with flicking a rosy nipple and nibbling her sensitive neck let her finally reach her limit.

"Kakashi, please! I… I can't take it any longer. Please!"

"My, my! Seems like you are already begging?"

.

Her eyes shoot open, she is about to lose that fight. _No, I can't beg!_

The perceptive copy-nin notices her inner struggle immediately and smirking he repeats the movement of his fingers, which doesn't fail to elicit a load moan from the woman in his hands.

Sakura can't think straight any longer, he has reduced her completely to her senses and she lets down her silly wall, which she can't even recall why she has put it there in the first place.

"Please, please! Sir, please."

"What do you want?"

.

"Please make me come, Sir. Please."

"Are you begging me to make you come?" His fingers trace the edge of her entry.

.

"Yes, Sir. Please."

He captures her lips with his in a sweet kiss as he let a finger delve into her wanting cave while his palm massages her throbbing pearl. Loud and unbent she cries out his name as her first orgasm of the night shudders through her body and he holds her close to keep her legs from going weak.

.

Then the silverhead carries her over to the bed, positions her with her booty at the edge and playfully slaps it once to get back her attention. Her smile assures him that everything is alright and he can go on. After a few more slaps until her cheeks are of a rosy tone he turns her around. The cocktail of rushing hormones is clearly visible in her face now and he decides this is the sexiest look he has ever seen on her. Kakashi spreads her legs and ties them to the bedposts, the same goes for her arms then he leaves the bed and takes a few steps back to examine his work. The tingling in her core returns the moment she sees him standing there with his head tilt to the side in the same stance he had prior at the hospital and openly lusting over her with the most powerful look he has given her today.

It becomes unbearable for her again with the distance between them and without noticing her lips form a silent pleading toward the dominant man.

"Are you begging again?"

All shame seems forgotten, she just needs to feel him, so she answers with a confident nod not breaking their intense eye-contact.

"I want you."

.

"Beg for it."

"Please, touch me. Sensei, please."

Both their eyes turn wide and her heart skips a beat as realisation kicks in what she has said. Chuckling in that dangerously low tone he steps near and crawls over her like a predator stalking its prey.

.

"I want you, Sakura." He gently tugs a pink strain behind her ear, then he kisses her senseless. Kakashi extends his loving and passionate kisses over her body and grants her a second height with his skilled tongue before he starts to feverishly fuck her.

With a loud cry she rips the rope and they come together in white pure bliss.


	60. 60 The small and simple things

**.**

 **THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

 **The Fail of a Moment**

 **You can find it here on FF and on AO3.**

 **.**

 **60\. It's just the small and simple things**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys for keeping up with me for full 60 chapters!**

 **It's been one hell of a ride! This is a bonus chapter for my dear readers who got that far with me and my creation. Also, to be honest, I couldn't stand the idea of not filling a round number of chapters. Yep, really, I'm that monk-ish :D I hope you like it. There's a playlist on YT titled "the Fail of a Mission" (you can find it there under my other pseudonym "Schwunginhimmel"). It's what I've been listening to during the writing process.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

SquaMata

.

 **THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

 **The Fail of a Moment**

 **You can find it here on FF and on AO3.**

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura picks up the letter on the kitchen counter.

.

 **"Hey Sweetheart,**

 **Thank you for looking after my house while I'm away. Please make yourself at home. I've set up the guest room for you two, but of course you can also sleep downstairs if you want. That room is prepared, too ;)**

 **It's up to you, but whatever you decide to do, promise you two have fun! ;)**

 **Anko**

 **PS: Feel free to take some drinks at the bar and enjoy the new items ;)"**

.

 _New items?_

 _._

Sakura is not so sure anymore if it was a good idea to agree to sit Anko's house in the first place. During one of their latest girl's night, which was rather merrily than girly, they took the chance to question her intensively about her sexlife with the mysterious ANBU. Unfortunately their little outdoor action at the Memorial Day party didn't go unnoticed, therefore the girls kept on prying her for details. When it was Anko's and Sakura's turn to gather a new round of drinks and they went to the bar counter where the snake woman secretly offered her a discreet romance weekend at her place while she would be far away on a mission. It sounded too good to decline.

After watering Anko's herbs and plants and feeding her fish Sakura hears the front door open and shut.

 _Kakashi._

Somehow he has managed to get the late Friday afternoon off and he won't have to return to work until Monday morning. Sakura is happy, they will have a full weekend for themselves. Just as she puts the box of fish food down onto the glass table on the patio, she feels his warm hands hugging her from behind, his breath tickles her neck softly as he seems to deeply inhale her scent.

"I missed you, too." She giggles.

His only response is an appreciative groan.

.

"You know it's creepy to sniff at people, right?"

"I can't help it, you smell so delicious...," his nose brushes the crook of her neck, "...and alluring." His lips follow an imaginary trail with featherlike kisses from her shoulder up to the small spot just below her ear. "Simply an invitation to bite into." Tiny goose-bumps rise on her neck in reaction to his teeth carefully grazing the sensitive spot below her ear. A small moan escapes her lips and he chuckles in his dangerously low tone as he tightens his hold on her. Then he puts a peck on the very same spot and loosens his grip to a friendlier and less claiming embrace "Hi."

The corners of her mouth quirk up. _Impossible man._

 _._

She turns half way and smiles at the bright blue eyes the hokage in disguise presents her. "Hi."

Then he catches her by surprise as he abruptly swings them over onto the outdoor sofa and into a lying position next to each other.

"You're so going to kill me one day."

"Mhm, could be, but I prefer you alive and kicking."

.

"Do you want something to drink?"

He rubs his temples as if he has a minor headache. "Something ice-cold would be fine. Actually I'm pretty thirsty. The air at the office is thick and heavy sometimes, it makes your throat sore."

Sakura stands up to get them some ice tea.

.

As she returns she has to face another sight to behold. The dear hokage in disguise, the infamous, deadly copy-nin is lying there with his arms casually crossed over his chest, his head sideways on the pillow, eyes closed and scarcely audible but frequent snores.

Without making a noise the pinkette sets down their glasses and smiles contentedly at the sleeping man. She knows he had a few hard and very long days at the office to ensure their free weekend. She finds it too cute to see him so relaxed in her presence. Him, of all people, the exceptionally skilled shinobi who has always seemed to never sleep, the attentive ninja legend who is constantly on alert and the superior one who has always to be in charge for his comrades, is finally able to let down all his walls in her near. It is the very same man who has always been fighting against getting attached to anyone. Smiling she tries not to wake him up as she lies down next to him. Of course he stirs, but to her surprise only to pull her closer to his chest and so they take a peaceful nap together.

.

* * *

.

Sakura wakes up in a bed embraced by powerful and wiry arms and his wonderfully masculine smell. His bare torso is touching her from behind. Somehow he managed to maneuver them both into the guest room and without her noticing he laid her onto the futon. Looking down and following the veins of his strong arms she realizes that one of his sneaky, warm hands is loosely cupping her breast like he often does when he is sleeping peacefully. It is obvious he has disposed her of her bra and pants, she is clad in her shirt and thong only. The pinkette chuckles quietly, but by the feel of his lips pressed against her neck and the slight movement of his fingers she can tell he is awake now.

"I apologize for yesterday evening. It was definitely not my intention to fall asleep. Will you forgive me, Sakura-hime?" Kakashi showers her neck and shoulders with soft kisses.

"How could I not forgive our great hokage-sama? The village has to appreciate his efforts more to go to great pains. Lately he seems to be working until he drops."

.

She can feel his amused smirk against her neck. "Mhm, rank dictates that."

Her eyes fall shut as she is relishing in the feeling of his affectionate ministrations. "Sure. No-one would ever believe that there's another reason behind your days of hard work," she whispers softly.

.

His teeth graze that hyper-sensitive spot below her ear. "See? It all has its benefits."

"Tell me more about those benefits." She turns around and catches his lips in a breath-taking kiss.

.

Then Sakura retreats a bit to sit up and drink in his marvellous appearance. He is lying on his back now, the sheets are pooling low around his hips and they do absolutely nothing to hide the prominent bulge there. Mismatching eyes follow the trail of her mesmerized emerald ones over his Adonis-like body, from the v-cut of his abdominal muscles right above the grey cotton sheets further over his sculpted abs up to his solid pecs and along the brawny curve of his neck to cease on his smart face framed by a tousled mane of silver glinting in the morning sun.

"God, you look so stunning, you know that?"

His only response is a predatory smirk as he pulls her closer to straddle him and he captures her kissable rosy lips with his underlined by a demanding and hungry groan. Sakura stretches her arms upwards as Kakashi slowly removes her shirt kissing all the way up from her perky mounds to her earlobe only to engage her in a loving and passionate kiss.

Her hands wander over his smooth skin with the steely muscles underneath and come around his neck to get lost in the endless pool of velvety hair. She pulls him close as his heated lips enclose her sensitive nipple and his tender tongue twists the tiny metal bar. Encouraged by her moans he flips her around blazing fast until she is lying under him and continues his sweet assault downwards. Her thong meets the terracotta tiled floor just at the same moment as her first cry of pleasure pulsates through her body.

.

* * *

.

After their wonderful morning activity it is far too late for getting any breakfast, so they decide to take a stroll through the city and get some snacks on their way. Kakashi changes his appearance into Tatsuo's and they leave the house hand in hand together like normal enamoured couples would do.

They spend a beautiful day at the park reading books on a blanket in the grass together with close body contact. Occasionally they take a relaxed dip at the river and enjoy their light recreation. Their affection and devotion for each other is obvious to anyone passing and so they hardly ever get disturbed for long, most comrades just greet them briefly and retreat with a knowing smile.

Later they have some sukiyaki together at a tranquil restaurant followed by a glass of fine wine on Anko's patio illuminated by white candles. Kakashi has removed his henge as soon as they entered the house and he was the one who lightened the candles. Sakura crawls over the outdoor sofa to sit down behind him to massage his tense shoulders. The constant sitting at the office for what felt like forever is taking its toll. Gentle thumbs knead through his stiff muscles which earns her a row of low appreciative moans.

"So, you're planning on making me become an addict?" He turns a little to smile at her.

"Maybe." She returns his smile and his eyes crinkle happily.

.

"My, my, Sakura-chan! Do you really want to soften your widely feared hokage?" Amusement and mock-indignation clearly audible in his voice.

"Raising awareness: The first step forward. Accept it, hokage-sama, you have a soft side."

.

Fake-grumpily he answers: "I know. I can't help it, my weakness is you."

After a moment of silence and her eyes wide open as realisation hits her hard what he has just confessed, she kisses him deeply. "Speaking about weaknesses, do you want to transfer our little conversation to the cellar?"

"Should I take this as a question or a suggestion?" He chuckles dangerously low while his intense mismatched eyes have her caught in a spell of lust and predatory hunger and in a blur he has them teleported downstairs to the red room with the bar.

.

"I think you may want to discuss some details before we go inside?" The silverhead walks up to the bar and gathers two glasses to prepare them drinks. His posture has changed into the stunning dominant male Sakura has been secretly dying for years now.

"Monkey 47 and Thomas Henry Cherry Blossom Tonic with a slice of cucumber and a dash of lime juice, right?"

Her eyes beam proudly and happily at him like he has just saved the world from an apocalypse. "How…?"

.

The eye-crinkling smile on his exposed and painfully handsome face make her heart skip a beat. _It's just the small and simple things._

"I've seen you drinking it at nearly every bar you have been in the last years."

"Yeah, but you've never…"

.

"And I've seen you sulking whenever they didn't have it." He chuckles briefly and prepares her drink. "Sadly Anko doesn't seem to have any star anise. I hope this will do?" Kakashi sets down the long-drink in front of her on the counter.

The pinkette is speechless. He has never been at her side when she has ordered her favourite drink, nor has he ever asked her what drink she likes best. Smiling and overwhelmed she closes her eyes for a brief moment and shakes her head.

 _That impossible man._

 _ **Your impossible man.**_

 **.**

Amazed by what her inner-self said she opens her eyes again only to get lost in the deep emotions inside of his mismatched orbs.

"You're amazing, Kakashi."

His eye-crinkle warms her heart. "I know."

And before she could react to his cocky, insensitive remark that crashes her perfect moment down to earth he continues softly "I can see it in your eyes every day."His fingers caress her cheek tenderly and she can swear right in those few seconds she forgets how to breathe.

.

Thoughtful he grants her a moment to recapitulate and to let the intensity of the words he has just said sink in, so he prepares his own drink and takes a seat next to her afterwards. His one hand rests on her midthigh as he turns his barstool to face her and their knees brush against each other she seems to recollect. The other hand holds his glass to toast with her.

"Sorry…", she murmurs and picks up her glass stirring the straw twice clockwise and stretching it into his direction. "Cheers."

"No problem." He smiles at her and they finally clink glasses. "To us!"

.

After a relaxing drink at the bar and some easy topics they slowly initiate their goal.

"What do you chose for your safewords?"

"My safeword will be Scarecrow."

.

He chuckles lowly, "Quite unique. It will serve the purpose."

"Unique? It's just your name in English." Sakura tilts her head to the side in a slight frown like she is challenging him.

.

"My, my, where did you get that from?"

"I learned from the best." She winks at him and sips at the straw of her sinfully delicious drink.

.

"I'm well aware of that," he remarks cockily, "Tell me your slow word."

"Pug."

Both start to laugh.

.

"Well, somehow I'm not surprised. Pakkun has always played an important part in our relationship. Have you already chosen a go-word?"

"Sharingan." Heated eyes seem to drown in each other for a moment, seemingly the two ninjas get instantly reminded of how it has all begun.

.

"What do you want to do and what not? What are your limits for today?"

 _Limits for today…_ He grants her a lot of liberties and space, which is new for her, it makes her feel safe in an instant.

 _ **He's older, more experienced and knows exactly what he does.**_

 _I trust him with all I have._

 _._

"What I want… Well, ehrm… Let me think…"

"Take your time, there's no need to rush." His hand strokes her thigh reassuringly.

.

The pinkette smiles shyly at the gorgeous copy-nin. She trusts him with all her heart and she is craving for more BDSM activities with her personal master of the arts, but the shock from her experience with Shukaku was unexpected and deeper than she has thought.

"I think I want to do something with a blindfold and some kind of bondage, maybe leather cuffs which can easily be removed when I… when I panic, or something."

"I assure you, you won't."

The perceptive silverhead can assume what is going on inside of her and he can empathize with the inner struggle she must be going through. He has been feeling the same and her suggestion that she wants more of the kinky stuff and her invitation to join a weekend at Anko's place has been everything but helpful in that matter. If he is honest to himself, he is confused, very, very confused, but he can't show her that. Otherwise she would bolt.

 _Keep calm and carry on. Be there for her and you two will make it together._

 _Together._

It's still hard for him to believe that he has let her break down all of his walls. He has never thought that he would get the chance of his life and be happy with such a wonderful woman at his side. How all of this happened is still a mystery for him, which he highly doubts he will ever solve that. But the only thing he is deadly sure about, he will never let her get in danger or harmed in any way. If that means they will stay happily together ever after or if it requires that he will have to set her free someday, he isn't willing to think about. He just wants to share the moment with her, to live and feel with every cell of his battle-scarred body by her side for as long as Sakura or fate will let him.

.

"Okay… I don't want paddles, whips, canes, chains, knives and needles. I don't want to feel any sharp or strong pain." She takes a moment to close her eyes and breathe, dark memories flashing through her mind and a slight shudder goes through her body.

The copy-nin tightens his hold on her thigh and his other hand reaches out to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Sakura, I'm here. We don't need to…I mean if you don't want to it's fine by me."

.

With a smile she opens her eyes again to look at his considerate face. "Kakashi, let me assure you I want to. It's just the past that's haunting me. I want to replace the unpleasant memories with new good ones. With you. I want to gain pleasant and memorable moments with you."

He draws their entwined hands close to his face to kiss her every fingertip slowly, one after the other, as a sign of deep affection, praise and devotion.

"Let me show you how pleasurable it can be."

.

Sakura smiles, dazed by the loving side she has awoken in him during the last months.

Then Kakashi takes her by the hand and gently leads her to the dungeon.

.

 **THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

 ** The Fail of a Moment **

**You can find it here on FF and on AO3.**

* * *

.

 _Notes:_

 _This story series will be converted into a novel series set in my own universe. My intention is to fuse a heart-warming love story full of obstacles with knowledge and experience, which is something I've been missing in most novels of such kind pretty badly. I hope you'll like the novels too. All rights of the storyline and the OCs of this fanfiction strictly belong to me, the main characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but their characteristics in this story are mine. Don't try to copy or steal it, otherwise you'll have to deal with a pretty nasty litigation._

 _Have a nice day and enjoy the sequel!_

 _©SquaMata_


End file.
